Des vacances en famille
by Ashura-Kageboushi
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque les personnages de Gravitation se retrouvent ensemble dans le chalet de Tohma Seguchi pour passer leurs vacances ?
1. Un joli chalet

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Un joli chalet.

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific en oneshot. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! Et pour le oneshot... beeen, disons que ça s'est emballé et qu'il y a eu _beaucoup plus_ de texte que prévu... Désolée ! =3

**Notes : **J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction juste avant le brevet. Donc si ça vous paraît bizarre à certains moments, mettez ça sur le compte du stress… ^^ (Désolée pour la marque des voitures, mais ce sont deux des seules que je connaisse qui soient assez prestigieuses… ^^)(Ah, et pour le "artichaut" qui fait la coupure pub entre deux chapitres... je sais _vraiment_ pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Encore désolée ! =D)

**Update ! **_Les premiers chapitres ont été écrits il y a un bout de temps, et comme ils ne me plaisaient plus, j'ai essayé de les reprendre... Vous avez donc devant vous la version _modifiée _du chapitre 1 d'origine. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT~**

Alors que le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons flamboyants sur le paysage alentour, et que les ombres des sapins s'étendaient de plus en plus, une Lamborghini flambant neuve déboula sur la petite route de montagne et s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus – tout en envoyant valser de pauvres gravillons autour de ses roues – à l'entrée d'un superbe chalet.

Les chalets sont – certes – connus pour être assez spacieux, mais à ce point, cela dépassait l'entendement ! Ils sont aussi reconnus pour être en _bois_. Cependant, les matériaux qui composaient le chalet en question pouvaient être n'importe quoi, sauf du bois. En extérieur, peut-être. À l'intérieur des murs, en revanche, ce devait être quelque matière anti-sismique – même si les risques sismiques sont peu importants en Suisse –, anti-bombardement, que sais-je encore !

Enfin, quoi de plus normal pour les personnes que cette magnifique demeure allait abriter ?

**oOo**

― Tohma ! Enlève-moi ce bandeau des yeux ! Je vois rien ! Tohmaaaaa, c'est pas drôle, tu sais ! Kumagorô va être de mauvaise humeur si tu m'enlève pas ce truc des yeux ! Il voudra plus te parler, tu sais !

La personne qui venait de parler était un homme brun, aux yeux bandés par un foulard rouge, qui tenait un lapin en peluche rose serré contre lui. À sa voix, on croyait entendre un enfant de cinq ans. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier ; en réalité, il avait une trentaine d'années.

Un autre homme, blond, celui-là, sortit de la voiture par la porte du conducteur. Il aida le second à s'en extirper, car, sans aucune raison apparente pourtant, le brun peinait à sortir de la Lamborghini.

― Tohma ! Tu me l'enlèves ou pas ? Je veux la voir cette surprise ! s'écria le brun, sautant sur ses pieds, dès qu'il réussit à sortir de la luxueuse voiture.

Le dénommé Tohma soupira. Il réajusta son chapeau melon noir d'un geste de la main et s'adressa à son ami :

― Bien sûr que je vais te l'enlever, Ryûichi. Tu peux attendre une petite minute, le temps que j'appelle un domestique pour qu'il vienne enlever les bagages du coffre ? Avec tout ce que tu as pris, je ne pourrai jamais tout porter moi-même.

Le brun eut l'air gêné. Il se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre, comme un petit enfant qui a fait une bêtise et qui n'ose l'avouer.

― Beeeeen, oui, mais….. j'avais besoin de mes habits, des habits de Kumagorô, des habits de rechange de Kumagorô, de mes habits de rechange, de mes micros, de mes chaussures, de mes…

Le blond l'interrompit d'un geste. Si Ryûichi faisait la liste de tout ce qu'il avait emporté, ils y seraient encore demain ! Il sortit un téléphone portable dernier cri de sa poche, parla pendant quelques secondes puis raccrocha, l'air embêté. Il soupira de nouveau. Pendant ce temps, Ryûichi, qui s'impatientait, avait décidé de se mouvoir tout seul, le bandeau sur les yeux. Très mauvaise idée s'il en fut. Dès les premiers pas, il trébucha et tomba par terre. Tohma le regarda d'un air profondément exaspéré.

― Bon, Ryû-chan… Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème, dit le blond, s'adressant à l'homme qui chouinait, allongé par terre.

L'interpellé se redressa, oubliant soudainement sa douleur:

― Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tohma ?

― Eh bien… Celui-ci fit un grand geste de la main, d'un air agacé. Il se trouve que tous les domestiques de ce chalet sont en congé pour les deux semaines qui suivent… c'est-à-dire que nous devrons compter sur nous-mêmes pour les tâches ménagères, et pour monter les valises, entre autres... Et – il regarda son ami d'un air menaçant – je compte sur toi pour m'aider, Ryû-chan !

Il y eut un instant de silence. Ryûichi en profita pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Puis, d'une petite voix, tournant la tête en direction de Tohma, il commença :

―Dis, Tohma…

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de parler, l'air encore frustré.

― Quoi ?

Ryûichi prit un air penaud.

― C'est peut-être pas le moment mais… tu vas me l'enlever ou pas, ce bandeau ?

Tohma secoua la tête, sourit, puis se pencha vers son ami pour lui retirer le bandeau qui lui obstruait la vue.

**~ ArTiChAuT~**

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini pour le premier chapitre. ^^

Je sais que pour l'instant, ça ressemble un peu à rien, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais essayer de faire mieux. En tout cas, dites-moi ce que je dois arranger ou pas, ça me ferait plaisir =3

Merci d'avoir lu ! =D

Ashura.


	2. Une deuxième voiture

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Une deuxième voiture (_ou _"Une bonne et une mauvaise surprise pour Tohma")

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific en oneshot. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! Et pour le oneshot... beeen, disons que ça s'est emballé et qu'il y a eu beaucoup plus de texte que prévu... Gomen ! =3

**Notes : **J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction juste avant le brevet. Donc si ça vous paraît bizarre à certains moments, mettez ça sur le compte du stress… ^^ (Désolée pour la marque des voitures, mais ce sont deux des seules que je connaisse qui soient assez prestigieuses… ^^)(Ah, et pour le "artichaut" qui fait la coupure pub entre deux chapitres... je sais _vraiment_ pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Encore désolée ! =D)

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

À peine Tohma eut-il fini d'enlever le bandeau de Ryûichi que ce dernier l'attrapa vivement et le jeta au loin. Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste vif. Tohma l'aida à se relever. Ryûichi s'immobilisa. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, le seul fait de voir Ryûichi amorphe n'était pas normal. Mais il reprit vite contenance lorsque son ami se tourna vers lui en s'écriant :

― Tohmaaaaa ! C'est super beau ici ! Elle est à toi cette maison ? Et je vais pouvoir me promener seul ici ? **(1)**

― Je crains que non, Ryû-chan… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ferons plein de choses ensemble. Je te le promets.

À ces mots, Ryûichi se rembrunit. Enfin, cela ne dura qu'un infime instant. Car à peine trois secondes plus tard, il affichait de nouveau un sourire radieux. Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée du chalet, poursuivi par les cris d'un Tohma irrité. Ryûichi était très gentil, mais qui allait devoir – ça ne ferait qu'une fois de plus… – se trimbaler les lourdes valises jusqu'au chalet ? Tohma, bien évidemment…

Il soupira et ouvrit le coffre.

À ce moment, une Porsche magnifique s'arrêta près de la Lamborghini de Tohma. Étonné, celui-ci manqua de lâcher le bagage de dix tonnes qu'il essayait vainement de sortir de sa voiture. Il le rattrapa in extremis, de peur de se le prendre sur le pied (il n'avait pas l'intention de passer ses vacances dans le plâtre), et le remit péniblement là où il était.

La portière avant s'ouvrit, côté conducteur. Un jeune homme blond en sortit. Il était grand, avait l'air énervé, et fumait une cigarette. Il referma assez brusquement la portière, posa son avant-bras sur le toit et sa tête sur son avant-bras. Après quelques secondes passées dans cette position pour le moins étrange, il se retourna, s'adossa contre la vitre avant de sa voiture et se passa la main dans ses cheveux couleur de soleil, levant les yeux aux ciel. Il soupira.

― Eiri ?

Le nouveau venu fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Devant lui, l'air surpris mais content, se tenait Tohma. À la vue de celui-ci, le grand blond eut un mouvement de recul, fit une grimace et se laissa tomber au sol.

― Seguchi…, soupira-t-il.

― Eiri ! s'exclama Tohma, enjoué. Comme c'est gentil d'être venu ! Nous allons bien nous amuser ensemble, mon petit Eiri !

A ces mots, le dénommé Eiri sursauta. Il foudroya Tohma du regard :

― N'y songe même pas. Si je suis ici, c'est à cause de Shûichi. Il voulait absolument partir à l'étranger, alors j'ai décidé de venir emprunter ta maison de vacances en Suisse.

Il ajouta pour lui-même :

― Evidemment, si j'avais su que tu serais là aussi…

Tohma, qui n'avait pas entendu la fin des paroles d'Eiri – heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs –, se montra tout à coup beaucoup moins enjoué :

― Ah… Shindô est là, lui aussi ?

― Ouais. Sinon, je ne serais jamais venu de mon propre gré.

― Ce n'est pas très gentil, mon petit Eiri, s'insurgea gentiment le blond au chapeau.

― Et arrête avec les « mon petit Eiri ».

Tohma fit un sourire avec l'inévitable « héhé » qui allait avec.

Alors qu'Eiri s'apprêtait à lancer une méchante pique au directeur de NG Productions, des coups répétés à l'intérieur de sa voiture lui firent lever la tête.

À l'intérieur de la Porsche, on pouvait voir un jeune homme aux cheveux roses se démener comme un beau diable pour tenter d'ouvrir sa portière. Il n'avait manifestement pas pensé que, la Porsche étant un modèle de dernière génération bourrée de plein de gadgets (offerts, pour la plupart, par Tohma), les portières se bloquaient automatiquement lorsque la portière avant côté conducteur s'ouvrait, puis se refermait.

Eiri, incrédule, le regardait, les bras ballants, pousser la portière avec ses pieds, s'arc-boutant contre le tableau de bord, sans grand résultat.À son côté, Tohma Seguchi observait la scène d'un œil perplexe. Puis le grand blond aux yeux fauve reprit contenance et s'écria :

― Mais il va finir par me péter ma voiture, ce malade ! **(2)**

En entendant la voix d'Eiri, le garçon dans la voiture s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger. Après moins de cinq secondes d'arrêt sur image, il se jeta sur le pare-brise avec tant de violence que le propriétaire de la voiture crut qu'il allait se briser, et se mit à baver dessus en articulant le mot « Yuki ». Le blond qui n'avait pas de chapeau recula, tant la vision qu'il avait devant lui lui inspirait de dégoût.

Tohma, qui n'avait pas articulé un mot jusque là, tira Eiri par la manche et lui demanda :

― Allons, Eiri… Fais-le sortir… Je sais bien que ça te coûtera moins cher en frais de nettoyage des vitres, mais si tu le laisses ainsi, il va baver dans toute la voiture…

Eiri, après une grimace, recula de plusieurs mètres et hurla à celui qui se trouvait dans la voiture :

― Shûichi ! J'ouvre la portière, d'accord ? Mais tu ne me sautes pas dessus en sortant. Tu restes bien calme, près de la voiture, compris ?

Comme il hochait la tête frénétiquement, le blond prit ça pour un signe d'assentiment de sa part, et ferma les yeux comme s'il se préparait à mourir. Il appuya sur la clé.

À peine la portière s'ouvrit que Shûichi, tel un bolide, fonça vers son aimé en hurlant « Yukiiiiiiiiiii ! », s'élança pour se jeter dans ses bras et… se cassa la figure par terre. En effet, Eiri, peu désireux de se recevoir en pleine figure un Shûichi courant à 350 km/h, s'était délibérément éloigné de deux pas avant l'impact.

― Beeeuuuh… Yuki, tu es méchant ! commença le garçon aux cheveux roses en se relevant et s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche, ce qui lui valu d'être congelé par un regard de son aimé.

― Si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile, lui dit celui-ci, le re-congelant au passage, sors les valises de la voiture.

En ronchonnant, Shûichi se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture et commença à poser les lourdes valises au sol.

Tohma, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, se retourna vers lui :

― Au fait, monsieur Shindô…

Shûichi leva la tête.

―Vous voudrez bien vous charger de mes bagages aussi ? Je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Voyant que le garçon s'apprêtait à répliquer, le directeur continua, d'une voix très calme :

― Vous ferez bien ça pour Ryûichi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voudriez pas, je suppose, que Bad Luck se retrouve sans manager, sans producteur, et soit interdit de produire sa musique, si ?

Shûichi referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte pour protester et acquiesça sans mot dire. Tohma se retourna et marcha tranquillement vers le chalet, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**~ArTiChAuT~**

* * *

**(1)** _(Sous entendu, avec Kumagorô. On s'en doutait...)_

**(2)**_ Ce qui, vous en conviendrez, ne sied pas trop à un auteur de romans d'amour. Mais passons._

_**oOo**  
_

Et voici (déjà ?) la fin du deuxième chapitre =D

Je vous avais prévenu(e)s, au départ, c'était censé être un oneshot... qui, finalement, a dégénéré en un truc assez long. Donc voilà.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Ashura.


	3. Shûichi le larbin

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre :** Shûichi le larbin.

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

N**ombre de mots : **841, un peu moins si on ne compte pas mes blablatages. x)

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific en oneshot. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! Et pour le oneshot... beeen, disons que ça s'est emballé et qu'il y a eu beaucoup plus de texte que prévu... Gomen ! =3

**Notes : **J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction juste avant le brevet. Donc si ça vous paraît bizarre à certains moments, mettez ça sur le compte du stress… ^^ (Désolée pour la marque des voitures, mais ce sont deux des seules que je connaisse qui soient assez prestigieuses… ^^)(Ah, et pour le "artichaut" qui fait la coupure pub entre deux chapitres... je sais _vraiment_ pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Encore désolée ! =D)

* * *

**~ArTiChAuT~**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà, lorsque Shûichi finit de décharger sa dernière valise ; celle de Tohma Seguchi en fait. Il la laissa tomber par terre, et se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé. Eiri, les jambes croisées, fumait tranquillement sur le canapé. En face de lui, Ryûichi dormait en suçant l'oreille de son Kumagorô, recroquevillé en position fœtale. (Ryûichi, pas Kumagorô) Au bruit que fit la valise en tombant – on pouvait supposer que quelques objets avaient été brisés – le directeur se leva d'un bond, renversant la table basse, et se précipita vers elle. Shûichi le regarda avec l'air d'un pigeon qui vient de trouver une cuillère, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la colère de Tohma.

― J'ose espérer, monsieur Shindô, que, à moins que vous de possédiez quelques milliards de yens, vous n'avez pas brisé les précieux instruments qui se trouvent à l'intérieur de ce bagage.

À ces mots, Shûichi pâlit. Le blond ouvrit la valise et… fort heureusement pour le garçon aux cheveux roses, rien n'avait été cassé. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement.

― Au fait, monsieur Seguchi… commença Shûichi, hésitant.

Les yeux du directeur de NG lui firent l'effet d'un laser le transperçant de part en part. Qu'avait encore fait ce bougre de gamin qui s'accrochait à Eiri comme une moule à son rocher ? S'exhortant à continuer sa phrase, le garçon reprit :

―Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais… j'ai rencontré Tatsuha tout à l'heure dans les studios. Il cherchait Ryûichi. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où il était, et que je partais avec Yuki en voyage. Euh… et puis aussi, j'ai proposé à Fujisaki et Hiro de nous rejoindre, comme ça, nous pourrions répéter… Mais, euh… je ne savais pas que vous seriez là, vous aussi…

― Tatsuha va venir ici, avec nous ? interrogea une voix ensommeillée.

Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Ryûichi qui s'était réveillé, et qui se frottait les yeux avec son Kumagorô. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui

― J'en ai bien l'impression… lui répondit Tohma.

― Oh, c'est super ! J'aime beaucoup Tatsuha-chan, moi.

Voyant le regard étonné que tout le monde lui jetait, Ryûichi reprit, d'un air puéril :

― Ben quoi ?

Plusieurs réactions eurent lieu. Dans le cas d'Eiri, ce fut un levé d'yeux au ciel accompagné d'un grognement et d'un secouement de la tête. Dans le cas de Tohma, ce fut un baissement d'yeux au sol et un secouement de tête. Dans le cas de Shûichi, ce fut une grimace d'effroi : il se souvenait encore de la fois où Tatsuha l'avait voulu pour remplacer Ryûichi, car celui-ci lui était inaccessible.

Un long silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel les yeux de Ryûichi glissèrent de Tohma à Eiri puis à Shûichi et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne rompe la glace d'un bâillement très peu discret. Tohma Seguchi déclara ainsi qu'il était l'heure de dormir et que – non, Ryûichi, je te jure, tu seras mieux dans un lit que sur le canapé –, leurs chambres étant prêtes, ils n'auraient qu'à choisir celles qu'ils voulaient.

**~ArTiChAuT~**

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de la 3ème partie de cette fiction...

Merci d'avoir lu ! =3

Ashura.


	4. Debout tout le monde !

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Debout tout le monde !

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific en oneshot. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! Et pour le oneshot... beeen, disons que ça s'est emballé et qu'il y a eu beaucoup plus de texte que prévu... Gomen ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **Sans cette ligne, 816 ! (Ne vous en faites pas, les chapitres suivants sont tellement gros que vous regretterez mes tout petits chapitres comme celui-ci ^^)

**Notes : **J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction juste avant le brevet. Donc si ça vous paraît bizarre à certains moments, mettez ça sur le compte du stress… ^^ (Désolée pour la marque des voitures, mais ce sont deux des seules que je connaisse qui soient assez prestigieuses… ^^)(Ah, et pour le "artichaut" qui fait la coupure pub entre deux chapitres... je sais _vraiment_ pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Encore désolée ! =D)

* * *

**~ArTiChAuT~**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent.

Seul Ryûichi s'était levé tôt, mais il s'était rendormi sur le canapé du salon, tant les autres avaient mis de temps à s'extirper de leurs lits.

Ce fut Eiri qui descendit le premier, à 9 heures, les cheveux en bataille, la cigarette à la bouche (non allumée d'ailleurs), les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Il poussa un soupir et s'affala sur le canapé, et de ce fait, réveilla Ryûichi. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard totalement atone. Eiri lui rendit son regard et replongea dans les abîmes de la torpeur.

Ensuite, ce fut Tohma, complètement d'aplomb et énergique qui descendit, ce qui eut le don d'énerver les deux hommes, complètement dans les vapes :

― Comment ? Vous êtes déjà levés ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais où reste donc Shindô-san ? Il dort toujours, à cette heure tardive ? Il est irrécupérable. Mais le petit déjeuner n'est pas prêt ! Qu'avez-vous donc fait de tout votre temps ?

Eiri, n'y tenant plus et pour couper le moulin à parole dans son bavardage incessant qui lui mettait la tête comme une citrouille, lui demanda d'un ton sec :

― T'aurais pas de l'aspirine par hasard ? Si tu continues comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir deux minutes de plus.

― Bien sûr, mon petit Eiri. Tu aurais pu l'exprimer un peu plus gentiment, par contre, non ? Si tu voulais que je me taise, tu n'avais qu'à demander.

― C'est ça.

Au moment où Tohma s'apprêtait à répliquer, un bâillement phénoménal parvint aux oreilles des trois personnes présentes dans la salle à manger. Ryûichi, qui était en train de sombrer dans un demi-sommeil, se réveilla en sursaut.

La créature qui venait d'émettre ce son effrayant, qu'aucun être humain normal n'aurait pu produire, était vraisemblablement Shûichi Shindô, l'amant de Yuki Eiri et chanteur du groupe Bad Luck, qui venait d'émerger.

― Aaaah… Ohayo… Le p'tit déj' n'est pas prêt ? lança-t-il, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, tout en s'étirant.

― Justement, Shindô-san, nous attendions votre venue, lui répondit Tohma, une lueur sadique dans les yeux. Car c'est vous qui allez le préparer, ce petit déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? Eiri vous a appris à cuisiner, donc je suppose que ce sera de bonne qualité. En fait, vous avez tout intérêt à ce que ce soit de bonne qualité, ajouta-t-il, un brin menaçant.

― Mais… Seguchi-san…

― Protesteriez-vous, par hasard ? Si vous ne vous y mettez pas tout de suite, je me ferai une joie d'appeler NG Productions pour m'assurer que vous ne vendrez plus aucun disque ni ne vous produirez nulle part dans le monde entier.

Vaincu, Shûichi se dirigea vers la cuisine en traînant les pieds.

― Franchement, Seguchi, tu es un peu dur avec cet idiot.

― Que veux-tu, Eiri ? C'est comme cela qu'on obtient ce qu'on désire. Et quand m'appelleras-tu enfin « beau-frère », Eiri-kun ?

**~ArTiChAuT~**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! (vous devez trouver ça lassant à la fin, non ? ^^)

Ashura. =3


	5. L'affaire du petit déjeuner

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **L'affaire du petit déjeuner.

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific en oneshot. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! Et pour le oneshot... beeen, disons que ça s'est emballé et qu'il y a eu beaucoup plus de texte que prévu... Gomen ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **911, sans cette ligne. =)

**Notes : **J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction juste avant le brevet. Donc si ça vous paraît bizarre à certains moments, mettez ça sur le compte du stress… ^^ (Désolée pour la marque des voitures, mais ce sont deux des seules que je connaisse qui soient assez prestigieuses… ^^)(Ah, et pour le "artichaut" qui fait la coupure pub entre deux chapitres... je sais _vraiment_ pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Encore désolée ! =D)

* * *

**~ArTiChAuT~**

― Le petit déjeuner est prêêêêêêt !

Ryûichi fut le premier à se ruer dans la salle à manger. Suivirent ensuite les deux beaux-frères.

Ils s'assirent tous à table, et attendirent impatiemment la venue de Shûichi, qui tardait dans la cuisine.

― Euh… Yuki ! Tu peux venir cinq minutes s'il te plaît ? supplia la voix dans la cuisine.

L'interpellé soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de son chanteur bien-aimé.

Sitôt arrivé dans la cuisine, Shûichi s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Surpris, Eiri ne réagit pas pendant une seconde, puis, déstabilisé par la soudaine tendresse de son amant, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit doucement :

―Toi, quand tu es comme ça, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois ?

Son chanteur adoré leva la tête vers lui, les yeux embués de larmes.

― Je t'en supplie, Yuki ! Aide moi à faire ce petit déjeuner ! Je ne veux pas perdre Bad Luck ! Le directeur est un sadique ! Si je ne le fais pas, je peux dire adieu à ma carrière !

Le blond se trouva un instant déconcerté. Quoi ? Ce n'était que ça ?

Mais son Shûichi le regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il ne put refuser. La vue des restes noircis du repas que son amant avait tenté de préparer acheva de le décider. C'est ainsi qu'il prépara en vitesse le petit déjeuner de Tohma Seguchi et Ryûichi Sakuma.

Ils se dirigèrent les bras chargés de fruits, de confitures et de toasts bien grillés vers le salon, où les deux membres des Nittle Grasper les attendaient avec impatience.

Ils eurent tous deux des réactions différentes. Dans le cas de Ryûichi, ce fut :

― Aaaaah, ben enfin ! Arigatô Shûi-chan, Eiri-san !

Dans le cas de Tohma, ce fut nettement moins enthousiaste :

― Vous y avez mis le temps, dites-moi ! Qu'avez-vous donc fait dans la cuisine pendant tout ce temps où vous étiez ensemble ? Oh, non, ne me dites pas que… Enfin bref. Il n'y a même pas de Nutella® ! Mais qu'est-ce donc que ce petit déjeuner ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne vous êtes pas trompés de…

― Bon, alors écoute-moi bien Seguchi, s'emporta son beau-frère. Tu vois, Shûi-chan et moi, on s'en em*erdés à faire ton p'tit déj' de m*rde, alors maintenant, tu te la fermes, et tu l'AVALES, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est compris ? Et si tu refuses, je te colle une droite que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier et je te le fais descendre par le nez, entendu ?

Déconcerté par la subite fureur d'Eiri, le blond au chapeau **(1)** sursauta, lui adressa un regard courroucé, mais se tint coït.

Satisfait, l'amant de Shûichi s'assit, et tous quatre mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse.

― C'est bizarre, s'étonna Tohma en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'attendais aucune visite…

Se rappelant la conversation de la veille, il se retourna vers Shûichi, lequel plongea dans la contemplation de son assiette.

― Shindô-san, ce ne serait pas pour vous par hasard ?

**~ArTiChAuT~**

* * *

**(1)** _je suis sûre que vous vous demandez s'il dort avec…^^ Mais moi seule connaît la réponse ! MUAHAHAHAHA  
_

_**oOo**  
_

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! (j'améliore, j'améliore...)

Pour le chapitre 6, par contre, il va falloir attendre une ou deux heures, le temps que je finisse de l'écrire ^^ (en faisant 50 choses à la fois, c'est pas gagné... u_u)

Ashura.


	6. Une visite imprévue, ou presque

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Une visite imprévue, ou presque.

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **943, avec les blablatages, et sans cette ligne. =)

**Notes : **Merci à Chawia pour sa review très pertinente =D

* * *

**~ArTiChAuT~**

Shûichi se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée tandis que Tohma et Eiri débarrassaient la table, le chanteur des Nittle Grasper s'étant de nouveau endormi, une seconde après avoir touché le canapé.

Shûichi regarda par le judas, mais ne vit rien. Interloqué, il ouvrit la porte en grand et passa la tête au-dehors. Il n'aurait pas dû. Au même moment, il se prit un grand coup sur la tête, et entendit une voix qui lui disait :

― Hoy, Shûichiiii ! Comment ça va ? On dérange pas trop ?

― Hi…Hiro… protesta le garçon aux cheveux roses en se relevant. T'es une vraie brute ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

―C'est pour fêter nos retrouvailles, Shûi-chan ! s'enthousiasma celui qui l'avait frappé.

― Hiro… On s'est quittés hier après-midi…bougonna l'intéressé.

Le dénommé Hiro s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, lorsqu'un jeune homme assez lourdement chargé les héla :

― Euh, s'il vous plaît… quand vous aurez fini vos émouvantes retrouvailles avec monsieur Shindô, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à vider le coffre, monsieur Nakano ?

Hiro se redressa d'un bond.

― Excuse moi Fujisaki ! Tu veux que je t'aide à porter ton clavier ?

― Non, je vous remercie. Par contre, peut-être pourriez-vous vous charger de votre guitare et de vos valises ? Ça n'en a pas l'air, comme ça, mais ça pèse très lourd… Surtout d'une main, répondit le jeune homme.

― Je vais vous donner un coup de main moi aussi, Fujisaki, Hiro, proposa Shûichi.

― Ah, ce serait très aimable à vous, monsieur Shindô, approuva le claviériste.

― Ouais, merci Shûi-chan ! renchérit Hiroshi. Bon, Tatsuha, t'es gentil, mais on t'a amené jusqu'ici quand même. Alors si tu pouvais aider aussi… Pour tout te dire, elles sont pas légères, légères tes valises…

Un déclic se fit entendre, et un grand homme brun sortit de la voiture d'occasion qu'avait louée Suguru Fujisaki pour faire le trajet de l'aéroport international de Genève au chalet de Tohma Seguchi. L'homme avait une ressemblance frappante avec Yuki Eiri, à ce détail près qu'il avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns. Il était habillé d'un kimono coloré et arborait un sourire narquois. Un observateur peu attentif aurait vite décrété que Tatsuha Uesugi avait déjà dépassé la vingtaine. Pourtant, malgré sa maturité évidente, celui-ci n'était même pas majeur. Il venait d'atteindre les seize ans.

Le jeune homme avança vers le coffre et en sortit un petit sac à dos qu'il jeta négligemment par-dessus son épaule. Les trois autres garçons le regardèrent, l'air sidéré.

― Ben quoi ? avança Tatsuha. J'aide à vider le coffre.

Il afficha soudain un sourire innocent tellement faux, qui soulignait à merveille son côté pernicieux, qu'on s'attendait à voir la mâchoire de ses trois compagnons s'allonger jusqu'à en toucher le sol.

Suguru Fujisaki fut le premier à retrouver la parole.

― Mais… euh… monsieur Uesugi… Vider le coffre, cela veut dire « débarrasser le coffre des quatre ou cinq valises que vous avez tenu à emporter »… bredouilla-t-il.

― Eh bien ! C'est tout à fait ce que je fais ! contesta l'adolescent au sourire carnassier.

Il posa son maigre bagage sur le perron et s'apprêta à rentrer dans l'immense chalet.

Shûichi se posta devant l'entrée, les bras et jambes écartés.

― Tu passeras pas, dit-il avec un air si sérieux que Tatsuha ne put s'empêcher de rire.

― Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

Hiro vint à la rescousse de son ami :

― Parce que tu as complètement rempli la voiture que Suguru a louée avec _son_ argent, et que tu as profité des billets d'avion qu'_il_ t'a offerts. Alors maintenant, tu aides. Compris ?

― Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Tout est aux frais de NG Productions, signala Suguru.

Cette fois-ci, le frère d'Eiri éclata franchement de rire. Ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de l'hilarité de l'adolescent, les trois membres de Bad Luck froncèrent les sourcils. Mais une voix inattendue coupa court à l'allégresse de Tatsuha :

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous paraissez bien gais…

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

**~ArTiChAuT~**

* * *

Je vous remercie humblement d'avoir lu. (j'améliore... u_u)

Ashura. =3


	7. Le cauchemar sur pattes non invité

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Le cauchemar sur pattes non-invité (_ou _Comment faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête aux Bad Luck)

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **Sans cette ligne, 1324. =)

**Notes : **Merci à _**Chawia**_, qui corrige mes erreurs de conjugaison ^^ (désolée, mais pour moi, la grammaire et la conjugaison s'apparentent à de la torture… T.T)

**RAR :** Pour _**Chawia **_: Yuki aimerait sans doute bien retourner à Tokyo, mais Shûichi le retiendra, hein Shûichi ? ^^

Attention, je préviens : ce chapitre ne contient AUCUN dialogue. ^^' (mais vraiment aucun ^^)

* * *

**~ArTiChAuT~**

Le visage de Shûichi se décomposa dès qu'il tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Il resta immobile un instant, et une expression de pure terreur envahit ses yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent. Un rictus d'épouvante tordit sa bouche, et son visage se vida de la moindre couleur qui aurait pu s'y trouver. Même ses cheveux – pourtant d'un rose vif flamboyant – parurent soudain plus ternes que d'ordinaire. Il avait l'air de vieillir de seconde en seconde. On aurait pu croire qu'il vivait un cauchemar. Ce qui – d'après lui – était le cas. À en croire le regard du chanteur, même le pire des cataclysmes – terrestre ou non – ne pouvait égaler l'épouvante que lui inspirait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Que la Terre se soit écroulée, qu'une inondation cyclopéenne ait emporté le chalet de Tohma et ait broyé tous ses occupants, qu'un volcan se soit réveillé et qu'une coulée de lave ardente ait tout carbonisé sur son passage, qu'une armée de géants se soit lancée à sa poursuite sans même lui laisser un espoir de survie, qu'un énorme télétubby l'ait attrapé et emmené dans la télévision sans qu'il n'ait une chance d'en sortir, qu'une catastrophe nucléaire ait eu lieu et qu'il soit obligé de vivre avec des pieds sur la tête et un masque à gaz toute sa vie ; rien, non, _rien_ ne l'effrayait plus que cet homme qui se tenait devant lui…

Dans le cas de Hiroshi, ce fut moins spectaculaire, mais l'effet fut presque identique. Son visage s'allongea et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête**(1)**. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, alors que son iris se rétractait. À l'instar de Shûichi, toute once de couleur déserta son visage, et il devint aussi pâle que le contenu d'un pot de fromage blanc. Voire plus. Cela était intéressant à voir car, comme le guitariste était assez fin de visage, et que l'abomination qu'il avait devant lui lui avait creusé les joues, il évoquait maintenant un cadavre de fraîche date qui aurait séjourné trop longtemps en mer.

De son côté, il pensait qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi, que ce soit à vendre sa guitare (une belle Fender rouge et brillante), à quitter Bad Luck, quitte à faire beaucoup de peine à Shûichi qui, de toute façon, devait se faire la même réflexion de son côté, à abandonner Tokyo et aller vivre en ermite au sommet du Fuji-yama, à se nourrir de pâtée pour chien pendant le restant de sa vie ; il était même prêt à devenir membre du comité de soutien aux pigeons parisiens SDF, pourvu que l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui ne soit qu'un mirage dû à la fatigue du décalage horaire…

La réaction de Suguru Fujisaki fut la plus absurde de toutes. Il allongea le cou et pencha la tête en avant, comme pour mieux estimer la nature de la personne en face de lui. Il recula ensuite d'un pas, pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son visage devint aussi rouge que le caleçon de son cousin**(2). **Il murmura un faible « Non, ce n'est pas possible… C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. Oui, c'est cela, un cauchemar… » avant de tomber à genoux dans la poussière. Ses deux compagnons étaient trop horrifiés pour se rendre compte de sa chute ; seul Tatsuha s'en aperçut, mais il n'eut pas la force de se baisser pour aider le pauvre Suguru à se relever, ses jambes lui faisant l'effet d'être de plomb. Suguru porta la main à sa bouche, et eut un haut-le-corps. Son teint se fit verdâtre**(3)**. Puis, au prix d'un gros effort, il prit appui sur son genou droit et tenta de se relever. Malheureusement, il croisa le regard de l'homme en face de lui, ce qui le déséquilibra. Si Tatsuha ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il serait retombé au sol. À la manière d'un alcoolique, il s'appuya sur Tatsuha afin de se remettre d'aplomb, et pensa que, dès qu'il se serait remis du choc, il prendrait le premier avion pour Tokyo. Peu lui importait que Shûichi et Hiroshi ne soient que tous les deux. Il était peut-être indispensable au groupe, mais il était encore jeune et ne tenait pas à mourir tout de suite. Tant pis pour les « vacances » que le guitariste lui avait promises. Avec cet homme dans les parages, même vivre une aventure d'Indiana Jones paraîtrait reposant.

C'est alors qu'ils reprirent tous leurs esprits et hurlèrent un prodigieux « NOOOOOON ! ».

À l'intérieur de la maison, Ryûichi se réveilla en sursaut. Tohma lâcha le verre d'apéritif qu'il tenait dans sa main – une flûte en cristal de chez Swarovski – et Eiri, de stupeur, fit tomber par terre la cigarette qu'il tenait à la bouche. C'est ainsi que, depuis ce jour, on peut voir une grosse brûlure orner le magnifique tapis crème hors de prix de Tohma, à l'endroit précis où Eiri avait fait tomber sa cigarette.

Au dehors, l'homme éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

**~ArTiChAuT~**

* * *

**(1)** _Je tiens à préciser que Hiroshi Nakano a les cheveux assez longs… (pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas ^^)_

**(2) **_Ne me demandez __surtout pas__ comment je le sais. NYARK._

**(3)** _Je vous laisse imaginer ce que donne un visage rouge dont le teint se fait vert… (c'est Noël !)_

_**oOo**  
_

Muahahaha, je suis méchante… Enfin, vous devez quand même vous douter de l'identité du nouveau venu maintenant, non ?

Au début, je voulais que ce soit Noriko, mais finalement, je me suis rendu compte que je connaissais assez mal son caractère… Donc Noriko est restée à Tokyo avec sa fille et son mari. J'aimerais la faire intervenir plus tard, mais ça va faire beaucoup de personnages…

Enfin, « plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! ».

Bref, beaucoup de texte pour ne rien dire…

Merci énormément d'avoir lu =D (je vais changer le « beaucoup » par un de ses synonymes maintenant ^^)

Ashura. =3


	8. De la casse

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **De la casse. (un peu partout)

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **En omettant cette ligne, 1230. =)

**Notes : **Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai écrit que, à cause du cri de désespoir poussé par les membres de Bad Luck, Tohma laissait échapper sa flûte à champagne, qui se brisait par terre. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il est à peine 10 heures du matin… Pardonnez-moi ! Mais après tout, Tohma est un drôle de numéro, il est très capable de boire du champagne à 10 heures du mat'… ^^

Merci énormément à **_Chawia_** qui corrige toutes mes fautes de conjugaison ! =D

**RAR :** Pour _**Chawia **_: C'est à cause du rire que tu as deviné ? ^^ Heureusement pour Tohma, je ne suis pas assez méchante pour faire en sorte de K détruise son grand chalet. ^^ Quoique… De toute façon, il a bien assez d'argent pour s'en racheter un… Niark.

* * *

**~ArTiChAuT~**

Tohma et Eiri se levèrent d'un même mouvement mais pour des raisons différentes. Eiri alla chercher un torchon, une pelle et une balayette pour essuyer le champagne que son beau-frère avait renversé par terre, et balayer les débris de sa regrettée flûte à champagne ; Tohma alla s'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle ce formidable cri de désespoir avait été poussé. Il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte et observa la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Tous les membres de Bad Luck étaient figés dans une position de terreur extrême, un Tatsuha d'une pâleur qui ne lui était pas coutumière supportait un Suguru qui menaçait de s'évanouir à chaque seconde qui passait. Ils semblaient tous regarder dans la même direction. Intrigué par ce manque d'agitation de leur part, Tohma se déplaça derrière eux et considéra ce qui les pétrifiait autant.

Devant eux se tenait un homme au type occidental assez marqué, grand et bien bâti, aux cheveux blonds et longs qui s'arrêtaient à mi-dos. La plupart étaient retenus par un élastique qui formait une queue de cheval haute à l'arrière du crâne, mais des mèches rebelles s'en échappaient et encadraient son visage taillé au couteau. Il portait un costume militaire vert kaki, noir et gris, du genre « opération commando en pleine forêt » ainsi que des Rangers qui allaient inévitablement avec. En ce moment même, il avait posé son pied droit sur une pierre qui ornait la devanture du chalet de Tohma, sa main droite posée sur sa cuisse droite, le coude tourné vers l'extérieur, et se tenait droit, en arrière. Il affichait un grand sourire barbare, comme il savait si bien les faire, et faisait tourner un pistolet autour de l'index de sa main gauche. Effectivement, il y avait de quoi prendre la fuite sans se retourner. D'autant plus que cet homme… n'était autre que K. Autrement dit, le manager des Bad Luck.

Shûichi reprit ses esprits le premier. Il hurla « Yukiiiiiiiii » et fonça à l'intérieur du chalet. Quelques secondes après son départ, on put entendre le bruit de quelque chose qui se brise. Puis un « oups ». Selon les apparences, un des vases japonais **(1)** de Tohma venait de rendre l'âme à son tour.

Le manager rit de plus belle. Le directeur de NG Productions rentra à l'intérieur dans le but d'estimer les dégâts occasionnés par Shûichi, quand il croisa ce dernier qui semblait pressé de retourner au-dehors, les mains dans le dos.

― Monsieur Shindô… Que cachez-vous donc derrière vous ?

L'interpellé sursauta.

― Moi ? Oh, euh… rien, rien du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Et il s'enfuit hors de la maison sans demander son reste. Quiconque serait allé voir dans la poubelle avant le passage des éboueurs aurait sans doute aperçu des débris de porcelaine japonaise parsemer les détritus qui se trouvaient dans le conteneur. Malheureusement pour lui, en retournant dehors, Shûichi se retrouva en face de son pire cauchemar. Ce dernier lui adressa la parole, à lui et aux autres membres du groupe.

― Je vois que vous êtes tous là. C'est très bien. Je suppose que vous êtes heureux de me voir, commença-t-il, un sourire absurde aux lèvres, qui jurait avec l'expression sadique de ses traits. Devant le manque de réaction de ses « managés », il continua. Bon ! Toujours est-il que je suis là pour vous manager. Donc, tous les jours, lever à cinq heures, petit déjeuner à cinq heures et demi, et de six heures à midi, vous répèterez les chansons que vous connaissez déjà et vous en composerez d'autres, compris ? exposa-t-il en énumérant sur ses doigts chaque projet qu'il annonçait. On n'est pas là pour s'amuser ! conclut-il.

― Euh… je vous demande pardon, mais on va _vraiment_ devoir se lever à cinq heures du mat' ?

― Noooo, of course no, Hiroshi ! It's a joke ! Hahahaha ! fit le manager avec son rire si particulier.

Les visages de Shûichi, Hiro et Suguru s'éclaircirent. Ils poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement.

― Ce sera quatre heures, hahahaha, je vous ai bien eus !

D'abord sceptiques quant à la véracité de cette information, les trois membres de Bad Luck adressèrent un regard étonné à K. Puis, voyant que celui-ci ne plaisantait effectivement pas, ils s'effondrèrent au sol.

La seule réaction de leur manager fut un simple éclat de rire assourdissant.

**~ArTiChAuT~**

* * *

**(1)**_(Hors de prix, bien sûr, vous vous en doutiez…)_

_**oOo**  
_

Eh oui, je suis une sadique... J'aime torturer les pauuuuvres Shûichi, Hiro et Suguru... =D

Noooon, allez, je vais être plus gentille dans le prochain chapitre. Pourquoi ? Beeeen, parce que moi, j'aimerais pas _du tout_ être obligée de me lever à 4h du mat' en vacances... Déjà qu'ils m'en veulent de leur avoir apporté K - "ça va gâcher toutes nos vacances !" (je cite Shûichi...) -, si en plus je les fais se lever à 4h par ce même manager dingue, je vais me faire lyncher !

_Shûichi:_ Tiens, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça... y a pas des cailloux ici ?

_Ashura:_ Noooon !

Breffff... Merci d'avoir lu !

J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ! =3

Ashura.


	9. Quand des idiots se querellent

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Quand des idiots se querellent.

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **1930, sans cette ligne. =)

**Notes : **Merci à **_Chawia_** pour ses inestimables corrections =3

Désolée si ce chapitre vous paraît bizarre, mais j'avais _tellement_ envie d'embêter Tohma…

Pauvre Eiri… ^^

**RAR :** Pour **_Chawia_** : Moi aussi j'adoooore le rire de K. XD Tu m'as donné une idée en me disant que le chalet du pauvre Tohma allait en prendre un coup, alors voilà… déjà, la flûte en cristal, le tapis… et maintenant la table basse, le canapé et prochainement… la baie vitrée ? Quoique non, quand même pas… =D

* * *

**~ArTiChAuT~**

En entendant le bruit que firent les Bad Luck en tombant au sol, Tohma poussa un long soupir. Il se retourna vers Eiri, qui nettoyait toujours les résidus de la flûte en cristal tombée au sol et du champagne qui avait éclaboussé une bonne partie du canapé écru.

― Je sens que le fait que K soit ici va mettre de l'ambiance… Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû prendre une grosse assurance… Je crois qu'à la fin de ces deux semaines de vacances, mon chalet ne sera plus qu'une ruine…, fit-il, songeur. Oh, Eiri, ne te donne pas tout ce mal, je vais appeler un domestique pour qu'il nettoie, ce n'est pas grave…

― J'ai l'impression que toute cette agitation te met la tête à l'envers, grommela l'écrivain.

Tohma eut un regard surpris et fronça les sourcils. Eiri soupira avant de continuer.

― Je veux dire par là que tu dois être un peu perturbé – le froncement des sourcils du directeur de NG s'accentua – pour oublier que tout ton personnel est en vacances…

Le blond au chapeau resta bouche bée. Le romancier arrêta de frotter le sol et le canapé pour observer son beau-frère. Ce dernier porta la main à son cœur et articula, d'une voix atone :

― Tu… tu veux dire qu'on va devoir tout faire ? Nous tous seuls ? Mais…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Tohma sembla se rendre compte de l'horreur de sa situation. Il était coincé dans un chalet au fin fond de la Suisse avec pour seuls compagnons deux chanteurs à l'absolu comportement de gamin – ou presque –, dont l'un ne faisait pratiquement que dormir alors que l'autre commettait catastrophe sur catastrophe ; un guitariste qui paraissait tout à fait normal vu de l'extérieur, mais qui devait quand même avoir un côté dingue pour traîner avec l'un des chanteurs susnommés**(1)(2)** ; son cousin – enfin une personne sensée ! –, claviériste du groupe Bad Luck, à qui il devait apprendre certains tuyaux pour qu'il arrive à jouer de mieux en mieux ; son écrivain de beau-frère, qui – malheureusement – ne l'appréciait pas assez pour partager sa douleur ; et un manager fou qui risquait de tout détruire sur son passage.

Oui, vraiment, la vie allait être amusante, pendant ces deux semaines "en famille"…

Tohma se laissa tomber, hagard, sur le canapé que Eiri avait entreprit de nettoyer. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à l'enguirlander sérieusement, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son cher beau-frère n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son état normal.**(3)**

― Hé, Seguchi. Ça va ?

Le blond au chapeau resta immobile plusieurs secondes. Puis il reprit ses esprits.

― Mais oui, je vais très bien. C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mon petit Eiri.

Eiri eut un violent mouvement de recul, et fit tomber la table basse en ébène.

― Merde !

― Ce n'est pas bien de dire des gros mots, le réprimanda Tohma, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant de cinq ans. Surtout pour un auteur de romans d'amour, mon petit Eiri.

― Mais tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

― Ne t'emporte pas, Eiri. Tu vas encore cracher du sang, et je vais encore devoir tout nettoyer.

Le blond aux yeux fauve lui lança un regard meurtrier, tout en relevant la table basse. Si les yeux lançaient des lasers, il y aurait belle lurette que le directeur de NG Productions serait mort…

― Je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux là, mon petit Eiri.

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre écrivain, qui fondit en larmes sur la table qu'il venait de relever. À ce moment-là, Shûichi arriva en trombe dans le salon. Ses yeux passèrent successivement de son Yuki chéri d'amour en pleurs à Tohma qui essayait vainement, une main sur son épaule, de le consoler. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, il s'avança, et pointa son doigt sur le beau-frère de son amant, qui le regarda d'un air étonné.

― Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon Yuki ?

Sa voix tremblait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait tomber en morceaux. Tohma lâcha Eiri et mit ses deux mains paumes ouvertes dans la direction de Shûichi devant lui. Il savait aussi à quel point le jeune homme était dangereux quand il était dans cet état. Il était prêt à tout pour son amant, même à se travestir en lycéenne…**(4)** Lui, n'aurait jamais osé faire cela. En même temps, Mika était une femme.

― Monsieur Shindô, calmez-vous, ceci est un affreux malentendu.

― Vous essayez de me le voler, hein ? C'est ça ? Mais c'est _mon_ Yuki ! Et personne ne me le volera !

Tohma s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Il répliqua, d'un ton scandalisé :

― Mais enfin, monsieur Shindô, calmez-vous ! Je ne cherche absolument pas à…

― En plus, vous êtes marié ! Mais vous n'avez pas honte ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Vous avez…

Il fut interrompu par une voix ensommeillée qui provenait du deuxième canapé.

― Ben alors ? Vous en faites du bruit… Vous nous avez réveillés, Kumagorô et moi…**(5)**

Tohma et Shûichi regardèrent le chanteur des Nittle Grasper, trente et un ans, se soulever du canapé pour s'y rasseoir aussitôt. Ils se dévisagèrent ensuite pendant deux secondes puis…

― Ah, bravo, monsieur Shindô ! Maintenant, vous avez réveillé Ryûichi !

― Mais c'est pas vrai ! fit le chanteur aux cheveux roses, indigné. Et puis vous pouvez parler, vous avez fait pleurer Yuki !

― Ah, bon, c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment fait pleurer Yuki, Tohma ? s'enquit Ryûichi.

― Oui ! Et il lui a même touché l'épaule sans ma permission !

― Oh, mais c'est très vilain, ça, Tohma, le gourmanda le chanteur surdoué.

― Mais vous allez arrêter vous deux ? Et vous, monsieur Shindô, consolez plutôt votre "Yuki" plutôt que de me hurler dessus sans raison !

― Yukiiiiii ! Tu vas bien ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Monsieur Seguchi va être gentil maintenant… C'est fini, làààà…

― Parce que je suis méchant ?

Ryûichi lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le blond se plia en deux sous la violence du choc.

― Chut, Tohma. Ne jette pas d'huile sur le feu !

Shûichi hissa son amant, dont la respiration était toujours saccadée, sur son épaule. Ils l'aida à monter les escaliers tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille et en jetant des regards meurtriers à son directeur. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, tombait des nues. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Sauf Eiri, mais lui, il lui pardonnait tout. Une expérience amusante lui vint soudain en tête. Que se passerait-il si Shûichi devenait aphone ? Ce serait _tellement_ désolant pour lui… Oui, effectivement, c'était une idée à creuser.

À ce moment là, Hiroshi et Suguru déboulèrent dans la pièce, à bout de souffle.

― S'il vous plaît, monsieur Seguchi…, commença son cousin.

― Dites-nous que c'est une blague !

― Hm ? Quoi donc ? s'informa le blond.

― Lui ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes, de concert.

À travers la baie vitrée, on pouvait voir un grand homme blond au sourire féroce arriver vers le salon.

À la vue du gros revolver dans sa main, Tohma se précipita derrière le majestueux buffet d'époque Louis XVI, et pria pour que cette vitre soit blindée…

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

* * *

**(1)**_Il s'agit bien évidemment de Shûichi (vous l'aurez deviné, je suppose…)_

**(2)**_Avis aux fans de Shû-chan : Ne me tapez pas ! Je rends seulement compte des sentiments de Tohma… Si vous avez une réclamation à ce sujet, allez vous adresser à lui !_

**(3)**_Sous entendu : **SI** Tohma a un état normal…Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Un coup il paraît gentil et tout… et puis juste après, il se met en mode « Empereur du mal » et menace de faire couler tel ou tel groupe de musique… _

**(4)**_Voir l'animé ou le manga. _

**(5)**_On peut s'étonner que ce n'ait pas encore été fait, depuis le temps…_

**_oOo_**

_Tohma :_ Mais… Tu m'en veux sérieusement là ?

Ashura : Moi ? Mais nooooon…

_Tohma :_ Non, mais tu as vu ce que tu me fais subir ? Tu sais combien j'ai payé ce chalet ? S'il tombe en ruines, c'est dans ton compte en banque que j'irai piocher !

Ashura : Mais arrête de te faire des idées... C'est juste que je me disais qu'ici, il n'y a pas que Eiri qui soit schizo…

_Tohma :_ Dois-je comprendre ce que tu sous-entends ? Si c'est le cas, je te recommanderai de faire attention au cours des actions de l'entreprise de ton père ; à mon avis ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se retrouve au chômage…

Ashura : Gloups... *Qu'est-ce que je vous disais !*

En tout cas, merci énormément d'avoir lu !

Ashura. =3


	10. La mission de K

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **La mission de K. (de la plus haute importance d'ailleurs)

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **1622, sans cette ligne !

**Notes : **Merci à _**Chawia**_, ma merveilleuse bêta, qui corrige toutes mes fautes de conjugaison depuis le début de l'histoire ! =D

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Ce n'était pas que Tohma soit suicidaire, non. Ce n'était pas non plus qu'il soit déprimé et cherchât un moyen d'en finir, non plus. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait assez de sa vie en tant que directeur de NG Productions et qu'il voulait absolument se réincarner en coléoptère, encore moins. C'était juste qu'il considérait que son chalet avait assez souffert comme ça, et qu'il craignait de voir arriver le dernier jour de son inestimable salon.

Cela explique peut-être pourquoi il s'était jeté devant la baie vitrée les bras écartés – après s'être précipité derrière un auguste buffet de la période Louis XVI – en hurlant au manager fou qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'il lui passe sur le corps avant de tirer dans la pièce, sous entendu « sur ses précieux bibelots ».

Le grand homme à la queue de cheval éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang de l'homme glaçon lui-même. Mais bon, cela, Tohma y était habitué. Après tout, K avait été le manager de Ryûichi pendant plus de dix ans. Il était aussi habitué au fait qu'il tirait partout, sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il n'empêche qu'il avait déboursé une somme assez appréciable dans la construction de son chalet et dans l'achat des meubles qui allaient avec, et qu'il n'était pas encore assez riche pour se permettre de devoir le réédifier à chaque fois que K serait dans les parages.

― No problem, mister Seguchi ! signala le manager susnommé. Ce ne sont que des balles à blanc !

Voyant que le « mister Seguchi » en question était sceptique, K tira deux coups dans la baie vitrée, ce qui fit sursauter – et reculer – Tohma, et qui… laissa deux impacts bien nets sur le verre blindé, juste en face du blond au chapeau. Ce dernier, de peur ou de rage – ou peut être bien les deux ? – commença à se parer d'une jolie teinte cramoisie, qui aurait pu faire concurrence à la pomme dans laquelle Blanche-neige mordait.

Hiroshi et Suguru, sentant l'orage arriver, se terrèrent un peu plus derrière leur canapé. En effet, ce ne fut pas long.

― Mais bon sang, K ! Je vous ai dit mille fois de vérifier si votre chargeur n'était pas plein avant de tirer ! Si cette vitre n'avait pas été blindée, je serais mort ! C'est cela que vous voulez ? Je vous préviens que, si jamais cela devait recommencer, je veillerais bien à ce que vous et votre famille soyez à la rue jusqu'à la dernière génération ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

K le regarda d'un air étonné, puis leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête et en soupirant. Exactement ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand on a un Tohma en colère devant soi. Il devint tellement rouge violacé – ce qui jurait affreusement avec ses beaux cheveux blonds – qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une myrtille sur pattes, ou pour Violette, dans Charlie et la chocolaterie. Et ses cris reprirent de plus belle.

― K ! Je répète ma question, _me suis-je bien fait comprendre_ ? hurla-t-il.

K se retint de lever les yeux au ciel – enfin un bon réflexe – et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il ne voulait sans doute pas risquer un procès de plus sous prétexte qu'il avait provoqué une syncope chez son directeur. Ce dernier parut se calmer et reprit peu à peu une teinte normale.

Derrière le canapé, Suguru regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Hiroshi en déduit que c'était sûrement la première fois que Tohma Seguchi se mettait dans une colère aussi noire.**(1) **Il n'avait eu à faire à son directeur que peu de fois – d'habitude, c'était surtout à Shûichi qu'on s'en prenait –, mais le plus souvent, il devenait extrêmement glacial et menaçant. Peut-être que lui aussi était fatigué ?

Tohma allait ouvrir la bouche pour sermonner K, lorsqu'un bâillement, discret mais audible, retentit. Hiro et Suguru regardèrent par-dessus le canapé pour voir d'où venait ce bruit.

― Tohma… Kumagorô a sommeil, on peut aller dormir un peu avant de manger ce midi ?

Ryûichi… Seul Ryûichi pouvait parler aussi puérilement à Tohma après une de ses rares colères. Celui-ci, encore sonné**(2), **approuva d'un signe. Ryûichi partit en courant vers les escaliers. D'ailleurs, en montant ceux-ci, il fit autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants obèses en période de rut. Intéressant à savoir. Décidément, Ryûichi l'étonnerait toujours…

Puis, il se rappela un mot important dans ce qu'avait dit le chanteur. Deux, en fait. Il avait dit « manger » et « midi ». Or, il n'y avait pas de personnel au chalet, il étaient tous en vacances…**(3) **Un sourire machiavélique se peignit sur les lèvres du blond.

Il se tourna vers K. Celui-ci se mit en position de défense, rendu méfiant par le soudain revirement de Tohma. Ce dernier était passé de « très en colère » à « d'un calme glacial ». Le manager se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui tomber dessus.

― Dites moi, K… vous vous êtes bien rendu compte que vous avez failli attenter à ma vie… ?

― Yes, of course, but…

― Vous ne voudriez pas, je suppose, vous retrouver avec un énième procès sur le dos et vous faire renvoyer ?

― No, but…

― Dans ce cas, vous seriez prêt à faire un petit quelque chose pour moi – pour nous, en fait –, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa Tohma.

Le manager fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Tohma Seguchi pouvait bien avoir en tête ? Devant le mutisme de l'américain, le blond au chapeau tenta de le rassurer.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'agit pas d'une lourde tâche. C'est normalement très simple. Pour une personne mariée et qui a des enfants, comme vous, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

― Okay, j'accepte, céda K. Mais de quoi s'agit-il, au juste ?

― Oh, rien de bien compliqué, s'amusa le directeur de NG Productions, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se retourna, les mains dans le dos. De ce fait, le manager parlait au dos de Tohma, et non à Tohma lui-même.

― Au fait, ajouta le blond, vous savez bien cuisiner ?

K s'attendait absolument à tout, sauf à ça. Les bras lui en tombèrent.

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

* * *

**(1)**_Ou devrais-je dire « violette » ? ^^_

**(2)**_Bah oui, ça épuise de hurler._

**(3)** _Voir chapitre 1_

_**oOo**  
_

**RAR :** Pour _**Chawia **_: Déçue ? Eh oui, K ne commet aucun acte de violence dans ce chapitre… En fait, c'est simplement parce que j'avais oublié pourquoi il poursuivait Hiro et Suguru… -_-' Je suis trop bête T.T  
Oui, dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais envie d'embêter un peu l'un des personnages. C'est tombé sur Eiri =D Et c'est Tohma qui se charge de l'embêter. *sourire de sadique*  
Et je pense que Tohma commence à perdre la tête parce que, dans cette ambiance dingue et entouré de gens pas très normaux… ça doit être très difficile de survivre. (Je le sais, parce que je vais en cours tout le temps -_-')

**_oOo_**

Ashura : Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 10 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! *grand sourire*

_K:_ Attends... Tu vas pas me faire faire la cuisine quand même ?

Ashura : Bah, pourquoi pas ?

_K:_ Mais... je suis un _homme_ !

Ashura : Et alors ? T'es pas sexiste quand même ? Ni macho ?

_K:_ Si tu me fais faire la cuisine, je te tue.

Ashura : Naaaaan, pitié ! Promis, tu feras pas la cuisine. *m'en fiche, je te la ferais faire quand même. Et avec le ménage en prime, NYARK !*

_Tohma :_ Pour une fois qu'elle s'en prend pas à moi...

Donc voilà ! Merci intensément d'avoir lu !

Ashura.


	11. La basket de Shûichi

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **La basket de Shûichi. (Pour information, elle est rose)

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **1700, à peu près ^^

**Notes : **C'est _**Chawia **_qui m'a donné l'idée pour ce chapitre, avec sa review au chapitre précédent ! Merci beaucoup à elle ! Et merci aussi de corriger toutes mes fautes de conjugaison depuis le début de l'histoire !

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Constatant que les hurlements de Tohma s'étaient tus, Ryûichi se décida à redescendre dans le salon. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était bien que son ami crie. Surtout à son encontre. En l'occurrence, c'était contre K qu'il en avait. Mais Ryûichi aimait bien K. Après tout, il avait été son manager durant plus de dix ans. Il s'y était attaché. Il tendit l'oreille. C'était curieux. Il n'y avait presque plus de bruit dans l'immense chalet. En prêtant suffisamment attention, il pouvait entendre son ami au cheveux roses et Eiri discuter à l'étage au-dessus. Mais en dehors de ça, c'était le silence complet.

Ryûichi, qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, décida d'aller se balader un peu dans la maison. Elle était tellement grande, et il ne l'avait pas visitée en entier. Et puis, un peu de marche ne ferait pas de mal à Kumagorô…

Il se dirigea donc vers les escaliers menant au deuxième étage. Ceux-ci étaient en bois bien brillant. Tellement brillant d'ailleurs, que le chanteur hésita avant de poser un pied dessus. Il craignait de glisser, tant l'impression qu'il y avait du cirage sur les marches lui paraissait réaliste. Il prit finalement une chaussure qui traînait – une vieille basket qui appartenait vraisemblablement à Shûichi – et la lança sur l'escalier. Malheureusement, Ryûichi ne semblait pas connaître sa force. La chaussure, au lieu d'atterrir paisiblement sur une marche de l'escalier, rebondit avec force sur le mur en face du chanteur, pour lui passer par-dessus la tête et tomber dans le second escalier qui se trouvait derrière lui. La malheureuse continua sa descente jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et finit sa course en percutant un range parapluies. Tohma, qui lisait tranquillement sur le canapé, sursauta, prit son livre à la main et se leva pour aller voir ce qui causait tout ce vacarme. Il aperçut la basket. Il la regarda un moment, avec l'air de ce demander ce qu'était cette « chose rose sale et puante », puis la saisit par un lacet et la leva au niveau de son visage. Il la jaugea du regard un moment, et, décrétant qu'elle n'était en rien dangereuse et qu'elle ne risquait en aucun cas de menacer sa santé, il replongea le nez dans son livre, et la lança au premier étage en criant à l'intention de Shûichi :

― Monsieur Shindô, vous êtes prié de ne pas laisser traîner vos affaires partout dans _mon_ chalet ! Et pour votre gouverne, sachez qu'il existe une nouvelle invention qui s'appelle une « machine à laver », et que votre triste basket aurait bien besoin d'y passer !

Mais – est-ce un coup du sort ou non ? –, Tohma étant doté d'une force assez considérable, la chaussure fit un vol plané jusqu'au premier étage, et atterrit sur la tête du pauvre Ryûichi qui observait la scène avec intérêt. Il trouvait Tohma comique. C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'y avait que lui pour regarder une chaussure avec autant d'intérêt… Toujours était-il que, bien qu'il appréciait énormément son ami, Ryûichi n'affectionnait pas particulièrement de recevoir une vieille basket usée sur la tête, même lancée par ledit ami.

Il attrapa donc la godasse à pleine main par la semelle – et se trouva, par la même occasion, avec de la terre plein les doigts –, et la balança avec une telle violence qu'elle re-heurta le range parapluies, et re-fit sursauter Tohma. Mais la force de lancer était trop grande pour qu'il simple petit range parapluies y résiste. C'est ainsi qu'il oscilla, pour finalement basculer, éparpillant la dizaine de parapluies qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur sur le sol. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là… si seulement Tohma n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de planter un volumineux vase en cristal près du range parapluies. Surtout si le vase en question contenait des billes de verre, de l'eau, et un bambou. Le blond observa la scène d'un œil halluciné sans réagir. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Le range parapluies, donc, en plus d'éparpiller ses innombrables locataires sur le sol, percuta le vase précieux, qui bascula. Il se brisa, et répandit une incroyable quantité de billes de verre sur le plancher de chêne immaculé, vite rejointes par un volume d'eau assez peu conséquent – quelle consolation ! – et un plant de bambou, qui rendit l'âme en moins de cinq secondes, écrasé par les petites billes qui, bien que plates, roulaient un peu partout dans le salon.

Ryûichi descendit deux marches d'escalier, avant d'émettre un timide « oups ». Horrifié, Tohma observa le désastre, l'air complètement hagard. Le salon qui, deux minutes plus tôt, était propre et bien tenu, était à présent couvert de parapluies, de billes en verre, d'eau, d'éclats de cristal et de bambou. Heureusement, seule la cage d'escalier avait été touchée, même si l'eau se dirigeait lentement vers le tapis crème, déjà tâché de champagne.

Ryûichi se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas fait une grosse bêtise. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il s'était simplement défendu contre l'attaque d'une vieille basket. Oui, c'est ce qu'il dirait à Tohma. En parlant de ce dernier… Ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites, et on aurait pu croire qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir un infarctus. Pour arranger le tout, un Shûichi enthousiaste descendit les escalier en sautillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne vit pas la catastrophe qui venait d'avoir lieu – ou alors, la vit trop tard – et glissa sur le plancher. Billes de verre et eau ne font pas bon ménage… A elles deux, elle forment une piste de glissage encore pire qu'une peau de banane. Shûichi glissa donc sur ce vicieux mélange de verre et d'eau, retomba sur son postérieur, et fit une glissade d'environ un mètre, avant que ses pieds ne percutent un joli secrétaire en bois de rosier datant du XVème siècle, que Tohma s'était procuré à un bon prix chez un antiquaire. Ledit secrétaire était par ailleurs très fragile, et abritait une dizaine de bouteilles de vin de grand cru.

Les yeux du directeur de NG Productions s'agrandirent d'horreur. Ses iris n'étaient plus qu'une minuscule tache verte dans la sclérotique qui les entourait.

Sous le choc, le secrétaire s'ouvrit avec fracas, et les bouteilles tombèrent à terre… et se brisèrent, répandant un peu partout Bordeaux, Côtes du Rhône, Champagne, Armagnac, Cognac… et autres vins assez hors de prix, qu'on ne trouve pas dans le commerce commun.

La tache rouge bordeaux – quelle ironie ! – se déplaça, à l'instar de l'eau, lentement, jusqu'à imbiber le bord du tapis.

Les narines de Tohma se dilatèrent.

Shûichi émit un « oh… zut… » confus.

Et au moment où Tohma se disait que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver pour aujourd'hui, une odeur de brûlé envahit la pièce. Une explosion retentit. Shûichi au sol, entre les divers débris, Ryûichi dans les escaliers, et le blond se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la cuisine. Un grand homme avec une queue de cheval en sortit en toussotant. Il tenait une casserole avec une chose indéfinissable et noircie au fond.

― Je crois bien que j'ai fait exploser le four.

Il se retourna vers Tohma, et enchaîna :

― Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Rien n'a brûlé, ça a juste explosé.

Ryûichi et Shûichi se jetèrent sur le directeur pour éviter qu'il ne bondisse sur K.

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

* * *

_Tohma :_ K, donnez moi votre pistolet, je vous prie.

_K_ : Pourquoi ?

Ashura : K, lui donne pas !

_Tohma:_ Parce qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à me martyriser depuis le début...

Ashura : K, si tu lui donne, je te teinte les cheveux en rose barbie.

_K:_ *horrifié* hiiiirk

_Shûichi:_ Qu'est-ce que t'as contre mes cheveux ?

Voilààà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour le prochain, vous devrez sans doute attendre deux petites semaines... Eh oui, je pars en Allemagne... (désolée, hein, mais à moins de trouver une borne wi-fi...)

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !

Asura. =3


	12. Séance de méditation

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Séance de médiatation. _(dans le jardin)_

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **2460, environ. =)

**Notes : **Désolée du retard, mais j'étais en vacances. (et mon père était trop radin pour me prêter son ordi...)  
Excusez moi aussi si ce chapitre ne bouge pas beaucoup... Je suis trop crevée pour enchaîner catastrophe sur catastrophe...  
Cette fois, Tohma va être heureux : ce n'est pas sur lui que tombent tous les ennuis. Non, je vais plutôt me centrer sur Tatsuha... (nyark)  
Et merci à **_Chawia_** pour sa correction et ses pertinentes reviews ! =D

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT~**

Tatsuha, malgré son jeune âge, était un excellent moine bouddhiste. Il maîtrisait à la perfection la paix intérieure, si bien que, dans les moments où il entrait dans cette transe calme et profonde, même Ryûichi déboulant nu avec un slip léopard sur la tête dans la pièce où il se trouvait ne pouvait ébranler sa douce sérénité.

Mais là, il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

Et pour cause ! Tout d'abord, il avait entendu des bruits de verre qui se brise, de choses qui tombent. Et à présent, il venait d'entendre son beau-frère hurler à s'en briser la voix contre une personne qui, d'après les mugissement dudit beau-frère, avait fait exploser, on ne savait comment, le four. Mugissements auxquels virent bien vite se mêler un rire excentrique que Tatsuha connaissait bien : celui de K.

Pestant intérieurement contre le manque de calme, le jeune moine quitta sa position agenouillée pour celle du lotus. Là, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, respira profondément et ferma les yeux.

Il s'efforçait de sentir l'odeur de sève des jeunes sapins, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, l'odeur des gouttes de rosée sur le gazon, l'odeur de la terre légèrement humidifiée, l'odeur de brûlé qui se dégageait de la cuisine… ...Comment cela, l'odeur de brûlé qui se dégageait de la cuisine ? Tatsuha ouvrit les yeux. Il secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer alors que ses joyeux colocataires prenaient plaisir à le tourmenter ? Ils ne faisaient sûrement pas exprès, certes. Il n'empêchait que, dans cette situation, Tatsuha aurait beaucoup de mal à atteindre le calme absolu.

Il inspira à fond, puis vida ses poumons de tout air.

Il referma ses yeux, et se concentra, cette fois, sur les bruits qui l'entouraient.

Il entendait… le bruit du vent dans les arbres, les trilles joyeuses des oiseaux paradant, le bruit de son ordinateur portable en veille, près de lui, les bruit du vent jouant avec les pages d'un livre ouvert, abandonné sur une chaise de jardin… Il faisait partie de la nature, il _était_ la nature. Il pouvait sentir chaque chose, du nuage grincheux qui avançait dangereusement au-dessus du chalet jusqu'à la minuscule fourmi, qui ramenait son lourd chargement dans sa tanière. Il sourit. Il avait atteint cet état de paix qu'il affectionnait par-dessus tout – à l'exception de Ryûichi, bien sûr –, et se sentait comme dans un état second. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu quitter son corps et laisser son esprit se balader dans la nature. Certains moines affirmaient pouvoir réussir cet exploit. Tatsuha savait bien que c'était impossible. Il secoua la tête, presque inconsciemment. Quel bonheur que de pouvoir se plonger dans une mer de sérénité, sans les soucis du monde réel pour nous contrarier ! Ceux qui ne maîtrisaient pas la méditation étaient obligés de tremper dans la soupe des ennuis de la vraie vie, les pauvres ! Cette pensée lui arracha un nouveau sourire.

― Dis donc, Tat-chan, tu as l'air bien content !

Tatsuha sursauta. Devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage, se tenait une jolie petite bouille à l'air candide et aux grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Par réflexe, l'adolescent recula précipitamment, ce qui n'est guère faisable, en position du lotus. Il se prit les pieds dans son kimono, et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, sous les yeux ébahis de Ryûichi qui se tenait juste devant lui, son éternel Kumagorô à la main.

― Oh, Kumagorô, s'exclama Ryûichi en portant la peluche à son visage. On a fait peur à Tat-chan !

Il approcha le lapin de Tatsuha, toujours sous le choc, et continua d'une voix plus aiguë :

― Tu vas bien ? On est désolés de t'avoir fait tomber.

― Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces trouilles, Sakuma-san ! articula péniblement le moine bouddhiste en portant la main à son cœur. Devant l'air perplexe de Ryûichi, il expliqua : J'étais en pleine méditation.

― Aaaaah, d'accooooord…répondit le chanteur.

― Sinon, à part pour me dire que j'avais l'air content, pourquoi m'avez-vous arraché à mes exercices de paix intérieure ?

Ryûichi eut l'air véritablement gêné. Il se leva et s'inclina.

― Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Tatsuha. Je te promets que je ne te ferais plus peur… Enfin, que _Kumagorô_ ne te fera plus peur – n'est-ce pas Kumagorô ? reprit-il en s'adressant à la peluche. C'est très vilain de faire peur à Tat-chan ! Tu lui promets que tu ne le feras plus ?

Sous le regard interdit de l'adolescent, Ryûichi approcha son lapin de son oreille, fit un grand sourire et enlaça ledit lapin, en le serrant très fort contre sa poitrine.

― Euh… Excusez-moi, Sakuma-san, mais puis-je vous demander ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Le sourire du chanteur s'élargit.

― Kumagorô a promis qu'il ne te fera plus peur ! Et pour se faire pardonner…– Il tendit le lapin en peluche en direction de Tatsuha, si près de son visage qu'il loucha à moitié dessus – il te propose de venir avec nous au restaurant, et après d'aller se balader en forêt ! Na no da !

Les mots « restaurant » et « balade » éveillèrent le côté pervers du jeune moine. Un tête-à-tête au restaurant avec Ryûichi Sakuma puis une balade à ses côtés… Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se leva d'un bond.

― Quand partons-nous, Ryûichi-sama ?

― Ben, tout de suite, si tu es prêt.

― Je suis prêt ! s'exclama Tatsuha.

― Alors attends-moi, je reviens tout de suite ! cria le chanteur par-dessus son épaule, pendant qu'il courait en direction du chalet.

Tatsuha se laissa choir au sol, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Je vais aller au restau avec _Ryûichi Sakuma_ en personne et ensuite, on va se balader dans la forêt… Seuls… »

Il éclata d'un rire jubilatoire.

Une ombre se profila derrière lui, et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

― Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

― Euh, je… bafouilla l'adolescent.

― Dépêche toi ! On prend la voiture de Tohma.

Tatsuha suivit son aîné à l'intérieur du chalet. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

― Dis, Tatsuha…

― Quoi ?

― Tu vas vraiment aller faire la balade en kimono ?

Il baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements. Effectivement, Ryûichi avait parfaitement raison : à moins de vouloir trébucher tous les dix pas, un kimono n'était pas l'habit idéal pour se promener. Tatsuha se précipita dans sa chambre, enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main – à savoir, un jean noir et un T-shirt de la même couleur, avec un oiseau vert dessiné au dos – et redescendit les escaliers en faisant un vacarme qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui qu'aurait fait un troupeau d'hippopotames enlisés dans un marais.

― Je suis prêt !

― Bon, alors on y va.

Ryûichi franchit la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta devant les voitures. La Lamborghini de Tohma était vide. La Porsche d'Eiri aussi. Il se retourna et hurla, de sa voix puissante**(1)** :

― Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre, et K, Eiri, auquel était agrippé Shûichi, Hiroshi, Suguru et Tohma arrivèrent devant le chalet. Tohma se glissa à la place conducteur de sa voiture. Ryûichi eut l'air déçu.

― Tohma… je ne peux pas conduire ?

Le visage du blond prit une teinte violette, et sa bouche se transforma en un rictus horrifié :

― Ecoute, Ryûichi. A cause de toi et cet imbécile de Shindô, mon salon s'est transformé en une véritable poubelle. Du moins, près de l'escalier…

― Ce n'était pas moi, c'était une basket… coupa le chanteur.

Tohma soupira.

― Ryûichi, c'est toi qui a lancé cette basket…

― Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que c'est la basket qui a atterri sur ton porte-parapluies, protesta l'intéressé.

― Bref. Et K a fait brûler ma cuisine. Donc…

― Je ne l'ai pas faite _brûler_, j'ai simplement fait _exploser_ le four…

― Mais vous allez me laisser en placer une, oui ? s'exclama Tohma. Comme je le disais, ma maison est bien partie pour finir en ruines avant la fin de la journée, et si jamais ce devait être le cas, je serais bien heureux d'avoir une voiture pour aller à l'aéroport et me faire rapatrier au Japon !

― Quel est le rapport avec moi ? s'étonna Ryûichi.

― Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai pas totalement confiance en ta conduite.

― Oh.

Tohma regarda ses amis et employés et s'impatienta.

― Vous m'excuserez, mais je suis assez pressé, alors pour la première et dernière fois : vous venez ou pas ?

Tous acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, et Eiri, Shûichi, Hiroshi et Suguru se dirigèrent vers la Porsche, tandis que K montait à côté de Tohma, dans sa luxueuse Lamborghini.

― S'il vous plaît, K… Je préfèrerais que vous montiez à l'arrière…

Intérieurement, il n'osait même pas imaginer de quoi était capable son jeune beau-frère en présence de Ryûichi. Eux deux côte à côte à l'arrière de la voiture… Cela suffisait à lui donner des frissons dans le dos. Déjà que Eiri et Shûichi, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, alors son meilleur ami et un moine bouddhiste de quinze ans son cadet et sadique sur les bords… il ne voulait même pas y penser. K, sentant sûrement les pensées de son directeur, obtempéra, et s'assit à l'arrière, derrière la place passager avant.

A l'extérieur de la voiture, Tatsuha retint Ryûichi par le bras. Celui-ci se retourna et s'aperçut que l'adolescent avait blêmit, depuis l'arrivée de Tohma et des autres.

― Sakuma-san…

― Oui ?

― On va au restau _tous ensemble_ ?

― Ben oui.

Ryûichi pencha la tête sur le côté, observant Tatsuha, dont le visage avait encore pâlit.

Tohma, las d'attendre, klaxonna. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Intérieurement, le directeur de NG Productions sourit. Ce n'était pas encore cette fois que Tatsuha se retrouverait seul à seul avec Ryûichi…

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

* * *

**(1)** _Ce dont Tatsuha ce souviendra toute sa vie… N'oubliez pas que Ryûichi a une voix tellement puissante qu'il est capable de péter un micro ! (alors imaginez si vous vous trouvez à deux pas de lui, à peine… Ouille !)_

**_oOo_**

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce 12ème (déjà ? O.o) chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si il bouge moins que ce que j'écris d'habitude... Ne m'en voulez pas, ce doit être à cause de la fatigue ! =D

Bon, j'espère que Tohma est content, car ce n'est pas à lui que je m'en prend cette fois.

_Tatsuha_ : Effectivement, c'est pas à lui, c'est à moi !

_Tohma_ : Arrête de râler, ce n'est pas _ton_ chalet qui va sans doute être détruit à cause de Shindô, Ryûichi et K...

Ashura : Je ne suis pas méchante à ce point, tout de même...

_Tatsuha et Tohma :_ ...

Ashura : Quoi ? Vous trouvez vraiment ?

_Tohma_ : Ben... Quand même, mon chalet, je l'ai payé assez cher...

_Tatsuha : _Quand je pense que j'aurais pu passer une journée seul avec RYÛICHI !

Ashura : Rêve pas, je t'aurais jamais laissé faire ça, je ne suis pas folle...

_Tatsuha : _Raitooooo ? Où est ton Death Note ? Raitoooo !

Ashura : Argh. *s'enfuit*

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire (oui, je finissais un truc sur un site), donc j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop bordel...

Merci à vous d'avoir lu !


	13. Carambolages et coups montés

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre : **Carambolages et coups montés.

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **2366. =)

**Notes : **J'en connais beaucoup qui auraient été super déçues de lire une fic de Gravitation sans bisous dedans (et j'en fais partie). Alors voilà. Il dure pas longtemps, et c'est juste par intérêt (je vous préviens tout de suite ^^), mais c'est un bisou quand même. =D

(Non, Tatsuha, ne rêve pas… x3)

Merci, _**Chawia**_, pour tes talents de correctrice ! =3

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la ville la plus proche ne dura pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Grâce à Dieu, Tatsuha n'avait eu aucun comportement répréhensible pendant le voyage. Tohma s'en trouva étrangement soulagé. En revanche, K lui avait flanqué la frousse de sa vie à plusieurs reprises. En effet, la détente de son précieux Magnum était _extrêmement_ sensible, et cet hurluberlu prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner le pistolet autour de son index par la gâchette. Et Tohma avait peur. Non pas parce qu'il risquait de mourir à cause de ce dingue de manager. Mais plutôt parce que sa voiture n'était pas blindée, et qu'il avait dû débourser une assez jolie somme pour pouvoir l'acheter. Bien évidemment, en acheter une autre ne serait pas un problème pour lui. Il avait bien assez d'argent pour ça. Mais cette voiture, il l'avait achetée le lendemain de son mariage avec Mika. Elle était spéciale. Voilà pourquoi il ne tenait pas à en changer.

Au bout d'un moment, excédé par les rires que lâchait K en faisant tourner son pistolet autour de son doigt, Tohma se retourna vivement, et lui demanda, d'une voix glaciale :

― Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans vos jeux, K, mais j'aimerais vous préciser que je tiens énormément à ma voiture. Je vous prierais donc d'arrêter immédiatement de jouer avec votre arme et de la ranger. Je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas qu'en Suisse, les armes sont interdites, et qu'en porter sans l'autorisation du gouvernement est passible de l'emprisonnement à vie.**(1)**

K maugréa, mais rangea malgré tout son Magnum dans la poche de sa veste. Tohma fronça les sourcils.

― K… Où avez-vous trouvé cette veste ?

Le manager haussa les épaules.

― Quelque part dans votre chalet. Je n'en avais pas, alors je me suis servi.

― Je vous conseillerais de l'enlever au plus vite. A moins que vous ne teniez à être mis en pièces par monsieur Shindô.

― Hein ?

― On ne dit pas « hein ? », le reprit Tohma. On dit « je vous demande pardon ? ».

K leva les yeux au ciel, et s'exécuta :

― Je vous demande pardon ?

― C'est mieux, sourit le blond au chapeau. Je disais cela simplement parce que cette veste appartient à Eiri.

― Et alors ? s'étonna le manager.

― Eh bien… (il se retourna). Disons simplement que monsieur Shindô a horreur qu'un autre que lui touche les vêtements de…

― Seguchi ! La voiture ! hurla Tatsuha.

Tohma se retourna, mais trop tard. Comme il ne regardait pas devant lui, il avait foncé – sans le faire exprès – dans une petite Clio qui s'était arrêtée au feu rouge, juste devant lui.

Il porta une main à sa bouche :

― Oups…

Tatsuha acquiesça d'un air grave :

― Ça, vous pouvez le dire…

Le directeur de NG Productions le foudroya du regard.

A ce moment précis, on entendit un flot de jurons en provenance de la voiture heurtée par Tohma. Son propriétaire – un grand baraqué aux multiples tatouages – en sortit, l'air visiblement en colère. Ryûichi se cacha un peu plus derrière le siège du conducteur.

― Euh… Tohma…

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

― J'ai compris, Ryû-chan.

Il enclencha la première, appuya sur l'accélérateur, dépassa la Clio qui s'était garée sur le bas-côté, regarda d'un œil amusé son propriétaire qui hurlait des injures en brandissant le poing, grilla le feu rouge, et fila à travers la ville, suivit de près par la Porsche d'Eiri. Porsche dans laquelle un jeune homme aux cheveux roses était plié de rire, et tapait sur le tableau de bord avec son poing, aux côtés d'un Eiri à l'air énervé.

― Non, mais vous avez-vous comment il lui est rentré dedans ? s'exclama Shûichi, hilare, à l'adresse des occupants de la voiture. Bouahahahaha, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais ! Yukiii ! Tu as vu ? Hahahaha, c'était trop drôle ! Je peux plus respirer ! Hahahaha !

A l'arrière de la voiture, Suguru Fujisaki affichait une drôle d'expression, que l'on pouvait interpréter par « Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique avec ce dingue… ». Hiroshi lui donna un coup de coude, qui lui coupa le souffle.

― Allons, Fujisaki ! Souris ! Avoue quand même que c'était trop marrant de voir Seguchi rentrer dans quelqu'un, nan ?

― Hufff… Il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Non, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de « marrant » à cela…

― Mais enfin, Fujisaki ! Il s'agit de _Tohma Seguchi_ ! L'homme glaçon en personne !

― Et alors ?

― Ben, je me demande franchement ce qui a pu le perturber à ce point pour qu'il arrive à avoir un accident.

― Mon imbécile de frère a sans doute essayé de tripoter Sakuma juste sous son nez, lâcha Eiri.

Le rire de Shûichi s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

― Attends, chéri, t'es sérieux là ?

― Bien sûr que je suis sérieux. Et cesse de m'appeler « chéri », ça me met sur les nerfs.

Le chanteur explosa pour la seconde fois depuis à peine cinq secondes.

― Haaaahahahahahaaaa, merci chéri, hiiiiiihihihihihi !

― Shûichi ! rugit son amant. Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, je…

BLANG.

― Hihihi… ?

Pendant que Shûichi s'essuyait les yeux, emplis de larmes de rire, Eiri, Suguru et Hiro regardèrent à travers le pare-brise ce qui s'était passé.

― Oh oh… fit le guitariste.

― Comme tu dis, commenta Suguru.

L'écrivain eut soudain l'air paniqué. Et pour cause ! Après s'être faite emboutir le pare-choc avant – en fonçant dans une petite Clio – la Lamborghini de Tohma venait de se faire emboutir l'arrière, à cause de lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. C'était surtout celle de Shûichi, qui ne cessait de l'appeler « mon chéri » à tout bout de champ…**(2)**

Eiri chercha rapidement une solution. Et en trouva une. Ce n'était pas très gentil pour son amant, mais bon, il ne voulait pas finir en charpie. Bien que son beau-frère l'aimât beaucoup, il doutait sérieusement en sortir vivant cette fois-ci. Il devait agir vite.

Il se tourna vers le chanteur, toujours pleurant de rire.

― Dis-moi, Shûichi… avança-t-il d'une voix plus que sensuelle.

Le calme se fit aussitôt au fond de la voiture. Qu'est-ce qui prenait Eiri pour qu'il change de ton aussi vite ?

― Ou…oui ?

Le blond prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

― Tu m'aimes ?

― Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Yuki ? Tu n'es pas bien ? Tu as de la fièvre ? demanda Shûichi tout en posant une main sur le front de l'écrivain.

Ce dernier prit délicatement la main qui s'était posée du son front par le poignet, et glissa son autre main derrière le cou du chanteur.

― Yuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

― Tu m'aimes ? l'interrompit Eiri, avec un regard de chien battu.

― Oui… Bien sûr ! répondit le garçon aux cheveux roses.

― Moi aussi, je t'aime.

― Yuki… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

― Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

A l'arrière de la voiture, Suguru commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions quant à la véritable personnalité d'Eiri. Hiroshi avait l'air tout aussi déstabilisé.

― A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? chuchota le guitariste à son ami.

― Je n'en sais rien ! répliqua le claviériste.

A l'avant, Eiri continuait à jouer l'amoureux transi. Puis, sans crier gare, il se pencha sur le chanteur et l'embrassa. Shûichi écarquilla les yeux, puis répondit au baiser avec fougue.

Hiroshi lâcha un « beurk » de dégoût, et Suguru eut un regard écœuré assez éloquent. Soudain, Eiri rompit le baiser, en poussant une exclamation :

― Oh, zut !

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chéri ?

La mâchoire du « chéri » en question se crispa, mais il se retint de faire un commentaire.

― J'ai oublié de prendre un truc dans la boîte à gants, exposa-t-il.

― Ah.

― Shûichi, on va échanger nos places, comme ça, ce sera plus simple pour moi de fouiller dans la boîte à gants, d'accord ?

― Euh… fit le chanteur, visiblement peu convaincu de l'utilité de changer de place juste pour cela.

― S'il te plaît... mon chéri, insista Eiri.

Shûichi rougit comme une tomate, et ne trouva pas la force de répondre au regard si doux que lui lançait son amant. Ils échangèrent donc leur sièges, ce qui fit que Shûichi se retrouvait au volant, tandis que Eiri cherchait **(3)** quelque chose dans la boîte à gants.

― Oh ! Suguru se tapa le poing dans la main. J'ai compris !

― T'as compris quoi ? le questionna Hiroshi.

Le claviériste montra du doigt la Lamborghini arrêtée juste devant eux. Apparemment, le choc contre la Clio avait enfoncé, en plus du pare-choc, la portière avant côté conducteur. Les trois membres de Bad Luck virent, d'un œil horrifié, Tohma Seguchi, rouge de rage, se diriger vers la Porsche. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, et qu'il put voir qui se trouvait à la place conducteur, il hurla :

― SHINDÔ SHÛICHI !

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Il se tourna vers Eiri, qui s'était relevé, et était tranquillement assis dans son siège, côté passager.

― Yuki… me dis pas que…

― Quoi ? Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, et trop beau pour être abîmé. Ne t'inquiète pas, _chéri_, continua-t-il avec une once d'ironie. Pour Seguchi, tu es une source de profit. Donc il ne te tuera pas. Au pire, tu finiras à l'hôpital. Tu verras, c'est rien du tout. Rien qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

De seconde en seconde, le directeur de NG Productions se rapprochait de la Porsche. De seconde en seconde, l'heure fatidique se rapprochait pour le pauvre chanteur. Ce jour-là, Shûichi crut bien que sa dernière heure était arrivée…

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

* * *

**(1) **_En vérité, je n'en sais rien du tout ^^_

**(2)**_Quelle mauvaise foi !_

**(3)**_Ou plutôt, « faisait semblant de chercher »._

**_oOo_**

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé ! J'ai encore pris du retard, désolée... Normalement, dans ce chapitre, ils étaient censés être arrivés au restaurant, avoir déjeuné là-bas, puis être en route pour la ballade en forêt. Mais finalement, c'est parti tout seul... Et du coup, s'il n'y a pas un autre imprévu, le restau, ce sera pour le chapitre 14 ! (Encore désolée ^^)

_Shûichi :_ Attends... Tu déconnes là ?

Ashura : Mmh ? A propos de quoi ?

_Shûichi : _Je ne vais pas me faire tuer par Seguchi, quand même ?

_Tohma : _En fait, je crois que je vais vous tuer tous les deux... Vous, Shindô-san, parce que vous avez bousillé l'arrière de ma voiture, et vous, Ashura, parce que vous prenez un malin plaisir à faire en sorte que tout ce que je possède parte en fumée...

Ashura : Moi ?

_Shûichi : _Mais c'était pas moi ! C'était Yuki !

_Tohma : _Et vous osez accuser mon petit Eiri en plus ?

_Eiri : _Exactement : Tu OSES m'accuser, Shûichi ?

Ashura : Hahaha, quelle bande d'idiots =3

Excusez-moi, j'aime me faire des délires toute seule =D

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !


	14. Et si on allait manger ?

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Et si on allait manger ?

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **Un peu plus de 2000. =)

**Notes : **Merci, _**Chawia**_, de corriger tout ! Je n'avais vraiment pas d'idées, quant au contenu de ce chapitre, donc voilà… ^^'

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Après avoir légèrement amoché le chanteur de Bad Luck, Tohma décréta qu'il était temps d'aller manger un morceau, car il était treize heures passées, et aussi car Tatsuha l'énervait légèrement en lui répétant toutes les deux minutes que son « estomac criait famine ». Malheureusement pour les huit compagnons, Ryûichi les bassinait allègrement à propos de la balade en forêt :

― Mais Tohmaaaa, je te dis que si on cherche un restaurant sans carte de la ville, on va devoir encore attendre pas mal de temps, et ensuite le temps qu'on commande et qu'on nous apporte les plats, ils sera au moins seize heures, et on pourra plus se balader dans la forêt ; c'est très dangereux de se balader en forêt quand il commence à faire sombre, tu savais, Tohma ?

Et le pauvre Tohma de penser : « C'est quand la fin des vacances, déjà ? Et si je les plantais tous là et que je rentrais à Tokyo ? Non, sans moi, ils s'entretueraient… »

Au bout du compte, sous les supplications répétées du jeune moine et du chanteur, Eiri décida de régler le problème.

― Bon, écoutez, tout le monde. Vous commencez sérieusement à me gonfler, là. Alors si ça vous convient, on va acheter des sandwiches à la sorte de bar que j'ai remarqué, près de l'endroit où Seguchi a tamponné la Clio.

Les ricanements de Shûichi ponctuèrent la dernière phrase. Son directeur lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de lui hurler qu'il pouvait rire autant qu'il voulait, de toute façon, il rembourserait les réparations de sa Lamborghini. Ce à quoi le chanteur répondit, d'un ton outré :

― Mais ! Mais c'était même pas moi ! C'était…

― Monsieur Shindô, je me _fous_ que ce soit vous ou pas, coupa brutalement Tohma. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que je vous ai vu _vous_, assis au volant, juste après que la Porsche d'Eiri ait embouti ma voiture. Donc _vous_ paierez les réparations. Point.

― Mais… protesta faiblement Shûichi.

Son directeur se retourna vivement, et le glaça du regard.

― Après réflexion, vous paierez aussi le déjeuner de nous huit. A la différence qu'en plus de le payer, vous en multiplierez le montant par huit. Avez-vous compris cette fois, monsieur Shindô, qu'il est inutile d'essayer de parlementer avec moi, surtout aujourd'hui ?

Le chanteur baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, et jugea estimable, pour ses finances, de se faire oublier. Avec un peu de chance, Seguchi aurait oublié cette conversation dès ce soir… C'était sans compter son incroyable mémoire.

Eiri se retourna vers son beau-frère, et lui demanda :

― Ca y est ? Tu as fini de le martyriser ? On pourrait peut-être aller manger maintenant ?

Lassé, Tohma acquiesça, et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent, curieuse petite troupe, vers le bar qu'Eiri avait repéré.

Le premier problème se posa quand ils arrivèrent. Les sandwiches n'étaient pas en exposition, et toutes les affichettes qui indiquaient les prix et la composition des casse-croûtes étaient écrites dans une langue étrange, que K identifia comme du flamand. Devant l'air perplexe des deux chanteurs, il expliqua, d'une voix forte que c'était « la langue de certains Belges ».

C'est à ce moment là que Ryûichi posa lui la question qui tue :

― Ben, si c'est la langue des Belges, comment ça se fait qu'on soit en Suisse, alors ?

Devant cette question pour le moins déstabilisante, K ouvrit plusieurs fois de suite la bouche, et décida finalement de ne pas répondre.

― Au fait, mister Seguchi… Savez-vous quelle heure il est ?

― Environ deux heures moins le quart.

― Aaaaaah ! Mais on va louper la balade en forêt ! s'exclama Ryûichi. Où est le vendeur ? Où est le vendeur ? Tohmaaaa, il est où ?

K s'autorisa un grand sourire. « Opération ''faisons changer Ryûichi Sakuma de sujet'' réussie ! »

A cet instant, le commerçant fit irruption dans la boutique, par la porte réservée au personnel. Il s'adressa aux huit compagnons dans une langue qui leur était incompréhensible. Devant leur air dubitatif, il réitéra son interrogation.

Ryûichi décida de mettre à profit des dons pour l'anglais. Il s'approcha du comptoir.

― Do you speak english, sir ?

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et leur demanda ce qui les amenait ici. Le chanteur expliqua qu'ils cherchaient tout simplement quelque chose à manger.

― Avez-vous fait votre choix ? **(1)**demanda-t-il.

De peur de paraître impoli, à cause du fait qu'il ne comprenait pas le flamand, Suguru devança tout le monde et passa commande en montrant du doigt une inscription sur le panneau où étaient répertoriés les sandwiches. Le vendeur sourit à pleines dents, et demanda aux autres, dans un anglais précaire, ce qui les intéressait.

A son tour, Hiroshi décida de commander la même chose, persuadé que son ami claviériste avait comprit ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Après tout, il était le cousin de Tohma. Il supposait donc qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance en ce qui concernait la nourriture. Shûichi l'imita.

K choisit quelque chose au nom complexe et imprononçable (du point de vue des sept japonais). Ryûichi désigna un gros gâteau à la fraise qui trônait au fond du magasin, se chamailla avec le propriétaire de la boutique qui lui répétait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emporter en entier, et finit par demander un sandwich typique de la région. Tohma refusa d'acheter quoique ce soit, déclarant qu'il préférait manger un morceau quand ils seraient rentrés au chalet.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient partir, le commerçant, qui les ramenait à la porte, s'enquit :

― Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous parais impoli, mais que venez vous faire ici ?

Devançant Tohma, Ryûichi répondit :

― Ah, ben on est en vacances incognito !

― Oh, vous êtes donc connus ?

― Bah oui ! Lui, là bas, c'est « Yuki » Eiri Uesugi, c'est un écrivain qui écrit des romans d'amour, et il est très connu au Japon. Eux trois, fit-il en les désignant au fur et à mesure qu'il énonçait leur prénoms, c'est Shûichi, Hiroshi et Suguru, qui sont le groupe Bad Luck. Ils sont pas super connus encore, mais leur carrière avance à grands pas. Le blond avec le chapeau, enchaîna le chanteur, c'est Tohma Seguchi, qui dirige NG Productions, une super grande maison de disques au Japon. C'est aussi un des claviéristes du groupe des Nittle Grasper. Celui qui est américain, c'est K, c'est le manager des Bad Luck, mais avant, c'était le mien. Et moi, je suis Ryûichi !

― Ryûichi Sakuma ? s'exclama l'homme. Un peu trop fort, car tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans la rue à ce moment là se retournèrent d'un bloc. Deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent, et demandèrent, en anglais, les yeux brillants de convoitise :

― Vous êtes _Ryûichi Sakuma_ ?

― Baaah…

Le pauvre chanteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Tohma le tira par la manche, et l'entraîna jusqu'aux voitures, suivit de près par le reste du groupe et par une douzaine de fans à moitié hystériques. Ils réussirent à semer leurs poursuivants dans une petite ruelle, près de l'endroit où ils avaient garé leurs véhicules.

― Ryûichi…

La voix du directeur était lourde de menaces.

― Oui…

― Je t'avais dit de ne pas dire qui nous étions…

― Oui…

― Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

― Beeeeen… répondit le pauvre Ryûichi, qui n'en menait pas large.

Heureusement pour lui, Tatsuha vint à son secours.

― Mais enfin, Seguchi-san, tout va bien non ? Les hystériques qui nous poursuivaient ont abandonné la partie, et personne ne s'est fait tuer ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en vouloir autant à Sakuma-san !

― Tatsuha, nous sommes ici incognito, lui rappela Tohma.

― Oui, eh bien, tant pis ! Ce n'est qu'une petite ville, ça ne va pas s'ébruiter !

― Oui, Tohma ! Tat-chan a raison ! renchérit Ryûichi.

Tatsuha rougit légèrement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que leur chanteur prenait son parti, ni ne l'appelait « Tat-chan ». Tohma préféra abandonner. Rien ne servait de discuter avec ces deux là.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures, garées à deux pas de la ruelle où ils se trouvaient. Comme à l'aller, Eiri, Shûichi, Hiroshi et Suguru se glissèrent dans la Porsche, tandis que K, Ryûichi, Tatsuha et Tohma montaient dans la Lamborghini, amochée à l'avant et à l'arrière.

― Nous rentrons au chalet ? demanda Suguru, avec espoir, à son cousin qui avait ouvert sa fenêtre pour l'entendre.

― Ah bah nan ! cria Ryûichi pour se faire entendre. On va en forêt ! Et on mangera dans la forêt !

Tohma eut un geste d'impuissance à l'intention du pauvre Suguru, qui semblait au bord du gouffre.  
« Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir en Suisse, moi ? »

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

* * *

**(1)**_ Ceci est une traduction libre_.

_**oOo**_

Je suis vraiment désolée si ça ne vous a pas plus ; moi-même, je suis assez déçue de ce chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas passer de l'emboutissage de Tohma à la promenade en forêt sans transition... Vous devez sûrement vous demander aussi pourquoi ils vont manger leurs sandwiches en forêt : c'est tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas trop où caser la nourriture dans ce chapitre. -_-'

Encore désolée, ce chapitre est vraiment mal écrit, je vous promets que ce sera mieux la prochaine fois !

_Eiri_ : En même temps, faire pire serait difficile...

Ashura : Tu me cherches, là ?

_Shûichi _: En plus, c'est n'importe quoi, ton histoire de flamand et tout, là.

Ashura : Vous deux, vous allez souffrir... =D

Merci d'avoir lu, même si franchement, ça n'en valait pas la peine !

(Je ferais mieux au prochain chapitre !)


	15. Les talents de Ryûichi en tant que guide

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre :** Les talents de Ryûichi en tant que guide. (_Précédé de : _Le sadisme des beaux-frères )

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **5926. ^^'

**Notes : **Ce chapitre est en deux parties. D'une part, parce que je voulais le faire en un seul chapitre et pas en deux, d'autre part parce que c'était beaucoup trop long sans transition. Mais vous commencez à me connaître, quand j'ai besoin de donner des précisions sur quelque chose, j'en rajoute et finalement, c'est beaucoup trop long (comme dans ce chapitre…) Excusez moi si vous ne trouvez pas ça super, mais j'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu – écrire tout ça en deux heures, c'est assez compliqué – pour que vous n'attendiez pas trois semaines la balade en forêt (depuis le temps que je vous la promettais !). J'avais beaucoup d'idées pour cette balade, malheureusement, j'en ai oublié plus de la moitié en cours de route. T.T Par contre, je n'ai plus DU TOUT d'idées pour les prochains chapitres, donc si vous en avez… Merci de m'aider, j'apprécierais beaucoup. =D

Merci à _**Chawia**_, ma merveilleuse bêta, et merci aussi à elle pour sa gentille review du chapitre précédent. Je le trouve très nul, mais c'est gentil de me dire que ce n'est pas mal (même si c'est faire semblant de le trouver bien ^^).

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

― Ryûichi, s'il te plaît, concentre toi, enfin ! Cela va bientôt faire trois fois qu'on fait le tour de mon chalet sans que tu ne retrouves la soi-disant entrée de la forêt…

― Beeeen… Je cherche, Tohmaaaaa !

Embêté, le chanteur se mordillait l'ongle du pouce. Où était donc passé le chemin qu'il avait entr'aperçu entre les arbres, à environ cinq cent mètres du chalet de son ami ? Soudain, une illumination divine le frappa, et il hurla, manquant de faire aller Tohma dans le décor :

― Là ! C'était là ! Recule ! Recule !

Tohma freina brusquement, et se retourna d'un bond :

― Mais enfin, Ryûichi ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas hurler quand je conduis ! Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que nous ayons un accident ? J'ai failli perdre le contrôle de ma voiture, avec tes âneries ! Songeur, il répéta : Un… accident…

Il eut un sourire sadique qui fit trembler tous les occupants de la voiture, K compris.

Tohma, excellent conducteur, fit un créneau et se gara sur le bas côté. Il fit signe à Eiri, au volant de sa Porsche, qui se rapprocha, et lui demanda d'une voix peu aimable :

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Seguchi ?

― Tu n'es pas très poli, Eiri, lui reprocha son beau-frère.

Ce fut la goutte de nitroglycérine en trop qui fit exploser la bombe atomique qu'était Eiri.

― Mais évidemment que je ne suis « pas très poli », Seguchi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ca va faire plus de trois quarts d'heure qu'on tourne en rond sans savoir où on va, comment veux-tu que je sois _calme_ ?

― En plus, on n'a même pas mangé, cria Shûichi par-dessus l'épaule de son amant.

Ce à quoi Eiri répondit par un « Ta gueule, _chéri_. ». Le chanteur aux cheveux roses se rembrunit aussitôt, et commença à bouder. De temps à autre, on entendait des bouts de phrases comme « méchant Yuki », « pas de câlin ce soir », « fait tout pour plaire à Seguchi ».

Tohma, devant l'agressivité de son beau-frère, leva les yeux au ciel, et lui dit, d'une voix douce :

― Je voulais juste te prévenir que Ryûichi a enfin trouvé le chemin pour la balade, et comme ce n'est qu'à cinq cent mètres de mon chalet, je propose qu'on retourne garer les voitures là-bas, et qu'on revienne ici à pieds.

Eiri acquiesça d'un signe de tête, remonta sa vitre, enclencha la première et fila en direction de la maison de vacances, suivi de près par Tohma.

Arrivés au parking, les huit compagnons descendirent de voiture.

― Bon, on mange quand ? s'impatienta K. Sa question fut ponctuée d'un gargouillis assez bruyant, que tous firent semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Ryûichi avança et se positionna face à tous ses amis.

― Alors voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. D'abord, on va dans le chemin de la forêt, on cherche un endroit confortable, et puis on mange. Na no da !

― Sakuma-san, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir attendre demain matin pour partir ? Il fait assez sombre et…

Suguru se fit couper par Hiroshi, qui lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

― Nakano-san… tenta d'articuler le pauvre claviériste.

― Abruti ! lui chuchota son ami à l'oreille. Mieux vaut se débarrasser de toutes les corvées maintenant ! Sinon, tu vas voir, il va débarquer dans notre chambre à cinq heures pour nous emmener au fin fond de la forêt et…

― Mais K a dit qu'il nous réveillerait à quatre heures, de toute façon… avança Suguru.

― CHUT ! lui hurlèrent Hiroshi et Shûichi, paniqués à l'idée que K ait pu les entendre.

Ryûichi bomba fièrement le torse.

― Bon, alors je vais vous conduire dans la forêt, et après, baaaah, on rentrera à la maison ! C'est d'accord ?

Suguru leva timidement la main, en se tournant vers son cousin :

― Excusez-moi, Sakuma-san, mais… Ne serait-il pas préférable que ce soit Tohma-san qui nous guide ?

Le chanteur fit une moue vexée. Tohma regarda Suguru, et leva les mains, signe qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

― Bon… admettons que je n'aie rien dit.

― Ouaaaaaaiiis ! Bon, alors on y va !

― Ryûichi, n'oublie pas ton sandwich !

La petite troupe se mit en marche, et arriva à la soi-disant entrée de la forêt. Tohma semblait ennuyé. La forêt était grande, et sombre. Elle regorgeait de moustiques, moucherons, mouches et autres insectes inoffensifs, mais dont l'Homme raffole peu. Il s'arrêta, et somma ses compagnons de faire de même.

― Attendez un instant, je vous prie. Quelqu'un aurait-il un bout de tissu de couleur vive, sur lui ?

Tous secouèrent la tête dans un signe de dénégation. Tohma soupira. Soudain, un espoir se profila. Le T-shirt de Shûichi. Un sourire d'une effroyable malveillance illumina son visage. Il tourna la tête vers son beau-frère, qui se tenait à l'arrière, un Shûichi toujours boudeur à ses côtés. Celui-ci regarda son chanteur, et hocha la tête. Il avait compris.

― Shûichi…

L'interpellé se retourna, ainsi que les cinq personnes qui se trouvaient devant eux. Eiri le prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Il mit une main contre sa joue, qui prit une teinte d'un rouge soutenu. Tohma hocha la tête. Connaissant le chanteur, le même stratagème fonctionnerait bien une deuxième fois !

― Shûichi, je…

Eiri prit un air de désespoir profond. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son beau-frère était impressionné. Quel bon acteur !

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _chéri_ ? lui lança le chanteur, dont la voix était teinte d'une ironie qu'il était impossible de ne pas remarquer.

L'écrivain recula, comme blessé par le sarcasme de Shûichi. Il le lâcha, puis se décida à reposer ses mains sur ses épaules.

― Shûichi… mon amour…

― Uuuh ?

Le garçon eut l'air franchement choqué, à l'instar de toutes les autres personnes présentes – excepté Tohma.

― Shûichi… Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? Depuis que mon _cher_ beau-frère m'a proposé de nous garer au chalet, tu es distant, et tu ne me parles plus. Que se passe-t-il, mon cœur ?

Le « cœur » en question baissa la tête et serra les poings.

― Chéri ?

― Shûichi ?

― Monsieur Shindô ?

― Shwichi ?

Les jointures du chanteur devinrent blanches.

― Shûichi, tu vas faire un infarctus, observa Hiroshi. Dis-nous plutôt ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Shûichi. Il releva la tête, se tourna vers Tohma, et hurla, en le montrant du doigt :

― Ce qui va pas, c'est _lui_ !

Automatiquement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le directeur de NG Productions. Ce dernier eut l'air surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette situation.

Si l'on s'était trouvés dans un manga, des épis seraient apparus dans les cheveux d'Eiri. **(1)**

― Et… qu'ai-je fait ? s'étonna Tohma.

― Vous draguez ouvertement mon Yuki !

La bouche de l'accusé s'entrouvrit légèrement, et ses yeux devinrent apathiques. Quelle idée ce chanteur de malheur s'était-il encore mise dans la tête ?

― Euh, Shûichi, intervint le guitariste, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

― Yuki fait tout pour plaire à Seguchi ! hurla le garçon au cheveux roses.

― Pardon ? Moi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de coucher avec mon _beau-frère_ ? Qui est lui-même marié à ma sœur ? Mais tu as de la fièvre Shûichi, ce n'est pas possible ! rugit l'écrivain.

― Avoue, monstre ! brailla Shûichi.

― Messieurs, messieurs, calmons-nous, s'interposa Suguru. Monsieur Shindô, pouvez-vous développer votre pensée ?

Shûichi acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

― Eh bien d'abord, il m'a dit « Ta gueule » pour pouvoir continuer de parler avec Seguchi.

― J'étais sur les nerfs, se défendit Eiri. Et c'était juste pour écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

― Ensuite, il le regarde tout le temps avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux !

― Quoi ? s'étrangla à moitié son amant.

― T'as fumé de la moquette ce matin, dis donc, se moqua Tatsuha.

― Je suis d'accord avec Tat-chan, moi.

― Euh, monsieur Shindô, je dois avouer que monsieur Uesugi n'a pas tort…

― Ah ouais, Shû-chan, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête, ce coup-ci, concéda Hiroshi.

K ponctua la conversation de son rire habituel. Le chanteur prit son air de petit garçon fautif, se retourna vers son aimé et s'enquit, d'une toute petite voix :

― Alors… Tu ne fais pas tout pour plaire à Seguchi ?

Le visage de l'écrivain prit une expression horrifié, comme si cette simple idée le révulsait.

Shûichi s'inclina vers son directeur, et s'excusa :

― Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Seguchi. Je croyais que vous vouliez séduire Yuki. J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

― Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, répondit Tohma.

― Heeeeiiiiiinnnn ? s'étouffa le chanteur.

― Seguchi… Arrête de le martyriser… grogna Eiri, tout en le foudroyant du regard.

Il prit Shûichi par les épaules et le tira vers lui.

― Tu sais bien que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon ange.

Tout le monde se retourna – sauf Tohma. Quelle était la raison pour laquelle Eiri se comportait ainsi ?

― Yuki… murmura le chanteur.

― Je ferai tout pour que tu me croies. Tiens, j'ai une idée.

― Hein ?

― Enlève ton T-shirt, Shûichi, lui murmura l'écrivain à l'oreille.

― Quoi ? Ici ? s'exclama le chanteur, abasourdi.

Eiri lui fit les yeux auxquels il ne pouvait résister, accompagné d'un « Je t'aime, mon amour… » qui acheva de le décider. Il retira son T-shirt.

Son amant le lui arracha presque des mains. Il se dirigea vers Tohma, laissant un Shûichi torse nu et dérouté à l'arrière du groupe.

Le directeur de NG Productions sortit une paire de ciseaux aiguisés de la poche de sa veste, et commença à découper consciencieusement le bas du T-shirt jaune vif du jeune chanteur.

Après avoir découpé une bande d'environ cinq centimètres de largeur dans l'infortuné T-shirt, Tohma se dirigea vers « l'entrée » de la forêt et accrocha la bande de tissu un arbre.

― Comme cela, nous repérerons la sortie plus facilement, si jamais l'on s'égare, expliqua-t-il.

Il tendit le T-shirt – désormais bon pour la poubelle – à son beau-frère, qui le rendit à son amant. Ce dernier le remit sur lui, mais il avait la moitié du ventre découverte, jusqu'au nombril, ce qui fit beaucoup rire K. Shûichi se ferma et commença à bouder.

Ryûichi s'alarma :

― Oh, mais Shwichi, tu vas prendre froid !

Le dénommé « Shwichi » ne répondit rien, et continua à regarder fixement devant lui. Tohma eut un air embêté.

― Je crois que nous l'avons fâché, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Eiri, qui haussa les épaules.

― Eh, je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer, mais il est bientôt seize heures, et à ce rythme, on n'aura jamais le temps d'aller se promener, clama Tatsuha.

― Ouaaaaiis, tout le monde, suivez moi !

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

**oOo**

A l'intérieur de la forêt, tout était sombre et calme. Les cimes des arbres culminaient loin au-dessus d'eux. Tout était teinté d'une étrange lumière verte, qui se faufilait entre les rares interstices que laissaient paraître les épines des sapins. Les ombres se dressaient de chaque côté d'eux, comme autant de dangers et de menaces dont le Monde regorge. Plus ils s'éloignaient de la route, plus la densité des arbres était grande, et plus la forêt était sombre. Les grands sapins les entouraient, mais pas à la manière de gardes du corps. Plutôt à la manière d'ennemis prêts à leur sauter dessus au moment le plus propice. Les huit compagnons n'entendirent bientôt plus que le bruit de leur respiration et le bruit étouffé de leurs pas sur le tapis de feuilles mortes sur lequel ils marchaient. Ils avançaient doucement, comme si le moindre faux pas était susceptible de déclencher un piège.

Seul Ryûichi, qui menait la marche, avait l'air insouciant. Il affichait continuellement un sourire satisfait, comme s'il était heureux de se trouver dans cette forêt et de conduire ses amis en son cœur. Les autres se donnaient l'air brave, mais n'en menaient pas large. Même K semblait peu rassuré.**(2) **

Un son indistinct se fin soudain entendre, que Ryûichi identifia comme le chant du coucou. La tension monta d'un cran. Le moindre bruit menaçait de flanquer une crise cardiaque à chaque personne présente dans ce monde de ténèbres et de silence où ils se trouvaient. Tous étaient crispés, à l'affût du danger, prêts à déguerpir si besoin était. Plus personne ne songeait à manger. Ils marchèrent ainsi, telle une procession mortuaire, la tête baissée, l'oreille aux aguets. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, un grondement sonore se fit entendre. Tous relevèrent la tête, et regardèrent autour d'eux avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

― C'est… c'était quoi, ça ? questionna Suguru, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Personne ne le savait, et personne ne voulait encore moins le savoir. De nouveau, le grognement se fit entendre. Suguru faillit hurler et s'enfuir à toutes jambes, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose : ce son provenait de son manager. Ce dernier regarda son ventre à son tour et rigola. Tohma se retourna vers l'occidental, et lui demanda froidement :

― K, c'est vous qui avez produit ce bruit incongru ?

― Of course, mister Seguchi ! répondit K, sans aucune gêne.

― Et vous l'avez fait exprès pour nous faire peur et nous mettre sur les nerfs, n'est-ce pas ?

Le teint de Tohma devenait de plus en plus rouge.

― No, no ! J'ai juste faim ! rit le manager.

Le petit blond au chapeau, qui s'apprêtait à sortir une de ses remarques effroyablement glaciales et cruelles, se trouva un instant désemparé. Il avait cru que K avait fait exprès de faire ce bruit pour le faire enrager.

― Eh bien, sachez simplement que nous n'avons pas du tout eu peur, conclut-il d'un ton posé.

― Il faudrait peut-être manger, non ? proposa Ryûichi à son tour.

Les autres n'avaient pas vraiment le cœur à ça, mais s'ils ne mangeaient pas maintenant, ils devraient attendre d'être rentrés au chalet, où ils devraient subir les exploits culinaires de K. Sauf si Eiri se décidait à faire la cuisine. Mais cela, tout le monde en doutait. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus qu'ils n'avaient désormais plus de four.

Il avancèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à arriver près d'un arbre mort, tombé sur le sol suite à la tempête du mois dernier. Eiri, Ryûichi et Hiroshi s'assirent dessus sans réfléchir. Tohma, pour sa part, sortit de sa poche un sac plastique, qu'il étendit sur le tronc avant de s'asseoir. Son cousin fit de même. Shûichi s'adossa contre un arbre, et se laissa glisser à même le sol, avant de se redresser en hurlant.

― Bah… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Shwichi ? lui demanda Ryûichi, étonné. En effet, son ami exécutait maintenant une sorte de danse grotesque en se tapant un peu partout sur le corps. Il finit par enlever son T-shirt et son pantalon, et les jeta loin de lui.

― Je me suis assis sur une fourmilière ! s'exclama-t-il, éberlué.

Hiroshi devint rouge vif, à force d'essayer de contenir le rire qui montait en lui. K, pour sa part, se laissa tomber sur une souche vermoulue en poussant un cri sauvage, que l'on pouvait interpréter comme un rire chez lui. La souche émit un craquement sonore et se scinda en deux. K était à présent assis dans un trou.

Tatsuha ricana soudain.

― Très joli caleçon, Shûichi.

Imperméable au sarcasme qui perçait dans sa voix, Shûichi se fendit d'un grand sourire.

― Tu trouves ? C'est Yuki qui me l'a offert !

Le frère dudit « Yuki » resta un moment silencieux, l'expression de son visage oscillant entre « moquerie » et « stupeur narquoise ». Finalement, il finit par se retourner vers Eiri, qui s'était subitement intéressé à ses chaussures. Ce dernier, voyant l'expression narquoise que son petit frère avait sur le visage, s'exclama soudain :

― Bon, il est temps de manger, vous ne croyez pas ?

Un grondement d'estomac ponctua ses paroles. Ryûichi fouilla dans son sac à dos, et tendit à Tohma le sac où il avait mis les sandwiches.

― Ryûichi, ce sac… Il me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

― Ca, c'est normal, Tohma ! C'est le sac où j'avais rangé mes chaussures après les avoir faites tomber dans la boue. Tu m'avais dit de les jeter parce qu'elles puaient trop.

― Rassurez moi, Tohma-san, implora Suguru. Les sandwiches sont enroulés dans du papier et mis dans un sac ?

Ryûichi regarda dans le sac.

― Ah ben non, ils sont juste enroulés. Pourquoi, c'est grave ?

Suguru regarda son cousin pendant un moment. Celui-ci réussit, par la seule force de ses yeux, à lui faire comprendre que Ryûichi était Ryûichi, et qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ce dernier commença à sortir les sandwiches et à les distribuer.

― Alors ça, c'est celui de Shwichi… Tiens, t'en as deux, Shwichi ?

― J'en ai aussi pris un pour Yuki, répondit le jeune chanteur.

Intérieurement, Eiri sourit. Shûichi était plus attentionné qu'on aurait pu le croire. Il se leva, et alla fouiller dans le sac à dos de Ryûichi. Il en sortit une assez longue chemise blanche et la tendit à son amant.

― Habille-toi, tu vas prendre froid, dit-il.

Shûichi lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance, et lui donna son sandwich. Ryûichi continua la distribution.

― Ca, c'est celui… de K, ça c'est celui de Hiroshi, et celui là, c'est celui de Fujisaki-kun. Ah, et ça c'est le mien.

Il retourna s'asseoir, et tous commencèrent à manger, sauf Suguru qui fixait son sandwich d'un œil dégoûté. Du casse-croûte de K sortait une chose épaisse et grise, à l'aspect peu ragoûtant.**(3) **Voyant que le claviériste ne mangeait pas, celui-ci s'informa :

― Tu n'as pas faim, Fujisaki ?

― Ah, euuuh… Non, à vrai dire, j'ai un peu mal au cœur.

― Oh, alors je ne me fais pas prier dans ce cas.

Il se leva, lui prit le sandwich des mains, se rassit sur sa souche et commença à l'entamer à belles dents.

― Tohmaaaaa… fit plaintivement Ryûichi.

― Oui ? répondit l'intéressé.

― C'est pas bon.

― Dans ce cas, ne le mange pas. Donne le à K.

K se retrouva donc avec trois casse-croûtes.

Mais la suite ne tarda pas.

― Fujisaki…

― Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Nakano ?

― C'est dégueulasse, ce truc.

― Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? rétorqua le jeune homme.

― Rien, mais je croyais que tu avais compris ce qui était écrit sur la pancarte, moi ! Je t'ai fait confiance !

― Eh bien, vous n'auriez pas dû.

Hiroshi grogna, puis tendit son sandwich à son manager. Shûichi consulta Eiri du regard, et ils firent de même.

Finalement, la seule personne à qui la balade profitait, ce fut K.

Après qu'il eut fini de déguster ses sandwiches, Tohma se leva d'un bond.

― On y va, maintenant ? La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Tout le monde se leva, et partit à la suite de Ryûichi, qui avait courut pour passer devant et être le meneur.

Ils n'avaient tous qu'une envie : rentrer. A l'exception, bien sûr, du chanteur des Grasper, qui prenait plaisir à guider ses amis au fin fond de la forêt.

Puis, Tohma entendit un grondement sourd. Il s'avéra que c'était seulement un coup de tonnerre. Rien de très inquiétant. Mais vous souvenez-vous seulement de ce que vous ont répété et re-répété vos parents quand vous étiez petits ? Il ne faut _jamais_ se tenir sous un arbre quand il y a de l'orage. Le seul problème, c'est que nos huit amis se trouvaient dans une forêt. Et que trouve-t-on habituellement dans une forêt ? Des arbres. Pour couronner le tout, il se mit à pleuvoir. Tohma remarqua très judicieusement que, si les épines des sapins laissaient à peine entrer la lumière du soleil, elle ne faisaient pas – comme il s'y attendait – barrage contre les milliers de gouttes d'eau qui vinrent bientôt frapper les huit compagnons de toutes part. Chacun se trouva bien vite trempé.

― Faites bien attention où vous mettez les pieds, conseilla le directeur de NG Productions. Avec cette pluie, le sol va bientôt devenir boueux.

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, on put entendre un « Ouaaah ! », suivit d'un « Hééé, mais ne t'accro… », suivit d'un gros « SPLASH », suivit de :

― SHÛICHI ! Bougre d'imbécile ! Je vais te faire la peau, espèce d'andouille !

― Dé… désolé Yuki, murmura le chanteur maculé de boue. J'ai glissé et j'ai voulu me rattraper, mais…

― Et pourquoi tu t'es retenu à moi, et pas à Nakano ou je ne sais qui d'autre ? Attends un peu qu'on soit de retour au chalet, je vais te faire la peau ! hurla Eiri, couvert de boue et hors de lui.

Selon les apparences, Shûichi avait glissé en avant, et tenté de se rattraper à son bien-aimé qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il l'avait donc attrapé par la taille, mais déséquilibré, celui-ci était tombé à son tour en avant, dans la boue. Le chanteur, protégé, malgré lui, par Eiri, s'était donc fait seulement éclabousser, tandis que l'écrivain avait de la boue partout sur lui. Tohma fouilla dans sa poche, et tendit un mouchoir à son beau-frère.

― Pour t'essuyer, expliqua-t-il.

Eiri grommela un vague « merci » et commença à s'essuyer.

La petite troupe reprit son chemin.

― Qu'est-ce que j'ai soif ! soupira Hiroshi.

Suguru leva les yeux au ciel.

― Avec toute cette pluie qui tombe ? C'est un comble !

― Attends Nakano, j'ai une idée, lui dit Tatsuha avec un air de conspirateur.

Le jeune claviériste fronça les sourcils.

― Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore en tête, monsieur Uesugi ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Tatsuha de lever les yeux au ciel.

― Rho là là, Fujisaki… On est censés avoir le même âge, et pourtant on dirait qu'on a trente ans d'écart. Quand tu parles, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Seguchi.

Suguru se renfrogna et enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

― Okay, Nakano, tu vas pouvoir boire. Il se détourna de lui et mit ses mains en cornet autour de sa bouche. Hé, beau-frère ! appela-t-il.

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris.

― Attendez ! Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

Tohma haussa les sourcils, et s'arrêta.

― Fujisaki, il change de chapeau tous les jours et il se lave les cheveux tous les jours, ton cousin, non ? demanda le frère d'Eiri.

― Oui, pourqu… Oh ! s'exclama-t-il.

― Quoi, oh ? s'informa le guitariste.

― J'ai compris en quoi consiste le plan de monsieur Uesugi. (Il réprima un éclat de rire, mais ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire.) Je tiens à vous informer que, si Tohma-san vous le demande, je ne suis absolument pas complice des initiatives douteuses de votre ami.

Hiroshi fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais ils étaient déjà arrivés près de Tohma.

― Suguru, tu as un problème ? s'enquit Tohma. Il est assez rare de te voir aussi gai.

Suguru ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais un fou rire le secoua et il ne put pas placer un mot. Il secoua sa main, l'air de dire « ce n'est rien, laissez tomber ».

― S'il vous plait, Seguchi, vous pouvez me prêter votre chapeau ? lui demanda Tatsuha.

Suguru dut se tenir à son cousin pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Celui-ci le repoussa, lui attrapa les épaules et le morigéna :

― Mais enfin, Suguru ! Tu as bu de l'alcool ? Que t'arrive-t-il, à la fin ?

― Ex…excusez-moi… Tohma-san… hihihiihihiiiihi !

Suguru lâcha son cousin et se tint à Hiroshi.

― Tiens, Fujisaki a pété un fusible ? s'informa Shûichi, qui arrivait.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un « hihiihihiiiiiihihihi » et se reçut un Suguru à moitié mort de rire dans les bras.

― Bon, Seguchi, vous allez me le prêter, votre chapeau, à la fin ? s'impatienta le jeune moine.

Tohma ôta son chapeau et le tendit à Tatsuha, qui le mit au-dessus de sa tête, à l'envers.

Hiroshi fit un sourire incrédule. Apparemment, lui aussi avait compris quelle était l'idée de l'adolescent.

― Au fait, Seguchi, il est propre votre chapeau ?

― Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air outré. Je le lave tous les jours, et j'en change tous les mois !

― Non, je crois qu'il voulait parler de l'intérieur du chap–hihihihihiiii ! expliqua Suguru.

Tatsuha retira soudain le chapeau de sa tête. Il était rempli d'eau.

― Voilà, Nakano.

― Merci, Tatsuha.

― … Tatsuha… Une fois rentrés, je vous promets que je vous étrangle, et qu'ensuite je vous fais repayer la totalité de mes chapeaux depuis que j'en achète.

― Oh mon Dieu, ça doit bien faire dans les trilliards de yens, ça ! ironisa l'adolescent.

Et Suguru fut secoué d'un nouvel éclat de rire incontrôlable.

Et Tatsuha partit en courant, de peur de se faire étriper par son beau-frère.

Tohma était furieux. Un si beau chapeau ! Et étanche en plus ! Il lui ferait rembourser dix fois la somme, à ce gamin de malheur. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le directeur de NG Productions ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds. Il se cogna à un arbre, et rugit, en se tenant le visage :

― Mais bon sang ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Que fait donc ce _**[censuré]**_ d'arbre ici ?

― Tohma-san, nous sommes dans une forêt, lui répondit placidement Suguru, qui avait retrouvé son calme. Dans une forêt, il y a des…

― Merci, je sais ! le coupa Tohma, hors de lui. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est « pourquoi donc y a-t-il un arbre en plein milieu du chemin » ?

― Euh, Tohma… commença timidement Ryûichi.

Au ton qu'avait employé le chanteur, Tohma se mit à craindre le pire. Quand Ryûichi parlait comme cela, c'était qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise.

― Oui ? demanda Tohma, peu rassuré.

― Nous ne sommes pas sur le chemin.

― Où sommes-nous, alors ?

― Ben… Le chanteur se tordit les doigts. Je sais pas.

Tohma manqua de s'étrangler.

― Pardon ?

― En clair, on est perdus, lança platement Eiri.

Une veine palpita à la tempe du blond.

― Vous êtes en train de me dire, avança-t-il glacialement, que nous sommes perdus alors qu'il va bientôt faire nuit noire, et que nous n'avons pas mangé depuis ce matin ?

Ryûichi hocha la tête. Il avait l'air franchement embêté et désolé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tohma pour le consoler, mais la retira bien vite en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait. Shûichi maugréa qu'il était « à moitié à poil » dans la forêt, et qu'il commençait sérieusement à « se les cailler ». Eiri lui rétorqua qu'il n'était pas couvert de boue, lui, au moins. Tatsuha ne dit rien, il enfonça juste ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Hiroshi fit de même. K, comme à son habitude, rigola. Abandonnant le peu de dignité qui leur restait, les deux cousins tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'un secoué d'un rire nerveux, l'autre ayant des larmes de rage au bord des yeux, tous deux se disant : « pourquoi, mais pourquoi me suis-je embarqué dans cette galère ? ».

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

* * *

**(1)** _Mais siiii, vous savez bien ! Quand il se passe un truc auquel ils ne s'attendent pas du tout, il y a des sortes de cheveux (ou de poils) qui leur sortent de leurs cheveux ! (comme dans le tome 7, quand Eiri veut se « bourrer la gueule » et que Tohma lui demande si il peut _vraiment_ prendre soin de lui ^^(avant qu'il ne vomisse du sang))_

**(2)** _Déjà si K est « peu rassuré »… Imaginez comment doivent être les autres… Les pauuuuvres !_

**(3)** _Ca, c'est parce qu'en Allemagne, j'avais vu une pub (pour du fromage) où des gens font un pique-nique, et il y a le petit garçon qui mange un énorme sandwich avec une sorte de gros lézard grisâtre dedans. _

**_oOo _**

Voilà, c'est la fin du 15ème chapitre. Merci à vous d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je l'ai écrit à la va-vite et je n'ai pas pris le temps de me relire. Je m'en excuse, mais je pars demain pour 3 semaines, et - comme je l'ai dit au début - je voulais que vous ayez au moins la ballade en forêt à lire, puisque je vous la promettais depuis 2 chapitres déjà, et aussi parce que ma valise n'est toujours pas prête, et que je dois la faire. u.u


	16. Quand le Tshirt de Shûichi joue à cache

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Quand le T-shirt de Shûichi joue à cache-cache.

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **Un peu moins de 2800.

**Notes : **Voilà enfin le seizième chapitre (tant attendu ^^) de « De vacances en famille ». Désolée pour le retard, j'étais en vacances ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Un énorme merci à _**Chawia**_ pour ses corrections ! =D

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Après avoir erré plus de trois heures dans le noir, s'être cognés à une centaine d'arbres dont la naissance remontait au déluge, s'être fait tremper par la pluie battante et glacée, les huit compagnons jugèrent qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de retrouver leur chemin avant le lendemain matin.

Ils auraient pu appeler les secours, mais les téléphones de Tohma, Suguru, Eiri et Hiroshi étaient restés soit dans une des voitures, soit au chalet, et celui de K était noyé. Ryûichi avait pourtant essayé de lui faire le bouche à bouche pour le réanimer, sous le regard consterné de ses amis, mais sans succès. De toute façon, cela n'aurait servi à rien : il n'avait même pas pu trouver la bouche du téléphone.

Exténués, tous se laissèrent tomber au sol d'un même mouvement. Même Tohma, pourtant maniaque de la propreté, n'en avait à présent plus rien à faire et s'assit dans la boue sans se soucier des convenances. Ils étaient désespérés, fatigués, sales, affamés et facilement irascibles.

Mais le plus embêté de tous était Ryûichi. Il avait laissé tomber son masque de « petit garçon insouciant » pour enfiler celui d'un « adulte irresponsable qui a causé le malheur de ses amis en les conduisant dans la forêt ». Se reprenant, il tenta de remonter le moral aux autres :

― Peut-être que si on retrouve le bout de T-shirt de Shûichi, on retrouvera la sortie, vous savez...

Tohma inspira profondément.

― Ryûichi, répondit-il, les dents serrées. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais nous sommes perdus au milieu de la forêt, et il fait noir. Et il est évident que si nous retrouvons le bout de T-shirt fluo de monsieur Shindô, nous retrouverons à coup sûr la sortie puisqu'il l'indique.

Le chanteur se rembrunit et replongea dans sa mélancolie. Le directeur de NG Productions, conscient cette fois d'être allé un peu loin avec son ami, se reprit.

― Ecoute Ryûichi, ce n'est pas si grave.

Ryûichi releva la tête, les yeux emplis d'une lueur nouvelle. Tohma n'était donc pas fâché contre lui ? Il ne lui en voulait pas ?

― Non, vraiment, je t'assure. Nous sommes simplement perdus dans le noir, à je ne sais combien de kilomètres de mon chalet, dans un pays dont aucun de nous ne parle ni ne comprend le dialecte ; nous n'avons ni de téléphone portable, ni de lampe torche, ni de nourriture, nous sommes complètement coupés du monde, nous sommes également assaillis par des gouttes de pluie glacée qui nous trempent depuis au moins trois heures, nous sommes maculés de boue visqueuse et nos habits sont bons pour la poubelle, mais ce n'est pas grave. Personne ne t'en veut, Ryû-chan.

― Ouais, t'inquiète, on t'en veut _pas du tout_, ironisa Shûichi.

Ryûichi baissa les yeux, et commença à pleurer doucement et silencieusement.

― Oh noooon… Ryû-chan ! Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas grave, te dis-je !

― Mais… mais à cause de moi, on est perduuuuuus !

― Calme-toi, Ryûichi. Tu vas retrouver le chemin, mais pour l'amour du ciel, ne commence pas à pleurer ! s'énerva Tohma.

Le chanteur surdoué – mais malheureusement pas en orientation – se releva et frotta ses yeux, chassant les dernières traces de larmes de son visage.

― Bon, allez tout le monde ! Debout ! fit-il, à la manière d'un professeur d'EPS. On y va ! On va retrouver le chemin ! Je le jure sur ma vie, ajouta-t-il après une coupure de quelques secondes.

― Non, Sakuma-san ! Ne jurez pas sur votre vie ! Je ne pourrais plus vivre si vous mourrez ! Par pitié, jurez plutôt sur la vie de mon frère !

― Dis donc, Tatsuha, tu n'es pas vraiment agréable avec moi, ces temps-ci, lâcha Eiri.

Les six autres restèrent bouche bée. Etait-ce une déclaration d'amour en direct ? Depuis le temps que le jeune moine tentait d'approcher le chanteur… Lui avouait-il enfin ses sentiments à son égard ?

Tatsuha rougit soudain, se rendant compte des mots qu'il avait prononcés sans même y penser. Heureusement pour lui, Ryûichi ne releva pas, et se fendit d'un grand sourire.

― Tat-chaaaan ! C'est super gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi !

― Ouais, c'est _chou _! N'est-ce pas, Shûichi d'amour ?

― Hiroshi, si je te reprends à proférer des mots d'amour à _mon_ Shûichi, je t'enfonce la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes et je tire la chasse autant de fois que nécessaire pour te faire disparaître de ma vue ! s'exclama Eiri, qui tira son amant vers lui pour le « protéger de l'amour brûlant et vulgaire » du guitariste.

Le chanteur aux cheveux roses se retourna et enlaça son bien-aimé, qui fit de même après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Eiri n'avait jamais été doué en relations sociales, alors en relations amoureuses…

A cet instant, Tatsuha songea qu'il aurait bien aimé être à la place de son frère, avec Ryûichi pour partenaire. D'ailleurs, ce dernier coupa court au flirt du jeune couple en hurlant de sa voix extrêmement puissante :

― Bon, on y va ou vous comptez rester ici toute la nuit à vous faire des mamours ?

Le cri du chanteur fit s'envoler des multitudes d'oiseaux qui se protégeaient de la pluie sous les fines branches des sapins, et qui finirent trempés quelques minutes après avoir quitté leur abri. La plupart de ces ovipares volants finirent par renoncer à voler et décidèrent de retourner à couvert, quitte à devoir supporter la voix puissante de Ryûichi. On apprit plus tard que l'espèce de ces oiseaux était menacée, car la moitié de ses géniteurs était devenue sourde, et donc, les femelles comme les mâles ne pouvaient plus entendre le chant d'amour du sexe opposé. Ils ne pouvaient donc plus se reproduire, et mouraient sans descendance.

Shûichi et Eiri se lâchèrent, Tatsuha sortit à contrecœur de ses rêveries un brin perverses, Tohma, Suguru, Hiroshi et K se levèrent, et les trois premiers contemplèrent d'un air dégoûté leur pantalon maculé de boue.

― Allez, c'est parti !

Résignés, les sept compagnons se mirent à la file indienne derrière Ryûichi qui avait retrouvé son enthousiasme. En avançant ainsi en silence dans la forêt obscure à peine éclairée par la pâle lueur de la lune, ils avaient l'air d'une procession mortuaire. Les branches des arbres prenaient des formes étranges et peu rassurantes. Plusieurs fois, le craquement d'une brindille qui se brisait fit sursauter la petite troupe. Le bruissement du vent dans les arbres ressemblait à l'appel d'un fantôme et agitait les branches d'une façon macabre. Le silence ambiant était parfois entrecoupé de cris de douleur et des jurons de ceux qui avaient trébuché ou étaient rentrés dans un arbre. Tohma commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour son beau-frère, dont le cœur risquait de flancher à tout moment dans cette ambiance lugubre.

Puis soudain, le miracle se fit. Pas très loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, on pouvait entendre le bruit de la circulation. Les huit amis accélérèrent le pas.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du bout de T-shirt de Shûichi.

― J'ai une idée, lâcha soudain Ryûichi.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, une expression d'horreur dans les yeux. Le chanteur afficha une moue boudeuse.

― Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? A voir vos yeux, on pourrait croire que j'ai jamais des bonnes idées.

Les sept autres se consultèrent du regard.

― Bon, vas y, dis nous quelle est ton idée, dit Tohma d'un ton fataliste.

― Alors y en a un qui va d'un côté, et un autre qui va de l'autre côté, et quand un des deux a trouvé le bout de T-shirt, il revient vers ceux qui attendent, et on repart tous au chalet.

― Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, monsieur Sakuma. Mais que devient celui qui part du côté où il n'y a pas de ruban ?

― Très pertinente ta question, Fujisaki, ajouta Hiroshi.

Ryûichi réfléchit pendant un moment, avant de hausser les épaules en disant :

― Bah, c'est pas grave. Il fera le tour de la forêt et il finira bien par trouver aussi le bout de T-shirt.

Suguru et Hiroshi se regardèrent d'un air effaré.

― Proposition refusée ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

― Mais vous êtes jamais contents ! Pour une fois que je trouve une idée… Bon, d'accord, admit le chanteur en voyant les regards peu amènes que lui lançaient les deux jeunes hommes. Je vais chercher une autre idée.

― Moi, j'étais d'accord avec Sakuma-san…

― Ta gueule, Tatsuha, lui intima le guitariste.

De son côté, Eiri était inquiet. Voilà plusieurs minutes que son amant s'était arrêté juste à la bordure de la forêt, et depuis, il s'y tenait immobile, raide comme un piquet et silencieux.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

― Shûichi ? Ca va ?

Le chanteur se retourna lentement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son bien-aimé, quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Un immense sourire étira ses traits, et il se dirigea vers son directeur d'un pas sautillant, ignorant Eiri.

― Dites, monsieur Seguchi…

L'interpellé se retourna et interrogea le jeune homme aux cheveux roses du regard.

― Si je vous retrouve la sortie, vous annulez mes dettes par rapport à votre salon et votre voiture ?

En temps ordinaire, Tohma aurait refusé tout net. Mais au point où ils en étaient… Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

― Seulement si vous mettez moins d'une demi-heure, précisa-t-il.

― Okay, topez-là ! s'exclama Shûichi.

― Monsieur Shindô, je suis déjà plein de boue, je n'ai pas en plus l'intention de me salir en touchant votre main, répondit glacialement le directeur de NG Productions, toujours aussi sympathique avec ses employés.

Shûichi haussa les épaules, mit ses mains en cornet, et hurla :

― Ohééééé ! Par ici, j'ai trouvé la sortie !

Tohma ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et eut soudain le sentiment de s'être fait avoir. Par un imbécile, en plus ! Il y avait de quoi rager.

― C'est vrai ? s'écria Ryûichi. On va pouvoir prendre une douche !

― Ah non, monsieur Sakuma ! Vous et monsieur Shindô serez les dernier à en prendre une !

― Bah… Pourquoi, Fujisaki ? s'étonna Hiroshi.

― Vous m'étonnez, monsieur Nakano. Vous avez pourtant été colocataire avec monsieur Shindô.

― Euh… Et alors ?

― Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'il met un temps infini à prendre une douche. Et encore plus quand il s'agit d'un bain.

Hiroshi partit d'un grand rire, bientôt rejoint par K.

― T'as raison ! Shû-chan, monsieur Sakuma, vous êtes les derniers pour la douche, okay ?

Shûichi et Ryûichi firent la moue.

― Monsieur Shindô, il me semble que vous avez hurlé savoir où était la sortie. Peut-être pourriez vous nous y conduire, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, dit Tohma d'une voix posée.

Le chanteur fit un signe de la main à ses compagnons pour qu'ils le suivent, et se dirigea vers un arbre où était accroché une bande de tissu jaune fluo. Ils s'engagèrent sur la route. Plus haut, on pouvait apercevoir l'immense chalet de Tohma. Les huit amis poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Après plusieurs minutes de marche sur une route quasiment déserte et illuminée seulement par la pâle clarté lunaire, ils arrivèrent enfin au parking situé juste devant de chalet.

Tohma sortit ses clés de sa poche, et commença à se diriger vers la porte de sa résidence. Shûichi courut vers lui, lui arracha ses clés de la main, et se précipita vers l'entrée en hurlant :

― Prem's à la douche !

Les sept autres se ruèrent vers lui dans un même élan.

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

* * *

Merci mille fois d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce seizième chapitre, qui me parait meilleur que les deux précédents ! u.u  
Je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires, donc si vous avez des remarques constructives - positives ou négatives, peu importe, je ne les prendrais pas mal - à me faire partager, je les accepterai volontiers !

Encore désolée pour le retard, j'étais en vacances... =D D'ailleurs, c'était super bien ! (Hormis le fait que, le bateau en pleine mer, ça donne mal au coeeeeuuuur... Résultat, j'étais allongée en plein milieu du couloir parce que j'avais perdu ma clé de chambre...avec d'autres personnes, heureusement. ^^ Et puis, être allongé, ça calme le mal de mer =D Mais je ne vous raconte pas la tête des gens qui passaient... Ils devaient se dire : "Mon Dieu, mais _qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent _ici ?"

BREF. ^^

_**oOo**_

**RAR :**

Pour **_Mixi_** : Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est super gentil ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le Ryûichi / Tatsuha, alors si je peux, j'essaierai d'en mettre ^^

_**oOo**_

_Tohma_ : Attends... Dites-moi que ce n'est pas Shindô qui va prendre sa douche en premier ! Il va encore prendre trois heures, et nous aussi, nous sommes trempés et fatigués !

Ashura : Bah... pourquoi pas ?

_Tohma :_ K, passez moi votre revolver, je vais mettre fin à ses jours immédiatement.

Ashura : Du calme ! Okay, ce ne sera pas Shûichi, ce sera toi, d'accord ?

_Shûichi :_ Et pourquoi ce serait lui, justement ?

_Hiroshi :_ C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ce serait Seguchi le premier ?

_Eiri :_ Ouais, totalement d'accord.

Ashura : Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille à la fin ? Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais faire en sorte que la douche ne fonctionne plus, et que vous restiez crades pendant vos deux semaines de vacances !

_Tous :_ Nooooooooon ! Brûlons la !

Ashura *court se cacher*

_**oOo**_

Voilà ! =D

Merci encore d'avoir lu ! =3


	17. L'affaire des douches 1

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **L'affaire des douches 1 (Oui, parce qu'il y a une deuxième partie ^^)

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **Environ 3000.

**Notes : **Tout d'abord, merci mille fois à **_Chawia_** qui a l'immense bonté de corriger mes horribles fautes. Bon, j'avoue, je fais souvent des fautes bêtes, et le plus souvent elle n'a pas beaucoup de travail. Mais un énorme merci quand même !

Ensuite, ça ne bouge pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, je vous préviens tout de suite. Je voulais tout mettre à la suite, mais finalement ç'aurait été trop long, du coup vous aurez cette scène en deux parties. Voilà ! Bonne lecture, et merci d'avoir attendu aussi patiemment le postage de ce chapitre numéro 17 !

_Et même si vous ne l'avez pas attendu avec impatience, faites au moins semblant, ça me fera plaisir… ^^_

_

* * *

_**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Shûichi, écrasé par le poids de ses compagnons qui, rappelons-le, s'étaient tous jetés sur lui pour l'empêcher d'arriver avant eux à la salle de bains, ne put finalement pas prendre sa douche le premier. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs. N'oublions pas que notre Shû-chan adoré mettait quasiment trois-quarts d'heure à prendre une douche, et deux fois plus de temps à prendre un bain.

Le premier à se laver fut K. Il fut même traîné jusqu'à la salle de bains par ses employeurs, et il eut beau dire que « ce n'était pas la peine », et que « les Américains n'ont pas besoin de se laver tous les jours », il finit quand même par se décider lorsque Tohma lui fit comprendre très clairement que « s'il refusait de se laver, il devrait dormir dans le jardin car jamais il ne lui laisserait l'occasion de salir ses beaux draps de lin tout neufs avec la boue accumulée sur son corps ». En plus, il pleuvait toujours.

La salle de bains de Tohma était très spacieuse. Il n'y en avait qu'une de disponible, les deux autres, situés dans les ailes nord et ouest du chalet, n'étaient pas encore parfaitement aménagées, et le directeur de NG Productions refusait de les ouvrir. En réalité, c'était simplement parce qu'il y manquait un ou deux tapis de bain, quelques bouteilles de shampooing, mais surtout parce qu'il en avait laissé les clés au Japon. Après tout, au départ, il était censé ne partir qu'avec Ryûichi.

Revenons à notre salle de bains – ou plutôt, à la salle de bains du chalet de Tohma. Celle-ci était très grande, dans les tons blanc et é sol, du parquet chauffant marron foncé qui se mariait bien avec la couleur des murs et des éléments nécessaires à la toilette. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait une douche à hydro massage immense, d'un mètre vingt-cinq sur un mètre vingt-cinq de large, de plus de deux mètres et demi de hauteur, avec un robinet thermostatique dont la température était réglable par une manette, mais également par une télécommande, à l'instar des dix-huit multijets de massage.

Elle comprenait également des jets d'eau pour le massage des pieds, des buses d'acuponcture, une douche à main qui pouvait aussi se fixer sur n'importe quel bord de la cabine par aimantation, un ventilateur pour évacuer la vapeur d'eau, des lumières de chromothérapie, un miroir, un siège dont le dossier, l'appuie-tête et le siège étaient agrémentés de mousse, la radio, un lecteur de CD et un lecteur de DVD. La température et le débit de l'eau, réglables à la main et/ou à la télécommande pouvaient également être réglés par commande vocale, mais cette dernière n'était pas tout à fait au point.  
L'atout de ce monstre de technologie destiné à l'hygiène corporelle était le fait que ses multijets de massage fonctionnaient en circuit fermé. Ainsi, l'eau qui s'écoulait dans le bac de cinquante centimètres de hauteur – dans lequel on pouvait aussi se baigner – n'était pas inutilement gaspillée. Ses défauts, en revanche, étaient assez gênants. Il n'y avait pas de plafond, donc toute la vapeur d'eau, en dépit du ventilateur, s'échappait de la douche pour envahir la pièce.  
Mais comme Tohma avait eu le bon sens de faire installer trois ventilateurs dans le plafond de la salle de bains, ce n'était pas si grave. Il restait juste un minimum de buée sur les miroirs. Son deuxième défaut était que la douche dont les portes coulissantes opaques que Tohma désirait acquérir était en rupture de stock, et qu'il avait finalement été obligé de prendre celle-ci, dont les portes étaient complètement translucides.

Et les huit amis devaient se doucher deux par deux puisqu'il était vingt-deux heures passées.

Mais pas dans la même douche, bien sûr ! En face de la douche, dans le coin opposé de la pièce se trônait une baignoire tellement vaste qu'on aurait pu s'en servir comme une piscine. Elle possédait les mêmes fonctions que la douche, à l'exception qu'une sorte de lit en mousse remplaçait le siège.

En face de ces deux éléments de toilette se trouvaient deux lavabos en marbre blanc devant lesquels campait un miroir grandiose, enjolivé, à l'instar des robinets, de fines lignes dorées qui représentaient des feuilles de vigne et des rosiers en fleurs. Au dessus des lavabos était une étagère en acier sur laquelle se tenaient des verres à dent en verre coloré de Venise, comme autant de barons accompagnés des pages qu'étaient les brosses à dents à leurs couleurs qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés.

Une armoire de plus de deux mètres de large se tenait dignement contre le mur à droite de la porte, face à la douche. Elle contenait des serviettes en coton de différentes tailles – soit cinq serviettes par personne environ : une petite pour le visage, une autre petite pour les pieds, une « moyenne-petite » pour les cheveux, une « moyenne-grande » pour les jambes et une grande pour le reste du corps –, des milliers de produits de toilettes – savons, shampooings, crèmes de soin, teintures pour les cheveux, démaquillants, médicaments, mousse pour le bain, produits de beauté divers, serviettes hygiéniques et autres affaires intimes réservées aux femmes**(1)**, etc. –, et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, une petite centaine de DVD. **(2)**

Enfin, Un chauffe serviettes occupait la quasi-totalité de l'espace restant sur le mur en face de la porte, entre la douche et la baignoire.

Dans un endroit de rêve pareil, même quelqu'un très peu attaché à l'hygiène aurait bien passé au moins vingt minutes dans la douche ou le bain. Quelqu'un de normal du moins. Car K entra dans la salle de bain – seul, personne ne voulut se doucher avec lui –, et en ressortit à peine cinq minutes plus tard, trempé.

Shûichi, qui attendait avec Eiri derrière la porte pour pouvoir se doucher, lui demanda d'une voix perplexe :

― Attendez K… Vous savez comment on prend une douche au moins ?

Le manager partit d'un rire à vous dresser les cheveux sur la tête avant de répondre :

― Of course, Shindô ! Mais en Amérique, on se lave très vite et tout habillé !

― Et sans savon aussi ? marmonna Eiri pour lui-même.

Shûichi l'entendit et pouffa derrière sa main.

― Oh, no, no ! J'ai utilisé du savon, bien sûr.

― Monsieur K ! s'écria soudain Suguru, qui arrivait derrière son dos. Pourquoi donc êtes vous trempé ainsi ? Vous ignorez l'usage des serviettes ?

― Hahahahahaha, Fujisaki, tu es un petit malin toi ! rigola l'Américain. No, no, je suis un peu mouillé car en Amérique, pour gagner du temps dans la lessive des vêtements, on se lave tout habillé. Et j'ai oublié de demander des serviettes à mister Seguchi.

― Je vois… répondit l'adolescent en hochant la tête. Ah, monsieur Shindô, s'il vous plaît, savez-vous où est passé monsieur Nakano ? Je le cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure…

― Et… Pourquoi tu cherches Hiro, Fujisaki ? lui demanda Shûichi d'un ton soupçonneux. Il y aurait quelque chose entre toi et…

Le jeune claviériste ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

― Je vous demande pardon ? Je le cherche simplement car il est entré dans ma chambre et…

― Hiro est entré dans ta chambre ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Ne me dis pas que… le coupa le chanteur.

― Pardon ? Mais n'allez pas vous faire des idées ! Il a juste mis de la boue partout dans mes affaires ainsi que SUR MON PRECIEUX CLAVIER ! ET IL A INTERET A TOUT NETTOYER S'IL NE VEUT PAS AVOIR AFFAIRE A MOI ! s'exclama le pauvre Suguru, qui finit sa phrase en hurlant à moitié.

― Holà, du calme, Fujisaki, tempéra Eiri. Je n'ai pas vu Nakano, mais si je le vois, je te promets que je te préviendrais. Je ne serais que trop heureux de le voir se faire remonter les bretelles par toi.

― Je vous remercie.

Suguru s'inclina et repartit d'où il venait, en marchant vite d'un pas furibond. De temps à autre, on pouvait l'entendre marmonner des phrases du genre : « si jamais je le retrouve, je le tue », « il m'en payera dix comme ça » ou « un si beau clavier ! Je vais lui faire la peau ».

― Eh bah… murmura Shûichi une fois son ami parti, il avait pas l'air de rigoler, le Fujisaki !

― Il faut le comprendre, Shûichi. Imagine qu'on salisse tes paroles. Tu ne serais pas content non plus.

― T'as raison Yuki, admit le garçon aux cheveux roses.

― J'ai toujours raison.

Shûichi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son amant lui coupa la parole.

― Bon, on va se doucher aujourd'hui ou demain ?

Son bien-aimé lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de bains.

**oOo**

Les deux amants se déshabillèrent, posèrent leurs habits sur des tabourets blancs prévus à cet effet, puis Shûichi se dirigea vers la baignoire tandis qu'Eiri s'arc-boutait sur l'une des portes coulissantes de la douche pour l'ouvrir.

― M'énerve, ce gros macho d'Américain, grommela-t-il. 'Complètement bloqué la porte de la douche… Quel crétin !

Le chanteur se tourna vers son bien-aimé, visiblement en assez mauvaise posture. Enfin, dans un grand fracas, la porte s'ouvrit, et sous le choc, Eiri lâcha la poignée. Emporté par son élan, il tituba en arrière sur quelques pas, jusqu'à tomber au sol. Paniqué, Shûichi se précipita vers lui.

― Eiri ! Mon Dieu, ça va ? Dis-moi quelque chose ! Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû prendre la douche à ta place, ça t'aurait évité tant de souffrances inutiles. Je suis sincèrement désolée Eiri ! Pardonne moi !

Encore un peu sonné, l'écrivain regardait son amant délirer sur le fait qu'il « n'avait pas été assez attentif à lui », qu'il « n'était pas digne d'être son petit ami », et autre âneries bien dignes de lui. Amusé, Eiri posa sa main sur la joue du chanteur, qui se tut immédiatement.

― Dis donc, monsieur « je-m'inquiète-pour-un-rien »… c'est bien gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je suis juste tombé par terre, je n'ai absolument rien, espèce d'idiot.

Confus, Shûichi baissa la tête.

― Je… je suis désolé, mais je m'inquiète tellement pour toi que…

― Eh, c'est bon ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer non plus ! le coupa le blond.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas. Eiri soupira. Il souleva le visage de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux.

― Au fait… c'est la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Shûichi sourit, et se jeta à moitié sur Eiri pour l'embrasser. Après cinq minutes d'apnée, les deux amants se relâchèrent.

― Yu… Euh… hésita le chanteur.

― Tu peux m'appeler Yuki si tu veux, mais Eiri est mon vrai prénom, Shûichi. Yuki n'est qu'un pseudonyme.

― Tu préfères que je t'appelles comment, toi ? demanda l'intéressé.

― Je préfère ce que tu préfères toi, répondit l'écrivain en mettant sa main sur la joue de son compagnon, qui passa de « rose pâle » à « rouge tomate » en moins d'une seconde.

― Euh… Enfin, bref. Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre une douche ?

― C'est quoi cette question ? s'emporta Eiri. Tu ne vas pas bien Shûichi ? On a passé plus de quatre heures dans la boue, et tu me demandes _si je suis sûr de vouloir prendre une douche_ ?

― Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! se défendit le garçon. Mais… tu vois, cette baignoire est super grande… et… je vais être tout seul dedans… Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre un bain ?

Eiri éclata de rire, et ébouriffa les cheveux roses de son amant.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la baignoire, et se glissèrent dedans.

― Wouaaaaah, c'est froid ! hurla Shûichi.

Eiri se faufila derrière lui, un air espiègle sur le visage.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te réchauffer… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le chanteur se retourna vivement, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, le blond l'avait déjà plaqué contre le bord du bassin. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

A l'extérieur, Suguru et Hiroshi, dont l'œil était agrémenté d'un magnifique coquard violacé, commençaient à entendre des bruits suspects. Amusés, ils cachèrent leurs visages dans leurs serviettes.

**~ArTiChAuT~**

**

* * *

** **(1)** _Je tiens à rappeler que ces produits « intimes et réservés aux femmes » n'appartiennent pas à Tohma, mais à sa femme… (N'allez pas vous faire des idées)_

**(2)** _Evidemment, je n'allais pas vous faire tout l'inventaire de l'armoire, je ne vous en ai présenté qu'un échantillon…_

**_oOo_**

Voilà la fin de ce dix-septième chapitre. ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai passé une dizaine de lignes à décrire une douche et toute la première partie du chapitre (soit la plus longue) à décrire une salle de bains. Encore navrée, mais quand je commence, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. En plus, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à poster ce chapitre, FFnet refusait de l'updater, j'ai donc dû me débrouiller un peu à ma manière... (Donc je ne garantis pas que ça marche ^^)

Je ne vous promets pas que le prochain chapitre sera mieux, mais il n'y aura sans doute pas de descriptions dedans. _(Les lecteurs : Hallelujah ! Ashura : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ?)_ ^^

Le prochain chapitre parlera de la douche des autres personnages, soit Ryûichi, Tatsuha, Suguru, Hiroshi et Tohma.

Oui, je sais, ils sont cinq. Donc il y en a forcément qui vont se doucher à trois. (Mais non, je plaisante, vous croyez vraiment que le grand _Tohma Seguchi_ va s'abaisser à se doucher avec quelqu'un ? Faut pas rêver non plus...)

_Tohma :_ Et alors, ça pose problème que je ne veuille pas me doucher avec quelqu'un ?

Ashura : Ah, ben oui, quand même.

_Ryûichi :_ Bah, pourquoi ?

Ashura : Parce que sinon, je ne vais pas pouvoir lui faire faire des trucs _marrants_ avec quelqu'un sous la douche... *regard sadique*

_Tohma :_ Plutôt mourir ! Je préfèrerais encore que les douches tombent en panne !

Ashura : Ah bon... D'accord, c'est noté.

_Tohma :_ Non, vous... QUOI ? K, RETENEZ MOI OU JE LA TUE !

Ashura : *grand sourire* Hihihihi.


	18. L'affaire des douches 2

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **L'affaire des douches 2

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^ (Et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ces trucs débiles =D)

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **4475, environ.

**Notes : **Désolée pour le retard, c'est dingue la quantité de travail qu'on a ces temps-ci ! En plus, à chaque fois que je veux écrire, mon père me saute littéralement dessus pour que je fasse des maths. (Tu parles ! C'est pour m'embêter plutôt, oui !) Je ne me suis pas relue, donc si ça parait un peu illogique à certains moments, c'est normal. J'ai mis plusieurs jours à l'écrire, et ce très irrégulièrement, donc à certains moments, je ne me souvenais même plus de ce que je voulais écrire ! (Je ne sers à rien, je sais.)

Merci à **_Chawia_** pour ses inestimables corrections !

(Et maintenant, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire ^^)

Ah, une dernière chose : Si vous avez une idée pour le prochain chapitre… Je voulais que Ryû-chan et Tatsuha se douchent ensemble, mais… finalement, comme la salle de bains est hors d'usage… Ca va pas être possible ! Donc je suis vraiment, mais _vraiment_ à court d'idées ! (...oups, j'ai spoilé... .')

Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Après vingt-cinq minutes d'attente devant la porte de la salle de bains, Hiroshi et Suguru en avaient franchement assez.

Le guitariste se leva, s'approcha de la porte contre laquelle était appuyé son ami et frappa trois coups.

― Hé, les amoureux, vous pouvez vous magner un peu le train ? cria-t-il à travers le bois.

Des gloussements étouffés lui répondirent.

― C'est inutile, monsieur Nakano, soupira Suguru. Ils sont sûrement en pleins ébats, ils en ont au minimum pour une heure encore.

Hiroshi regarda son ami d'un air étrange. C'était bien la première fois qu'il disait une chose pareille. Lui aussi devait être fatigué.

Ce fut le moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir. Vers l'intérieur, évidemment. Le pauvre Suguru, qui était appuyé contre le montant, faillit se casser la figure en arrière. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal, et commença à s'en prendre à Shûichi, qui avait ouvert la porte.

― Mais enfin, monsieur Shindô ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, non ? Ça vous amuse peut-être, de faire en sorte que je me retrouve les quatre fers en l'air ?

Le chanteur le considéra d'un air étonné. Puis il gloussa. Suguru inspira profondément et leva les yeux au ciel pour se calmer.

― Dis donc, Fujisaki, tu es vraiment très énervé aujourd'hui, constata Hiroshi.

― Evidemment que je suis très énervé ! Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin et nous avons crapahuté dans la boue pendant au moins trois heures parce que Tohma-san n'a pas dissuadé monsieur Sakuma de nous faire faire sa promenade !

Il reprit son souffle.

― Excusez-moi, j'ai cru entendre mon prénom. De quoi parliez-vous ?

Eiri, Hiroshi, Shûichi et Suguru se retournèrent. Devant eux, son chapeau dans la main, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, un sourire aimable aux lèvres, se tenait le directeur de NG Productions. Eiri se retourna vers Suguru.

― C'est toi qui parlais, alors explique-lui. De toute façon, tu n'as rien dit de très répréhensible. Tu as juste _légèrement_ critiqué le fait qu'il avait laissé Sakuma nous conduire en forêt.

Un rouge vif s'étendit sur les joues de Suguru, honteux d'avoir _critiqué_ ainsi son cousin. Devant lui, Tohma attendait des explications. L'adolescent chercha une échappatoire du regard. Et en trouva une.

― Oh, monsieur Eiri, vous avez terminé votre douche ! Dépêchons nous monsieur Nakano ! Tohma-san attend sûrement la place. Et il reste encore messieurs Sakuma et Uesugi ! Vite !

Et sur ce, il poussa Hiroshi dans la salle de bains, se précipita à sa suite et ferma la porte à double tour, tout cela à une vitesse incroyable. Il se laissa glisser dos au mur, une main sur le cœur.

― Ouuuuf… fit-il.

Hiroshi le regardait d'un air hébété. Suguru s'en aperçut, et lui demanda d'une voix assez agressive pourquoi il le regardait de cette façon.

Le guitariste secoua la tête, dans le but de réorganiser ses pensées.

― Euh, non. Pour rien. En fait si. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Son ami plissa les yeux dans un regard partagé entre l'incompréhension, le scepticisme et l'impatience.

― Je veux juste dire, tenta d'expliquer Hiroshi, qu'entre Shûichi qui glousse comme une collégienne lors de son premier rendez-vous et toi qui te planques dans la salle de bains pour éviter d'expliquer à ton cousin pourquoi tu as parlé de lui – alors que ce n'était même pas insultant… (Il chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes... et abandonna.) « Enfin, je me dis juste que vous devez vraiment être très fatigués, quoi, conclut-il.

Le claviériste le dévisagea, pas très convaincu. Il haussa les épaules, se dirigea vers un tabouret et s'y laissa tomber. Hiroshi se retourna, saisit l'autre tabouret et commença à enlever son T-shirt, sous le regard médusé de Suguru. Il le laissa tomber sur le siège, et tenta de déboutonner son pantalon en l'injuriant en même temps, car le bouton refusait de s'en aller. Il réussit enfin à l'ôter, et se retrouva en caleçon violet devant l'adolescent, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le fait que celui-ci reste sans réactions alerta le guitariste.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fujisaki ?

L'interpellé sursauta.

― Euh… Je me demandais… Vous allez vraiment vous changer ici ? Enfin, je veux dire, reprit-il, vous n'allez pas aller dans les toilettes et revenir couvert de votre serviette ?

― Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? s'étonna Hiroshi, décontenancé.

― Ben, euh… Ça me gêne un peu… Enfin…

― Tu veux dire, reprit le musicien, que voir mon corps te trouble ?

― Pardon ?

― Fujisaki… Je sais très bien que tu me désires depuis longtemps… le taquina Hiroshi. Je sens ton regard posé sur moi lors de nos interminables séances de répétition…

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il avança vers son ami, qui recula, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir reculer, coincé contre le mur. Hiroshi plaqua une main contre le mur, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du pauvre Suguru, qui paniquait de toute son âme.

― Monsieur Nakano ! Vous avez donc perdu la tête ?

― Ah, Fujisaki, pourquoi me repousses-tu ? chuchota le guitariste, une nuance de désespoir dans la voix. Tu sais pourtant que je t'aime depuis toujours, souffla-t-il.

― Mais… mais… mais vous n'allez pas bien ! bégaya le pauvre claviériste, terrifié. Vous avez fumé une des cigarettes douteuses de monsieur K, ce n'est pas possible !

Hiroshi se rapprocha dangereusement, et Suguru tenta de s'enfoncer dans le mur. Seulement, le mur était en béton, pas en caoutchouc. C'est une manière comme une autre de dire qu'il n'y arriva pas.

― Avoue, Fujisaki. Ma présence ne t'es pas si insupportable que ça, n'est-ce pas ? En réalité, si tu me fuis, c'est parce que tu m'aimes, continua sadiquement le musicien, qui s'amusait de la panique de son ami.

Il continua à s'approcher, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent terrifié. Soudain, les nerfs de Suguru craquèrent. Il hurla et se précipita sur la porte qu'il essaya d'ouvrir, en vain, car elle était verrouillée. Hiroshi s'était redressé, et cachait mal son hilarité. Il avait enfin réussi à faire craquer le jeune claviériste, jeune futur Tohma en puissance, l'homme-glaçon en personne. Sauf qu'il avait un côté plus « gêné » et « amusant » lorsqu'il était fatigué. Tohma, lui, restait de glace en permanence. Peut-être aussi était-ce dû à la différence d'âges.

Suguru tira sur la poignée comme un forcené, avant que son cerveau ne se mette en marche et ne lui indique que le verrou était mis.

**oOo**

Devant la porte de la salle de bains, Tohma, en pleine conversation avec sa femme, entendit le hurlement de son cousin. Son portable lui échappa des mains, et sa coque se brisa sur le sol. Par chance, il marchait toujours. Maugréant, le directeur d'NG Productions se baissa, ramassa son précieux engin et continua sa conversation.

― _Tohma ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce hurlement et ce bruit affreux ?_

― Ah, euh, eh bien… Le hurlement provenait de Suguru, commença-t-il.

― _Suguru… _Mika sembla réfléchit un instant. _Ah, oui ! C'est bien ce petit garçon brun qui est ton portrait presque craché question caractère et qui venait presque tous les jours chez nous pour que tu lui enseignes le clavier ?_

― Pour le clavier, en effet, c'est exact, confirma Tohma. Mais question caractère…

― _Tu as raison, tu es bien pire_, corrigea Mika d'un ton taquin.

― Mika ! s'offusqua son mari.

― _Je plaisante. Et le bruit affreux ? J'ai entendu comme quelque chose qui se brise_, constata son épouse.

― Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Mika, commença Tohma, gêné. Disons que… le hurlement de Suguru m'a fait sursauter et… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il entendait maintenant des claquements violents, et la poignée de la salle de bains bougeait de haut en bas, comme si quelqu'un s'était bloqué à l'intérieur et n'arrivait pas à en sortir.

Il murmura un inaudible « Mon Dieu… » en levant les yeux au ciel et recolla le portable à son oreille.

― Excuse-moi, Mika. Je te rappelle demain.

A peine eut-il refermé son téléphone qu'un boulet de canon aux cheveux bruns lui sauta dans les bras.

**oOo**

Suguru ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains en faisant preuve d'une violence inouïe. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit, mais le garçon n'en eut que faire. Il aperçut Tohma : son dernier espoir.

― Tohma-san ! hurla-t-il, à moitié hystérique, en lui sautant dans les bras.

Déséquilibré, Tohma se retrouva par terre.

― Mais… mais… Suguru, que fais-tu donc ? Pour quoi me prends-tu ? Un perchoir ? s'écria le si distingué directeur de NG Productions, plus si distingué que ça, maintenant qu'il était assis sur le sol dans une position peu respectable. Il ressemblait plus à un clown qu'au directeur d'une entreprise mondialement connue.

Son cousin ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu : le pauvre adolescent tremblait de tous ses membres. La seule réponse qu'il lui donna fut de le serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras.

― Suguru… J'imagine que cet élan d'affection envers moi n'est pas désintéressé. Et si jamais c'était le cas, j'aimerais te rappeler que j'ai une quinzaine d'années de plus que toi, que je suis marié et que nous sommes cousins, dit Tohma.

Stupéfait, Suguru détacha un peu son étreinte pour pouvoir regarder le blond dans les yeux et ainsi lui répondre.

― Mais… Tohma-san, de quoi parlez… Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, Tohma-san ! s'interrompit-il.

Le jeune homme semblait enfin se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était à moitié allongé sur Tohma – qui devait se retenir au sol avec ses deux bras pour éviter qu'ils ne se cassent la figure en arrière –, et le serrait à lui en faire exploser la cage thoracique.

― Je… je suis vraiment désolé, Tohma-san ! s'exclama Suguru, confus. Il se releva et tendit sa main à son cousin, qui l'accepta avec un sourire. Veuillez me pardonner, je vous en prie, je m'excuse, je suis vraiment confus ! continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Tohma se releva tant bien que mal et remercia son cousin d'un regard. Ce même regard qui se déplaça un instant plus tard derrière lui, qui fut suivit par celui de Suguru, et qui s'arrêta, horrifié sur… les débris de son téléphone portable hors de prix. Le blond prit une longue inspiration. Les yeux de Suguru passaient sans cesse de son cousin au défunt objet, l'air terrifié. Prudemment, il tenta de s'éloigner de plusieurs pas.

― Bah alors, Fujisaki ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? s'étonna une voix qui venait de la porte de la salle de bains. On s'amusait bien tous les deux… reprit-elle, d'un ton pervers.

Les yeux des deux cousins convergèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, bien que Suguru sache pertinemment de qui elle provenait. Abandonnant toute prudence, il recula vers Tohma. Hiroshi toisait le jeune claviériste d'un œil vicieux, histoire de le refaire un peu paniquer. Suguru était une attraction assez amusante dans ces moments là. Puis il s'aperçut que Tohma le regardait aussi. Les regards des deux hommes étaient inévitablement tournés vers… son caleçon violet vif à fleurs, une expression de surprise et de répulsion dans le regard.

Hiroshi sursauta et attrapa une serviette qu'il noua bien vite à sa taille. On pouvait se permettre d'être en caleçon devant un membre de son groupe – surtout si cela le gênait énormément – mais pas devant son directeur.

― Oh, monsieur Seguchi ! s'exclama le guitariste, désireux de lui faire oublier son caleçon.

Effectivement, à cause de ça, Tohma avait toujours cet air surpris un peu choqué sur son visage.

Tohma se passa la mai sur le visage. Courage ! Après tout, cette journée avait été fatigante pour tout le monde, il comprenait _aisément_ que Nakano se balade en caleçon dans la maison.

« J'exagère, pensa-t-il. Il est simplement sorti de la salle de bains, il ne pouvait pas savoir que je me trouvais juste devant. Il n'a pas fait exprès, il suffit de voir son expression à cet instant présent. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Suguru a-t-il l'air aussi terrifié ? Nakano lui courrait-il après dans le seul but de le terroriser ? »

Tohma ne parvenait pas à élucider le problème. Il coupa brutalement Hiroshi, qui s'était embarqué dans une explication compliquée, digne de celles que pouvait fournir Shûichi. La force gravitationnelle de ce dernier déteignait sur lui, apparemment.

― Nakano, je me fiche de votre caleçon à fleurs comme des premières chaussettes de K. Je voudrais simplement savoir _pourquoi_ vous…

― Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait des chaussettes… pensa Suguru à voix haute.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

― Quoi ? dit-il, gêné. J'ai pensé tout fort ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tohma-san, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… Je veux dire, oui, je respecte K, mais enfin, je… enfin, vous comprenez ! s'embrouilla-t-il.

― Non Suguru, dit Tohma, en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu racontes, mais j'en comprends l'idée générale.

― Ah… mais, ce n'est pas du tout que je…

― On a compris, Fujisaki, coupa Hiroshi. Vous disiez, monsieur Seguchi ?

Tohma fouilla dans sa mémoire, histoire de se rappeler de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Le guitariste vint à son secours.

― Vous disiez que vous « vouliez simplement savoir pourquoi je… » et vous vous êtes arrêté, l'informa-t-il.

― Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Je voudrais donc savoir, reprit Tohma, pourquoi vous sortez de la salle de bains en caleçon alors que Suguru et vous êtes censés vous doucher, et pourquoi Suguru a-t-il l'air autant paniqué en votre présence.

― Ah, ça…

― Oui, ça.

― Ben, je suis sorti de la salle de bains pour suivre Fujisaki, qui l'a désertée en vitesse en filant comme un boulet de canon.

― Je suis au courant, dit Tohma. Suguru m'a sauté dessus.

― Je vous demande pardon, Tohma-san, s'offusqua Suguru, mais vous pourriez peut-être formuler votre phrase d'une autre manière, monsieur Nakano est au bord de l'explosion de rire !

Effectivement, Hiroshi se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire devant son directeur, et la couleur de son visage devenait plus rouge de seconde en seconde. Comme si vous faisiez un test avec une boisson très sucrée et de la liqueur de Fehling. Quand vous chauffez les deux substances, le liquide à l'intérieur de votre éprouvette prend une teinte rouge vif. A présent, vous avez une petite idée de la couleur du visage de Hiroshi.

― Je veux dire, concéda Tohma, que Suguru m'a sauté dessus et m'a plaqué au sol, en tombant.

Cette fois, le guitariste explosa d'un rire à en faire pâlir K de jalousie. Le blond commença à s'énerver. **(1)**

― Nakano, ma patience a des limites ! Allez-vous répondre à ma question ?

Hiroshi ne pouvant visiblement pas répondre à Tohma tellement son hilarité était grande – il fallait supposer qu'il s'imaginait des scènes des plus amusantes dans son esprit – Suguru prit la relève :

― Monsieur Nakano a presque essayé de me voler ma virginité dans la salle de bains, expliqua-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

A l'entendre, on n'aurait pas cru qu'il venait de se faire limite violer. Mais passons. Suguru était très fatigué, excusons-le.

Le rire de Hiroshi s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

― Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Fujisaki ? demanda-t-il, le teint plus rouge que le résultat de l'expérience avec la liqueur de Fehling.

― Je raconte la stricte vérité, monsieur Nakano.

Surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude de son cousin, Tohma regardait les deux jeunes hommes à tour de rôle, comme un spectateur d'un match de tennis qui essayerait de suivre sans succès les échanges de balles.

― Tu racontes n'importe quoi, oui ! s'écria Hiroshi, les joues en feu.

Dans la salle de bains, un léger bruit se fit entendre. Sur le moment, seul le directeur de NG Productions y prêta attention, mais elle fut bien vite détournée par l'altercation verbale qui se produisait entre son cousin et son employé.

― Je ne raconte que ce que j'ai vécu, monsieur Nakano. Si vous en avez honte, il ne fallait pas essayer de me violer, continua Suguru, impassible.

― Oh, alors comme ça, Nakano a essayé de violer Fujisaki ! s'exclama une voix bien connue des deux garçons.

Ils se retournèrent. Devant eux se trouvait leur manager bien aimé.

― K ! dirent en même temps les deux amis.

― Yes, it's me ! rigola l'américain. So, Nakano, tu as essayé de voler la virginité de Fujisaki ? Mais c'est une grande nouvelle, ça !

― Mais c'est pas vrai ! se défendit Hiroshi. J'ai simplement voulu le mettre mal à l'aise en faisant semblant de vouloir… _Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?_ cria-t-il.

Devant lui, Tohma et Suguru arboraient un large sourire moqueur.

― Vous avouez, Nakano.

― Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, Tohma-san. Après tout, il voulait simplement me mettre mal à l'aise, railla le jeune claviériste.

― Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Hum… Nakano, seriez vous embêté si, d'un coup, toutes les cordes de votre guitare se brisaient ?

Hiroshi ouvrit des yeux indignés. Le directeur de NG Productions était donc cruel à ce point ? Et pourtant, il avait juste taquiné Suguru. Bon, d'accord, cela avait mal tourné, et le portable de Tohma était bon pour la casse, mais…

D'ailleurs, Tohma devait lire dans les pensées, car il continua :

― A moins que je ne vous fasse rembourser mon portable ? Après tout, si on remonte la chaîne, c'est à cause de vous que Suguru m'a sauté dans les bras, c'est donc à cause de vous que mon téléphone est brisé.

« Oh non, pensa Hiroshi, désespéré. Il me reste encore trois ans de crédit sur ma moto à rembourser ! »

Le petit bruit que Tohma avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt se fit entendre de plus en plus fort. Cela ressemblait un peu au bruit de la mer qui s'abîme sur les rochers près du rivage.

Puis Tohma se rendit compte qu'il était trempé. Il regarda par terre. Les trois autres suivirent son regard. Une jolie petite mare d'eau s'était formée dans le couloir et filait doucement, sereinement, vicieusement, vers les escaliers. Tohma ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. K, voyant son regard, tenta de le rassurer.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, mister Seguchi ! Ce n'est que de l'eau, ça se nettoie facilement !

― Ce n'est pas pour ça, mister K.

K afficha un air surpris. Tohma se retourna vers lui, et s'exclama brusquement :

― Seulement, en dessous des escaliers, il y a le téléviseur ! Et il m'a coûté une fortune ! C'est le tout dernier modèle de… (Il s'interrompit.) On s'en fiche ! Vite, allez chercher une serpillière au lieu de rester là comme des andouilles ! se reprit-il.

Trop tard. On entendit un petit « scritch » puis… « BOUM ». Un explosion retentit et une fumée noire et épaisse s'échappa de ce qui restait du téléviseur. Comme quoi, un petit court-circuit pouvait faire de nombreux dégâts.

K se précipita à la cuisine pour chercher une serpillière, et Hiroshi posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bains.

― Non !

Le cri jaillit des gorges des deux cousins en même temps, mais il était trop tard.

Hiroshi poursuivit son geste en se retournant vers les deux autres, surpris.

A ce moment là, une sorte de mini raz-de-marée pénétra dans le couloir et fila à toute allure vers le salon.

― Je crois que la salle de bains est hors d'usage… prononça Tohma en regardant le désastre qui avait eu lieu à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il regarda le guitariste avec un tel regard de haine dans les yeux, que Suguru le ceintura par précaution, dans le cas où il se serait rué sur Hiroshi. Même s'il n'aurait servi à rien dans ce cas là. Il fallait la force d'au moins trois K pour retenir un Tohma en furie.

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

* * *

**(1)** _Quand je dis « le blond », je parle bien évidemment de Tohma. (Et pas de K, comme certains l'auront peut-être cru… -_-')_

**_oOo_**

J'espère que ce 18ème chapitre vous a plus. Actuellement, je travaille aussi sur une autre fiction (sur Death Note), mais j'ai un peu de mal avec les personnages, ils ne veulent pas se laisser faire... ^^

Bref. En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! =D

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Alors je le dis : OUI, ça m'amuse de faire souffrir Tohma ! (Mais c'est parce que je l'aime, ce gentil petit Tohma...)

_**oOo**_

_Tohma :_ Tu parles ! Si _ça_ c'est de l'amour, je me demande à quoi ressemble la haine !

Ashura : Rhoooo, Tohma... Faut pas être cassant comme ça, et puis c'est moi qui suis censée être miss glaçon en personne...

_Hiroshi :_ Sans vouloir vous vexer, monsieur Seguchi, je suis spur qu'elle vous bat question froideur.

Ashura : Ahhhh, ben voilà quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi ! Mais faut pas oublier, Hiro : seulement quand je suis énervée après quelqu'un. Tohma fait encore plus fort, lui, puisqu'il arrive à rester monsieur glaçon toute la journée.

_Shûichi :_ Dans la famille glaçon, je voudrais...

_Tohma _: Shindô, j'ai suffisamment d'ennuis avec cette fille pour le moment, alors n'en rajoutez pas s'il vous plaît ! Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel elle a mis ma salle de bains ?

Ashura : C'est pas moi, c'est Hiro.

_Tous :_ MAUVAISE FOI ! *Tuons la !*

*s'enfuit et se cache sous un livre de contes*

**_oOo_**


	19. Une nuit mémorable

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Une nuit mémorable. _(pour l'un de mes personnages préférés =D)_

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

Et le petit frère de Suguru, Ritsu, appartient à _**Chawia**_.

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **Environ 6000. ^^'

**Notes : **Merci énormément à **_Chawia_** qui corrige toutes mes (abominables) fautes de conjugaison et de grammaire ! =D

Pour ce chapitre... Désolée si j'ai mis du temps (je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression, mais bon.), mais sachez que c'est **horriblement** difficile d'écrire avec trois petits crétins qui se bagarrent en hurlant derrière vous pour je ne sais quelle futilité à propos de _Dofus_ ou de _Pokémon_. Et c'est aussi dur quand ils CHANTENT. En fait, FREDONNER serait plus juste. Et c'est gonflant de devoir répéter toutes les cinq minutes "Vous pouvez vous taire s'il vous plait ?" ou "CHUT !" ou "P*TAIN MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA BOUCLER ?" lorsque j'en ai vraiment par dessus la tête. (Et pourtant, je ne suis pas vulgaire, d'ordinaire. (_je sais, vous ne me croyez pas. Pourtant c'est vrai ^^_)

Bon, j'arrête de vous prendre la tête avec mes problèmes de petits frères et de petite sœur _(sinon je vais finir par me faire étrangler si il y en a un qui lit ce que j'ai écrit sur eux...)_, et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce 19ème chapitre. =D

_(Et si vous trouvez des idées pour le 20ème... Ah, et merci Chawia pour les idées ! ^^)_

_

* * *

_**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Les sourcils froncés de contrariété, Suguru descendit les escaliers d'un pas rageur et arriva dans la deuxième partie du salon, où Tatsuha, affalé sur le canapé, était occupé à lire. En voyant le jeune claviériste arriver, il s'enquit d'une voix ennuyée :

― Vous avez déjà fini de prendre votre bain, Nakano et toi ? Vous avez vite fait.

Il tourna une page.

― Non, répondit Suguru. Monsieur Nakano a provoqué une sorte de raz-de-marée dans la salle de bains. Il se trouve maintenant qu'elle est hors d'usage.

Tatsuha tourna une autre page.

― Ah, c'est bête, ça, dit-il avec un temps de retard.

Suguru eut un soupir agacé.

― Et comme par hasard, c'était la seule de disponible.

Le jeune moine tourna une autre page, impassible. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et il se redressa d'un coup.

― Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu déconnes, là ?

Suguru le toisa, hautain.

― Sachez, monsieur Uesugi, que je ne « déconne » pas, pour reprendre vos propres mots. Et figurez-vous que ça ne m'amuse pas plus que vous de ne pas pouvoir me doucher.

Les yeux de Tatsuha s'agrandirent sous le choc de la nouvelle. Son livre lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le tapis. Quand il pensait qu'il aurait pu se doucher en compagnie de _Ryûichi Sakuma_, et qu'à cause de ce crétin de Nakano qui avait pété la plomberie, il allait devoir remettre à plus tard ce moment de pur bonheur… Les larmes lui en venaient aux yeux. « Allons, Tatsuha, se dit-il. Tu es un homme. Un homme ne pleure pas ! ». Seulement, le cousin de Tohma était doué d'un don d'observation assez peu commun. Don qu'il utilisait assez peu souvent, mais dont il était doté quand même. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'irrité, il dit à Tatsuha :

― Vous savez, monsieur Uesugi, moi aussi, je me désole de ne pas pouvoir me laver, mais je n'en pleure pas.

Sur ce, l'adolescent se retourna, et fila vers le fond de la pièce. Il essaya d'ouvrir le placard noir à portes coulissantes. Le placard fit « Chtonk », mais ne bougea pas. Enervé, Suguru tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée, qui refusait de bouger. Il s'arc-bouta contre le placard, et, dans une vaine tentative de l'ouvrir… lâcha la poignée et se retrouva propulsé en arrière.

Il atterrit en arrière la tête la première contre le parquet. Le jeune homme poussa une sorte de couinement de douleur, un peu à la manière des jouets pour chiens.

― C'est pas vrai… maugréa-t-il en se levant, tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

― Wouah ! s'exclama Tatsuha, faussement impressionné. Ta tête a sonné creux !

Sans comprendre que le jeune moine se moquait de lui, Suguru rétorqua :

― Monsieur Uesugi, c'est tout à fait normal. Sachez que le crâne humain est un os qui contient le cerveau. Il est donc creux. Vous devriez penser à revoir vos cours de biologie de temps à autres.

Et il se retourna, ignorant Tatsuha qui, dans son dos, leva les yeux au ciel dans un signe de désespoir. Soit il avait fait exprès de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre la méchante allusion de Tatsuha, soit il ne l'avait effectivement pas comprise. Connaissant Suguru, la deuxième solution était sans doute la meilleure.

― Fujisaki, t'es désespérant, lâcha le frère d'Eiri.

― Que… ? Mais je ne vous permets pas !

― Parce que t'imagines que tu peux me permettre de dire ou ne pas dire quelque chose ? ricana Tatsuha. Il se renversa dans son fauteuil. « Dans ce cas, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

― Plutôt que de raconter des âneries à longueur de journée, venez plutôt m'aider à ouvrir cette fichue porte, monsieur Uesugi.

Suguru lança un regard vers Tatsuha, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Résigné, il se relança seul à l'attaque du placard, et s'arc-bouta de nouveau sur la poignée, prenant bien garde cette fois de ne pas la lâcher. Il n'avait pas envie de se réessayer au vol plané. Une fois, pas deux.

― Fujisaki-kun ! Tat-chan ! Vous jouez à quoi ? Oh, tu lis un livre Tat-chan ! Ah, ben non puisqu'il est par terre. Oh, alors comme ça, tu fais tomber les livres par terre ! Ce n'est pas bien, Tat-chan ! Il faut prendre soin des livres, tu sais. Fujisaki-kun… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce placard ? dit une voix bien connue qui provenait du couloir.

Tatsuha se redressa d'un bond, et rougit subitement.

― M…monsieur Sakuma…

― Tat-chan ! le réprimanda Ryûichi (qui d'autre ?). M'appelle pas « monsieur », j'ai l'impression d'avoir trente ans !

― Mais… vous _avez_ trente ans, monsieur Sakuma…

― Nan ! Trente-et-un ! Na no da !

― C…C'est vrai… bégaya Tatsuha, plus rouge que les caleçons de Tohma.

― Alors, Fujisaki-kun, reprit Ryûichi, ignorant Tatsuha, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec le placard ?

Le jeune moine, sans doute jaloux que Ryûichi se désintéresse de lui au profit de ce Tohma en graine, intervint avant que Suguru ait pu ajouter un mot.

― Il s'accouple avec, fit-il d'un ton étonnement calme.

― Oooooh ! Ryûichi ouvrit des grands yeux. Fujisaki-kun ! Tu t'accouples avec les placards ? hurla-t-il à moitié. Mais c'est très bien ça, Fujisaki-kun ! Comme ça, plus tard, vous aurez plein de petits bébé mi-Fujisaki-kun, mi-placard ! Comme c'est mignon !

― Mais… mais enfin, monsieur Sakuma, je… bafouilla l'adolescent, gêné.

― Fujisaki-kun ! continua celui-ci, ignorant sa remarque. Il ne _faut pas_ cacher ton amour pour cette ravissante placard ! D'ailleurs…

Ryûichi posa un doigt sur sa bouche, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Après une seconde de silence, il demanda :

― Comment on dit quand c'est une femelle ?

Devant tant de bêtise, la mâchoire de Suguru et Tatsuha tomba au sol.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de cogiter sur la santé mentale de leur aîné, car Hiroshi débarquait en trombe dans le salon, une brosse à dents à la bouche.

― Avec _qui_ est-ce que Fujisaki s'accouple ?

L'adolescent crut qu'il allait mourir de honte.

― Je ne m'accouple avec PERSONNE, hurla-t-il. Je cherchais simplement à ouvrir ce satané placard, et monsieur Sakuma a commencé à délirer sur le fait que je m'accouplais soi-disant avec !

Hiroshi eut l'air rassuré.

― Je vais t'aider, décida-t-il.

En deux minutes, leurs deux forces associées eurent vite fait de venir à bout de la porte du placard, qui s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Shûichi, qui était redescendu entre-temps pour récupérer son T-shirt qu'il avait laissé sur le troisième canapé, se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

― Oh là là, se plaignit-t-il. Ca fait du bruit !

― Merci monsieur Shindô, rétorqua Suguru, acide. Nous n'avions pas remarqué.

Shûichi se renfrogna aussitôt, et remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre en proférant des malédictions à l'encontre du claviériste.

Tohma, alerté par le vacarme, se précipita dans le salon, et manqua de percuter Shûichi.

― Shindô ! Faites un peu attention à ce que vous faites et regardez où vous mettez les pieds au lieu de vous hâter ainsi ; vous avez failli me rentrer dedans.

― C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! lâcha malencontreusement le chanteur, scandalisé.

― Je vous demande pardon ? dit Tohma, glacial.

― Euh… Non, non, rien du tout. Excusez-moi, monsieur Seguchi, bafouilla Shûichi, déconfit, après avoir croisé le regard de son directeur.

Ce dernier sourit, satisfait. Le cœur battant, le garçon aux cheveux roses fila dans les escaliers sans demander son reste.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'informa poliment Tohma à l'assemblée qui était rassemblée dans le salon.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

― Rien, rien. J'ai simplement aidé Fujisaki à ouvrir un placard, commença Hiroshi.

― Non, d'abord, vous avez débarqué en me demandant avec qui je m'accouplais, contra Suguru.

― Suguru ? s'étonna Tohma.

Le jeune claviériste se retourna vers son cousin en agitant furieusement ses mains.

― Ce n'est _absolument pas_ ce que vous croyez, Tohma-san. Simplement, j'essayais d'ouvrir votre placard, fit-il en désignant ledit placard du pouce, monsieur Sakuma est arrivé et m'a demandé ce que j'essayais de faire, et dans un élan de méchanceté…

― Oh ! s'offusqua Tatsuha.

― …monsieur Uesugi a répondu que je « m'accouplais avec le placard », conclut Suguru.

Tohma ne disant rien – ce qui n'est guère dans sa nature –, son cousin, anxieux, lui assura d'une voix pourtant peu assurée :

― Tohma-san ? Je… je vous jure que c'est vrai, je n'étais pas du tout en train de…

Il s'interrompit, grimaçant. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait prononcé la fin de sa phrase. Tohma reprit ses esprits.

― Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs…

― Bah non Tohma ! On t'a tous vu ici ! contra Ryûichi.

― C'est une simple expression, Ryû-chan, soupira Tohma. Bon, je suppose que nous sommes tous très fatigués, je vous suggère donc d'aller vous coucher, déclara-t-il à l'assemblée d'un ton sans appel. Débarbouillez-vous un peu quand même avant, ajouta-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Tout le monde obtempéra, et petit à petit, il ne resta plus que Suguru dans la pièce. Hiroshi, qui s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, s'arrêta subitement.

― Tu ne montes pas, Fujisaki ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Dubitatif, le guitariste redescendit les quelques marches qu'il avait montées.

―Fujisaki ? Tu me boudes ? C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure dans la salle de bains ?

Le claviériste se retourna d'un bond. Il était pâle à faire peur. Il écarquilla ses yeux noirs et saisit Hiroshi par un bras, en le serrant à lui faire mal. Celui-ci tressaillit et tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne de son ami était plus puissante que ce qu'il avait pensé.

― Fujisaki, tu me fais mal… aïe ! s'exclama-t-il.

― Monsieur Nakano… commença Suguru d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Hiroshi se figea, glacé par sa voix de fantôme.

― Est-ce que c'est _vous_ (il serra son bras plus fort – Hiroshi laissa échapper un bref cri de douleur) qui avez subtilisé mon gant de toilette ? continua le garçon, plus sérieux que jamais.

Le guitariste afficha un air surpris.

― Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu me démontes le bras ?

Suguru sembla reprendre contenance.

― Euh… Excusez-moi, monsieur Nakano, mais ce gant de toilette m'a été offert par feu ma grand-tante, vous comprendrez que j'y tiens beaucoup…

― Je comprends, acquiesça Hiroshi. Je vais t'aider à le retrouver. A quoi ressemble-t-il ? s'informa-t-il.

Suguru haussa un sourcil.

― A un gant de toilette, répondit-il, d'une logique inébranlable.

― Evidemment, dit son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, je veux dire, son aspect, sa couleur… Tout ça.

― Ah ! … Le claviériste eut un moment de réfléxion. « Il est rose avec des poussins cousus dessus, et… » Il s'interrompit. « Vous voyez à quoi ressemble mon pyjama ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, reprit-il précipitamment en croisant le regard étonné du guitariste, celui que je portais lorsque notre _cher_ chanteur nous a sortis du lit en pleine nuit pour nous faire écrire une chanson…

― Et que finalement, il a fredonné dessus… ajouta Hiroshi. C'était avant notre irruption au concert des Grasper ? **(2)**

Suguru acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

― Oui, je me souviens bien de ton pyjama. Il était très mignon. Il t'allait admirablement bien.

L'adolescent rougit. Hiroshi sourit, amusé.

― Euh, je… merci, monsieur Nakano… bafouilla-t-il.

― C'était sincère.

Suguru était à présent aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Il se serait caché dans un champ de fleurs sauvages, on ne l'aurait pas retrouvé.

― Revenons au gant de toilette… continua Hiroshi, ce dont Suguru lui fut reconnaissant. Oui, il me semble que je l'ai vu… Mais où ?

― Où ? le pressa le jeune homme.

― Hmm… Il me semble l'avoir vu… Entre les mains de K. Oui, c'est ça.

― Entre les mains… de K ? _K_ ? s'écria-t-il.

Hiroshi confirma. Suguru se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à proférer des jurons que jamais personne n'aurait pensé croiser dans sa bouche. Son ami n'en revenait pas. Il est vrai que quand c'est K qui possède un de vos objets… il faut mieux lui dire adieu… la plupart du temps.

**oOo**

Après avoir réussi à persuader Hiroshi de le laisser seul, Suguru lut pendant près d'une heure, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il vérifia que le robinet marchait toujours, et, constatant que c'était le cas, regarda autour de lui si il ne se trouvait pas quelque chose de semblable à un gant de toilette. Son regard se posa sur une éponge légèrement calcinée et sur un torchon en pas meilleur état. Il soupira. Ne voyant rien d'autre, il se résolut à se débarbouiller avec.

Il ouvrit le robinet, et le mit en position « eau chaude ». Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, l'eau était toujours gelée. Suguru grimaça et, pour se donner du courage, murmura que « _c'est ainsi qu'on devient des hommes, en surmontant chaque difficulté qui se dresse face à nous. Ouais… Dans ce cas, j'aimerais autant être une femme_, maugréa-t-il. ». Il saisit l'éponge – du moins, ce qui en restait – et la passa sous l'eau. Il la posa sur le rebord de l'évier, et tenta d'ôter son T-shirt. En se contorsionnant ainsi, son bassin heurta le plan de travail, et l'éponge se glissa sournoisement dans son col.

― Gyaaaaaaahhhh ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il jura. Il reposa l'éponge dans l'évier, et se déshabilla entièrement, ne gardant que son caleçon. Il inspira un grand coup, saisit l'éponge et…

… la pressa au dessus de sa tête.

Rien ne se passa.

― Flûte, je l'ai cassée.

Suguru promena son regard dans les débris de la cuisine, fouilla dans les placards sans se soucier de faire le moins de bruit possible, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : une cocotte-minute. Il la remplit d'eau, la souleva au-dessus de lui et en renversa le contenu sur sa tête.

Il fut aussitôt aveuglé par une dizaine de litres d'eau glacée qui lui brûlèrent la peau si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des couteaux dans le corps. Pendant un instant, il craignit de faire une hydrocution. Haletant, il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage trempé et resta pendant plusieurs minutes à quatre pattes sur le sol. En même temps, il ne fit pas attention à la cocotte-minute qui roula au sol dans un affreux bruit de verre brisé.

« _De verre brisé ?_ pensa soudain le jeune homme. »

Il s'aperçut que ses paumes et ses genoux nus étaient griffés de partout, à cause des éclats de verre.

― C'est vraiment pas mon jour… chuchota-t-il.

― Fujisaki ? Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? s'enquit une voix bien connue.

― Monsieur Nakano ? Vous n'êtes pas couché ? s'étonna le claviériste.

Hiroshi passa la main dans ses cheveux. Suguru adorait quand il faisait ça. Non, _non_, il n'_adorait_ pas ça, il trouvait juste que c'était classe. Seulement _classe_.

― Ben en fait, j'arrivais pas à dormir. Et puis, comme je m'ennuyais, je me suis dit que tu ne dormais peut-être pas toi non plus, se justifia-t-il.

― Vous avez d'abord pensé à moi ? s'étonna Suguru. Et monsieur Shindô ?

― Disons que… Ma chambre est juste à côté de celle d'Eiri, et il se trouve que… Shû-chan et son… bien-aimé… sont en pleins ébats sexuels, dit le guitariste, gêné.

Suguru rougit d'un coup.

― Monsieur Nakano, vous auriez pu me passer les détails.

― Désolé, je ne voulais pas te choquer, s'excusa-t-il.

Le claviériste se releva et…

― Aïe !

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hiroshi.

― Je me suis fait très mal aux mains et aux genoux… Ce n'est pas grave, rassura-t-il en voyant la tête que faisait son ami.

Celui-ci était très pâle et paraissait furieux.

― Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Tu as pensé au clavier ? Et pour marcher ? Tu ne _dois pas_ faire des choses qui te mettent en danger, Fujisaki, c'est compris ?

― Bien sûr que j'ai compris, monsieur Nakano. Mais j'ai seize ans, je peux m'occuper de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous énervez.

― Si c'est comme ça que tu t'occupes de toi… Bon, abandonna le guitariste, qui n'était pas d'humeur à faire un concours verbal avec son ami, je vais nettoyer tes griffures, et après, tu vas te coucher, et je t'_interdis formellement_ de quitter ta chambre avant demain matin.

Suguru était extrêmement fatigué et accepta sans broncher les conditions de Hiroshi. Celui-ci saisit une bouteille d'alcool et prévint :

― Ca va peut-être piquer un peu.

Suguru retint un hurlement de douleur et une fois remis, enguirlanda le guitariste :

― Mais vous êtes malade ! J'avais suffisamment mal comme ça et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire qu'en rajouter une couche !

Hiroshi lui jeta un regard glacial.

― Quelle idée aussi d'aller te balader dans des débris de verre ? Tu as des tendances maso, Fujisaki ? le taquina-t-il.

L'adolescent croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et ne prononça plus un mot. Ou plutôt, _tenta_ de ne plus prononcer aucun mot. Mais l'alcool le brûlait tellement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements de douleur. Il s'aperçut que son ami s'inquiétait quand il poussait ces gémissements, aussi en poussa-t-il autant qu'il put ; il trouvait le regard d'Hiroshi irrésistible dans ces moments là. Pas trop non plus, ça n'aurait pas fait très viril. Et _non_, il ne trouvait pas son regard irrésistible, il le trouvait simplement… _CLASSE_. C'est classe de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, non ?

Après encore quelques minutes de désinfection, Hiroshi annonça la couleur :

― Bon, c'est désinfecté, maintenant, il faut que j'enlève les derniers petits bouts de verre qui restent.

― Hiiuuuurk ! prononça Suguru. Oh, pardon, s'excusa-t-il, en se rendant compte du drôle de bruit qu'il avait fait.

Le guitariste sourit et saisit une pince à épiler.

― C'est parti !

― Attendez, monsieur Nakano ! l'arrêta Suguru. Vous savez y faire au moins ?

― T'inquiète, j'avais commencé des études de médecine, mais j'ai échoué au concours d'entrée. **(3)**

Ce qui ne rassura pas beaucoup le jeune claviériste. Curieusement, il ne ressentit aucune douleur pendant que Hiroshi faisait consciencieusement son travail de chirurgien. Enfin, une fois le dernier éclat enlevé, le guitariste brandit victorieusement sa pince à épiler.

― Fini !

― Merci mille fois, monsieur Nakano ! Je vous suis redevable ! dit Suguru, en tentant de se lever.

― Stop ! l'arrêta Hiroshi. Attends, il faut que je te colle des pansements. Tes mains, ça va ? Tu peux encore plier les doigts ? Tu penses pouvoir jouer demain ?

Le garçon essaya de plier ses doigts dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables.

― Ca va, acquiesça-t-il. Je pense pouvoir jouer.

― Tant mieux.

Le guitariste lui colla des pansements sur les genoux et sur les paumes, et lui tendit la main pour le relever.

― Aïe ! s'exclama Suguru en se relevant.

― Mal au genoux. Normal, constata Hiroshi. Bon, ben je vais devoir te porter jusqu'à ta chambre. Après tu te débrouilles, ok ? Et interdiction de la quitter de la nuit. Il est déjà minuit passé.

Et sans que le claviériste ait pu faire un geste, Hiroshi le saisit comme un homme qui porterait sa femme sur le parvis d'une église, et ils montèrent les escaliers comme ça, tel un vieux couple.

― Vous ne me laissez pas tomber, monsieur Nakano ? demandait Suguru toutes les cinq secondes. C'était bien lui, ça : au lieu de profiter de la situation, il s'inquiétait de savoir s'il allait ou pas se casser la figure. Quel idiot ! Ce ne serait pas tous les jours que Hiroshi Nakano le porterait ainsi.

Et toutes les cinq secondes, Hiro répétait que non, qu'il ferait attention. Qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

**oOo**

Hiroshi ne posa Suguru sur le sol que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre. Le claviériste avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui demander s'il était certain que c'était la bonne porte, mais son ami lui avait posé son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

― Tu vas réveiller tout le monde, chuchota-t-il. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir à quoi ressemble Seguchi lorsqu'on le tire du sommeil. En plus, ce sera forcément moi qui prendra tout, et j'ai déjà donné aujourd'hui.

Suguru étouffa un petit rire.

― Monsieur Nakano, vous n'êtes pas très sympathique envers Tohma-san, remarqua-t-il.

― Ce n'est pas que je ne suis « pas sympathique », répondit Hiroshi en haussant les épaules. Je le respecte énormément, mais des fois, il me tape un peu sur les nerfs. Et puis, continua-t-il, tu crois que lui est sympathique avec moi ?

Effectivement, Suguru n'avait rien à répondre. Il était totalement vrai que la réputation de Tohma question relations sociales n'était pas des meilleures. Son mode de pensée pouvait se définir par : « Vous êtes doué, vous ne me plaisez pas forcément mais tant que vous n'avez rien fait de très répréhensible, ça me va, vous allez sans doute gravir les échelons à une vitesse phénoménale et ainsi accroître la réputation de NG et me permettre de gagner plein d'argent : je vous garde. En revanche, si vous m'êtes totalement inutile, que vous n'avez aucun talent, que vous garder dans mon entreprise ne m'apporte rien, et que vous risquez de ternir la réputation de NG : je vous vire. Et si en plus vous mettez en péril la vie d'une (ou plusieurs) personne(s) qui compte beaucoup pour moi, vous pouvez sans doute dire adieu à la vie. »

Suguru ne répondit donc pas.

Hiroshi le lâcha et le posa délicatement sur le parquet.

― On est arrivés ! Tu penses que tu arriveras à te coucher ? Tes genoux, ça va ?

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore un peu mal, mais je pense que grâce à vous, cela va vite passer, répondit Suguru en souriant.

― Tant mieux. Bon, je te laisse là, je te fais confiance : tu ne commets pas d'imprudences pendant la nuit, dit Hiroshi.

― Monsieur Nakano ! se vexa le jeune claviériste. Me prendriez vous pour monsieur Shindô ? Je ne suis pas du genre à quitter mon lit en pleine nuit ! Je vous souhaite quand même la bonne nuit, monsieur Nakano, poursuivit-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

― Je plaisantais. Bonne nuit, Fujisaki.

Hiroshi se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Suguru n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà, il avait filé dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Le garçon porta rêveusement la main à sa joue, puis haussa les épaules et poussa la poignée de la porte.

Il entra dans la chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, on n'y voyait goutte. Suguru, habitué à se déplacer dans le noir complet, ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il avança à pas de loup, et buta contre ce qu'il identifia être une valise. Il réprima un juron, puis ouvrit la valise. Il fouilla dedans à tâtons, et chercha son pyjama. Ne le trouvant pas, il décida de dormir en caleçon.

Il se déshabilla prestement et enfila le premier sous-vêtement qui lui vint sous la main.

« Tiens ? Aurais-je maigri d'un coup ? se demanda-t-il soudain. »

Le caleçon qu'il avait enfilé était bien trop grand pour lui, et si jamais il avait le malheur de le lâcher, il lui tomberait en bas des jambes en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Suguru soupira. Son petit frère Ritsu avait sans doute voulu lui faire une blague et avait échangé certaines de ses affaires avec celles de son père. Cela l'étonna quand même, car ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Ritsu.

Renonçant à comprendre ce mystère, Suguru, tenant toujours son caleçon d'une main, se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit en un clin d'œil.

**oOo**

Suguru fut réveillé vers huit heures et demie, par la lumière du soleil qui traversait les rideaux.

Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Il mit une main devant sa bouche et bailla bruyamment. Un grognement étouffé lui répondit.

« Uuh ? s'étonna Suguru, le sommeil encore imprimé dans ses méninges. »

Il réfléchit un instant, puis se dit que personne encore n'était levé, et c'est avec peu de remords qu'il se recoucha, désireux de profiter encore un peu de cette délicieuse sensation de chaleur qu'on ne trouvait que dans un lit, sous une bonne couette.

Puis la couette bougea. Suguru, étonné, se redressa de nouveau, peu amène. Comment la couette _osait-elle_ l'arracher à sa douche chaleur en bougeant ainsi ?

Une mèche blonde apparut de l'autre côté du grand lit deux places. Le jeune claviériste, retenant son caleçon d'une main, se pencha par-dessus le lit pour voir à qui appartenait cette mèche et…

― !

La personne dans le lit de Suguru se redressa brusquement en poussant des « Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? ».

Suguru sauta hors du lit, enfila le premier pantalon qui lui venait sous la main et hurla :

― MONSIEUR NAKANO ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Hiroshi se réveilla en sursaut. Il se précipita hors de la pièce et entra en trombe dans la chambre du claviériste.

La porte claqua violemment contre le mur, qui en prit un mauvais coup.

Il chercha son ami du regard…

… Et ne le trouva pas.

Dans la chambre de Suguru, tout était comme il l'avait laissé la veille : son clavier trônait près de la fenêtre, un ordinateur portable dernier cri était en mode veille sur le bureau en acajou, ses valises bien rangées au pied de son lit… Le seul élément qui faisait tâche était les trois tonnes de partitions éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol. Hormis ce détail, tout était propre et bien rangé. Le lit n'était même pas défait.

… Le lit n'était même pas défait… Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit du guitariste.

« Ne me dites pas que… »

Et il se souvint. Le soir, lorsqu'il avait embrassé le claviériste, il avait ensuite filé vers sa chambre, qui se trouvait… à côté de la porte où il l'avait laissé. Or, la chambre de Suguru était juste en face de la sienne.

« Oups, pensa-t-il. »

― MONSIEUR NAKANO ! entendit-il hurler.

Il sortit de la chambre de Suguru juste à temps pour le voir arriver à grands pas vers lui, les cheveux en bataille, plus furieux que Shûichi lorsque son bien-aimé Eiri le rembarrait pour pouvoir travailler.

― Ecoute, Fujisaki, commença-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne me suis pas souvenu que ta chambre…

― Etait en face de la vôtre, compléta le claviériste, glacial. Je ne vous crois pas, monsieur Nakano.

― Mais Fujisaki, je te jure que…

― JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS !

A cet instant, les autres portes de l'étage s'ouvrirent, et Eiri et Shûichi en sortirent, curieux de ce qui se passait au-dehors. Des pas dans l'escalier indiquaient que Tatsuha, Ryûichi et Tohma avaient eux aussi été réveillés par Suguru, et qu'ils venaient s'informer de la raison de tout ce boucan à à peine neuf heures du matin.

― Fujisaki, crois-moi, je le jure sur l'honneur de ma famille, je…

― JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS, VOUS DIS-JE ! hurla Suguru, hors de lui. AVOUEZ QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT EXPRES DE ME CONDUIRE DANS LA CHAMBRE DE MISTER K HIER SOIR ! s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt son manager qui sortait de sa chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Celui-ci s'arrêta devant Suguru, dont le caleçon trop grand dépassait du pantalon.

― Tiens ? Fujisaki, pourquoi as-tu enfilé un de mes caleçons ?

Suguru, qui jusque là avait cru à une mauvaise blague de son petit frère, rougit subitement, et se remit à hurler, histoire d'évacuer sa mauvaise humeur et sa honte.

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

* * *

**(1) **_En fait, le salon du chalet de Tohma se composait de deux parties séparées par une cloison coulissante. Je considère que la partie du salon où tous les dégâts ont eu lieu depuis le début de l'histoire est la première partie du salon._

**(2)** _Référence au tome 12. ^^_

**(3)** _Allusion au tome 2, où Hiro loupe volontairement son concours d'entrée pour continuer Bad Luck avec Shûichi. _

**_oOo_**

Voilà la fin de ce 19ème chapitre. Il est presque aussi long que deux chapitres, pour la simple raison que je ne savais pas où couper. En réalité, j'avais peur de couper en plein milieu, parce que je craignais de ne pas me souvenir de ce que j'avais l'intention d'écrire après. (Ce qui est totalement stupide, je sais.)

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (Et si ce n'est pas le cas... Informez m'en, je tiendrais compte de vos remarques positives ou négatives pour le prochain chapitre. Bien évidemment, il est inutile de dire des trucs du genre : "C'est pourri" sans expliquer pourquoi...)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! =3

Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^

_**oOo**_


	20. Les esprits malfaisants et les bananes

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Les esprits malfaisants et les bananes.

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **Un peu plus de 6600. ^^

**Notes : **Tout d'abord, merci mille fois à **_Chawia_** qui a l'immense bonté de corriger mes horribles fautes.

Ensuite, merci à _**Alice-chan**_ qui n'arrête pas de me dire que j'écris bien et qu'elle veut savoir la suite. ^^ D'ailleurs, elle m'a bien mis la pression pour que je termine ce vingtième chapitre _aujourd'hui_, donc j'ai le bonheur de lui annoncer qu'il est terminé _aujourd'hui_. Par contre, je ne me suis pas relue, donc si il y a des fautes de frappe... Désolée ! ^^

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Après avoir enfin réussi à calmer son cousin qui menaçait d'étrangler Hiroshi à coups de « Réfléchis Suguru, si tu le tues, Bad Luck ne vaudra plus rien ! Je vais y perdre mon argent ! » et de « Tu ne te salirais pas les mains juste pour ça quand même… Si tu veux vraiment le tuer, réfléchis à une manière plus discrète de le faire… », Tohma conseilla à tout le monde d'aller se recoucher avant d'aller faire face à la dure journée qui les attendait.

Hiroshi, plein de remords, voulut accompagner le jeune claviériste jusqu'à sa chambre, dans le but de se faire pardonner, mais celui-ci le repoussa froidement. Mortifié – car après tout, il ne voulait que s'excuser –, le guitariste rejoignit sa chambre la tête basse. Shûichi, dont le QI était sans doute légèrement plus élevé le matin, vit bien que son ami avait le moral dégonflé, et l'escorta jusque dans sa chambre, tout en faisant signe à Eiri qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et fila d'un pas vif se rendormir dans son antre.

Hiroshi poussa la poignée de sa porte et se laissa tomber comme une pierre sur le rebord de son lit, ses mains entre ses genoux, le regard fixé sur ses mains. Shûichi s'accroupit en face de lui.

― Allez Hiro, fais pas la tête. Tu devais t'y attendre, non ?

Le guitariste releva la tête, surpris. De quoi son ami aux cheveux roses voulait-il parler ?

― N'empêche, faire passer à Fujisaki la nuit en compagnie de K… C'est fort. Moi, j'aurais jamais osé, continua-t-il. Mais quand même, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, tu…

― Shûichi, de quoi tu parles ? l'interrompit Hiroshi.

― Ben… Je disais que je trouvais ça super osé d'avoir fait passé à Fujisaki la nuit en compagnie de K…

― Mais… Tu crois_ vraiment_ que je l'ai fait exprès ? Je l'ai trouvé assis au milieu d'éclats de verre dans la cuisine en pleine nuit, donc je l'ai un peu soigné, et je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre. Sauf que je me suis trompé…

― Et tu l'as ramené chez K, finit Shûichi.

Hiroshi opina. Il y eut un petit silence, puis…

― Mais… t'es sûr que tu l'as pas ramené chez K exprès ? demanda timidement le chanteur.

― Mais non ! s'écria son ami. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait un truc aussi stupide ?

Shûichi haussa les épaules.

― Bah… je sais pas, moi… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? Parce qu'il t'en veut ?

Le guitariste écarquilla les yeux.

― Wouah, alors là, tu me sidère, Shû-chan, fit-il.

― Hein ?

― Non, laisse tomber. Ca m'a juste étonné que tu sois capable de poser des questions intelligentes de temps en temps. Et, pour répondre à ta question, continua-t-il avant que le chanteur ait eu le temps de se rebiffer, oui, je tire la tronche parce qu'il m'en veut.

― Mais c'est pas grave qu'il t'en veuille, Hiro ! T'inquiète, il finira bien par te pardonner. Surtout si tu n'as pas fait exprès de le mettre dans la même chambre que K.

― Je t'adore, Shû.

Pour toute réponse, Shûichi fit un grand sourire et s'assit aux côtés de Hiroshi, tout en lui pressant l'épaule pour le réconforter. Il n'empêche qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi cela attristait tellement son ami que ce sale môme de Fujisaki, cette espèce de Tohma miniature, ce pianiste surdoué qui l'enguirlandait à tout bout de champ, lui en veuille. Quand même, lui ne se serait jamais mis dans un tel état pour si peu. Hiro est vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Derrière la porte, Suguru, qui passait par là pour aller se laver les dents et faire un brin de toilette, entendit très nettement Shûichi parler à Hiroshi. Il ne se gêna pas pour écouter la conversation, et éprouva un violent sentiment de satisfaction – sans pourtant savoir pourquoi – lorsqu'il apprit que le guitariste n'avait pas fait exprès de le mettre dans la même chambre que leur manager. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le déclic significatif du verrou qui s'ouvre qu'il décampa en quatrième vitesse pour se précipiter vers le premier étage, où il espérait bien trouver un lavabo en état de marche, c'est-à-dire qui fournissait de l'eau chaude.

Il errait donc dans les couloirs déserts du premier étage, quand il entendit soudain le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui coule.

Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte entrouverte.

― Hahaha, je suis sûr qu'ainsi, monsieur Sakuma me sera redevable à jamais, chuchotait une voix. N'empêche, qui d'autre que moi aurait pu avoir cette idée ? Chauffer de l'eau avec un réchaud prévu pour le camping, il fallait y penser ! continua la voix.

Suguru se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à quelque chose à laquelle _même Tatsuha_ avait pensé. Non pas que Tatsuha soit quelqu'un au QI équivalent à celui d'une poule. Non, ça, c'était monsieur Shindô, songea le garçon.

Il fila vers le salon, où il trouva son cousin tranquillement assis dans un canapé, les jambes croisées, le visage détendu.

― Tohma-san ! Excusez-moi, mais savez-vous où est rangé le matériel pour le camping ?

Tohma regarda son jeune double d'un air mi-étonné mi-sceptique.

― … Pour quoi faire, Suguru ?

― Oh, euh… Pour faire chauffer le petit déjeuner, improvisa Suguru qui ne tenait absolument pas à partager son « secret de l'eau chaude » – qu'il avait, soit dit en passant, piqué à Tatsuha – avec Shûichi qui était en train de remonter les escaliers. Il avait vraisemblablement oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre.

― C'est très aimable de ta part, le remercia placidement Tohma, mais j'ai déjà pris l'initiative de la commander à un traiteur.

« Flûte, pensa Suguru »

― Je… je vous en prie Tohma-san, c'est tout naturel !

Il se retourna et fila vers l'endroit où se trouvait Tatsuha quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se cacha dans un recoin sombre du couloir et attendit que celui-ci veuille bien sortir de la pièce – en trombe, en hurlant « Sakuma-san ! » à travers le chalet – et se faufila à l'intérieur.

Tatsuha avait préparé une bassine de taille respectable, l'avait remplie d'eau et y avait ajouté des sels de bain à la senteur sucrée. Suguru saisit son courage à deux mains, et traîna la bassine en dehors de la pièce. Il fit de son mieux pour la traîner au plus vite à travers le couloir, craignant que quelqu'un n'arrive, força la serrure de la pièce située la plus au fond du couloir à l'aide d'une épingle à cheveux et poussa de toutes ses forces le bain précaire que Tatsuha avait préparé pour Ryûichi à l'intérieur.

Il referma ensuite précautionneusement la porte, se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau tiède et parfumée en poussant un soupir d'aise.

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps, Tohma s'était levé de son canapé et se dirigeait à présent vers la cuisine pour voir combien d'argent il devrait dépenser pour en financer les réparations.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Aussitôt, un courant d'air glacé se faufila sous ses vêtements et le fit frissonner. Il promena son regard dans la pièce. Il y régnait une pagaille indescriptible. Une bataille entre dix mille soldats et qui se serait soldée par la mort de tous les combattants aurait fait moins de désordre que la scène de désolation qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol, la plupart des casseroles étaient légèrement carbonisées et enfoncées de partout, la fenêtre avait littéralement volé en éclats, il ne restait du four qu'une petite plaque d'acier qui pendait misérablement sur ses gongs, le frigidaire et le congélateur s'étaient convertis en fours à micro-ondes, le bar était carbonisé sur toute sa partie gauche, les couverts étaient soit éparpillés sur le sol soit plantés dans les meubles ou sur le mur – il y avait même un couteau dans le plafond –, et tous les placards et tiroirs avaient été renversés. N'oublions pas de mentionner que le tout flottait dans une mare d'eau.

Dans les souvenirs de Tohma, seul K avait pénétré dans la cuisine et fait exploser le four. Cela expliquait donc le mauvais état du bar et la transformation des frigidaires. En revanche, ce qu'il n'expliquait pas, c'était que le contenu des tiroirs et des placards gisait pitoyablement dans une mare d'eau qu'il n'avait pas remarquée avant.

A cause de sa renommée en matière d'imbécillités en tous genres et de bêtises dans le même registre, le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut…

― SHINDÔ ! hurla le directeur de NG Productions.

**oOo**

― Venez, Sakuma-san, je vous ai préparé une surprise qui vous fera sûrement plaisir.

― Oh, ça c'est chouette, Tat-chan ! C'est quoi ? demanda le garçon de trente et un ans, enthousiaste.

― Euh… c'est une surprise, Sakuma-san, répondit le jeune moine, gêné.

― Hon hon… acquiesça Ryûichi. Mais dépêche-toi, il faudra que je me lave après…

Tatsuha sourit intérieurement en pensant au bain parfumé qu'il avait préparé pour son bien-aimé. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas refroidi…

Les deux hommes arpentèrent le couloir sombre. Tatsuha essayait d'établir un courant entre Ryûichi et lui en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Le chanteur ne comprenait rien au baragouinage incessant de son ami et acquiesçait à tout ce qu'il lui disait, sans oser l'interrompre. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de lui parler !

Soudain, Ryûichi aperçut quelque chose dans ce couloir du premier étage qui lui paraissait assez déplacé.

― Tatsuha, c'est toi qui as ouvert cette porte ? demanda-t-il à son ami, le coupant net dans son blabla.

Tatsuha se tut – et pas seulement parce que Ryûichi Sakuma l'avait appelé par son prénom – et regarda dans la direction vers laquelle pointait le doigt de son idole.

― Malheur ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se mit à courir vers la porte ouverte et…

― Nooooooon !

Ryûichi entra dans la pièce peu après Tatsuha, et vit le pauvre moine sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tat-chan ?

L'adolescent se retourna, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

― Votre surprise ! On me l'a volée !

Ryûichi hocha la tête puis haussa les épaules.

― Bah, ce n'est pas si grave, Tat-chan. Ce n'était qu'une surprise, tu sais.

― Mais c'était pour vous ! s'exclama Tatsuha, hystérique.

― C'est pas grave ! Aucune surprise ne m'apporterait un bonheur qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui que j'éprouve lorsque je suis avec toi, Tat-chan.

Tatsuha rougit subitement et se tut. Dans sa tête, les mots de Ryûichi résonnaient comme… comme une déclaration d'amour ! Et si Ryûichi Sakuma était réellement amoureux de lui ? Impossible. Pourtant… « Peu importe, se dit l'adolescent. Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux lorsqu'il se trouve avec moi ! »

_Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux lorsqu'il se trouve avec moi !_

― A ton avis, Tat-chan, reprit le chanteur, qui a pu te voler ma surprise ?

_Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux lorsqu'il se trouve avec moi !_

― Euh… je ne sais pas, répondit Tatsuha, rêveur.

_Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux lorsqu'il se trouve avec moi !_

― A mon avis… ça pourrait bien être des mauvais esprits.

_Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux lorsqu'il se trouve avec moi !_

_Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux lorsqu'il…Hein ?_

― Mais oui !

Tatsuha frappa son poing dans sa main.

― Vous avez raison, Sakuma-san ! C'est _sûrement_ un mauvais esprit !

Ryûichi hocha la tête, et Tatsuha se mit dos à la porte.

― Ainsi positionné, je peux les appeler. Sinon, ils ne viendraient pas, puisque face à une porte, je peux les voir entrer, expliqua précairement le jeune moine à Ryûichi qui l'observait, étonné.

Le chanteur n'avait strictement rien compris aux dires de son ami, mais se tint coït. Il s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui et ne bougea plus.

Tatsuha posa ses index sur ses tempes et se concentra.

― Je les sens… Oui, je sens des esprits mauvais… Ils sont deux… Non, beaucoup plus… Il y en a de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression que… que leur nombre augmente au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchent de cette porte… ? hésita-t-il. Ils sont… beaucoup. Au moins une centaine… Oh mon Dieu, une telle odeur de malfaisance me rend malade ! Ah ! Ils arrivent ! Oh mon Dieu, mais ils grouillent de partout, je…

― Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?

La voix fit sursauter Ryûichi et Tatsuha, et tous deux portèrent leur main à leur cœur, sans oser se retourner, de peur de voir des tas d'esprits leur foncer dessus.

― Tat-chan… Tu crois qu'on peut se retourner ? chuchota Ryûichi.

― Chuuuut, monsieur Sakuma, intima Tatsuha. Ils sont dangereux.

Les deux amis rentrèrent leur tête dans leurs épaules et ne bougèrent plus. Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Ils se crispèrent encore plus et fermèrent leurs yeux. Bientôt, le bruit des pas s'arrêta. Pendant une dizaine de seconde, ni Tatsuha ni Ryûichi n'osèrent faire un geste. Puis Tatsuha ouvrit ses yeux très lentement comme s'il craignait que les « esprits malfaisants » lui tombent dessus et le dévorent. Deux chaussures en cuir noir apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux.

― Euh… Seguchi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ryûichi se redressa complètement et regarda Tohma d'un air étonné.

― Alors comme ça, mon « odeur de malfaisance » vous rend malade, Tatsuha. Je suis ravi de l'apprendre.

Les yeux glacés du claviériste des Grasper scintillaient de cruauté.

― Mais… mais… mais _pas du tout_ ! se défendit le jeune moine. Je… j'avais projeté de faire une surprise à monsieur Sakuma, mais quelqu'un l'a volée, et nous pensions que c'était le coup d'esprits malfaisants.

― Et donc, vous avez tout de suite pensé à moi.

― Mais nan, Tohma ! On cherchait des esprits ! contra Ryûichi.

L'expression qu'il avait adoptée lui donnait l'air de dire « mais enfin Tohma, comment as-tu pu ne pas y penser ? ».

Tohma leva les yeux au ciel et décida qu'il était plus qu'inutile d'essayer de parlementer avec ces deux là. Il laissa donc tomber l'affaire… pour le moment.

― Au fait, reprit-t-il, votre surprise… Elle ne sentirait pas les sels de bain à la lavande par hasard ?

Tatsuha hocha vigoureusement la tête.

― Oui ! Vous savez où elle est ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

― Non, c'était seulement une déduction de ma part, mentit Tohma. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, tous les deux. Ryûichi, Shindô t'attend dans le salon, il veut savoir ce que tu penses de l'arrangement du troisième couplet de sa dernière chanson. Tatsuha…

Tatsuha se retourna. Ryûichi quitta la pièce.

― Tatsuha, reprit-il, si je vous revois encore une fois seul avec Ryûichi pendant la journée, je vous colle une de ces punitions dont je peux vous garantir que vous la sentirez passer.

Tatsuha esquissa un rictus amusé.

― Je ne suis plus un gamin, Seguchi. Le temps des fessées, c'est terminé pour moi.

― Oh, mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Vous ignorez de quoi je suis capable, Tatsuha…

Une lueur fugitive passa dans les yeux verts de Tohma. L'adolescent frissonna et se pressa de filer hors de la pièce.

Le directeur de NG Productions attendit que le couloir soit vide et se dirigea vers la seule porte du premier étage à être fermée à clé.

Il prit son passe partout et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, Suguru était justement en train de remettre son pantalon.

**oOo**

― Tohma-san ! Vous auriez pu frapper !

― Alors comme ça, Suguru, on vole les surprises des autres…

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

― A la guerre comme à la guerre. Chacun pour soi. Je ne me voyais pas passer une journée sale comme je l'étais. Pourquoi monsieur Sakuma aurait-il profité seul du bain que monsieur Uesugi lui avait préparé ?

― Si ça avait été Shindô à ta place, Suguru, il aurait eu de sérieux problèmes.

Suguru sourit à la manière d'un vampire. C'était là une des caractéristiques que lui avaient transmis les gènes de la famille Seguchi.

― Je ne suis pas monsieur Shindô, fit-il d'un ton qui laissait transparaître son dégoût.

― Heureusement ! s'exclama Tohma. Disons que, comme tu es de ma famille, ce n'est pas grave. De plus, tu m'as permis d'effrayer légèrement Tatsuha, donc je te remercie. Puis-je à mon tour profiter du bain ?

― Je vous en prie.

Suguru enfila sa chemise et se retourna vers la porte.

― À propos, Suguru… l'interpella son cousin. (Suguru se retourna.) Pas un mot de tout ceci à personne !

― Tohma-san ! Je ne suis pas une commère comme monsieur Shindô ! Et je suis aussi impliqué que vous dans cette histoire de « vol de surprise ». Je n'irais pas me dénoncer aussi stupidement !

Tohma sourit, et Suguru quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, fulminant du fait que Tohma le compare avec le chanteur de Bad Luck.

**oOo**

― Yuuuuuuki ! Tu peux m'aider, steuplé ? beugla la douce, familière et chantante voix du musicien aux cheveux roses.

Grommelant, Eiri sortit pesamment de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Qu'avait donc encore cet adorable petit crétin ? Pourquoi le dérangeait-il encore ? Il avait pourtant bien préciser que le déranger pendant qu'il travaillait serait passible de mort !

L'écrivain soupira profondément et marcha vite jusqu'au bout du couloir, pressé d'en finir avec ce que lui voulait son Shû-chan d'amour. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il se gratta la tête. Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour arriver dans une impasse ?

― Okay, j'ai compris, je me suis trompé de sens, râla-t-il.

Pfff… Encore du temps perdu pour son roman. A croire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le finir ! Cela faisait trois mois qu'il travaillait dessus, et il ne l'avait toujours pas conclu. Ses responsables d'édition ne cessaient de le hâter et les crédits dont il disposait commençaient à s'amenuiser. Il avait dépassé les limites de temps accordées depuis pas mal de temps déjà et ne savait même pas si il pourrait terminer son roman d'ici la fin des vacances. De toute manière, il préférait ne pas y penser.

― Yuuuuuuuuki !

― Ouais, c'est bon, j'arrive… grogna-t-il.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers et trouva son amant dans le couloir du deuxième étage, visiblement en proie à d'immenses efforts pour tirer hors de sa chambre un carton énorme. Enfin, un carton de taille normale, mais qui était étrangement enflé sur les côtés. Et une matière bizarre suintait d'un petit trou dans le carton.

― Allez, vas-y Hiro ! Pousse plus fort ! commandait-il. A deux, on va bien finir par y arriver !

― T'es drôle, Shû ! disait la voix étouffée du guitariste. Je fais que ça, pousser ! Et Fujisaki ? Il pourrait pas nous aider non plus ?

― Sais pas où il est passé ce sale môme, répondit Shûichi. Yuuuuuuuki ! cria-t-il. Oh, t'es là ? T'as fait drôlement vite ! reprit-t-il, s'apercevant enfin de la présence de son bien-aimé.

Eiri, la cigarette à la bouche, observa longuement le carton, puis Shûichi et Hiroshi faire des efforts désespérés pour parvenir à pousser le carton hors de la chambre.

Shûichi passa sa main derrière sa tête, et avança d'un ton peu assuré, craignant d'irriter Eiri :

― Euh, en fait… Tu vois, on voudrait répéter, et Seguchi nous a dit qu'il y avait une salle de répétition au sous-sol… Et il faudrait qu'on porte tout ça jusque là-bas… Et comme tu es super fort, j'ai pensé que…

― Ouais.

Eiri regarda encore une fois le gros carton et se dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le transporter sur deux étages – même aidé par les deux garçons.

― Et… vous ne pouvez pas répéter dans les chambres ?

― Ben non, commença Hiroshi. Seguchi…

― On a pensé que ça te dérangerait dans ton travail, le coupa Shûichi.

Devant tant de délicatesse de la part de son chanteur, Eiri s'approcha et lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux, en articulant un simple « merci ».

Shûichi était aux anges. Il était si rare que l'écrivain lui dise des mots doux ! D'accord, ce n'était qu'un « merci » de rien du tout, mais pour le chanteur, c'était une preuve d'amour irréfutable.

Comme le bain que Tatsuha avait préparé à Ryûichi : c'était aussi une preuve d'amour irréfutable. C'est vrai que c'est étrange comme manière de prouver son amour, mais c'est là tout le mystère de la gent masculine.

Bref. Donc, ému devant tant de gentillesse – pourtant si rare chez lui ! – de la part de son amant, Shûichi oublia complètement qu'il portait un carton de plusieurs tonnes – et que Hiroshi l'aidait – et, lâchant le carton en question, se retourna vivement et prit Eiri dans ses bras. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris par la brusque étreinte du chanteur, finit par l'entourer de ses bras à son tour.

Mais le câlin ne dura pas longtemps… Il fut interrompu par un flot de jurons en provenance du guitariste de Bad Luck.

Les deux amoureux s'écartèrent, étonnés, pour s'informer de la raison pour laquelle Hiroshi se montrait aussi grossier.

― Du calme Hiro ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est pas parce que tu es jaloux que moi, j'arrive à avoir des câlins avec Eiri et que toi, tu n'arrives pas à en avoir avec Fujisaki que tu dois nous insulter comme ça ! s'exclama le chanteur, manifestement outré.

― Crétin ! C'est pas pour ça que je hurle ! hurla Hiroshi. Et je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

― Ah bon ? Bah c'est pour quoi alors ? s'enquérit Shûichi.

― Tu m'as fait tomber ce putain de carton sur le pied, imbécile ! beugla le guitariste.

Shûichi se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, et il regrettait d'avoir provoqué la souffrance de son ami. Mais il n'était pas assez fort pour soulever ce lourd carton… Il lança un regard vers Eiri, qui se détourna et annonça d'une voix forte :

― Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, donc je vais retourner à mon roman. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas…

Et il s'éclipsa en lançant un clin d'œil cruel au guitariste.

― Shûichiiiiii, gémit celui-ci.

― Que se passe-t-il encore ? s'enquit une voix au ton légèrement hautain. Il n'y aura donc jamais une seconde de calme dans cette maison ?

Les deux musiciens se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette désagréable petite voix et se retrouvèrent face à face – façon de parler – avec un Suguru Fujisaki assez irrité.

― Fujisaki ? s'étonna Hiroshi. Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout !

― C'est un secret, répondit l'intéressé en faisant un clin d'œil amusé à son ami.

Dans son coin, Shûichi leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'était reparti ! Vraiment, ces jours-ci, il avait l'impression que Hiro draguait Fujisaki. Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble. Et puis, qui voudrait bien d'un sale gosse comme lui ?

― Pourrais-je connaître la raison de ce boucan ? s'informa le « sale gosse » en question.

― Hiro s'est coincé le pied sous le carton, répondit platement Shûichi.

Suguru haussa un sourcil.

― Hé non ! protesta le guitariste. C'est faux ! Tu m'as laissé tomber le carton sur le pied pour faire un câlin à ton Yuki !

Le chanteur haussa les épaules. Pour lui, c'était du pareil au même.

― Ah, je comprends. Mais pourquoi ne dégagez-vous pas votre pied ? s'étonna Suguru.

― Je ne peux pas, le carton est trop lourd, le renseigna Hiroshi.

― Eh bien dans ce cas, soulevez-le, rétorqua-t-il aimablement, comme si c'était la plus évidente des choses.

― On t'a dit qu'on pouvait pas, idiot, l'agressa Shûichi. C'est trop lourd !

― Oh. (Suguru parut contrarié) Dans ce cas, je peux vous aider. Je ne risque pas de me mettre des échardes de carton dans les doigts, j'espère…

Hiroshi et Shûichi furent un instant désemparés. Des échardes de carton. C'était tout à fait le genre d'âneries de Ryûichi Sakuma pouvait vous sortir, mais Fujisaki ? Le monde ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui… Déjà, Hiro se montrait presque _sympathique_ avec lui. Ensuite, il parlait d'échardes de carton. Et après, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? Un strip-tease de la part de leur directeur ? Avec K en guise de pom-pom girl ? Des images peu avenantes apparurent dans l'esprit du chanteur, et il se dépêcha de les chasser avant d'être écoeuré pour le restant de la journée.

― Laisse tomber, ricana Shûichi. Si c'est trop lourd pour moi, ça l'est encore plus pour toi.

Le claviériste lui lança un tel regard de dédain teinté de mépris que le chanteur préféra se taire pour l'instant.

Suguru se dirigea vers le guitariste qui se retenait de laisser échapper des gémissements de douleur tant le carton pesait lourd sur son pied. Il se pencha attrapa le bas du carton et commença à essayer de le soulever.

― Effectivement, ce n'est pas léger, constata-t-il.

― Je te l'avais dit, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Shûichi.

Un instant, Shûichi crut déceler dans les yeux du claviériste la même lueur que présentaient parfois les yeux de son directeur lorsqu'il menaçait ses employés. Il ne put retenir un frisson.

Suguru inspira un grand coup et souleva le carton d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Hiroshi était tellement hébété qu'un frêle adolescent comme lui parvienne à se montrer plus fort que son ami aux cheveux roses qu'il en oublia de retirer son pied.

Suguru le rappela à l'ordre d'un voix sifflante :

― Monsieur Nakano, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps, donc si vous aviez l'amabilité de bien vouloir retirer votre pied de là-dessous…

― Oui, bien sûr. Désolé.

Hiroshi retira son pied et Suguru reposa délicatement le carton à terre, puis il s'essuya le front.

― Eh bien ! Que contient ce truc effroyablement lourd ? demanda-t-il.

Shûichi haussa les épaules et commença à compter sur ses doigts les objets au fur et à mesure qu'il les énumérait :

― Alors… mon Roland **(1)**, mon micro sur pied, mon micro euh… pas sur pied, mes partitions, mon deuxième carnet à chansons, cinq paquets de feuilles à musique, des stylos, des crayons, des gommes, du Tipp-ex, des feutres, des taille-crayons, la Fender de Hiro, la basse de Hiro, la deuxième guitare de Hiro…

― Ouais, mais elle est moins bien que ma Fender, crut bon de préciser Hiroshi.

Le regard que lui lança Suguru le persuada néanmoins du contraire.

― Euh… Aussi ton clavier, tu sais, celui sur lequel il manque trois touches et qui était resté au studio 3, et… un clavier portatif aussi il me semble, et…

― N'en rajoutez pas, monsieur Shindô, le coupa Suguru. En clair, vous avez déménagé le studio.

― Euh, oui…

Suguru soupira.

― J'imagine que vous avez tout balancé dans le carton pour le départ et que vous n'avez rien trié…

― Euh… oui… avança timidement Shûichi.

Suguru se fendit d'un grand sourire.

― Eh bien ! Je suis content d'avoir emporté mes propres affaires moi-même !

Le guitariste et le chanteur échangèrent un regard sceptique. Qu'avait donc leur collègue en tête ?

― Vous vous souvenez du dernier cadeau de monsieur Sakuma ? Celui qu'il nous a offert à la Toussaint. Un gros sac en toile blanc qui ne fermait pas. De plusieurs kilos.

Les deux autres musiciens secouèrent la tête en un signe de dénégation. Non, vraiment, ils ne voyaient pas de quoi Fujisaki voulait parler…

― Nous ne l'avions pas ouvert à ce moment là, nous étions trop pris par les répétitions pour notre nouvel album, continua Suguru, faisant durer le suspense.

Hiroshi et Shûichi regardaient toujours leur collègue d'un air dubitatif. Ils ne comprenaient décidément pas où il voulait en venir.

― Eh bien, moi, je l'ai ouvert, révéla le claviériste.

― Sérieux ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? s'exclama Shûichi.

― Eh bien… Au fait, vous aimez les bananes ? demanda tout à coup Suguru, changeant totalement de sujet.

― Euh… Moi, j'aime pas trop ça… dit Hiroshi. Je supporte, mais difficilement, disons. Pourquoi ?

Suguru ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Shûichi qui le regardait avec un air horrifié. Il fronça les sourcils.

― Monsieur Shindô ? Vous allez bien ?

Shûichi tourna vers lui ses immenses yeux violets emplis d'une horreur intense.

― Elles… Elles me font peur ! souffla-t-il précipitamment.

― Les bananes ? s'étonna Suguru.

Le chanteur hocha vivement la tête. Un sourire malfaisant digne de ceux que faisait son cousin étira ses lèvres.

― Eh bien…

Il ouvrit le carton. Une odeur de banane s'en échappa et Shûichi se boucha subitement le nez et se cacha derrière son ami aux cheveux longs.

― Shû… soupira celui-ci. Tu es ridicule.

― Mmmmmpfffhooon ! se vexa le chanteur.

― Bon appétit ! finit Suguru en découvrant le carton rempli de purée de banane. J'ai bien l'impression que le carton n'a pas apprécié d'être trimbalé n'importe comment !

― Oh my god… fit Hiroshi, consterné.

― J'espère que vous aimez la vaisselle ? continua sadiquement le claviériste. Parce que pour débarrasser vos instruments de toute la banane qu'il y a dessus… Bon courage !

Shûichi, irrité, se déplaça de façon à se tenir derrière le carton et devant Suguru.

Hiroshi, pressentant que cette affaire allait mal se terminer, tenta un changement de sujet.

― Au fait, Fujisaki, j'ai remarqué que tu sentais super bon la lavande. Tu as pris un bain parfumé ?

Suguru rougit. Monsieur Nakano lui avait dit qu'il sentait _super bon_ la lavande ! Comme c'était adorable ! …Non ! Pas adorable ! _Classe. _Oui, c'était vraiment _classe_.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Shûichi prit les devants et lui lança d'un ton acide :

― Ah ouais, Fujisaki sent boooon la lavande ! Et bah maintenant…

Avant que Suguru ait pu réagir, le chanteur lui balança une pleine poignée de purée de bananes au visage.

― … tu sens bon la banane ! Et le chanteur se tordit de rire.

Suguru, exaspéré, s'essuya les yeux d'un geste vif de la manche et lança d'un ton cassant et froid, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une lueur nouvelle :

― Monsieur Shindô… vous l'aurez voulu. Ne venez pas vous plaindre après. Je vais vous faire ingurgiter des bananes jusqu'à vous en faire exploser l'estomac !

Sur ce, il mit ses deux mains en coupe et se saisit d'une poignée assez conséquente de la matière jaunâtre et visqueuse, et la lança d'un geste rapide sur le chanteur, qui parvint à éviter le gros du lancer.

Il se retrouva quand même éclaboussé par la purée de banane et contempla ses mains d'un air dégoûté. Comment avait-il pu _oser_ toucher cette chose ? Suguru en profita pour lui bondir dessus et tenta de lui bourrer la bouche avec la substance peu ragoûtante, tâche peu aisée du fait que le chanteur se débattait de toutes ses forces. Chacun des deux combattants suffoquait, étouffé par l'odeur entêtante des bananes et lançait toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

Hiroshi décida de mettre fin au pugilat qui sévissait et saisit le claviériste par la taille qui, curieusement, se laissa faire. Shûichi se releva péniblement, cracha ce qui lui restait de banane dans la bouche, et, dans une dernière provocation, tira la langue à Suguru, qui échappa au contrôle de Hiroshi et saisit une énorme poignée de purée de bananes qu'il lança du plus fort qu'il put sur Shûichi… qui se baissa.

Seulement, le directeur de NG Productions arrivait derrière lui pour s'enquérir de la raison de tout ce bruit et de l'odeur de banane qui se sentait jusque dans le salon.

**oOo**

Lorsque Tohma vit une grosse masse de matière jaunâtre, visqueuse et à la forte odeur de banane arriver vers lui à toute vitesse, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait ni ce que c'était.

Il le comprit lorsque la chose atteint son visage.

Suguru, Hiroshi et Shûichi se regardèrent d'un air terrifié.

_« Oups… » _pensèrent-ils.

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

* * *

**(1)** Célèbre marque de synthétiseurs.

**_oOo_**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Ne me demandez surtout pas _pourquoi_ des bananes, je n'en ai moi-même aucune idée. Peut-être parce que j'en ai horreur moi aussi ?

En tout cas, si vous trouvez ce chapitre bizarre, désolée, mais j'écris comme ça va. Mon histoire n'est pas définie à l'avance. Je sais juste comment ça va se terminer (mais ça, vous ne le saurez qu'à la fin ^^). Pour le reste... ça dépend des jours. De mon état d'esprit.

Et mes idées bizarres ne veulent pas dire que j'ai bu avant ! =D

Sur ce... A la prochaine, et merci d'avoir lu ! =D


	21. La vengeance d'un blond

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **Un peu plus de 4400. =)

**Notes : **Wouaouuuuh, j'ai mis super longtemps ! Désolée ! ^^

Sérieux, je n'ai pas trop d'excuses, mais c'est dur de suivre avec le lycée, le conservatoire… Bref. ^^

Ca ira mieux pendant les vacances… En plus, je n'avais pas trop d'idées pour ce chapitre…

J'espère malgré tout que je n'étais pas trop longue !

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Le directeur de NG Productions resta figé au milieu du couloir, à la manière d'une statue. Il était encore trop choqué pour bouger quoi que ce soit, mais les Bad Luck savaient bien que quand il reprendrait ses esprits, il serait encore plus terrifiant que le Télétubby violet associé aux dessins animés du genre « Dora l'exploratrice ».

Au fond d'eux même, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils avaient deux options : soit ils restaient bêtement plantés dans le couloir, maculés de purée de bananes trop mûres, et enduraient les foudres du blond en colère, sans garantie d'en sortir vivants ; soit ils se dépêchaient de fuir loin, très loin de leur _bien-aimé _directeur qui risquait de sortir de son état de choc d'une seconde à l'autre.

Les trois musiciens n'étaient pas fous : ils étaient jeunes, ils venaient à peine de faire leurs premiers pas dans la musique et commençaient tout juste à devenir connus. Suivre les pas des Nittle Grasper était leur rêve le plus cher, et ils ne se sentaient pas le courage de l'abandonner au profit d'une décapitation publique organisée par Tohma pour lui avoir – sans l'avoir fait exprès – lancé une pleine poignée de purée de bananes en pleine figure.

Mais le pire, c'était que ce n'était même pas Shûichi, l'auteur du lancé, mais _Suguru_. Monsieur le cousin de Tohma en personne lui avait envoyé des bananes en pleine poire. Il y avait de quoi rire. Mais même s'ils faisaient partie de la même famille et que Tohma le tenait en assez haute estime, Suguru n'était pas sûr que le blond veuille bien lui pardonner cette erreur là. C'était la première fois, se souvenait-il, qu'il se laissait aller à ses pulsions meurtrières – après tout, il avait essayé d'étrangler le chanteur – et, évidemment, c'était _justement_ cette fois là que son cousin passait dans le coin et qu'il faisait les frais de son emportement.

Oh, bien sûr, s'il lui affirmait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès, Tohma le croirait peut-être – après tout, Suguru n'était pas réputé pour ses bêtises, non, ça, c'était plutôt le domaine de Shûichi –, mais il ne garantissait pas de rester en vie pour autant.

Tohma recommença à bouger et porta une main gantée à son visage pour en ôter la purée de bananes qui l'empoissait de partout.

Les Bad Luck tressaillirent, se consultèrent du regard, et filèrent d'un même mouvement vers la pièce la plus proche.

Hiroshi ouvrit la porte précipitamment. Il poussa brutalement ses deux amis à l'intérieur et referma le battant du plus doucement qu'il put.

Shûichi se mit à couiner, les larmes aux yeux.

― Fujisaki, sale mioche ! Seguchi va croire que c'est moi qui lui ai jeté des bananes dans la figure ! Je vais mourir !

― C'est de ma faute peut-être ? Si vous n'aviez pas commencé à me titiller, cela n'aurait pas dégénéré ainsi ! rétorqua le plus jeune. Et puis, que voulez vous ? Si vous n'aviez pas cette réputation d'être atteint de balourdise aiguë…

Piqué au vif, le garçon aux cheveux roses s'apprêta à répliquer.

― La ferme, vous deux, chuchota Hiroshi, furieux. Si ça se trouve, il ne nous a même pas vus !

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec consternation, d'un air qui voulait dire : « mon pauvre Hiro, si tu crois ça, tu va sans doute être bien déçu… ». Hiroshi s'en rendit compte et se reprit.

― Je veux dire que comme Fujisaki lui a balancé de la banane en pleine tronche au moment où il arrivait, il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de nous voir.

Suguru parut frappé par une illumination divine.

Il se précipita soudain vers les toilettes et se dirigea vers le lavabo en émail cabossé. Il ouvrit le robinet et passa sa tête sous l'eau froide. Il saisit ensuite une serviette qui traînait sur un tabouret à proximité et se sécha précairement les cheveux du plus rapidement qu'il put. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon et sa chemise souillés, sans plus se soucier des convenances ni de sa pudeur, et alla fourrager dans un placard, sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades.

― Fujisaki… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hiroshi, dépassé par les événements.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était la première fois que le claviériste, habituellement si pudique et "coincé" d'après les mots de Shûichi, faisait un semblant de strip-tease devant eux.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et continua sa quête à l'intérieur du meuble.

Il trouva enfin son bonheur dans le troisième tiroir en partant du bas. Une chemise un peu trop large et un pantalon un peu trop grand. Il se rhabilla avec les vêtements qu'il avait trouvés, puis ouvrit une fenêtre et jeta ses habits sales dans le jardin.

― Putain, c'est quoi cette loque puante ? s'exclama une voix en provenance de l'extérieur.

― Oups, fit Suguru, avant de refermer vivement la fenêtre.

― C'était qui ? s'enquit Shûichi.

― Le frère de monsieur Eiri, répondit le claviériste.

Il retourna vers le placard et tendit des habits propres à Hiroshi.

― Allez vous rincer rapidement et enfilez ça, ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Le guitariste ne discuta pas et fit le même manège que Suguru, sous l'œil étonné de Shûichi qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Au moment où Hiroshi refermait la fenêtre – après y avoir jeté ses vêtements et essuyé une bordée d'insultes de la part de Tatsuha, qui se trouvait toujours en dessous – un déclic en provenance de la serrure de la porte se fit entendre.

Les Bad Luck ouvrirent des yeux horrifiés. Suguru prit les devants.

― Monsieur Shindô, allez sous le lit !

Comme Shûichi ne réagissait pas, l'adolescent le saisit par le col et le fourra sans ménagement sous le grand lit deux places. La moquette pourpre griffa le visage du jeune chanteur, qui s'exclama :

― Aïe ! Fujisaki, tu…

― La ferme ! lui intima Hiroshi.

La porte s'entrouvrit. Paniqués, les deux autres musiciens cherchèrent désespérément une cachette du regard. Mais le mobilier manquait dans cette pièce, et à part le dessous du lit – sous lequel Tohma regarderait probablement en premier –, rien ne permettait de se dissimuler convenablement et surtout, durablement.

Suguru commençait à se ronger les ongles, signe d'extrême angoisse chez lui. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

En désespoir de cause, Hiroshi saisit le claviériste pas les épaules et colla ses lèvres près des siennes, de manière à ce que Tohma croie qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Comprenant le manège du guitariste, Suguru empoigna les longs cheveux de son ami et se laissa tomber sur lui.

La porte se referma aussitôt.

**oOo**

Tohma resta figé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce n'était pas possible. D'abord une substance visqueuse qui lui volait dans la figure – et bien évidemment, aucune trace du (ou des) coupable(s) –, et maintenant, son cousin qui embrassait passionnément Hiroshi Nakano.

D'accord, il était peut-être (même sûrement) beaucoup plus normal que Shindô, mais quand même ! Tohma n'aurait jamais pensé que son cousin soit attiré par les garçons.

Il referma la porte après être resté en « mode bug » pendant quelques secondes, et décida d'aller trouver un robinet pour se débarbouiller et surtout, se rafraîchir les idées.

Soudain, quelque chose par terre, dans l'incommensurable bazar de purée de bananes et feuilles de portées, attira son regard.

Quelque chose… de rose.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Tohma.

Ainsi, c'était donc Shindô, le responsable de ce lancer.

Il se baissa et ramassa la mèche de cheveux du chanteur.

**oOo**

― Il… il est parti ? demanda Shûichi d'une voix étouffée.

La moquette lui brûlait le visage et il faisait une chaleur d'enfer sous ce lit. Au risque de se retrouver nez à nez avec son directeur, il s'extirpa de dessous le lit et respira à pleins poumons.

― Aaaaaah, soupira-t-il. Ca fait du bien de se retrouver à l'air libre !

Constatant qu'on ne lui répondait pas, il se retourna, et aperçut ses deux compagnons couchés sur le grand lit, agrippés l'un à l'autre. Les ongles de Suguru avaient l'air de rentrer très profondément dans les épaules de Hiroshi, mais celui-ci semblait ne pas en avoir conscience.

Tous deux étaient figés dans une expression de peur foudroyante.

― Anoooo…. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive en fait ? questionna Shûichi, étonné.

Les deux autres semblèrent se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

― Il… il est parti ? demanda Suguru, toujours accroché au guitariste, telle une moule à son rocher.

― Ben… je crois, répondit le chanteur. Sinon, on serait morts depuis longtemps.

Suguru se détacha lentement de l'emprise de Hiroshi – encore crispé – et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

― Ca va Fujisaki ? T'es tout pâle, remarqua Shûichi. Ah, toi aussi Hiro ! C'est trop fort, on dirait des fantômes !

Et le chanteur se mit à rire bruyamment.

Et ses deux compagnons se jetèrent sur lui pour le faire taire.

― Imbécile ! Tu veux nous faire repérer ?

― Monsieur Shindô, si jamais Tohma-san nous surprend en train de nous cacher de lui, je vous jure que je vous fais porter le chapeau.

Et Shûichi se mit à rire de plus belle.

― Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a enfin, Shû ? s'énerva Hiroshi.

― Ben… Le pauvre chanteur avait les larmes aux yeux. Il a dit « porter le chapeau », dit-il en pointant Suguru du doigt, à moitié mort de rire. Et Seguchi, il… il… il…

Le garçon riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à finir sa phrase.

― Je disais, Seguchi, il… il…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un hurlement de rire. Hiroshi lui plaqua une main sur la figure, et Shûichi protesta en faisant des bruits inintelligibles tels que « mmmbll », « mmmrrffbblll » et que sais-je encore.

Dès qu'il se fut calmé, le guitariste relâcha sa pression et Shûichi put enfin dire ce qu'il peinait à exprimer.

― Donc je disais que c'était marrant, parce que il a dit « porter le chapeau », et Seguchi, il… il… (Il déglutit pour ne pas se remettre à rire.) il porte _toujours _un chapeau ! Et… et Fujisaki a dit que si _Seguchi_ nous surprenait il me ferait _porter le chapeau _– hihihihihihihihi !

Et Shûichi repartit dans une nouvelle crise de rire sous les regards désespérés des deux musiciens.

**oOo**

Quand il entendit des hurlements de rire retentir jusque dans le jardin, Tatsuha pensa simultanément à deux choses. La première, c'était que ce n'était décidément pas aujourd'hui qu'il arriverait à atteindre le calme parfait. D'abord, on lui balançait par deux fois des habits trempés d'une substance immonde dont il n'arrivait pas à définir l'origine, et maintenant, ce rire de psychopathe. Non, décidément, il n'y arriverait pas.

La deuxième, c'était que le cas de Shûichi Shindô était irrémédiablement désespéré et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à y faire. Il plaignait sincèrement son frère, Fujisaki et Nakano, qui devaient le supporter quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Tatsuha soupira et se releva lentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements qui traînaient misérablement dans l'herbe, et se dit que, même s'il en avait très envie, il ne pouvait pas les laisser là. Il les saisit du bout des doigts et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, son répugnant chargement tenu à bout de bras.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la baie d'une main. La vitre ne bougea pas d'un poil. Agacé, le jeune homme lâcha les vêtements et saisit la poignée de la porte coulissante en plexiglas à deux mains, et s'arc-bouta dessus.

Sans succès.

― Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tatsuha était peut-être un moine bouddhiste, mais avant tout un être humain. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il lança une bordée de jurons à l'encontre de la baie vitrée et du « crétin des Alpes au QI inférieur à celui de Shindô » qui l'avait refermée derrière lui.

A bout de nerfs – il faut dire qu'il avait peu dormi, couché trop tard et réveillé trop tôt par les hurlements de Suguru qui avait découvert qu'il avait passé la nuit en présence de son manager ; en plus il n'avait même pas mangé – il frappa comme un forcené contre la vitre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer.

S'énerver contre une pauvre baie vitrée qui n'avait rien fait et se démonter le poing par la même occasion n'était pas vraiment une solution à son problème.

Maugréant, il décida donc de contourner le chalet et de passer par la porte d'entrée.

Ainsi commença son périple.

Après avoir marché assez vite pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il se trouva face à une clôture en bois, qu'il devait franchir pour arriver sur le parking. Il tenta donc de l'escalader.

Chose peu aisée s'il s'en fallait. Tatsuha apprit ce jour là que grimper à une barrière avec un kimono était désormais chose à proscrire. Déjà, il se mit des échardes de bois plein les paumes. Ensuite, arrivé en haut de la clôture, son kimono se prit dans un clou qui dépassait du bois vermoulu et endommagea fortement son habit. Enfin, il fut déséquilibré et tomba cul par-dessus tête sur le sol, après une chute de moins de deux mètres. Oui, ce n'était pas beaucoup. Il n'empêche que ça faisait _mal_. Et en plus, il avait perdu une de ses sandales.

Tatsuha ressentit une furieuse envie de hurler sa colère au monde entier. Surtout quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait atterri à quelques centimètres des fils de barbelé qui « protégeaient » la clôture. Il se retint en se disant qu'en tant que moine bouddhiste, il devait apprendre à rester calme en toutes circonstances.

Il se releva péniblement et… marcha sur un bout de verre qui traînait malencontreusement là.

Le moine en eut plus qu'assez et un torrent de jurons plus impolis les uns que les autres dévala sa bouche à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière.

Un cri outré se fit entendre, qui stoppa net l'adolescent dans son accès de folie meurtrière envers l'imbécile qui avait fermé la baie vitrée, et qu'il déversait à présent sur la palissade et le bout de verre qui lui était rentré dans le pied.

Tatsuha se retourna. Devant lui se tenait un Ryûichi bouche bée, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles de son Kumagorô.

― S…Sakuma-san… bégaya-t-il stupidement.

Ryûichi avait l'air tellement choqué que l'adolescent sentit une bouffée de crainte l'envahir. Et si le chanteur décidait de le haïr parce qu'il avait hurlé à tue-tête des jurons capables de faire rougir le plus impoli des hommes ? Il ne s'en remettrait _jamais_ ! Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, maintenant.

Le jeune moine s'immobilisa une seconde, ne sachant que faire, puis il bafouilla une deuxième fois « Sakuma-san » avant de se faire interrompre par le chanteur.

― Wouaaaaah, ça c'était violent, Tat-chan !

Tatsuha rougit, peu habitué à être appelé ainsi. En plus, c'était _Ryûichi Sakuma_ qui lui avait donné ce surnom ! Ah… Le jeune homme était aux anges.

― C'était pire que ce que m'avait dit K quand j'avais décidé d'aller acheter des vêtements pour Kumagorô tout seul en ville ! reprit Ryûichi. Dis, Tat-chan, tu m'apprendras ? Mais attention, hein ! Il ne faudra pas que Kuma-chan écoute… Il pourrait devenir mal élevé après ! prononça-t-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

Tatsuha était encore sous le choc. Le grand Ryûichi Sakuma lui demandait de lui apprendre des grossièretés ?

Il cherchait désespérément ses mots pour offrir au chanteur – qui attendait patiemment une réponse de sa part - une phrase à la syntaxe correcte, lorsqu'une voix surgie de nulle part hurla son nom.

― TATSUHA !

Le ton employé était si agressif que le jeune moine sursauta violemment et dut se retenir pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il se retourna lentement et… tomba nez à nez avec son grand frère.

― Tatsuha… (L'écrivain avança dans sa direction à grandes enjambées.) Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi (il le saisit par le col) qui a dit à Seguchi que…

― Mon petit Eiriiiii !

― Putain de merde ! jura le blond avant de courir à toutes jambes vers sa voiture, poursuivi par un Tohma en pleine crise « d'amour fraternel ». A cet instant, son âme paraissait presque pure _(Je dis bien presque)_. Eiri ouvrit la portière à la volée, s'engouffra dans la voiture, passa la première et démarra d'un coup, en envoyant valser des gravillons autour de lui à cause d'un trop brusque coup de volant.

Les trois hommes observèrent la voiture qui s'éloignait, le plus âgé d'un air contrarié.

― Mais enfin, Eiri… fit-il dans un semblant de gémissement.

Tatsuha et Ryûichi se regardèrent bizarrement.

Soudain, le blond se retourna et foudroya l'adolescent du regard.

― Au fait, Tatsuha… commença-t-il d'une voix extrêmement menaçante, tellement dépourvue d'humanité que le jeune homme sentit ses poils se hérisser malgré lui. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je refusais _catégoriquement_ que Ryûichi se trouve en votre douteuse compagnie ?

― Mais Tohma ! intervint le chanteur. C'est pas grave ! J'aime bien Tat-chan, moi !

A cette évocation, Tatsuha rougit.

― Le problème vois-tu, Ryûichi, c'est que lui ne t'aime pas, asséna Tohma en joignant les mains.

Tatsuha, outré, tenta de nier, mais le directeur de NG Productions fut plus rapide que lui.

― Oui, il te déteste de toute son âme. En fait, je dirais qu'il t'exècre. Il ne peut pas te voir sans que des envies de meurtre n'envahissent son esprit, continua-t-il calmement.

Les yeux du chanteur s'agrandirent d'horreur, à l'instar de ceux de Tatsuha, qui était si scandalisé qu'il n'arrivait même pas à démentir ces affirmations terribles et non fondées.

― Mais… mais c'est pas possible… Moi j'aime beaucoup Tat-chan… Il ne peut pas me faire un truc pareil… Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! implora le chanteur d'une voix brisée, les larmes aux yeux, en se retournant vers Tatsuha.

Mais ce dernier était tellement choqué que de pareils dires – mensongers en plus ! – puissent sortir de la bouche de son propre beau-frère, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé mais qu'il n'avait jamais détesté et sur qui il pensait pouvoir compter, qu'il se contenta de rester figé devant les deux hommes. Il ne tenta même pas de contredire ces propos. Il était dans un état second, un état d'horreur extrême.

― Tu vois, Ryûichi, fit Tohma en prenant amicalement le chanteur par l'épaule, il ne dit rien. Il n'essaie même pas de nier. C'est un affreux personnage. Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de lui pour toujours.

Ryûichi retenait toujours ses pleurs, mais une larme finit quand même par déborder. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur et acquiesça en sanglotant. Tohma lui enlaça les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du chalet. Le blond avait l'intention de reconduire Ryûichi à sa chambre afin qu'il puisse se reposer un peu.

Avant de partir, il adressa un sourire à Tatsuha. Un sourire cruel, implacable. Un sourire à vous glacer le sang. Un sourire de victoire.

Tatsuha se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Lui toujours si fort, si sûr de lui, le voilà qui était assis dans la poussière, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

**oOo**

Un coup de feu retentit et une voix à l'accent américain se fit entendre.

― SHINDÔ ! NAKANO ! FUJISAKI !

Dans la chambre où ils se « cachaient » depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Shûichi, Hiroshi et Suguru se regardèrent pendant une seconde. Ils devinrent tout pâles.

Sans même s'être consultés, ils se jetèrent tous sous le lit au même moment et firent glisser la couverture de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse plus les voir de l'extérieur.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, poussée par une grosse Rangers de taille 43 au minimum.

Les trois musiciens se terrèrent un peu plus dans leur étroite et minable cachette.

**~ ArTiChAuT ~ **

**

* * *

Note pour Alice-chan :** Toi qui es fan de Tatsuha / Ryûichi, je sens que tu vas haïr Tohma... et surtout moi. ^^ Je sais comment m'y prendre pour la suite des évennements entre ces deux là, mais je ne te dis rien ! C'est un SECRET ! (Nyahahaha)

_**oOo**_

Malgré le retard, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! (Non, sérieux, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, toujours en train de me demander ce que j'avais écrit avant etc... ^^)

Au fait, je pense à mettre des titres à la place de "chapitre 1", "chapitre 2", etc. Donc vous pouvez me passer vos idées de titre si vous en avez ? Parce que je sèche complètement. (Déjà en CM2, j'étais nulle dans ce domaine (trouver des titres appropriés), donc ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer... ^^)

_**oOo**_

_Tatsuha :_ Attends... Ca va pas finir comme ça ?

Ashura : Ben si. J'ai la flemme d'écrire le reste. Et puis, faut faire patienter les lecteurs. (*nyark*)

_Tatsuha :_ Mais c'est HORRIBLE comme fin !

_Ryûichi _: JE VEUX PAS QUE TAT-CHAN ME DETEEEEESTE !

Ashura : Il ne te déteste pas, Baka.

_Tohma :_ Si, il te déteste !

_Tatsuha :_ Non, c'est pas vrai !

_K :_ On va voter. Qui pense que Tatsuha déteste Ryûichi ? Levez la main !

_Tohma : _(*lève la main*)

Ashura : Ok... Je vois que Tohma est très soutenu par ses collègues et...

_Tohma :_ K, abattez la, c'est un ordre de votre supérieur.

Ashura : *kyaaaaaah !* (court se cacher) (sous le lit, avec SUGURU et les autres (nyahahaha u.u))


	22. Quand les Bad Luck jouent à cache cache

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Grand n'importe quoi =D

**Nombre de mots : **4100 et des poussières.

**Notes : **Merci énormément à **_Chawia_** qui corrige toutes mes (abominables) fautes de conjugaison et de grammaire ! =D

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais en fait, ce chapitre était prêt depuis au moins 5 jours. J'ai juste oublié de le poster. ^^"

Ben oui, c'était la première fois que j'allais à la Japan Expo (même si c'était la Chibi u.u), alors ça m'a tellement excitée que j'ai oublié tout le reste... Désolée. _*Vous pouvez me taper*_

Ensuite... Ce chapitre est exclusivement dédié aux Bad Luck (ainsi qu'à K et Tohma qui font une petite apparition). Pourquoi ? Parce que d'une part, j'aurais voulu rajouter d'autres trucs sur les autres personnages, mais j'ai trop développé la partie des Bad Luck (u.u), et ensuite, parce que je voulais _absolument_ faire un truc avec Ryûichi et Tatsuha (qui sont fâchés, vous vous souvenez ?), mais il est indispensable que ça se passe la nuit. (Et là, il est vers midi.) (N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses ! Bande de pervers ! _(et c'est moi qui dis ça... -_-')_)

Euh... C'était pas très clair, mais tant pis ^^

Ah, une dernière chose, il y a 7 renvois en bas de page dans ce chapitre... -_-' Gomen.

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Les membres du groupe Bad Luck sentirent au leur dernière heure arriver tandis que leur manager entrait dans la chambre. Par un interstice entre la couette – qui avait presque totalement glissé par terre – et le sol, ils pouvaient voir quasiment tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre, entre les portes de l'entrée et de la salle de bains.

― Mais c'est minuscule ici ! râla peu discrètement Shûichi, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de Suguru.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses s'apprêtait à répliquer, une main sur la tête, mais son camarade posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant le silence.

Shûichi se tint coi – pour une fois – et rumina toute son antipathie envers le claviériste dans son esprit. Il n'aurait pas été très sage de se ruer sur lui alors que leur pire cauchemar venait d'entrer dans la pièce – parce que ça aurait peut-être fait un peu de bruit, et donc, attiré l'attention dudit manager vers l'endroit où ils se cachaient – et puis de toute façon, il ne pouvait se mouvoir que très difficilement. Effectivement, ainsi installés, à plat ventre sur la moquette pourpre et rugueuse, coincés entre le sol et le sommier du lit, les trois musiciens avaient à peine la place de bouger. Il faut dire qu'entre le sommet de leur crâne et les linteaux de bois qui soutenaient le matelas, il y avait à peine dix centimètres.

Et c'est dans cette position pour le moins inconfortable que se terraient les trois amis.

Contrairement à ce qu'une personne normale aurait fait, K ne regarda pas sous le lit, ni ne prit la peine de chercher dans la chambre où ses trois « protégés » pouvaient bien se cacher. Il se laissa purement et simplement tomber sur le lit dans un grand fracas.

Trois lattes de bois se brisèrent sous le choc – dont une qui atterrit sur la tête de Hiroshi – et le sommier s'enfonça de cinq bons centimètres.

Shûichi, Suguru et Hiroshi étaient à présent comme une tranche de jambon entre deux morceaux de pain. **(1)**

― Je… j'étouffe ! murmura le chanteur dont la voix était curieusement assourdie.

Sa bouche se trouvait en contact direct avec la moquette, et cela ne semblait pas lui faire grand bien.

Contrairement aux deux meilleurs amis, Suguru était assez petit et très fluet. **(2)** Et – bien que doué d'une force assez conséquente – sa musculature était plutôt modeste, voire même inobservable **(3)**, contrairement à celle de Hiroshi, dont on voyait distinctement les abdominaux saillir sous le T-shirt, du moins lorsqu'il en mettait un moulant. **(4)**

Donc, tandis que ses deux camarades étaient (presque) littéralement écrasés entre le sol et le lit tels des fleurs entre deux pages d'un herbier **(5)**, Suguru n'était pas gêné outre mesure, car le sommier ne le touchait même pas. C'est pourquoi il les regardait d'un air étonné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils haletaient autant.

― On… on va finir par mourir étouffés, chuchota Hiroshi dans un soupir.

Une quinte de toux secoua Shûichi. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec effroi.

― Désolé… parvint-il à articuler. Le pauvre chanteur était visiblement au bord de l'asphyxie. Hiroshi ne paraissait pas en meilleur état.

Les Bad Luck étaient donc partagés entre deux solutions : soit ils sortaient de sous le lit, et se faisaient tuer par K parce qu'ils n'avaient pas répondu à ses appels désespérés (aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de travailler sans rien dans le ventre), soit ils ne sortaient pas de sous le lit, qui finirait tôt ou tard par ployer sous le poids de K, et ils mourraient quand même.

Ils étaient face à un vrai dilemme. Evidemment, s'ils se mettaient dans la tête de Seguchi, ils sauraient quoi faire : ils sortiraient de leur cachette, car s'ils y restaient, cela risquerait de salir la moquette. Et puis, quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit proprement. En plus, ils se doutaient bien que personne n'aurait envie de nettoyer des restes de boyaux et autres choses peu ragoûtantes qui traîneraient par terre…

Les membres de Bad Luck ne savaient vraiment pas quoi faire. Ils étaient tiraillés par l'envie de se carapater hors de ce trou à rats qui devenait de plus en plus insécurisé au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, mais en même temps, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à affronter leur manager.

C'est alors que le miracle se produisit.

Des ronflements à faire vibrer les murs retentirent.

― Il… il _dort _? s'étonna Shûichi.

― Il semblerait… Monsieur Shindô, monsieur Nakano, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette occasion ? proposa le plus jeune. C'est inespéré !

Shûichi consulta Hiroshi du regard. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Suguru, non. Au contraire, ce gamin était sans doute le plus réfléchi du groupe, avec Hiro, même s'il avait parfois tendance à s'emporter contre le chanteur et avait un caractère assez agaçant. Il était sans doute capable des pires coups tordus – à l'instar de son cousin – mais le plus souvent, il semblait digne de confiance.

« Ou alors, il fait comme si. Avec lui, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense, de toute façon. » se dit Shûichi.

En plus, à seize ans, il avait déjà un niveau professionnel en piano tout comme en synthé, et c'était un compositeur hors pair, bien qu'il n'égalât pas Tohma Seguchi. Mais bon, Shûichi préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de lui avouer toute l'admiration qu'il lui portait. Ce devait être sans doute pour ça qu'il lui envoyait toujours des piques.

Donc, bien que Suguru soit extrêmement intelligent, Shûichi préférait quand même avoir l'approbation de Hiroshi – qui était extrêmement intelligent aussi – avant de se risquer à mettre le nez dehors.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Après tout, ils ne risquaient rien à essayer.

― A trois, okay ?

Le guitariste acquiesça silencieusement, mais le plus jeune fit un signe de dénégation.

― Il vaut mieux que je sorte le premier, avança-t-il. Je suis le plus mince, je peux facilement me glisser au-dehors. Ainsi, je vous ouvre la porte, et nous fuyons tous ensemble.

Le chanteur parut sceptique.

― Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, je n'irai pas réveiller K à mon sortir de cet endroit, fit le garçon, un air de dégoût dans la voix. Je ne suis pas suffisamment suicidaire pour ça – ni cruel à ce point.

― T'inquiète, Shûichi. Fujisaki a peut-être les mêmes gènes que Seguchi, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne nous fera pas ça, le rassura Hiroshi.

― Tu prends la défense de Fujisaki maintenant ? s'étrangla le garçon aux cheveux roses. Mais c'est un…

― Oh, arrête un peu, Shû, le coupa le guitariste. C'est pas parce que tu l'as pris en grippe que tu dois tout le temps être désagréable avec lui.

Shûichi en resta bouche bée. Suguru en profita pour ramper du plus dignement qu'il put vers la sortie. Il se pencha au-dessus de K pour voir s'il ne faisait pas semblant de dormir, puis, voyant que ce n'était effectivement pas le cas, il fit signe à ses deux compagnons qu'ils pouvaient sortir de leur cachette.

― Vite ! chuchota-t-il.

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers la porte de la chambre, qui tenait à peine sur ses gonds. Le coup de pied de K lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

Seulement, au moment où Shûichi sortait de la pièce, son coude heurta la poignée de la porte, qui fut déséquilibrée et qui chut par terre dans un grand fracas.

Horrifiés, Suguru et Hiroshi croisèrent le regard du chanteur qui n'en menait pas large.

― Oups… murmura-t-il.

Puis il s'aperçut que les yeux des deux musiciens étaient fixés sur quelque chose dans son dos. Il tenta de se retourner, mais ce « quelque chose » lui empoigna la gorge avec son bras, la lui tenant comme dans un étau.

― Vous n'auriez quand même pas cru que je vous aurai laissés filer comme ça ? prononça le manager d'un ton menaçant. On a encore du pain sur la planche et ce n'est pas le moment de se la couler douce.

Les cheveux des Bad Luck se hérissèrent sur leur nuque et leurs visages adoptèrent un masque de terreur intense. Qu'est-ce que ce maudit manager allait encore inventer pour les tourmenter ?

Alors, l'américain partit d'un rire capable de porter la température du Soleil à seulement quelques dizaines de degrés Fahrenheit.

Et Suguru explosa.

― Monsieur Shindô ! Vous êtes vraiment un crétin de première catégorie ! Comment avez-vous réussi à vous faire engager à NG ? Avouez que vous faites exprès d'être aussi stupide ! Vous rendez vous compte que, sans votre incommensurable balourdise, nous aurions pu en sortir _vivants _? s'exclama-t-il.

Evidemment, il grossissait un peu les faits, mais c'était presque ça quand même.

Shûichi, préférant économiser son oxygène, ne répondit pas, mais lui lança un regard de reproche à lui transpercer le coeur.

Le claviériste leva les yeux au ciel.

― Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Cela n'empêche pas que vous ayez un QI de poule… Je parierais n'importe quoi que vous avez oublié votre cerveau dans le ventre de votre mère le jour où elle vous a mis au monde, cracha-t-il.

― Je peux en dire autant que toi, sale mioche ! Je préfère avoir perdu mon cerveau que d'être un clone de Seguchi ! cria le chanteur.

― Mais monsieur Shindô, essayez de comprendre ! A ce point là, ce n'est même plus de la bêtise ! Ou alors, chez vous, elle se mesure en milliers d'années lumière !

― Espèce de serpent ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que tu craches ton venin ? Va crier sur quelqu'un d'autre, espèce de salsifis ! Si t'es pas content, quitte le groupe !

― Vous m'insultez ? Mais c'est à vous que vous devriez vous en prendre ! Figurez vous que _j'adorerais_ ne plus devoir vous supporter à longueur de journée – surtout que votre talent se situe sous la barre du zéro absolu – mais malheureusement, j'y suis obligé par la direction, dit froidement l'adolescent.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Shûichi, qui hurla, en pleurant à moitié :

― Dégage ! Ne m'approche plus jamais, sale mioche de Fujisaki ! Pianiste de pacotille ! Seguchi en herbe ! Tu…

Le chanteur devint soudainement tout pâle.

― Ah, euuuuh… Enfin, je veux dire… Tu… Enfin…

Suguru fronça les sourcils devant tant d'incohérence : un coup il l'insultait, et voilà qu'il se mettait à lui parler tout autrement.

Puis il remarqua que les yeux de l'incarnation de la balourdise **(6)** étaient posés sur quelque chose qui se tenait derrière lui. Suguru se retourna lentement.

― Je vous en prie ! Continuez votre si plaisante altercation ! Vous en étiez à quelque chose comme « _Seguchi en herbe_ », prononcé d'une voix _extrêmement méprisante_, je crois… fit la voix d'un certain blond chapeauté que nous connaissons tous très bien, en appuyant fortement sur le « Seguchi en herbe » et « extrêmement méprisante ».

― Euh… ce n'est pas ce que je… balbutia Shûichi, visiblement mal à l'aise.

― Oh, je vous crois ! le rassura Tohma, à sa manière.

Autant dire qu'il ne le rassura _pas du tout_. Bien au contraire.

Le directeur de NG Productions afficha un sourire tout sauf joyeux.

― Au fait, Shindô… fit il en glissant une main dans sa poche.

Soudain, Shûichi eut peur. _Très _peur. Encore plus que quand il avait découvert K dans sa chambre, lors de leur première rencontre. Qu'est-ce que ce blond sournois pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête ?

Parce que c'était ça le problème avec Seguchi : il se cachait tellement bien derrière un masque de froideur – non, de glaceur – qu'on ne savait _jamais_ ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Et ses sourires… Shûichi ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur. Une fois, à la télé, alors qu'il attendait que Yuki rentre de ses promenades du vendredi – en fait, il allait à l'hôpital, mais le chanteur ne l'avait su qu'après –, il était tombé sur un film d'horreur américain… _L'Exorciste_, lui semblait-il… Bref. Toujours est-il qu'en ce moment même, il aurait largement préféré avoir en face de lui la petite fille du film.

Puis, Seguchi sortit quelque chose de rose, recouvert d'une matière bizarre de sa poche. Shûichi se pencha pour voir ce que c'était.

― Mais… c'est mes cheveux ! s'exclama-t-il.

― Exact, acquiesça Tohma. Et devinez où je les ai trouvés ?

Voyant que Shûichi ne répondait pas – ou plutôt, qu'il le regardait avec un regard plus vide que celui d'un mérou – le blond lui donna la réponse : « dans la fabuleuse mare de purée de bananes que vous avez répandue par terre… Et dont vous m'avez lancé un échantillon dans la figure. »

L'air étonnement calme de Tohma ne trompait personne. Tout le monde voyait bien qu'il était extrêmement en colère.

― Shindô, vous répondrez de cet acte… le menaça-t-il avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner.

Hiroshi adressa un regard de reproche au claviériste : après tout, c'était lui qui avait balancé un projectile douteux dans la figure de Seguchi.

Suguru leva les yeux au ciel et interpella son cousin :

― Tohma-san !

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris.

― C'est… c'est moi qui vous ai lancé ce… cette chose dans… sur vous, bégaya-t-il.

Tohma lui adressa un sourire affable.

― C'est bien gentil de vouloir venir en aide à Shindô, Suguru. Je ne te savais pas comme ça. Mais je ne te punirai pas pour une faute que tu n'as pas commise. _Contrairement à Shindô_, appuya-t-il.

― Mais je vous jure que…

― Suguru, c'est inutile. Ne te rabaisse pas à mes yeux, je n'ai pas besoin d'une deuxième personne de la même trempe que Shindô dans mon entreprise.

Le claviériste adressa un regard désolé à Hiroshi, qui lui signifia par un sourire que ce n'était pas grave ; il avait essayé, c'était déjà ça.

Dès que Tohma fut hors de vue, le guitariste pressa l'épaule de Suguru, comme pour le soutenir, et Shûichi le regarda avec des yeux éberlués.

― Quoi ? s'irrita le plus jeune.

― Tu étais prêt à endosser une punition de la part de Seguchi pour me l'éviter ? s'abasourdit le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Suguru haussa les épaules.

― C'est moi qui lui ai lancé cette abominable chose sur le visage, ç'aurait dû être à moi d'en subir les conséquences.

― Ouais, mais c'est moi qui t'ai asticoté. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, le contredit Shûichi.

Le claviériste en resta bouche bée. Jamais le chanteur ne lui avait parlé autrement que pour l'énerver, ou lui faire revêtir des torts injustifiés. Et là, il lui parlait comme si ils étaient amis !

Le cliquètement significatif du retrait **(7)** du cran de sûreté du magnum de K retentit.

― Et maintenant, direction le studio de répétition, beugla-t-il.

N'ayant pas le choix, les Bad Luck se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol du chalet, suivis de près par leur manager préféré.

― Au fait, monsieur Shindô… Navré pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Je pense au contraire que vous avez un immense talent, malheureusement inexploité, mais immense quand même, lui glissa l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. En ce qui concerne votre maladresse, en revanche…

Suguru poussa un soupir révélateur. Shûichi le regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Quoi ? Suguru Fujisaki, le clone de Seguchi, la fière engeance de Darth Vader et de l'homme-glaçon en personne, qui _s'excusait_ ? Le chanteur faillit appeler les journalistes pour exploiter ce scoop du siècle, mais se rappela à temps que son camarade n'apprécierait sans doute pas.

― Ah, euh… prononça-t-il brillamment, histoire de montrer à quel point son QI touchait les tréfonds de l'Univers.

Hiroshi se plaça entre les deux garçons et entoura leurs épaules de ses bras.

― Je vous _adore _les gars, fit-il, hilare.

Les deux musiciens regardèrent d'un œil étonné le guitariste en proie à une crise de fou rire, puis haussèrent les épaules et s'adressèrent un sourire gêné.

― Au fait, Fujisaki, t'es pas tant que ça le clone de Seguchi finalement. Je veux dire, s'expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard sceptique que Suguru lui lançait, que toi, tu as l'air humain. Et puis désolé de t'avoir traité de salsifis. Mais c'était parce que tu as la même couleur de peau qu'eux. Et puis, t'es peut-être un sale mioche, mais je t'aime bien quand même. Enfin, je peux pas te supporter, mais je t'aime bien. Euh… enfin voilà quoi.

Le visage du claviériste adopta un masque d'incrédulité.

― N'allez pas croire non plus que je peux vous supporter, monsieur Shindô. Simplement, je voulais juste dire que… (Il chercha ses mots, mais ne les trouva pas.) Enfin, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Honnêtement, quand je vous vois dans toute votre vitalité, et votre débilité, je vous envie.

Hiroshi se remit à rire, et leur adressa à tous les deux un immense sourire.

― Hé, sérieux, vous êtes _vraiment_ pas doués. C'est si difficile que ça de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'apprécie ?

La réponse fusa d'elle-même :

― Moi ? Apprécier Fujisaki ? T'as fumé, Hiro !

― Apprécier cet emplumé de Shindô ? Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux, monsieur Nakano !

Le guitariste se tordit de rire.

« Ah là là, quelle fierté ! Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils s'apprécient beaucoup. Ca doit être pour ça qu'ils passent leur temps à se crier dessus. »

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

**

* * *

**

**(1)**_ J'ai remarqué il y a peu de temps que plus de la moitié de mes métaphores font référence à de la NOURRITURE… -_-'_

**(2)** _Non pas, bien sûr, que Hiroshi et Shûichi soient gros… (c'était juste une manière de dire qu'il était encore plus mince, quoi.)_

**(3)** _Sauf quand il se met torse nu, disons. (Mais bon, vous avez déjà vu __Suguru__ torse nu, vous ?) Comment je le sais ? Ben… *huhuhu* _

_Suguru : Rhoooo, mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareil ?_

Ashura : _huhuhuhuhu (*à la Nekozawa x)*)_

**(4)** _Chose qu'il – hélas ! – fait bien trop peu souvent à mon goût… x)_

**(5) **_Et voilà une métaphore qui ne parle pas de nourriture ! (Ok, la botanique, c'est pas mieux, mais bon… ^^')_

**(6)**_ Notre Shû-chan adoré, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris._

_Shûichi : l'incarnation de la ba… de la balou… quoi ? _

Ashura : _huhuhu, laisse tomber._

_Shûichi : Mais c'est gentil, au moins ?_

Ashura _*hoche frénétiquement la tête*_

_Les autres : MENTEUSE ! _

**(7) **_Quand on ôte, quoi. ^^ Parce que j'avais mis "l'ôtement", mais **Chawia** m'a gentiment courrigée. (je sais, je ne sers à rien -_-')  
_

**_oOo_**

Donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Personnellement, bien que ça ne ressemble pas trop à ce que j'écris d'habitude, je trouve que c'est acceptable, comme résultat. ^^ (QUI a dit "c'est nul !" ? *grrr*)

J'essayerais de faire plus vite la prochaine fois, mais encore, je ne promets rien. ^^

(Rassurez-moi, y en a quand même qui lisent ce que j'écris vite fait en bas, et haut de page quand même ?)

Ashura. =3


	23. La chambre de Tatsuha

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^ Dommage, parce que sinon, il y aurait BEAUCOUP PLUS d'un couple yaoi dans ce manga... *niark*

**Genre : **Franchement ? Grand n'importe quoi =D

**Nombre de mots : **Un peu moins de 6400.

**Notes : **Merci énormément à _**Chawia**_ qui corrige toutes mes affreuses (beeeuuurkk) fautes de conjugaison et de grammaire ! =D

Alors je suis vraiment, mais_ vraiment_ désolée, mais j'ai eu du mal à finir ce ***** de chapitre, parce que... ben, les frères et soeur qui parlent de Dofus, Dofus, Dofuuuuuuuuussssssss ! derrière vous, ça ne facilite pas la concentration. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. u.u'

Sinon, je me suis bien marrée à écrire la fin. Si si, je vous jure. Sauf que je souffre d'un mal de tête chronique, alors si ça vous semble bizarre, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça doit être à cause de ça. (J'ai aussi très mal à la gorge, mais du moment que ça ne m'empêche pas de m'exprimer par écrit...

Pour réussir à retrouver ma concentration lorsque les empêcheurs de "fanfictionner" en rond se sont ramenés, j'ai écouté en boucle _page 17_, la première piste de l'OST de _Benjamin Gates, National Treasure_. Je sais, on s'en fout, et quand vous allez lire la fin, vous allez me supplier de ne plus jamais écouter ça lorsque je dois écrire quelque chose. ^^

Pour **_Chawia_** : J'ai recouvré l'accès à ma messagerie (oui, parce que ce ***** de service bug tout le temps T.T), donc je t'envoie les prochains chapitres à corriger (enfin, si tu as le temps ^^) d'ici demain soir. Par contre, je ne me souviens plus où on en était. Je vais partir du principe que le 22 n'a pas été corrigé =D

Je me tais. Bonne lecture ! =D

(Au fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire... Désolée ^^)

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Il était environ dix-sept heures. Le jour commençait à décliner et un magnifique coucher de soleil s'offrait à la vue des occupants du chalet : le ciel bleu devenant rosé sur la ligne d'horizon, les nuages blancs et bleutés se teintant de pourpre, comme si une sanglante guerre avait éclaté dans les cieux, les flèches des rayons du Soleil dessinant comme une couronne d'or autour de celui-ci, et enfin l'Astre du jour lui-même, paré d'un manteau vermeil, scintillant comme le grenat, irradiant d'une telle incandescence qu'il brûlait et faisait pleurer les yeux. Ce spectacle magique aurait consumé l'âme et broyé le cœur des huit compagnons par sa beauté et sa majesté… si seulement ils avaient pris la peine d'y assister.

D'ailleurs, qu'étaient-ils en train de fabriquer pour manquer un panorama pareil ?

**oOo**

En ce qui concernait les Bad Luck, ils étaient coincés depuis midi dans une salle semblable à un studio d'enregistrement, à la différence près que la pièce ressemblait _étrangement_ à une cellule de prison, les murs gris, le plafond gris, le sol gris, même la porte était grise. Tout cela était atrocement sinistre, et personne – pas même Suguru – ne trouvait le courage de travailler. Cela malgré les menaces de K, qui finit tout de même par comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de la part de ses protégés, et qui décida, plutôt que de leur faire créer de nouvelles musiques, de leur faire rejouer des anciens morceaux, de façon à ce qu'ils soient totalement prêt pour leur prochaine tournée. Les musiciens jouaient donc depuis plus de quatre heures – l'heure précédente ayant été sacrifiée pour tenter de produire quelque chose de « buvable », même s'ils avaient bien vite abandonné –, entrecoupées heureusement de pauses d'un quart d'heure toutes les demi-heures. Ils mettaient ces moments de récupération à profit pour courir au dehors s'oxygéner un peu le cerveau. Car même si la salle dans laquelle ils étaient cloîtrés possédait un renouvellateur d'air, qui avait coûté très cher à Tohma, « il est toujours plus agréable de respirer du véritable air pur », disaient-ils.

Les Bad Luck en profitaient également pour se détendre de diverses manières : Hiroshi fumait ou écoutait de la musique – il avait dû consommer une demi-douzaine de cigarettes depuis le début de la répétition. D'ailleurs, Suguru lui avait fait remarquer qu'il devrait arrêter, car cela risquait de nuire à sa santé. Chose à laquelle le guitariste avait répondu d'un ton irrité :

― Ecoute, Fujisaki. Ca fait trois heures qu'on moisit dans ce studio à deux balles, avec un manager fou qui risque d'attenter à notre vie toutes les deux minutes, alors tu vois, j'ai besoin de _décompresser_ un peu. Et depuis quand tu t'occupes de ma santé, toi ? Mêle toi un peu de tes affaires, s'te plaît.

Le jeune claviériste avait alors ôté son casque, éteint son MP3, et marqué soigneusement la page de son livre, avant de se lever et de répliquer que « tant qu'il ferait partie de Bad Luck, tout ce qui le concernait le concernerait aussi. Même s'il décidait brutalement de quitter le groupe, ça le regarderait quand même, de toute façon. ». Il avait ensuite tourné les talons et était retourné dans le studio dix minutes avant la fin de leur pause, sous le regard étonné de K qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir arriver si tôt.

Shûichi, quant à lui, engloutissait paquets de Pockys sur paquets de Pockys (à la fraise), tout en écoutant tantôt les chansons que le groupe avait produites, tantôt celles des Nittle Grasper.

― Tu vas devenir énorme, Shû, à te goinfrer comme ça… lui avait fait remarquer Hiroshi.

― Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? J'entends rien ! avait hurlé le chanteur en enlevant un de ses écouteurs, la bouche tellement pleine que son ami avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Hiroshi avait haussé les épaules en soupirant, et était retourné d'un pas traînant vers la « prison », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de Suguru. Pourquoi diable avait-il dit que « tout ce qui le concernait le concernait aussi » ?

Cette scène s'était passée aux alentours de seize heures. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, on entendit à intervalles réguliers Shûichi injurier mentalement Tohma Seguchi. Ou plutôt, on ne l'entendit pas, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, et quelques mots d'oiseaux d'une joliesse inhabituelle chez le chanteur lui échappaient parfois. On comprenait aisément à qui ils se référaient. Après tout, c'était à cause de leur directeur, qui avait exigé de K – celui-ci le leur avait certifié – qu'ils se préparent pour leur future tournée, qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette salle obscure, sans âme et tout bonnement hideuse.

Retournons maintenant à l'instant présent.

**oOo**

Donc, au lieu de s'abîmer les yeux sur un spectacle tout simplement mirifique, Tohma était pendant ce temps resté dans son bureau, à signer de la paperasse et remplir divers papiers importants dont il avait complètement oublié de s'occuper avant son départ du Japon. Il s'étira et s'installa plus profondément dans son siège en soupirant. Ça n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais être le directeur de NG Productions, l'entreprise de production musicale la plus renommée du Japon n'était pas un travail de tout repos. C'était même le contraire. Tout naturellement, après plusieurs heures de travail acharné, les yeux du blond se posèrent sur la fenêtre ouverte. Il se leva, s'en approcha, et se tint debout devant, les mains dans le dos, observant le paysage alentour. Alors, il vit quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Cela lui semblait aberrant. Tatsuha était donc resté prostré tout l'après-midi contre cette clôture ?

**oOo**

L'adolescent ressentit un engourdissement dans ses jambes. Il était resté si longtemps dans cette position – tête ramenée contre ses genoux, ses bras les entourant – que ses membres inférieurs étaient tout ankylosés.

Tatsuha mit une main et un genou à terre pour s'aider à se relever. Il dut se retenir à la clôture pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable. A force de se tenir en plein soleil pendant plusieurs heures, il avait probablement attrapé une insolation.

Une fanfare jouait à plein régime dans son cerveau, et les percussions n'y allaient pas de main morte. Le garçon décida de se rasseoir par terre en attendant que ça passe.

Il s'exécuta donc, de façon assez brusque, et… ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos. Il se redressa brusquement, une main plaquée sous son T-shirt. Quelque chose de chaud et collant la lui poissa aussitôt. Il la retira donc, étonné, et eut la surprise de voir que cette chose sirupeuse et collante qui maculait sa paume, était rouge, et n'était autre que du sang.

Tatsuha remonta son T-shirt au niveau des omoplates pour admirer l'étendue des dégâts et tenta de tourner la tête à 180° pour essayer de distinguer ce qu'il identifia comme une multitude de petites coupures sanglantes. Puis il s'aperçut que la clôture contre laquelle il s'était appuyé des heures durant était bordée par deux épaisseurs de fils de barbelés. Les fils avaient dû lui rentrer dans la peau lorsqu'il avait fait d'infimes mouvements, quand il respirait ou soupirait par exemple. Sur le coup de la tristesse, il n'avait pas ressenti la douleur. C'était la faute de Tohma : s'il n'avait pas sorti à Ryûichi des choses aussi horribles – en sa présence en plus ! – Tatsuha n'aurait pas passé l'après-midi appuyé contre la barrière et ne se serait pas fait agresser par des barbelés.

Même si les blessures n'étaient pas graves, elles étaient tout de même assez douloureuses, et Tatsuha résolut de rentrer dans sa chambre pour trouver du désinfectant. Attraper le tétanos n'était pas vraiment un de ses rêves les plus chers.

**oOo**

Du haut de la chambre qui lui servait également de bureau, à travers la baie vitrée qui bordait son balcon, Eiri, son front appuyé contre son avant-bras, lui-même appuyé contre la vitre, une tasse de thé à la main, observait son petit frère se débattre avec un T-shirt qu'il tentait visiblement d'enlever. Il haussa les épaules et se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage à l'entour.

Le jeune homme avait passé une journée atrocement ennuyeuse. D'une, il avait travaillé toute la journée sur son nouveau roman, qui était censé être sorti il y avait deux mois – du moins, il avait essayé. Réellement essayé. Et il n'avait toujours rien pondu de correct. C'était à désespérer. Des fois, il se demandait franchement pourquoi il avait décidé de devenir écrivain, ou plutôt, pourquoi il avait décidé de tenir cette fichue promesse qu'il avait faite à Yuki Kitazawa. Bien sûr, il était parti en voiture quelques minutes, le temps qu'il soit sûr que son satané beau-frère lui lâche les baskets **(8)**, mais il était bien vite revenu : il n'y avait rien à faire en ville.

De deux, la pièce insonorisée dans laquelle les Bad Luck avaient répété pendant un peu plus de cinq heures – heureusement entrecoupées de pauses – n'était pas _si_ insonorisée que ça… puisque Eiri avait pu assister gratuitement à la préparation de la prochaine tournée du groupe de sa chambre. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait rien réussi à écrire de potable aujourd'hui. Les paroles de son cher et tendre lui donnaient toujours autant envie de vomir, à cause de tant de médiocrité. Mais il fallait bien se faire une raison : personne ne pouvait être aussi doué que lui en écriture sur cette Terre. C'est du moins ce que se disait Eiri à chaque fois que se profilait en lui l'envie d'étrangler Shûichi pour qu'il cesse de chanter ses paroles niaises et confuses.

Le blondinet reporta ses pensées sur son roman qui aurait dû sortir deux mois auparavant, et se dit que, décidément, il allait se faire massacrer/écarteler/trucider/ôter les entrailles/pendre/lyncher/immoler/occire/jeter du haut de l'Empire State Building/brûler vif/etc. par son éditrice. Parce qu'en plus des deux mois de retard, il s'était évanoui dans la nature pour deux semaines. Ou plutôt, il était en Suisse pour deux semaines. Mais vous pensez bien qu'Eiri n'était pas assez fou pour donner sa destination de vacances (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) à son impresario. Il faudrait être suicidaire pour faire une chose pareille. Or, Eiri n'était _pas_ suicidaire. **(1)**

― Tatsuha ! Viens voir, j'ai un truc marrant à te montrer ! Tatsuha, pourquoi tu… qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me cacher ? Oh… !

L'écrivain fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par des éclats de voix à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Tatsuha et de son charmant amant dont les paroles déplorables lui donnaient la nausée.

― Eiri ! Eiri ! Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé à clé ? Ouvre cette porte, nom de Dieu ! cria la charmante voix dudit charmant amant à travers le panneau de bois.

Eiri avança d'un pas tranquille vers la porte et s'arrêta juste devant. Pas pressé le moins du monde – contrairement à Tohma qui frappait à intervalles réguliers des petits coups nerveux contre le bois verni –, il avança sa bouche entre le mur et la porte, et demanda d'un ton condescendant :

― Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

― Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? répéta le chanteur dont la voix montait vers les aigus de l'hystérie. Mais parce que ton frère… ton frère a…

La porte s'ouvrit.

― Quoi, mon frère ? Tatsuha ? **(2)**

― Ouiiiiii ! s'égosilla Shûichi en sautant dans les bras du blond. Il a le dos tout égratigné et plein de sang ! hurla-t-il en roulant des yeux horrifiés.

Eiri observa le chanteur avec l'air d'un pigeon qui vient de trouver une cuillère, et qui ne sait pas si ça se mange ou non. **(3)**

― Je te jure ! poursuivit le garçon aux cheveux roses, voyant que son amant ne réagissait pas. Il s'est scarifié ! C'est affreux ! Pauvre Tatsuhaaaaa ! brailla-t-il.

Shûichi commença alors à déblatérer sur les causes et les conséquences de la scarification, parce que, on n'aurait pas dit comme ça, mais il avait effectivement connu quelqu'un qui avait fait ce genre de choses, durant ses années de collège. D'ailleurs, ce type avait failli mourir d'une hémorragie, lors de leur dernière année. Imaginez que Tatsuha fasse la même chose ! Et puis, ce n'était pas très correct, de la part d'un moine censé respecter les moeurs des moines, non ? Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Peut-être parce que…

― Mais tu vas la fermer une seconde ! aboya Eiri à Shûichi qui commençait à s'imaginer tout un tas de scènes étranges mettant en relation les causes et conséquences possibles du soi-disant acte de scarification du jeune moine.

Et pour appuyer ses propos et empêcher le chanteur de continuer à monologuer d'une voix curieusement exaspérante, Eiri lui renversa sa tasse de thé tiède – il avait refroidi – sur la tête. Ce qui coupa court aux jérémiades du jeune homme. Enfin… pour un temps seulement.

― Yukiiiiii ! s'égosilla Shûichi, hystérique. Mes cheveux ! La coloration va partir ! Et tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ton frère plutôt que de me renverser du thé brûlant dessus !

― Pff, fit le blond, dédaigneux. Ce n'est pas pour une ridicule petite tasse de thé _tiède_ que tes cheveux vont dérosir. Et tu es totalement crétin si tu penses que Tatsuha s'est scarifié. D'ailleurs, depuis quand utilises-tu des mots de quatre syllabes et plus ?

Le chanteur lui jeta une œillade chiffonnée, puis adopta le regard du Chat Potté dans Shrek 2, version zyeux tout mimis et brillants de larmes.

― Yuki… supplia-t-il.

― Oh, c'est bon ! s'énerva l'écrivain. J'y vais, j'y vais ! Et _arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là_, nom d'un chien !

Eiri partit donc à grands pas dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de son frère en beuglant des « Tatsuhaaaaaa ! » sur un ton inquiétant qui ne seyait guère à un écrivain de romans d'amour.

Arrivé au milieu du corridor, il se retourna d'un bond et pointa son amant d'un doigt menaçant en proférant quelque chose comme « Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! ». Ledit amant en eut froid dans le dos et attendit que bien-aimé ait tourné à l'angle du couloir pour déguerpir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour une pâtisserie de disparaître dans le gosier d'Eiri. **(4)**

― Tatsuha, ouvre cette porte !

― Eiri ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ? J'ai cru entendre la voix criarde de Shindô… Il paraissait bien hystérique d'ailleurs… Que s'est-il passé ?

― Rien, rien, éluda Eiri. Tu peux aller voir si tu peux me trouver une serpillière dans un de tes placards ? J'ai renversé du thé sur la moquette.

― Dis donc, mon petit Eiri, je ne suis pas ton subordonné, fit Tohma en plissant les yeux. Simplement ton beau-frère. Alors tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas me donner d'ordres, je te prie.

― Je ne te donne pas d'ordres, Seguchi. Seulement, je n'arrive à rien retrouver dans tes placards, c'est le bordel complet. De mon point de vue, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant son beau-frère s'apprêter à protester. Et si je te le demande, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'une grosse trace de thé orne ta… magnifique… moquette.

― Mais quel besoin avais-tu de renverser ta tasse sur le sol, Eiri ? s'étonna le blond. (celui avec le chapeau)

― Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Enfin, en partie. En fait, j'en ai renversé sur Shûichi, mais la moitié du récipient a atterri par terre.

Tohma s'autorisa un large sourire.

― Aaaaah, c'était pour ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit Eiri, je vais nettoyer tes bêtises.

Et le glacial et très digne directeur de NG Productions s'éloigna dans les étages d'un pas guilleret et en sifflotant, à la recherche d'une serpillière.

Eiri leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour tomber sur un beau-frère pareil. Il y avait plus de trois milliards d'hommes sur Terre, et, _évidemment_, Mika avait été _obligée_ de tomber sur Tohma Seguchi, le pire « papa poule » qui pouvait exister pour Eiri. Enfin bon, il était bourré de fric. C'était déjà ça. Et c'était aussi grâce à lui si l'écrivain ne subissait pas les assauts des paparazzis à répétition. Les méthodes de Tohma sortaient peut-être parfois du réglementaire et mettaient à l'occasion un ou deux pieds dans l'illégalité, mais elles avaient au moins le mérite de fonctionner.

― Tatsuha… OUVRE ! hurla le blondinet si fort que la moitié du pays avait dû l'entendre. Malheureusement pour Eiri, l'actuel détenteur du titre de « celui-qui-crie-le-plus-fort-et-qu'on-entend-le-plus-loin » était le légendaire chanteur des Nittle Grasper, trente-deux ans, qui avait passé la journée à se morfondre dans sa chambre : Ryûichi Sakuma. On l'avait un jour entendu de New York à Saint-Pétersbourg. Enfin, c'est ce qui se disait. Les ragots, encore et toujours…**(5)**

Retournons à nos moutons.

― Please, wait, Mister Eiri, fit une voix bien connue de l'écrivain pour l'avoir poursuivi jusque dans ses cauchemars, étouffée par la lourde porte.

Qu'est-ce que K pouvait bien fabriquer dans la chambre de son frère ?

― Tatsuha est là ? s'informa le jeune homme aux yeux fauve. Je voudrais lui parler.

― Ouais, je suis là, répondit cette fois la voix de son frère. T'es tout seul ? Seguchi n'est pas avec toi ?

Alors Tatsuha était aussi dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi diable voulait-il savoir si son grand frère était venu seul ? Et puis… qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait avec K ? Il était pourtant dingue de Sakuma ? Ou alors… Tatsuha avait parfois des envies démangeantes d'être le uke, et il fallait avouer que dans cette maison, seuls Eiri ou K pouvaient accomplir la tâche d'être le seme… face à Tatsuha. Peut-être Tohma aussi. **(6) **Sauf que Eiri ne se voyait pas coucher avec son propre frère, ni ledit frère de coucher avec son beau-frère. Dernière solution…

Eiri ressentit une vague glacée l'envahir, et des sueurs froides couler dans son dos. Comme lorsqu'il avait été au ski avec Shûichi, et qu'il s'était retrouvé plaqué à un sapin dont une branche vicieuse s'appliquait à lui faire entrer de la neige dans sa doudoune. D'ailleurs, Eiri n'avait jamais aimé les doudounes.

Son propre frère coucherait donc avec K ? L'écrivain faillit s'évanouir. Mais alors, ces blessures que Shûichi jurait avoir vu sur son dos ? Serait-ce K qui… Non, Tatsuha était un sadique, mais pas un masochiste. Quoique… Le blond connaissait-il si bien son frère, finalement ? Eiri ne voulait même pas y penser. Son frère et K. Son frère et K. _Tatsuha_ et…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. « C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible », murmura-t-il.

― Qu'est-ce qui est pas possible ? s'informa une jolie et chantante petite voix d'ange, que le jeune homme reconnut pour être celle de son adorable amant.

Celui-ci l'observait avec la petite bouille curieuse qu'il arborait toujours lorsque quelque chose l'intriguait. Les deux grandes améthystes qui lui servaient d'yeux transperçaient le blond de part en part et la lueur étonnée qui y brillait embrasait son corps d'une passion mordante. Ses cheveux rose bonbon voletaient de part et d'autre de son visage et sur son front. Eiri se retint de justesse de ne pas se jeter sur lui. En revanche, il l'agrippa par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans les siens, une étincelle d'hystérie dans le regard.

― Tu avais raison, gémit-il.

La vision de pureté innocente que Eiri avait sous les yeux inclina la tête sur le côté.

― A propos de quoi ?

― De Tatsuha !

― … de quoi tu parles, Yuki ?

― Ses marques sur le dos ! Il ne s'est pas scarifié ! C'est pire ! cria-t-il à moitié.

― Ah bon ? Il a fait quoi, alors ? s'étonna le chanteur.

― IL A COUCHE AVEC TON FOUTU MANAGER ! s'époumona l'écrivain.

― … Yuki, me dis pas que tu t'es trompé de paquet de cigarettes et que tu es allé piocher dans les réserves de K… soupira Shûichi d'un ton défaitiste.

Au moment où Eiri s'apprêtait à protester, Suguru et Hiroshi firent leur apparition. Le plus jeune des deux avait un chausson particulièrement hideux à la main. Rouge et verte, la _chose_, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Suguru, se présentait sous la forme d'une charentaise à carreaux dont la semelle était particulièrement épaisse.

― Oh, monsieur Eiri, justement, je vous cherchais. Figurez-vous que mon cousin m'a prié de vous offrir cette… _chose_, fit-il d'un ton dégoûté en tenant ladite _chose_ du bout du pouce et du majeur, la tendant à Eiri, mais que, par un _malheureux hasard_, j'ai perdu la deuxième. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, j'espère…

― Fujisaki, viens pas embêter mon Yuki. Il a suffisamment de problèmes en ce moment. Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui ?

― Monsieur Nakano m'a gentiment proposé de m'aider à… perdre, disons, l'homologue de cette _chose_. Que se passe-t-il, à propos ?

― Ben, je crois qu'il a fumé quelques paquets de cigarettes de K… dit Shûichi, gêné.

Hiroshi leva les yeux au ciel.

― C'est pas vrai. Dire que j'avais cru brûler toute sa réserve…

― T'as fait ça, Hiro ?

― Monsieur Nakano, vous avez fait ça ? s'exclamèrent de concert les deux autres musiciens.

― Je n'ai _pas_ fumé toute l'héroïne de votre foutu manager, prononça Eiri – dont tout le monde avait oublié la présence – d'un ton glacial. Je dis seulement la vérité.

Shûichi ferma les yeux et posa ses index sur ses tempes. Eiri avait _obligatoirement_ fumé les cigarettes de K. Voire même ses pétards. Et ses cigares. Eiri, quand il était énervé, pouvait fumer en quantité industrielle. Il produisait sûrement plus de pollution à lui tout seul que cinq usines à charbon. Même Hiroshi ne fumait pas autant. Et pourtant, pour sortir des trucs pareils… il avait _forcément_ abusé de la drogue. Pourquoi ne l'avouait-il pas ?

― Ecoute, Yuki, avança prudemment le chanteur aux cheveux roses. J'ai confiance en toi. Je _sais_ que tu n'es pas un drogué. Ni un alcoolique. Mais quand même, tu es _certain_ de ne pas avoir abusé de… de… certaines substances… euh… déconseillées… pour dire des trucs aussi… euh… improbables ?

― Comment, monsieur Eiri ? Vous useriez de substances illicites ? s'informa Suguru.

Le guitariste lui donna un coup de coude, histoire qu'il se taise. Le claviériste se reprit, sous un regard noir de Shûichi.

― Euh… Je veux dire, quels trucs improbables, comme vous dites ?

― Ouais, Shû. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

― Ce n'est pas improbable, contra Eiri, visiblement très sérieux. C'est même certain. Shûichi, les marques sur le dos de Tatsuha…

― Les marques ? s'exclamèrent les deux cerveaux du groupe Bad Luck.

― Oui, il a des sortes de coupures pleines de sang dans le dos, crût bon de préciser le chanteur.

― Donc, les marques que Tatsuha a dans le dos, continua l'écrivain, légèrement agacé, ne sont sûrement pas dues à une scarification volontaire de sa part. Non, il a voulu être le uke et pour cela, il a sûrement couché avec votre manager, car c'est tout ce qu'il avait sous la main dans les environs.

― Oh, ainsi, monsieur Uesugi serait du genre à être le seme ? interrogea Suguru.

Ce qui eut pour cause de lui attirer un regard mauvais et une réflexion telle que « Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? » de la part de Hiroshi. Ce à quoi il répondit par un « Mais non, pas du tout ! Vous êtes dingue, monsieur Nakano ! Vous m'avez bien regardé » en agitant fortement les mains. Le guitariste se retint à temps de lui dire que, effectivement, il l'avait bien regardé. Il avait même pris le temps de bien le mater pendant les répétitions de l'après-midi. Quoi ? Sa guitare était magnifique, bien sûr, mais le claviériste l'était encore plus…

― Mais vous allez arrêter avec vos sottises ? Vous ne voyez pas la gravité de la situation ? les invectiva Eiri.

Les trois musiciens firent signe que non.

― Mon frère couche avec votre producteur – la langue de Eiri avait fourché – et vous me dites que vous ne voyez pas la gravité de la situation ?

Le blond devenait de plus en plus hystérique. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Suguru.

― Hé, mais non ! s'écria aussitôt celui-ci.

Voyant les regards surpris des trois autres tournés vers lui, il s'expliqua, avec force points d'exclamation.

― Le producteur de Bad Luck, c'est moi ! Je… Ne me dites pas que vous parlez de moi ? Je n'ai _jamais_ fait quoi que ce soit avec votre frère de ma vie et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer !

― Non, et puis, Fujisaki n'est pas _vraiment_ du genre à être le seme, ricana Shûichi.

Suguru lui lança un regard plus venimeux que la morsure d'un python. **(7) **Hiroshi se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Eiri poussa un nouveau soupir.

― Je voulais dire « votre manager », pas « votre producteur ».

― Notre manager… K ? s'horrifia Hiroshi.

― Monsieur Tatsuha et… K ?

― Tiens, tu ne dis plus « monsieur Uesugi » pour parler de Tatsuha, toi ? s'étonna Shûichi.

― Je préfère éviter, à présent. Monsieur Eiri s'appelle aussi Uesugi, lui rétorqua froidement le claviériste.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses lâcha un hoquet épouvanté.

― Ah… ah, oui, balbutia-t-il. Il… il pourrait y avoir confusion… UNE MINUTE ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Yuki, tu as dit… ton frère et K ?

― Ouais.

― Donc… Tatsuha et K ? TATSUHA ET K ? hurla-t-il soudain.

― _Tatsuha et K ?_ s'exclamèrent à leur tour Suguru et Hiroshi, des accents hystériques dans la voix.

**oOo**

Environ cinq minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Eiri, Shûichi, Hiroshi et Suguru prirent la peine d'assimiler l'information « Tatsuha fait des trucs pas très nets avec K ».

Au bout de ces cinq minutes de silence choqué qui avaient suivi l'ingurgitation de cette information pour le moins douteuse et dont tout le monde commençait à croire que ce n'était pas une sorte de crise d'hystérie collective, un son retentit. Ou plutôt, un éclat de voix.

― Aïe ! K, fais gaffe, ça fait mal ! Et n'appuie pas ta main juste dessus, s'il te plaît ! Je… aaaah ! Sois un peu plus doux, ça brûle !

― Sorry, mais c'est la première fois que je fais ça ! I do what I can ! Don't worry, j'ai la situation bien en main !

Les quatre compagnons au-dehors se consultèrent du regard. Que se passait-il dans cette chambre ? D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de défoncer la porte.

Et…

Ils tombèrent sur un spectacle inoubliable.

Tatsuha, torse nu, était allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit. K s'était assis à genoux sur l'arrière des cuisses du jeune homme.

― Please, arrête de te crisper comme ça, younger. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Ca sera bientôt fini, don't worry !

Eiri, Shûichi, Hiroshi et Suguru restèrent figés sur le pas de la porte. Leur mâchoire se décrocha. Suguru en lâcha l'abominable pantoufle qu'il tenait toujours à la main. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de fabriquer ? Pourquoi avaient-il ouvert cette fichue porte ? _C'étaient les questions que les quatre garçons étaient justement en train de se poser.

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

**

* * *

**

**(1)** _Noooon, pas suicidaire. __Juste__ maso. (excusez-moi, c'est sorti tout seul ^^' Mais c'est vrai quand même : être amoureux d'un mort, vous n'allez pas me dire que ce n'est pas maso ?)_

**(2) **_Ben non, banane. En fait, tu as un frère jumeau dont on t'a séparé à la naissance. Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais dit, mais c'est la vérité. Donc non, on ne parle pas de Tat-chan, mais de ton jumeau caché. …Baka. -_-' (Excusez-moi, mais j'avais vraiment __trop__ envie de sortir un truc comme ça. N'oubliez pas que je suis malade et que j'ai super mal à la tête ^^ Ca doit expliquer bien des choses… ^^)_

**(3)** _En gros, les pigeons penchent la tête sur le côté et regardent l'objet en question d'un œil rond. (Merci à __**Alice**__ pour ces précisions _x)_ )_

**(4) **_Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ça veut dire __**très très vite**__ (la vitesse de la lumière multipliée par trois et divisée par deux et demi). Ben oui, vous ignoriez que le blondinet est un amateur de pâtisseries ? D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que Seguchi se pointe chez lui, il en amène toujours un gros paquet : ainsi il est sûr de ne pas se faire jeter dehors. Eiri ne saurait dire non à une bande de pâtisseries qui l'attendent dans un gros paquet. _

Eiri :_ …Pâtisseries…*en mode zombie*_

**(5) **_Non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est juste une métaphore pour dire que Eiri a hurlé super fort, mais que, manque de bol, Ryûichi hurle plus fort que lui. Muahahaha, Eiri, retourne t'entraîner. Donc, ce n'est qu'une supposition de ma part, mais son cri a quand même dû s'entendre dans tout la chalet._

**(6)** _Pour ceux qui ne savent pas :_

_seme = dans un couple, c'est le dominant (celui qui domine, quoi)._

_uke = toujours dans un couple, c'est le dominé (celui qui ne domine pas ^^). (Je suppose que vous aviez compris ^^)_

**(7) **_Sauf que ça mord pas un python. Tant pis. ^^'_

**(8) **_Voir chapitre _21 _du même ramassis d'ânneries qui vous tient lieu de fiction. ^^_

**_oOo_**

Voili voilou...Mais QUE sont en train de fabriquer Tatsuha et K ? Moi je sais, moi je sais ! Nyahahaha ! (Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire... *sourire pervers*)

J'ai eu cette idée en trouvant une image de Eiri x K. (Oui, je vous jure, ça existe, j'étais aussi choquée que vous.) Bon, rien de très choquant bien sûr... si on oublie que le revolver de K était glissé vers un endroit TRES SIGNIFICATIF de l'anatomie de Eiri. Du coup, j'ai pensé à Tatsuha. Ben oui, puisque Eiri est déjà pris. Je vous rappelle au passage que Tatsuha croit que Ryûichi le boude, et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Ou plutôt, Ryûichi se sent trahi. Et puis, Tatsuha aime peut-être Ryû-chan, il n'en a pas eu un moins grand nombre de conquêtes... EHEHEHEHEHE.

Jeeeee ne vous en dis pas plussssss. =D (Je préfère vous faire languir. En attendant, imaginez vous ce que faisaient Tat-chan et K dans la chambre... Sur le lit de Tat-chan en plus... Hummmmm... *Non, en fait, c'est dégueu, je vais vomir*)

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Et merci à ceux (je doute qu'il y ait des lecteurs masculins, mais on ne sait jamais) qui ont mis des reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Ca me gêne d'ailleurs, parce que je ne peux pas répondre à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, je suis DESOLEE. TOT (Sincèrement)

Bref, merci énormément ^^ (de lire mon ramassis d'ânneries, je veux dire ^^)

Ashura.


	24. Le pianiste et le courage d'un moine

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre du chapitre : **Le pianiste et le courage d'un moine.

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^ Dommage, parce que sinon, il y aurait BEAUCOUP PLUS d'un couple yaoi dans ce manga... *niark*

**Genre : **Franchement ? Grand n'importe quoi =D

**Nombre de mots : **Dans les 5300, un peu plus. ^^

**Notes : **Merci mille fois - non, plus ^^ - à _**Chawia**_ qui corrige tous mes chapitres ! (Ma messagerie ne marche plus, donc je ne sais pas si tu as corrigé ou non les chapitres précédents, désolée ^^)

Je sais, j'ai mis ÉNORMÉMENT de temps à le sortir, celui-là.  
_C'est pas ma faute, les contrôles pleuvent en ce moment ! Il faut bien que je révise !  
_Si, je vous assure ! Et puis, je n'aime pas qu'on lise derrière mon épaule quand j'écris. =D  
_Ca y est, je commence à chercher des excuses pourries...  
_En plus, je suis en train d'écrire 4 trucs en même temps ^^  
_Ca par contre, c'est vrai : "Un Mello à la chantilly", un truc pourri avec Hiro, un autre avec Tatsuha et... et puis ça =D  
_

Je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui (le chapitre, je veux dire), en vitesse, parce que **_Mad M_**. m'a envoyé un truc bien déprimant avec un Ryûichi très OCC (mais très bien écrit) qui se tire une balle. Vous comprendrez que j'ai failli sauter par la fenêtre devant tant d'horreur, mais je me suis rappelée que la fenêtre du bureau est située au rez-de-chaussée. Donc ça aurait servi à rien que je saute. ^^' Je serais passée pour une psychopathe.

Donc j'avais besoin de finir d'écrire ce truc bien débile que vous allez lire. Donc je me suis privée de sommeil, j'ai renoncé à apprendre mes verbes irréguliers en allemand et à perfectionner mon niveau en maths (qui ne vole pas bien haut, il faut le dire...) et même avec un mal de tête affreux, je l'ai écrit, pour oublier un peu l'HORREUR de son histoire. (Sérieux, ne me réécris JAMAIS un truc comme ça !)

J'ai aussi mis pas mal de temps à cause de mes frères et soeur (toujours eux... ^^').

Mais je vous promets qu'à Noël, si j'ai un ordi portable, j'écrirai beaucoup plus vite !

Excusez-moi encore !

Ah, encore une chose : dans la deuxième partie - celle avec Suguru -, il y a pas mal de termes musicaux : c'est _tout à fait normal. _C'est parce que j'ai mon examen blanc de solfège lundi prochain. ^^'

Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes bavardages. =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Tatsuha et K se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, alertés par le fracas que fit la porte défoncée en tombant par terre.

― Eeeeh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous ai jamais donné l'autorisation d'entrer ! s'exclama le plus jeune.

Eiri, le premier choc passé, s'avança d'un pas décidé en direction de K, qui était descendu du lit. Il le saisit par le col, et lui lança un regard plus que meurtrier.

― Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec mon frère, toi ?

Le manager éclata de son habituel rire de forcené. Tatsuha se rassit sur son lit, regardant la scène d'un air blasé. Le rire de K associé l'air indéchiffrable du moine ; c'en fut trop pour les nerfs d'Eiri, qui lâcha brutalement l'américain pour se diriger vers son jeune frère et le fixer dans les yeux, en se penchant vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient mis en contact.

Ce qui était assez déroutant pour les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Etant donné que Tatsuha et Eiri se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau – ou du moins, deux gouttes d'eau dont l'une se serait teinté les cheveux et les iris –, on avait l'obscure impression de voir Eiri (ou Tatsuha) s'enguirlander avec lui-même.

― Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fichait sur tes cuisses, _celui-là_ ? demanda l'écrivain en crachant les deux pronoms qui désignaient K.

Tatsuha haussa les épaules.

― Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? En temps normal, tu te serais contenté d'un vague « Ah » désintéressé si tu nous avais surpris dans cette position. Tu ne t'es jamais réellement intéressé à moi, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'y décides maintenant, alors que tu as vingt-trois ans et que tu as quitté la maison depuis bien longtemps !

Ca n'avait absolument rien à voir, bien sûr, mais Tatsuha trouvait que ça faisait bien de rappeler à son frère qu'il avait quitté la demeure familiale quelques jours à peine après son retour des Etats-Unis.

― Mais tu ne m'intéresses pas le moins du monde, petit frère, ironisa Eiri. Et ce n'était pas la question. Que _foutais-tu_ avec _lui_ assis sur toi ?

Tatsuha commençait à être franchement excédé par l'attitude nouvelle de son grand frère. Et pourtant, il en fallait beaucoup pour ébranler la légendaire patience d'un moine. Peut-être était-ce parce que le Eiri qui venait d'apparaître était celui qu'il avait connu avant ce fichu voyage à New York avec Seguchi. En rentrant au Japon, son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Plus de petit garçon joyeux et vif, seulement un jeune homme taciturne et impassible. Tatsuha avait eu du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle personnalité, mais y était finalement arrivé, au bout de quelques mois. Au fil du temps, il s'était rendu compte que tous ces silences et ces haussements d'épaules désintéressés étaient une manière de se protéger de l'inconnu et de ne pas se blesser inutilement. Et après s'être habitué à ce « nouvel Eiri », il avait toujours été persuadé que son frère ne redeviendrait pas celui qu'il avait été avant son voyage. Tatsuha avait pris l'habitude qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à lui. Il était le petit dernier de la famille et son père comptait sur son aîné pour reprendre le contrôle de la maison. Du coup, le simple fait que l'on s'inquiète pour lui lui était insupportable. Rien que pour cela, on voyait clairement qu'il partageait ses gènes avec son frère, ce n'était pas qu'une question de ressemblance physique. Tatsuha était le petit garçon qu'Eiri avait abandonné en changeant de personnalité. En plus espiègle et plus pervers.

Ainsi, le simple fait de voir son frère s'intéresser un peu à lui l'exaspérait. Il décida donc de l'embêter un peu. Voyant que Tatsuha ne répondait pas, Eiri réitéra sa question.

― Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce que vous faisiez tous les deux.

― A ton avis ? Tu le sais très bien. On faisait ce que toi et Shûichi faites lorsque vous êtes seuls dans le noir… articula-t-il soigneusement.

L'écrivain se recula d'un coup, se cogna contre Shûichi qui se trouvait dans son dos, qui se cogna à son tour contre l'armoire derrière lui en se tenant le nez en proférant des propos qu'il ne convient pas de retranscrire ici.

Puis Eiri porta sa main à sa tête et sortit de la pièce à grands pas, en lâchant un : « Après tout, ce que tu fais de tes moments de détente ne me regarde pas. ».

― Tiens, on dirait qu'il est redevenu normal, constata Hiroshi.

― J'ai la vague impression que monsieur Shindô déteint sur monsieur Eiri… marmonna Suguru pour lui-même.

Sauf que Shûichi, qui avait l'oreille fine, entendit les propos peu flatteurs du claviériste.

― Mais Yuki était limite stupide sur les bords, aujourd'hui, non ? fit-il candidement et fort intelligemment remarquer. Même _carrément _débile, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après un petit instant de réflexion.

― Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai dit ça, lâcha le claviériste.

Suguru se rendit soudain compte que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas des plus poli lorsque Tatsuha éclata de rire, bien vite suivi par K. Hiroshi tentait vainement de retenir un sourire niais. Il tenta de se rattraper maladroitement.

― Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Monsieur Eiri était un peu… comme vous… enfin, sauf que vous, monsieur Shindô, votre stupidité n'est pas _sur les bords_, comme vous dites, elle a débordé depuis longtemps, ce n'est plus à démontrer…

Ce qui ne fit pas spécialement plaisir au chanteur. Il fallait croire que Suguru ne connaissait pas la notion de « tact ».

― Espèce de salsifis coupé en tranches ! Je vais te bouffer ! hurla la boule rose hyperactive en brandissant la coûteuse lampe de chambre du jeune moine.

― Monsieur Shindô, je vous en prie ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'énonce une vérité que… tenta de se défendre Suguru.

― Oh non, Shûichi, ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama le jeune moine en question.

Le chanteur se figea immédiatement. Tatsuha était en train de défendre Fujisaki ? Ce dernier aussi fut étonné. D'habitude, l'adolescent avait plutôt tendance à l'enfoncer plutôt que de lui sauver la mise.

― … tu vas briser la lampe, et je la trouve très belle, ce serait dommage, acheva-t-il.

Shûichi rigola un bon coup en voyant l'air offusqué du claviériste. Il finit par re-brandir la lampe tout en rassurant Tatsuha : il avait la même dans sa chambre, il pourrait toujours la lui donner. De toute façon, c'était leur directeur qui les avait achetées, alors ils pouvaient se servir comme ils le voulaient. K se demanda s'il pourrait emporter le joli coussin qu'il y avait sur son lit.

― Shû, évite de bouffer Fujisaki, conseil d'ami, lança soudain Hiroshi.

― Et pourquoi ?

― Parce que c'est un Seguchi. Tu imagines le goût que ça doit avoir ?

Le guitariste ponctua ses paroles d'une moue faussement dégoûtée. Shûichi se tordit par terre au sens littéral du terme en voyant la tête que faisait Suguru à ce moment là. Offensé, celui-ci tourna les talons et fila dans les escaliers. Dix secondes plus tard, on entendit une porte claquer violemment à l'étage du dessus.

Shûichi étant toujours mort de rire, Tatsuha en profita pour glisser à Hiroshi un discret : « Eh ben, si c'est comme ça que tu t'y prends pour draguer… Ca va pas aller loin ton affaire. »

― Je sais, mais mieux vaut qu'il soit vexé plutôt qu'il se prenne une lampe dans la figure. Au fait, avec K, tu…

― C'est sûr que ça pourrait l'abîmer un peu. Ce serait dommage, il est plutôt mignon dans son genre, constata l'adolescent. Et tu penses vraiment que je ferais des choses avec K ? C'est pas du tout mon genre, je préfère qu'un « jouet » se laisse faire, tu vois, s'esclaffa-t-il. Il m'aidait juste à mettre de la crème cicatrisante.

Le guitariste leva les yeux au ciel. Tatsuha considèrerait-il toujours les gens comme des objets ?

― Mais au fait, d'où tu sors que j'essaye de « draguer » Fujisaki, toi ? demanda soudain le plus âgé. **(1)**

― Hé, je suis un _moine_, Hiroshi. L'observation, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. Et puis pour tout te dire, ça se voit comme les cheveux de Shûichi dans le brouillard.

Voyant que le guitariste rougissait de honte – si jamais Seguchi avait remarqué ça, il était mort…–, Tatsuha ajouta pour le rassurer :

― Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si pour moi ça se voit assez bien, pour les autres, c'est encore complètement flou. Et je peux te dire que si Seguchi le savait, je ne sais pas si tu serais toujours de ce monde. En tout cas, tu as bien choisi : il est pas mal et intelligent, même s'il est un peu coincé sur les bords et qu'il a un peu un caractère de… Seguchi. Mais le meilleur, c'est quand même SAKUMA-SAAAAN ! hurla Tatsuha sans prévenir, avec des airs de psychopathe fanatique.

― Vous parliez de Fujisaki ? s'enquit soudain la voix de Shûichi qui avait finit de faire la serpillière par terre.

Hiroshi sentit ses joues le brûler. « Faites que Shûichi n'ait pas entendu, faites que Shûichi n'ait pas entendu, faites que Shûichi… »

― Ben alors, Hiro ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es tout rouge !

**oOo**

Le directeur de NG Productions était monté au deuxième étage le temps de trouver une serpillière pour essuyer le thé que son beau-frère avait renversé par terre, et se trouvait à présent dans une sorte de placard obscur bourré de divers produits ménagers et instruments du genre éponges, balais, chiffons à vitres, plumeaux, balayettes, le tout en quantité industrielle. Sauf que, bien sûr, dans tout ce bazar d'objets, il n'y avait _aucune_ serpillière. Evidemment.

Tohma fouilla plus profondément dans le débarras, en faisant bien attention à ne pas renverser les ustensiles posés en équilibre précaire sur les étagères sur son inestimable personne.

Soudain, il entendit des pas précipités et visiblement furieux dans le couloir. Puis une porte claqua de manière extrêmement brutale à quelques mètres de lui. Résultat : Tohma sursauta et se retrouva avec un seau sur la tête ; des balais et des brosses suivirent le même mouvement.

Rouge de honte et de colère **(2)**, le blond sortit du débarras en fulminant. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui avait claqué en se demandant qui était le « Shindô sans cervelle » qui avait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Aussi, grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ladite porte donnait l'entrée à la chambre de son cousin.

Sceptique, il s'apprêta à frapper. Suguru était quelqu'un de très… Enfin, il tenait ses gènes des Seguchi, quoi. Il était plutôt improbable qu'il claque une porte aussi fort sans raison aucune.

Soudain, il entendit comme de grands coups donnés contre le mur. Véritablement étonné cette fois-ci, Tohma se baissa jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient au niveau de la serrure. Et ce qu'il vit à travers ce petit trou le choqua presque autant que s'il avait surprit Tatsuha chantant la sérénade sous la fenêtre de son meilleur ami. (En costume de Kumagorô avec un string léopard sur la tête et un luth en forme de cœur.) **(3)**

Suguru, son cousin par alliance, le jeune garçon à qui il avait appris à jouer du synthétiseur, l'excellence en tous points, le perfectionniste par nature, la décence et l'impassibilité incarnée (sauf, bien sûr, en certaines circonstances…), était en train de frapper violemment le mur à grands coups de polochon. Soudain, il se baissa et ramassa des partitions qui traînaient par terre par poignées, qu'il déchira rageusement. Il sauta ensuite dessus plusieurs fois avant de les balancer à travers la pièce. Puis il commença à donner des coups de pieds dans le mur, et écrasa brusquement ses oreillers en les martelant de toutes ses forces.

Tohma Seguchi n'en croyait pas ses or… ses yeux. Et il en crut encore moins ses oreilles lorsqu'il l'entendit débiter un flot d'injures toutes plus choquantes les unes que les autres, des mots qu'il n'aurait _jamais _soupçonné exister dans la bouche de son cousin.

« Que dois-je faire ? » se demandait-il. Devait-il frapper et demander à Suguru de lui raconter pourquoi il était dans un tel état d'énervement **(4),** ou bien ne rien faire et le laisser se défouler sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ?

A la réflexion, il estimait les dégâts que son pauvre chalet avait subis à quelques millions de yens**(5)**. Alors bon, évidemment, quelques milliers de yens de plus ou de moins… Mais Tohma avait déjà assez donné. Tohma n'était pas vraiment une personne avec qui on pouvait se permettre de plaisanter avec l'argent, après tout. Il opta donc pour la première solution…

…Et y renonça bien vite lorsqu'il entr'aperçut par la serrure son cousin se diriger d'un pas furibond vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Le blond eut tout juste le temps de se jeter dans la pièce la plus proche : il ne fallait _surtout pas_ qu'on croie qu'il épiait aux portes. Lui ? S'abaisser à faire une chose pareille ? Ha ! Non, quand même pas… Il ne faut pas abuser, tout de même.

Donc, Tohma se cacha vite fait, bien fait dans la chambre en face de celle de son cousin, pour ne pas qu'on croie qu'il espionnait ce dernier. Chose inutile d'ailleurs, puisque celui-ci était trop énervé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit autour de lui. Il marcha dans le couloir d'un pas raide, les poings serrés, et monta au troisième étage. Là, il força la serrure d'une porte blindée avec un passe-partout – ce qui offusqua Tohma, surtout que c'était _son _passe-partout qu'il utilisait ; Suguru devenait-il un petit délinquant ? – et entra dans la pièce.

Cette dernière, très lumineuse, était pourvue d'une immense baie vitrée qui laissait entrer le soleil à flots. Du moins, lorsque celui-ci était situé au sud-est. Car en cette radieuse fin de journée, c'étaient les rayons rouges du soleil qui pénétraient dans la salle, et l'illuminaient d'une lueur vermeil. Ceux-ci se reflétaient d'ailleurs sur le magnifique et immense piano à queue noir qui trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce, dos à la porte. Suguru souleva doucement le couvercle de l'instrument, caressa les cordes nues du bout des doigts et en fit vibrer quelques unes au passage.  
Il ôta ensuite la protection qui couvrait le clavier et toucha prudemment l'une des touches – un do – comme s'il craignait que le piano ne renferme une bombe qui risquerait de lui exploser à la figure. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il s'enhardit et fit courir doucement les doigts de sa main droite sur les touches noires. Puis il apposa ses deux mains sur le clavier et joua plusieurs fois les gammes harmoniques ascendantes et descendantes, majeures et mineures, en sixtes, quartes et quintes, sans oublier les demi-tons qu'il inclut à ses gammes.

Quand il se fut bien échauffé, il tira le tabouret recouvert de cuir noir qui se trouvait sous le piano, s'assit dessus, leva ses mains au-dessus du clavier et les fit brutalement redescendre en appuyant sur les touches qui composaient un accord mineur magistral. Ce qui vrilla les oreilles de Tohma qui observait toute la scène depuis la porte entrouverte.

Suguru se mit soudain à jouer _con brio_ **(6)** une mélodie entraînante, d'une tristesse tellement intense que même le grand Tohma Seguchi dut retenir une larme. Les dissonances dans les accords se mariaient curieusement bien avec le son du thème, et le pianiste se hasarda à changer plusieurs fois de suite la tonalité du morceau, restant toujours dans le mode mineur, composant la mélodie au fur et à mesure qu'il la jouait.

Il donnait libre cours à son énervement et dévoilait son âme dans ce morceau triste, entraînant et sombre, entraînant qu'il croyait jouer pour lui-même. Seulement, une porte, même blindée et insonorisée, lorsqu'elle est ouverte, ne permet pas de garder le son en cage, et c'est ainsi que toute la maisonnée profita de ce concert improvisé. Et tout le monde, sauf Tohma, se demanda qui était la personne qui jouait aussi bien.

**oOo**

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et le son du piano s'était depuis longtemps tu. Shûichi, l'air complètement ensommeillé, se tenait assis dos à la porte de la chambre de son amant, qui avait refusé de le laisser entrer sous prétexte qu'il « travaillait ». Hiroshi cherchait désespérément depuis bientôt une heure et demie le claviériste des Bad Luck, qui s'était endormi sur le clavier du magnifique piano à queue de son cousin, après s'être épuisé à trop jouer ; Tohma, ayant remarqué la soudaine somnolence de Suguru, était allé lui chercher une couverture qu'il avait placée sur lui lorsqu'il avait succombé au sommeil, et lisait maintenant tranquillement dans sa chambre ; Ryûichi n'avait pas quitté la sienne de la soirée et continuait à observer tristement la moquette de la pièce, allongé sur son lit ; K nettoyait précautionneusement ses magnums adorés, et Tatsuha enlevait son kimono, pour enfiler quelque chose de plus pratique pour se déplacer.  
Il avait bien l'intention d'aller s'expliquer avec Ryûichi et pour cela, pour que Tohma ne le voie pas – après tout, ils étaient au même étage –, il avait besoin de se changer. Son costume habituel de moine n'était pas vraiment un vêtement aisé pour entrer « par effraction » **(7)** dans la chambre du chanteur, quasiment sous le nez de son beau-frère.

Retirant ses chaussons, il fit très attention à ne pas faire grincer les marches de l'escalier – ces perfides cubes de bois vernis pouvant parfois prendre un malin plaisir à vous trahir au pire moment. A pas de loup, il avança trèèèèèès lentement sur la moquette du couloir. Soudain, il marcha sur un médiator – appartenant sûrement à Hiroshi – qui traînait dans le coin, seulement quelques mètres avant la chambre de Tohma. L'objet émit un « crac » peu discret. Déstabilisé, Tatsuha se figea. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis se détendit. Son beau-frère n'avait apparemment rien entendu.

Le moment le plus dangereux se rapprochait. Encore deux mètres et il atteindrait la chambre de Tohma. Or, la porte était entrouverte, et de la lumière filtrait dans le couloir sombre. Le directeur de NG Productions étant doté d'un instinct peu commun, Tatsuha craignait qu'il ne remarque un changement de luminosité lorsqu'il passerait devant la porte. Il se résigna donc à sauter.

Seulement, le jeune moine, en retombant, se fit mal au dos, lorsqu'une de ses blessures – infimes, mais blessure quand même – se rouvrit. Surpris, il poussa un cri de douleur étouffé.

Et eut des sueurs froides lorsqu'il entendit la voix bien connue de son beau-frère dire quelque chose comme « Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? » accompagnée d'un grincement de lit résonner dans le couloir.

« Meeeeerde », pensa-t-il.

Nerveux, il chercha une cachette du regard. La chambre de Ryûichi ! Dopé par l'adrénaline – si _jamais _Tohma le surprenait ici, il était _mort_ – Tatsuha se jeta littéralement dans la pièce en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit en défonçant la porte.

Etonné, Ryûichi se retourna. Il eut la surprise de sa vie lorsque le jeune moine posa un doigt sur ses lèvre en faisant un « chuuuuut ! » à mi-voix. Il fut encore plus déconcerté lorsque celui-ci contourna le lit, se glissa sous l'énorme couette qui le recouvrait, se cacha en dessous et ne respira plus.

― Euh… Tat-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Chuuuuuut ! Si Seguchi arrive, je ne suis pas là ! chuchota l'adolescent.

― Hein ? Ben, si tu veux, mais…

― Chuuuuut !

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma.

― Ryûichi ? Tout va bien ?

― Tohma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna le chanteur.

― Je… C'est toi qui fait ce raffut dans le couloir ? questionna le blond.

Constatant que l'esprit de son idole mettait un temps infini à se mettre en marche, Tatsuha décida d'accélérer les choses. A travers l'édredon, il lui donna un coup de coude. Ryûichi faillit pousser un cri de surprise mais se retint à temps.

― Ah, euh… Oui ! Oui oui, c'est… c'est moi. Je suis sorti et…

Nouveau coup de coude de la part de Tatsuha. Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire.

― Je veux dire… Non, ce n'est pas moi, se rattrapa-t-il.

Tohma fronça les sourcils. Il s'assit au bord du lit et posa sa paume sur le front de son meilleur ami.

― Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre…

Il s'interrompit soudain. Tatsuha venait de poser sa main sur le dos du chanteur pour lui signifier qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour faire partir ce satané Seguchi, et le châtain, bien malgré lui, frissonna.

― Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es brûlant ! Tu as de la fièvre, Ryû-chan !

― Ah, euuuuh… Oui, c'est ça, balbutia-t-il. Et euh… C'est pour ça que… je me repose, s'expliqua-t-il en montrant le lit.

Le blond ne parut pas convaincu, mais ne releva pas. Il se souleva du lit, éteignit la lumière, sortit de la chambre, et passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

― Eh bien, bonne nuit, Ryû-chan. Tu veux que je t'amène une aspirine ? proposa-t-il.

― Non non non non non, c'est pas la peine, fit le chanteur en secouant fortement la tête et les mains. Merci Tohma. Bonne nuit.

Le claviériste acquiesça et ferma le battant.

Après quelques secondes de silence, après avoir entendu la porte de la chambre de son beau-frère se refermer avec un petit claquement sec, Tatsuha sortit la tête des couvertures.

― C'est bon ? Il est parti ?

Ryûichi fit un signe de la tête. Le jeune moine s'extirpa des couvertures, se prit les pieds dans le drap et chût par terre avec une discrétion peu commune. Des bruits de pas retentirent de nouveau dans le couloir. Horrifié, Ryûichi jeta la couette sur le sol et s'affala sur l'adolescent. La lumière se ralluma.

― Ryû-chan ? J'ai entendu un bruit de chute… fit la voix de Tohma, qui ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

― Oui, c'est normal, j'ai fait tomber Kumagorô.

Voyant l'air sceptique de son ami, le chanteur corrigea :

― Et je suis tombé en essayant de le rattraper.

― Ah…

Le directeur de NG Productions n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Mais bon, il s'agissait de Ryûichi après tout. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre à raconter n'importe quoi.

― Bon, recouche toi et dors. Tu iras mieux demain. Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir d'aspirine ?

― Certain ! fit le chanteur avec un grand sourire, qui rassura Tohma.

Celui-ci quitta donc la pièce, non sans un dernier regard vers la couette qui gisait sur le sol.

Ryûichi se releva, ferma la porte à clé – Tohma était énervant à l'ouvrir sans frapper ! –, remit la couverture sur le lit, s'assit en tailleur dessus et toisa Tatsuha de haut.

― Bon, maintenant, il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tu dis que tu n'es plus mon ami et que tu viens sans ma permission dans ma chambre ! fit-il en croisant les bras.

Tatsuha s'assit et prit une grande inspiration. Comment allait-il dire à Ryûichi que son meilleur ami était le plus gros salopard que la Terre ait jamais porté, et que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire n'était que calomnies ?

Assis dans son océan de coussins et de peluches, les sourcils froncés, le chanteur attendait sa réponse.

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

**

* * *

**

**(1) **_Le temps que les paroles montent au cerveau… ^^'_

**(2) **_Faut le comprendre… Tohma est quelqu'un de très sensible à l'image qu'il donne de lui-même aux autres… et si JAMAIS quelqu'un avait pu filmer la scène ou même le VOIR avec un seau sur la tête, il aurait perdu toute crédibilité ! (Quoique… il y a quand même des moyens de réduire quelqu'un au silence ou de trafiquer une caméra…Tohma Seguchi est l'homme le plus machiavélique qui ait jamais existé après tout. ^^)_

**(3) **_Tohma est quelqu'un de TRES vieux jeu. TRES. (Désolée Tohma T.T)_

**(4)** _Oui, oui, Tohma se la joue un peu psy par instants… ^^' Je sais, ça ne lui va pas du tout. Dites vous que c'est parce que Suguru est de sa famille… ^^'_

**(5) **_Vous trouvez peut-être que j'exagère, mais rappelez-vous : 1€ est environ égal à 132¥._

**(6)** _con brio = avec verve. _

**(7) **_Rappelez-vous : Tohma a limite interdit à Ryû-chan et Tat-chan de se revoir. TOT (*vilain Tohma !*)_

**_oOo_**

Le prochain chapitre se passera la nuit et le jour.  
Je m'explique : là, on est la nuit. Donc elle continuera une partie, et ensuite, ce sera le matin. Et **_Mad M. _**m'a donné une bonne idée de ce qui va se passer après. =D (Pendant un cours d'Allemand sur l'Autriche...)  
(Mais ça, c'est un secret ! =D)

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ! (Je ne me suis pas relue, donc c'est normal si c'est un peu... pas normal par moments.)

Ashura. =3


	25. Chute ou Chut

**Titre : **Des « vacances » en famille…

**Titre : **Chute (ou "Chut")

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, pas à moi ^^

**Genre : **Au début, c'était censé être une yaoific. Mais euh… j'ai lu tellement de trucs débiles ces temps-ci que ça a dû m'influencer, et du coup… c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi… ^^ Désolée ! =3

**Nombre de mots : **Environ 5000.

**Notes : **Je viens juste de finir de l'écrire, je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps (j'ai une excuse : j'étais chez ma grand-mère (en vacances)). Ce chapitre n'est pas l'un de mes préférés, en fait, je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Mais bon. J'avais aussi dit qu'il y aurait une partie dans le jour la dernière fois.

Désolée, ce sera pour le chapitre suivant _(mais combien de temps elle va durer, cette fiction ?)_, et cette fois, c'est vrai ! (Il faut juste que je n'oublie pas l'idée que j'ai ^^)

Merci pour tes corrections _**Chawia**_ ! Ta carte (que tu m'as envoyée en pièce jointe) est vraiment magnifiiiiiiique ! x)

Il me semble qu'on m'a demandé plus de Shûichi/Eiri (je ne sais plus qui, désolééééée !). ^^ Moi, je veux bien, (d'ailleurs, Eiri a embrassé Shûichi vers le chapitre 13, non ?) mais je vous préviens : je préfère le Suguru/Hiro, donc ce n'est pas de ma faute si je le fais mal.

De toute façon, ce sera pour après, parce que ce chapitre tourne essentiellement autour de Tatsuha et Shûichi.

Il n'y a _qu'un seul_ renvoi en bas de page cette fois-ci ! =D

Ah, oui, encore une chose, il y a pas mal de dialogues dans ce chapitre. En fait, je crois que c'est le seul dans lequel il y en a autant. Je précise aussi que je me suis ramassée à vélo le jour de Noël (beau cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?) et donc, si dedans, il y a des choses qui vous paraissent étranges (comme un Tatsuha un peu OCC par exemple), ce n'est pas ma faute. Et puis, je viens de me taper 35 exercices de maths en plus (je les ai comptés !)

J'arrête de vous ennuyer. ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Voyant que Ryûichi s'impatientait, Tatsuha se jeta à l'eau. Tant pis si cela le blessait.

― Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Seguchi ce matin ? Quand tu étais dans le parking et que j'ai… insulté une clôture… fit-il peu fièrement.

Les yeux du chanteur devinrent graves. Il serra un peu plus fort Kumagorô contre sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Comment aurait-il pu oublier de telles paroles ?

― Il a dit… que tu me détestais de toute ton âme, que tu m'exécrais, et que tu ne pouvais pas me voir sans que des envies de meurtre n'envahissent ton esprit… Mais c'est pas vrai, hein ? C'est pas vrai ! continua-t-il plus haut, comme pour s'en persuader.

Tatsuha mit un doigt contre ses lèvres.

― Chuuuut ! Seguchi va se ramener, et il risque de me tuer si jamais il me voit ici !

― J'ai fermé la porte à clé, dit Ryûichi en haussant les épaules, comme si cela pouvait empêcher le machiavélique blond directeur de NG Productions de s'introduire dans sa chambre.

― Euh… là n'est pas le problème…

En effet, Tatsuha était totalement persuadé que son beau-frère pouvait passer où il voulait s'il le voulait. Il aurait été capable d'entrer dans un coffre-fort fermé par une porte en acier blindé avec scanner à œil, reconnaissance de la voix et code secret intégrés, protégé par une triple épaisseur de béton armé et une couche de matériau ignifuge pour la forme. Et il était sérieux. Une fois, sans que le brun ne sache comment, Tohma avait réussi à s'immiscer dans sa chambre – pourtant fermée à clé – et l'avait fait sursauter quand il avait surpris son reflet dans le miroir devant lequel il était agenouillé. Cet homme devait avoir des gènes en commun avec Arsène Lupin, voire avec le Père Noël. Enfin, en ce qui concernait sa capacité à pouvoir passer partout comme il le voulait. Tohma n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier comme souffrant d'embonpoint. Le jeune moine fut tiré de ses réflexions pour le moins « shûichiesques » – imaginer son beau-frère en costume de papa Noël avec une hotte sur le dos, une longue barbe blanche et faisant « HO HO HO » est quelque chose plutôt digne du chanteur de Bad Luck que de Tatsuha – par une frappe sur la tête de la part de Ryûichi.

― Tat-chan, j'attends toujours mes explications ! s'exclama celui-ci.

― Mais moins fort nom de D… euh… Nom d'un chien ! Seguchi va se ramener et…

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Les deux hommes se figèrent, et tournèrent lentement leur tête vers la porte. Tatsuha, qui s'était redressé et agrippé aux draps pour que ses yeux et ceux de Ryûichi soient bien face à face, se ratatina soudainement sur lui-même.

― Mais Tat-chan, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas Tohma ! dit le chanteur dans une tentative désespérée de calmer son ami.

― Ryûichi ? fit une voix étouffée bien connue derrière le battant. C'est moi ! Je t'apporte ton aspirine !

― C'est gentil Tohma, mais je dors ! argua Ryûichi.

― Allons, allons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu dors avec la lumière allumée maintenant ? Allez, va, laisse-moi entrer. Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je voie ? Ton nouveau pyjama rose à pompons avec des motifs en forme de lapins dessus ?

Tatsuha lança un regard affolé au chanteur. Il allait mourir. Mais avant, il serait certainement torturé. Enfermé dans une salle obscure dans les profondeurs inquiétantes de la société NG Productions, où personne ne pourrait entendre ses hurlements. Il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Quelle idée, mais _quelle idée_ il avait eu de vouloir expliquer à son aîné que son beau-frère était un épouvantable menteur et qu'il ne le détestait pas du tout, au contraire ?

Soudain, le regard de Ryûichi s'éclaira. Il pointa la fenêtre avec un grand sourire.

Tatsuha s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Le souffle du vent frais contre son visage le rasséréna légèrement. Il regarda alors en contrebas.

Une minuscule corniche d'une dizaine de centimètres de large se tenait environ un mètre plus bas que la fenêtre et courait le long du mur à dix mètres du sol. Un seul faux pas, et ce serait la mort assurée. Mais elle était sans doute préférable à la sentence que lui réserverait Tohma pour l'avoir surpris dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune moine n'hésita pas et enjamba le rebord. Il se retrouva le corps plaqué contre le mur.

― Décale-toi un peu ! Tu es tellement grand qu'on voit ta tête par la vitre !

― Je veux bien, mais je risque de tomber, moi ! s'exclama le brun.

― Chuuuuuut, Tat-chan !

Tatsuha se tut et se mût **(1)** prudemment sur la minuscule corniche, un pied après l'autre, à la manière d'un crabe handicapé.

― Ryûichi ? J'ouvre !

Sur ces mots, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, et dans l'encadrement apparut Tohma, le sourire aux lèvres, un plateau dans les mains contenant un verre d'eau et des gélules à l'aspect étrange, la jambe levée.

Il avait visiblement défoncé la porte avec son pied, pour ne pas lâcher son chargement, si modeste soit-il.

Ryûichi se retourna brusquement et entreprit de refermer la fenêtre discrètement, en se plaquant violemment dessus.

― Ryûichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette fenêtre ?

― Euuuuuh… fit le chanteur en cherchant rapidement une excuse crédible.

Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Tatsuha se fasse torturer par son meilleur ami. Il aimait bien Tatsuha.

― Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas s'exposer au vent lorsqu'on a de la fièvre ? continua le blond sans prêter attention à son ami. Je parie que c'est pour cela que tu as fermé ta porte à clé : pour ne pas que je te surprenne… n'est-ce pas ?

Saisissant la perche que Tohma lui tendait sans s'en douter, Ryûichi baissa les yeux comme un petit garçon fautif, et déclara « qu'il ne le ferait plus, que c'était simplement pour regarder les étoiles ».

Le directeur de NG Productions soupira. Il était décidément incapable d'en vouloir à son ami.

― Ce n'est rien. Mais tu ne le feras plus, promis ?

Ryûichi acquiesça.

Tohma s'avança vers la fenêtre.

Le chanteur se crispa. Tatsuha cessa brusquement de respirer et se prépara à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Heureusement, le blond ne regarda pas à travers et la ferma tout simplement.

Puis il sortit une clé de sa poche.

― Euh… Tohma ? Qu'est-ce que…

― Je suis certain que tu n'es pas un menteur, Ryûichi, le coupa-t-il en agitant la clé dans sa main, mais je veux que tu te soignes. Pour cela, il faut minimiser les risques, et donc, je vais fermer cette fenêtre à clé pour ne pas que tu t'exposes encore une fois à ce vent néfaste à ta santé.

― Aaaah, euuuuuh… Mais c'est pas la peine ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Mais ne ferme pas la fenêtre, Tohmaaaa !

Etonné par la réaction du chanteur, Tohma haussa les sourcils.

― Bien sûr que si. On a un concert dans deux semaines à peine. Imagine que tu attrapes une angine ! Que ferions-nous, nous les Nittle Grasper, sans notre chanteur ? Et puis, Noriko me tuerait si elle apprenait que j'ai mal veillé sur toi, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Ryûichi.

― Mais…

― Bon, je vais me coucher, soigne-toi bien !

Sur ce, le directeur de NG Productions sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste, ferma la porte derrière lui, et laissa Ryûichi seul.

Ce dernier était désespéré.

Comment Tatsuha allait-il pouvoir rentrer ?

**oOo**

Tohma jubilait. Il avait enfin réussi à coincer cette saleté de moine pervers qui rôdait autour de son meilleur ami tel un loup autour d'appétissants agneaux. A présent, le « loup » avait deux solutions.

Soit il lâchait le mur contre lequel il se tenait plaqué et tombait dans le vide : à ce moment là, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il se casse la moitié des os et il serait hors de nuire pour un bon bout de temps, ou bien il se tuerait tout simplement, et là, il serait hors de nuire pour l'éternité ; soit il passait la nuit contre ce mur, sur cette minuscule corniche, mais ses muscles engourdis finiraient par lâcher à un moment où un autre, et cela reviendrait à la première solution.

Oui, Tohma jubilait vraiment.

― WAAAAAAAAAHHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOON ! TATSUHAAAAAAA !

Le cri le fit sursauter si fort qu'il brisa le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il contempla un instant les débris de cristal qui scintillaient sur le sol et lui renvoyaient son image. A propos, qui donc avait poussé cet affreux hurlement ?

« Ryûichi… » pensa le claviériste. « C'était Ryûichi… Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

Le blond poussa un soupir et tourna les talons en direction de la chambre de son ami.

Il ouvrit la porte et le trouva en train de frapper la fenêtre de toute la force de ses poings. Heureusement, la vitre était blindée.

― Tohmaaaa ! C'est HORRIBLE ! hurla le chanteur en se tournant vers le blond, les yeux exorbités, un air de frayeur extrême plaqué sur son visage blanc comme un linge.

« Allons bon… » pensa l'insensible directeur de NG Productions.

― Quoi donc ? fit-il, souriant.

― Tatsuha a lâché prise et il est tombéééééé ! Ooooh, Kuma-chan, c'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire d'aller dehors ! répondit Ryûichi en s'adressant au lapin en peluche rose qui ne le quittait jamais d'une semelle.

― Oh. Comme c'est fâcheux, dit le blond sur un ton qui montrait bien qu'il n'en pensait strictement rien.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Tohma ? demanda Ryûichi, inquiet.

Les yeux du claviériste des Nittle Grasper scintillèrent. Il joignit ses mains gantées et esquissa un sourire carnassier.

― Mais rien, voyons. Rien.

Le regard choqué que lui lança le chanteur le suivit toute sa vie.

**oOo**

― Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

― Shûichi ?

― Tatsuha ?

Le jeune moine se redressa et regarda en dessous de lui. Il se tenait assis sur une sorte de bosse marron verdâtre dont la texture évoquait à la fois le cuir usé depuis plusieurs siècles et le tissu détrempé, et dont l'odeur de vieille bouse de vache, associée à d'autres senteurs qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, était tout simplement assez abominable. Puis il regarda mieux, et s'aperçut que la bosse bougeait.

― Tatsuha, t'es trop lourd, j'étouffe.

Tatsuha se pencha encore un peu pour voir d'où provenait le son. Il entendait la voix de Shûichi, mais curieusement, il ne parvenait pas à trouver son propriétaire. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle venait de sous lui.

Puis il vit… un bras. Un bras ? Etonné, il se souleva de l'étrange monticule, qui soupira.

― C'est pas trop tôt !

La chose se redressa lentement. Tatsuha commençait à devenir nerveux. Non seulement son beau-frère avait tenté de l'assassiner – enfin, ça, il n'en avait aucune preuve, mais s'il n'était pas entré dix mille fois dans la chambre de Ryûichi, Tatsuha n'aurait jamais été obligé de se cacher sur une toute petite corniche de rien du tout sous la fenêtre, et il ne serait pas tombé –, il avait fait une chute d'au moins dix mètres et en avait réchappé en atterrissant sur cette étrange chose, qui maintenant parlait avec la voix du chanteur aux cheveux roses et bougeait ! En plus, il faisait nuit et c'était la pleine lune.

Shûichi se changeait-il en tas dégoûtant et puant lors de la pleine lune, un peu à la manière des loups garous, sauf que lui, c'était en un truc bizarre ? Tatsuha secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Non, ça, c'était justement le genre de chose que le chanteur serait capable de penser. Il n'allait pas se mettre à son niveau ! Un seul Shûichi, c'était suffisant.

― Euh… Ca va, Tatsuha ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec la jolie petite bouille ronde surmontée de cheveux roses du chanteur de Bad Luck. Puis il regarda derrière le chanteur, et vit qu'en réalité, la chose qu'il avait prise pour un tas immonde était un énorme sac à dos immonde.

― Tu pars en rando ?

― Hein ? fit Shûichi, n'ayant pas saisi le sens de la question de Tatsuha.

Ce dernier décida de faire plus simple.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à minuit passé dans le jardin avec un truc énorme sur le dos ?

― Ca s'appelle un sac à dos, précisa Shûichi. Il est beau, hein ? Il appartenait à mon grand-père.

« Ah, d'accord… Ca explique pourquoi il parait si usé… » songea Tatsuha. « S'il est passé par trois générations de Shindô, évidemment… »

― Euh… oui, très beau, balbutia le moine qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Après tout, le chanteur avait des goûts déjà spéciaux en matière de vêtements – le manteau jaune fluo, passe encore, mais le short allemand vert kaki associé au sweat orange vif qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux… –, alors le fait qu'il apprécie un sac à dos aussi moche n'étonnait pas vraiment Tatsuha. Ce qui l'intriguait, en revanche, c'était _pourquoi _il se baladait en pleine nuit avec ce sac à dos.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ?

― Avec le sac ? Ben, je vais transporter des affaires.

« D'accord, alors déjà, un Shûichi en temps normal, c'est dur, mais si en plus il fait exprès de répondre en me prenant pour un imbécile… »

― Et tu vas _où_, avec ce fichu sac ? demanda patiemment Tatsuha.

― Dans la forêt ! dit le chanteur, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

― Dans la forêt… répéta l'adolescent. D'accord. Et tu vas faire quoi en forêt ? Cueillir des champignons ?

― Pas des champignons, mais tu y es presque ! C'est pour faire une surprise à Yuki, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

― Une surprise à mon frère ? Dans la forêt ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie… dit pensivement Tatsuha, plus pour lui-même que pour Shûichi.

― Bien sûr qu'il appréciera ! s'offusqua la boule rose. Il aime les edelweiss, non ?

― Tu vas aller en forêt… pour cueillir des edelweiss ?

― Ben oui.

A ce moment là, Tatsuha se demanda si le cas du chanteur était vraiment désespéré, ou s'il restait encore un peu d'espoir.

― Dis-moi… Ton manque de culture générale, c'est de naissance ou c'est simplement parce que tu n'écoutais pas en cours ?

― Hein ?

― Ben tu sais… les edelweiss, ça pousse en montagne, et en plus, il est interdit de les cueillir.

― Ah bon ? Oh, mince…

L'air déçu du chanteur était tellement irrésistible que Tatsuha se mit à rire bêtement.

― Allez viens, on rentre.

**oOo**

Arrivés dans le vestibule, Shûichi attrapa soudain le bras de Tatsuha.

― Aaaahhhh, mais ça va pas ? s'exclama celui-ci, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, s'était payé la peur de sa vie.

― Chut ! On va réveiller tout le monde !

Tatsuha leva les yeux au ciel et commença à avancer prudemment dans le noir.

PAF.

― Aïe ! Saleté !

Tatsuha se retourna d'un bond.

― Mais tais-toi ! chuchota-t-il. C'est pas toi qui disait qu'on allait réveiller tout le monde ?

Le chanteur lui lança un regard de reproche.

― C'est pas ma faute si Fujisaki laisse traîner ses synthés un peu partout dans la maison !

― Non, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te cogner dedans !

― Tu peux parler ! Qui est-ce qui m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir tout à l'heure ? Tu m'as fait super mal !

― Désolé.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à tâtonner dans le noir le plus complet.

― Tatsuha, il est où l'escalier ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

― Aucune idée. Faut chercher.

PAF.

― Aïe ! C'est bon, cherche plus, je l'ai trouvé, fit le chanteur en se tenant le mollet droit.

― Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu fais exprès d'être aussi bruyant ou quoi ? Tu as envie de réveiller Seguchi ? Il a déjà essayer de m'assassiner tout à l'heure, alors imagine s'il me retrouve ici et bien vivant en train de crapahuter dans son salon, dans le noir et avec toi ?

― On serait morts ?

Pour une fois, l'hypothèse émise par Shûichi était complètement exacte et bourrée de bon sens. Et pour éviter la réalisation de cette hypothèse plus que désagréable à leurs yeux, les deux jeunes hommes s'escrimèrent à monter l'escalier silencieusement.

Soudain, une marche grinça.

― Shûichi ! le réprimanda Tatsuha

― Quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

― Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait grincer l'escalier ?

― Non. Je croyais que c'était toi.

― Non.

Ils s'immobilisèrent.

― Tu penses que c'est Seguchi ? chuchota Shûichi à l'oreille de son ami.

Pour toute réponse, Tatsuha posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un nouveau grincement se fit entendre.

La tension dans l'escalier devenait presque palpable.

― Tatsuha, tu arrives à discerner qui c'est ?

Les nerfs de Tatsuha lâchèrent.

― Mais la ferme à la fin ! s'exclama-t-il. Il va t'entendre !

― Ben maintenant que tu as hurlé, c'est sûr qu'il t'a entendu, lui fit judicieusement remarquer Shûichi.

― Tatsuha ? Shûichi ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un bond. La lumière s'alluma.

― Hiro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? s'étonna Shûichi.

L'intéressé regarda le gros sac à dos de son ami avec scepticisme.

― Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Je suis descendu après avoir entendu Sakuma hurler, il y a bien cinq minutes, et j'ai entendu des voix dans le jardin. Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?

Tatsuha monta quelques marches et se retrouva juste à côté du guitariste. Pendant que le chanteur racontait sa vie en disant qu'il « était descendu cueillir des edelweiss dans la forêt pour Yuki, et que Tatsuha lui était tombé dessus, et que ça lui avait fait super mal », etc., le jeune moine se pencha vers l'oreille de Hiroshi.

― Tu ne cherchais pas Fujisaki, plutôt ? lui demanda-t-il en murmurant.

Le guitariste devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, il éteint précipitamment la lumière en s'exclamant « Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? ».

― Oh, tu trouves aussi que le bleu va bien à Yuki, Hiro ?

― Hein ?

― Je viens de dire « Yuki ne met jamais le pull bleu que je lui ait offert, c'est sûrement parce qu'il trouve que ça ne lui va pas », et tu as répondu « mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça », répéta le chanteur.

― Euh, oui, c'est exactement ce que je pensais. On monte ?

Les trois jeunes gens étant arrivés au palier du premier étage, Tatsuha secoua négativement la tête.

― Non, je vais voir Sakuma-san. Il faut qu'il sache que je ne suis pas mort et que son meilleur ami est une vipère de la pire espèce.

― Ok. A demain alors.

― Bonne nuit Tatsuha !

Les deux meilleurs amis s'éloignèrent dans la pénombre de l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage.

**oOo**

Tatsuha se mût **(1)** de nouveau dans le long couloir, passa devant la porte de la chambre de son beau-frère en silence, marcha sur des débris de verre – ce qui fit des petits crissements et n'apaisa pas la nervosité du moine –, longea le mur tel un assassin, et arriva devant la porte de son idole. La lumière était allumée.

Ryûichi était assis sur son lit, la tête basse, pendant que Tohma faisait les cent pas devant lui.

A un moment, il passa si près de la porte que Tatsuha se rejeta en arrière, de crainte d'être vu.

Puis le chanteur leva la tête pour demander à son ami d'arrêter de tournicoter ainsi devant lui, ça lui donnait la nausée. Il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase et un grand sourire heureux se peignit sur son visage.

Tohma le regarda étrangement et suivit la direction du regard du chanteur.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, celui-ci avait déjà bondi vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit en grand et sauta au cou de Tatsuha, qui tomba par terre sous le choc.

― Tatsuha ! Tu es vivant ! Tu es viv… Tatsuha ?

Ryûichi baissa les yeux vers le jeune moine qui, étendu sur le sol, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire niais sur le visage, une seule pensée hantant son esprit : « Sakuma-san m'a sauté dessus… Sakuma-san m'a sauté dessus… Sakuma-san… ».

― Tat-chan ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Ryûichi.

― Il va très bien, le rassura Tohma. Ecarte toi, tu vas voir comme il va bien.

Docile, Ryûichi se souleva de Tatsuha, qui avait toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres, et qui semblait ne plus se rendre compte de rien.

Machiavélique, Tohma le releva et le prit dans ses bras. Tatsuha, toujours souriant, s'apprêta à refermer ses bras sur son beau-frère, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Ryûichi qui se serrait contre lui.

Il hurla et se jeta en arrière.

― Non mais ça va pas ?

― Je te demande pardon ?

― Je veux juste dire à Sakuma-san que je vais bien et que je ne le déteste pas, et… et… urgh, fit Tatsuha en arborant une moue dégoûtée et en pointant le directeur de NG Productions du doigt.

Tohma s'apprêta à répliquer, lorsque Ryûichi s'interposa entre eux deux.

― Ah, non ! Vous n'allez pas vous disputer ! Alors voilà, on va se faire un câlin tous les trois, et…

― Oh non, Sakuma-san, s'il vous plaît…

― Ryû-chan, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit absolument nécés…

― Tout de suite ! s'exclama Ryûichi.

Incapables de résister à un Ryûichi en colère, les deux beaux-frères s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autres, et le chanteur les prit dans ses bras.

― Ben voilà ! fit-il, joyeux.

― Ouais, ben c'est _vraiment _pour vous faire plaisir, Sakuma-san.

― Rhôôôô, Tat-chan, ne dis pas ça ! C'est méchant pour Tohma !

― Non non, assura l'intéressé, je ressens exactement la même chose.

― Tohma ! s'offusqua Ryûichi.

― Oui ?

― Vous êtes vraiment impossibles tous les deux ! s'exclama le chanteur.

― On peut peut-être se détacher maintenant ? demanda Tatsuha.

Avant que Ryûichi ne réponde, un flash blanc illumina la pièce. Les trois hommes se retournèrent d'un bond.

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

**

* * *

(1)** _Il s'agit du verbe « se mouvoir » au passé simple. x)_

_**oOo**_

Aaaaah, ce flash, qu'était-ce donc ? Les martiens qui débarquent ? Une ampoule qui pète ? Un kangourou en costume de lapin qui a mangé trop de vers luisants ? Un paparazzi ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode...

Non, en fait, ça fait trop série télé si je dis ça... ^^' Désolée, je me tape un délire toute seule, mais j'ai l'habitude, ne vous en faites pas.

Oui, et donc, je vous le JURE sur la tête de Suguru (_Suguru : Pourquoi moi ? *désespéré*)_ - la ferme, toi - que dans le prochain chapitre, je ne m'égare pas et je le fais DANS LE JOUR.

Par contre, soit il sera plus petit, soit il sera plus long. On verra bien.

Sur ce, bonnes vacances (à ceux qui en ont ^^), joyeux Noël (en retard), et bonne année ! (en avance)


	26. Une photo compromettante

**Titre : **Des "vacances" en famille...

**Auteur :** AshuraKageboushi

**Titre du chapitre : **Une photo compromettante

**Disclaimer : **Rien est à moi... Malheureusement. Tout appartient - sauf le chalet de Tohma - à Maki Murakami.

**Nombre de mots : **J'ai pas compté, mais pour ce chapitre, en enlevant toutes mes écritures fastidieuses en haut et en bas, on devrait atteindre les 3900 mots. J'ai fait plus, je vous l'accorde.

**Notes : **Merci à ceux (ou celles) qui m'ont reviewé, et à qui je n'ai pas répondu... J'ai honte. T°T Mais vous m'avez fait très plaisir !

Merci aussi à _**Chawia**_ pour ses corrections ! (Je t'envoie ce chapitre... je ne sais pas quand ^^') (Et ses critiques constructives ! (Un "bouse-garou" XDDDDD J'en pleure encore) ^^)

Alors, quelques mots sur ce chapitre... Ben déjà, ce n'est pas un des plus bougeants. Ok, il n'y a pas moins bougeant que celui où Tatsuha médite, c'est vrai. Mais celui-ci ne bouge pas trop. Le prochain, en revanche, risque d'être plus mouvementé... NYARK.

Ensuite, pour **_Alice-chan_**... Je n'ai pas fini ton %é("(èé"'§:£$*ù de... Tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'essaierai de le finir pour ton anniversaire, mais je ne promets rien (surtout que je n'ai plus que 2 jours). Donc, pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai glissé une petite scène pour toi. Je précise qu'à l'origine, ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, mais j'ai eu un putain de bug avec Word hier, et j'ai oublié toutes mes idées. Donc finalement, ça se passe comme ça. Point.

Et pour **_Mad M._**, qui me GONFLE avec son Suguru x K, je t'offre un passage où K touche (non, mais pas dans ce sens là, hein...) Suguru. Où il le soulève, plus précisément. (Je m'en fous, c'est TOI qui écriras ce...ce... cette chose affreuse !)

Donc, comme je le disais, ce chapitre ne bouge pas très beaucoup (à part quelques cassages de figure dans les escaliers...^^), et j'aurais pu faire mieux pour le début. ^^

Bref, je vous laisse juger par vous-même ! ^^ (Vous avez vu ? J'avais dit avant le 20 janvier, et on est le 17 ! ^^ MUAHAHAHAHAHA)

Bonne lectuuuuuure ! =D

* * *

**~ ArTiChAuT ~**

Eiri, goguenard, tenait dans sa main un appareil photo numérique dernier cri, gracieusement offert par Tohma l'année de ses vingt-et-un ans. Il le fit se balancer doucement devant son visage.

― Mon charmant petit frère et son beau-frère enlacés… ironisa Eiri. Je me devais d'immortaliser l'instant !

Tout en faisant tourner la dragonne de l'appareil autour de son index, il se retourna et fit mine de s'éloigner.

― Mon petit Eiri, donne moi cet objet ! Je suis vraiment touché qu'il te serve enfin à quelque chose, mais les conséquences pourraient être terribles pour Shindô si tu ne me le confies pas immédiatement.

Eiri le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

― Je m'en contrefiche, déclara-t-il.

Et il s'en alla vers sa chambre. « Cette photo fera bien rire les employés de NG Productions… » songea-t-il. « Leur directeur si glacial dans les bras d'un autre homme… Ca amusera beaucoup de monde. » Après tout, Eiri aussi avait le droit de se la jouer « Seguchi ».

Arrivé dans une chambre, il ouvrit l'appareil, récupéra la carte mémoire et la posa sur le bureau de Shûichi avec un post-it sur lequel il écrivit : « Un cadeau pour toi. Tu as le droit de faire tourner l'image dans toute l'entreprise de Seguchi, et même dans tout le Japon si tu veux. ».

Eiri était certain que ce cadeau improvisé ferait énormément plaisir à son amant : enfin une occasion pour lui de se venger de toutes les horreurs que ce foutu blond chapeauté lui avait fait subir. Et puis s'il y avait un problème, ce serait sur Shûichi que ça retomberait. Pas sur lui.

**oOo**

Tohma était désespéré. Si _jamais_ la photo que Eiri venait de prendre dépassait les frontières du privé, sa réputation était fichue. Il subodorait qu'on ne voyait pas le visage de Tatsuha sur l'image, et, même si c'était le cas, qui saurait qu'il était son beau-frère, hormis sa femme ? A cause de cet imbécile de Ryûichi, il risquait de perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux du monde entier. Comment allait-il faire pour se débarrasser de cette photo avant qu'elle ne soit diffusée sur le net ?

Ryûichi était extrêmement gêné. A cause de lui, on allait croire que Tohma trompait Mika. C'était embêtant. Mais s'il lui expliquait bien, il n'y aurait aucun problème, non ? En plus, Tatsuha et lui ne débordaient pas d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Comme ça, Tohma ne le lui volerait jamais. Tatsuha et Kumagorô, c'était presque pareil. Sauf que Kumagorô, c'était un lapin rose. Et Tatsuha, un moine brun.

Tatsuha était légèrement irrité. Non seulement on allait croire qu'il appréciait Tohma Seguchi – quelle horreur ! – mais en plus, sa sœur, voyant la soi-disant bonne entente familiale que sous-entendait cette photo, organiserait de plus en plus de réunions de famille, et là, il risquait de se taper la famille Seguchi tous les week-ends. Il faudrait qu'il invente encore plus d'excuses bidon pour ne pas y aller… Du travail en plus… Quel calvaire ! Il n'aurait sans doute plus le temps de regarder la photo de Sakuma-san qu'il gardait cachée sur lui toute la journée ! Ou bien il devrait se priver de sommeil pour le faire. Si seulement il pouvait échanger son corps contre celui de Kumagorô…

― Euh… Tohma, je suis désolé… commença timidement Ryûichi.

― Ce n'est pas votre faute, Sakuma-san ! s'enflamma Tatsuha. C'est celle de mon idiot de frère ! Allons lui soutirer cette immonde photographie !

― Pourquoi « immonde » ? s'étonna son aîné.

― Ben… parce que y a mon beau-frère dessus, grimaça le moine.

― Tatsuha… je vous promets que vous allez me le payer… grinça le blond.

― Vous vous payerez ce que vous voulez, mais demain, dit la voix tonitruante du manager américain. Maintenant, il est tard, et il faut se coucher. Allez, tout le monde au lit !

L'étranger, en peignoir rose bonbon, des chaussons à pompons vert pomme aux pieds, un bonnet de nuit jaune agrémenté de petits poussins sautillants trop petit pour lui, qui jurait affreusement avec sa crinière, les cheveux détachés, se tenait face aux trois hommes, les bras croisés.

― Wouah, K ! Qu'est-ce que t'es beau ! Tu me prêteras tes habits ?

― No problem, Ryûichi, but go sleep now, please.

Ryûichi pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Tohma dans les yeux. Ses iris bleu océan devinrent mouillés, façon « petit-chaton-tout-mimi-qui-ne-fait-rien-de-mal-et-qui-demande-une-faveur-à-son-maî-maître ». Tohma soupira.

― Quoi encore, Ryûichi ?

Le chanteur agrippa le bras de Tatsuha de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, se laissa faire, un sourire exalté aux lèvres.

― Je peux dormir avec Tat-chan ?

Tohma eut l'air choqué.

Tatsuha s'effondra par terre.

― Mais… mais enfin, Ryû-chan ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cet horrible personnage pourrait te faire ! s'exclama le blond.

Ryûichi se gratta la tête.

― Ben, pour l'instant, il est tout évanoui, alors il ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

Tohma se plaqua la main sur le visage, désespéré. Ryûichi était irrécupérable. K s'impatientait.

― Faites ce que vous voulez, moi, je vais dormir, déclara-t-il.

― Youpiiiiii ! Merci Tohma !

Le blond s'éloigna dans le couloir, les poings serrés. Tatsuha allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

**oOo**

Shûichi se retourna dans son sommeil. Il articula quelque chose comme « mgnpffYukimmpff… », avant de s'enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller.

― Aïe ! Quelle idée de laisser traîner ses affaires partout ! jura une voix.

Shûichi se réveilla en sursaut.

― Mgnnhein ? Qu'sispasss… ? Yugnffki ?

Il s'étira et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses cheveux ébouriffés voletèrent autour de son visage d'ange aux yeux à moitié fermés, emplis de sommeil. Un objet argenté atterrit devant son nez. Il tenta de loucher dessus.

― Ah, une cuillère. 'est bien, 'uki, fit-il en bâillant de nouveau et en se laissant retomber dans ses couvertures.

― Exactement, monsieur Shindô, c'est une cuillère, dit une voix aux accents cruels.

Shûichi se redressa dans son lit, les sens alertes, le regard paniqué.

― Vous ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez dans ma chambre ? s'exclama le pauvre chanteur en tentant de rabattre sa couette sur son torse nu, comme s'il craignait que l'abominable directeur de NG Productions tente d'attenter à sa virginité.

― Eh bien, disons que…

Tohma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le garçon tentait de se dépêtrer des ses draps qui entravaient ses mouvements, et finit son combat sur le plancher, immobilisé par de simples couvertures. « 1 à 0 pour les couvertures », songea Tohma.

― Nom de…

Shûichi battit des bras et tenta tant bien que mal d'éloigner ce fichues bandes de tissu de lui. Résultat : il ne parvint qu'à s'empêtrer plus encore et exposa son magnifique caleçon bleu vif à cœurs rose pâle à la vue de son supérieur. « 2 à 0 pour les couvertures… »

Tohma soupira. Tant de bêtise était inconcevable. A la réflexion, c'était de la bêtise doublée de maladresse. Il se félicitait de ne pas avoir d'enfants. En tout cas, pas d'enfants qui seraient comme Shindô.

― Bref. Shindô, Eiri vous a laissé une carte mémoire d'appareil photo il y a peu de temps. Je le sais, j'ai trouvé un post-it où il vous expliquait ce que vous pouviez en faire. Où se trouve à présent cette carte mémoire ? A propos, votre caleçon est écœurant.

― C'est un cadeau de Yuki… marmonna le garçon avec un regard de reproche.

― Ah. Eh bien, c'est hideux. Passons. Où avez-vous caché cette carte ?

Voyant que le chanteur ne répondait pas et le regardait avec un air de pigeon enrhumé – ce qui eut le don de l'énerver, Tohma brandit la cuillère devant ses yeux. **(1)**

― Shindô, si vous ne me donnez pas cette information, je vous exterminerai.

Shûichi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Seguchi avait l'air _tellement _comique avec cette petite cuillère à café ! Très mauvaise idée s'il s'en fut. Le chanteur entendit un « bzzz…clic ! ». Deux secondes plus tard, son directeur tenait posé contre sa tempe un petit revolver miniaturisé. « Ah… c'était pas une cuillère, alors… » pensa le jeune homme.

― Bien, alors je pense que nous allons pouvoir discuter calmement à présent, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Tohma.

Le chanteur hocha précipitamment la tête.

― Parfait. Je savais que nous réussirions à nous entendre. Où avez-vous caché cette carte mémoire ?

― De quoi vous parlez ?

Tohma, une fois n'est pas coutume, fut déstabilisé. Shindô était-il un abruti fini ou bien le faisait-il exprès ? Il inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la bouche. …Et fut coupé par quelqu'un d'autre.

― C'_est_ un abruti fini, Seguchi. Je me doutais bien que tu voudrais la carte, alors j'ai déchargé les photos qu'elles contenaient sur mon ordinateur, que j'ai protégé à l'aide d'un mot de passe. Ne t'en prends pas à Shûichi, il n'y est pour rien.

C'était du bluff, et Tohma le savait. Eiri n'avait jamais eu de mot de passe sur son ordinateur. Il faisait ça simplement pour protéger Shûichi. Un abruti pareil… C'était vexant. Il se préoccupait plus de lui que de son beau-frère. Tohma recula du lit doucement, et, avec un sourire carnassier, déclara :

― Eh bien, merci de m'avoir fait partager vos performances… comment dire… nuptiales, disons. C'était très instructif.

Shûichi rougit comme une tomate. Tohma s'en fut dans le couloir les mains jointes dans le dos en soufflant quelque chose comme « fufufu ».

Eiri s'approcha de son chanteur, le toisa de haut, et lui signifia qu'il pourrait toujours courir pour qu'il l'embrasse, après ce qu'il avait fait avec Seguchi.

― Mais j'ai rien fait avec Seguchi ! hurla le pauvre garçon au cheveux roses.

Eiri haussa les épaules et s'en fut dans sa chambre, suivit par un Shûichi épouvanté qui continuait d'hurler de toutes ses forces qu'il n'avait _strictement _rien fait avec ce… ce… ce _cafard décoloré_ de Seguchi. Et pour appuyer ses pensées, il ponctua ses dires d'une grimace dégoûtée.

Tohma, qui observait la scène du fond du couloir, grinça des dents, et murmura un « je ne sais pas encore comment, mais vous me payerez cette insulte, Shindô » inquiétant.

**oOo**

Il était à peine sept heures. Il faisait gris. Les nuages de pluie envahissaient le triste ciel de l'aube. Après une nuit mouvementée, tout le monde avait fini par s'endormir vers les cinq heures du matin. Evidemment, entre K qui bougeait tellement que les grincements de son lit s'entendaient jusque dans le sous-sol – finalement, le pauvre meuble avait fini par céder et l'Américain avait terminé sa nuit sur le plancher –, Hiroshi qui ronflait dans les escaliers et qui, pendant son sommeil, les avait dévalés sur le derrière, avant d'hurler une bordée de jurons qui avaient réveillé la plupart des habitants du chalet, Suguru qui s'était littéralement endormi sur le clavier du piano à queue de son cousin et qui, à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête ou bougeait ses membres, faisait sonner des accords dissonants dans toute la maisonnée, Shûichi qui, après avoir hurlé pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'il n'avait rien fait avec Seguchi, s'était endormi dans les bras de son amant et ronflait comme un porc – Eiri l'avait d'ailleurs déposé à l'autre bout du couloir, tellement il n'en pouvait plus –, Tatsuha qui, poussé hors du lit de Ryûichi pendant le sommeil de celui-ci, tombait par terre à répétitions, il n'était pas vraiment facile de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Donc, il était sept heures du matin, et Tohma en voulait à son beau-frère. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ryûichi, c'était son meilleur ami. Donc, il en voulait à Tatsuha. Ce dernier n'avait aucune raison d'obéir à Ryûichi, et pourtant, il l'avait fait. C'était donc sa faute si Eiri les avait pris en photo enlacés. Rien que d'y repenser, d'ailleurs, il en avait des nausées.

Tohma avait décidé de se venger. Au départ, il avait songé à appeler K pour qu'il fasse le sale boulot. Mais il s'était rappelé à temps que l'Américain, bien que lève-tôt par nature, était d'une humeur massacrante lorsqu'on le réveillait. Et Tohma ne doutait pas que, même s'il était son patron, il risquait tout de même de faire les fruits de son emportement. Il s'était donc résigné à le faire lui-même.  
« Il me paiera ça », songea-t-il.

Tohma s'aventura dans les couloirs du troisième étage. A l'aide d'un passe-partout, il ouvrit la porte de la quatrième salle-de-bains.

― Pourquoi cette fichue porte ne s'ouvre-t-elle pas ? marmonna-t-il en se démenant comme un beau diable avec la clé.

Rectification : Il _tenta_ d'ouvrir la porte de la quatrième salle-de-bains. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte intensive – la porte était résistante – il parvint enfin à son but. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et alla fouiner dans une armoire à sa droite. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Avec un sourire démoniaque, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son meilleur ami.

**oOo**

Ryûichi donna un coup de poing dans le vide et étala son bras sur le torse de Tatsuha, qui se tenait en position de chien de fusil à sa gauche. Celui-ci attrapa ledit bras et refusa de le lâcher.

― 'uma'orô… 'rrête… Mggnnff…

Son inconscient se rendant compte que « Kumagorô » ne le lâcherait pas, Ryûichi se retourna et prit Tatsuha dans ses bras. Malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci dormait. Le jeune moine marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et rigola dans son sommeil. Les cheveux de Ryûichi lui chatouillaient le nez. Le plus jeune rit de plus belle et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son aîné. Le chanteur se lova contre Tatsuha et les deux hommes continuèrent leurs doux rêves, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De joyeux yaoistes auraient trouvé cette scène absolument émouvante, adorable, choupinette, bref, tout ce que vous voulez.

Tohma n'était pas un yaoiste. Quand il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et qu'il vit Tatsuha et Ryûichi dans cette position de… de… de _débauche_, une veine palpita à sa tempe et il devint aussi rouge que ses caleçons. Il se retint d'étrangler Tatsuha, et s'approcha de doucement de lui. Il tenait dans la main un appareil électrique noire, qui ressemblait vaguement à… une tondeuse à cheveux…

Machiavélique, il débrancha la lampe de chevet de Tatsuha, toujours endormi, et brancha son terrible appareil à la place. Il alluma l'engin.  
Celui-ci émit un « bip bip bzzzzzzbrrrrrr… » peu rassurant.

« Chut ! » lui intima Tohma d'un regard foudroyant.

Qu'avait donc en tête ce dangereux personnage ? Eh bien, tout d'abord, Tatsuha s'était octroyé l'honneur de pouvoir dormir avec Ryûichi et, il n'y avait qu'à voir la position dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux, ils avaient dû faire des choses pas très nettes pendant la nuit – du moins, telles étaient les pensées de Tohma. Ensuite, il était moine. Les moines étaient censés avoir le crâne rasé. Pas à l'âge de Tatsuha, bien sûr, mais Tohma avait le droit de faire comme s'il l'ignorait. Enfin, il était son beau-frère, et il était de son devoir de lui rendre service. Tatsuha était un moine, il devait donc ressembler à un moine, et Tohma allait l'aider. En le rasant.

**oOo**

Tatsuha sentit une légère pression froide sur son crâne. Il grommela et se retourna dans les bras de Ryûichi. Il entendit ensuite une vibration qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Une sorte de… d'abeille ? Ou plutôt, un essaim ? Non, c'était ridicule. Il était au chaud dans une chambre du chalet de Tohma, bien à l'abri des assauts de toutes les petites bêtes volantes et bruyantes.

Mais alors, si ce n'était pas un essaim, qu'était-ce ? « Bah, peu importe », songea l'inconscient du jeune homme. « Du moment que je suis avec Sakuma-san, rien ne peut m'arriver. »

Le bourdonnement s'amplifia. Tatsuha fronça les sourcils dans sa torpeur. Mais qu'était-ce donc que ce bruit horripilant ? Il pensa alors que ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. La pression sur son crâne se fit plus forte. Tatsuha soupira. Quel rêve inintéressant…

Heureusement pour lui, Ryûichi, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar, le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. La force herculéenne du chanteur coupa le souffle à Tatsuha, qui se réveilla en se redressant vivement.

― Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tohma sursauta. « Zut, raté » pensa-t-il. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout couper. ». Il débrancha sa tondeuse et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup, du plus rapidement qu'il put.

Pendant ce temps, Ryûichi était toujours en train d'étouffer Tatsuha. Ce dernier se dit que, s'il n'agissait pas tout de suite, il risquait de mourir étouffé. Il pria donc ses ancêtres de le pardonner et flanqua une gifle monumentale au chanteur, qui se réveilla sur le coup.

― He ? fit-il en se levant.

― Pardonnez-moi, Sakuma-san ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je suis désolé ! Ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Je vous en prie ! s'exclama le plus jeune en se prosternant sur le lit.

― Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tat-chan ? Oh, tiens, j'ai mal à la joue… remarqua soudain Ryûichi, qui se la frotta aussitôt.

― Je suis désoléééééééééééé !

― Chut, Tatsuha ! le réprimanda Ryûichi. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

― Je suis désolé, renifla Tatsuha.

― Tat-chan, si tu ne te tais pas, je t'enfonce ton oreiller dans la bouche.

Tatsuha se tut aussitôt. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie guère les oreillers, mais quitte à choisir… Ce n'est pas ça qu'il aurait décidé de mettre dans sa bouche… **(2)**

― Oh, c'est rigolo ça, Tat-chan. Tu as les cheveux plus courts d'un côté que de l'autre !

― Hein ?

BANG.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Une balle venait de traverser la pièce à toute vitesse et s'était écrasée contre la fenêtre blindée. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers K, qui se tenait devant la porte, le pistolet brandi.

― Oh mon Dieu… murmura Tatsuha.

D'un commun accord, ils plongèrent sous la couette pour éviter le regard meurtrier que leur lançait l'Américain.

― …

― Chut ! Tat-chan !

― Désolé.

― Comment _osez-vous_ troubler le sommeil de ceux qui vous entourent ? questionna la voix d'outre-tombe qui émanait du manager des Bad Luck.

Tatsuha eut le courage de sortir la tête des couvertures pour affronter en face le regard furieux de l'homme.

BLAM.

A la réflexion, il était plus sage de se cacher – même si l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier cet endroit de « cachette ». Tatsuha replongea sous les couvertures. Ryûichi pouffa entre ses doigts ouverts.

― Y a rien de drôle ! siffla Tatsuha.

― Mais toi, t'es drôle, mon Tat-chan.

― OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH ! MERCI MON DIIEUUUUUUU ! JE VOUS VENEEEEEEEEERE ! hurla Tatsuha en rejetant ses couvertures. C'est quoi ce truc qui veut pas s'enlever, là ? Dégage ! fit-il en s'adressant à la couette qui lui entravait les jambes.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua de plus belle.

― C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE ! dit-il en commençant à danser le french cancan dans le couloir, sous les yeux ébahis de Tohma, Shûichi, Ryûichi, K, Eiri, Hiroshi et Suguru qui se pointaient dans les escaliers pour connaître la raison de tout ce tapage. LE JOUR OU…

― Où vous avez reçu une balle dans la tête ? se renseigna l'Américain en pointant son magnum en direction de Tatsuha.

Celui-ci se calma aussitôt. Un grand silence s'installa.

Mais il ne dura pas longtemps, car Suguru, en tentant de descendre les cinq dernières marches de l'escalier qui le séparait du couloir, se prit les pieds dans la couverture que son cousin lui avait charitablement posée sur les épaules, et tomba la tête la première dans le corridor en hurlant un « WOUAAAAAAHHHH » très peu honorant.

Tohma s'approcha de lui.

― Rien de cassé, Suguru ?

― Hon. Mal au poignet, articula celui-ci, empêtré dans sa couverture.

Il tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal… et perdit l'équilibre. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la moquette rouge du couloir.

― Nom de…

Hiroshi soupira, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Suguru regarda celle-ci avec un air de profond dédain.

― Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, monsieur Nakano.

― Ecoute, si c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit hier, c'est…

― Ah ? Que lui avez-vous dit, hier ? s'informa Tohma, intéressé.

― Rien du tout ! s'exclama le guitariste.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire lyncher par son directeur. Celui-ci resta sceptique mais n'ajouta rien. K s'avança, attrapa Suguru par les reins – malgré les protestations du jeune homme – et le remit debout sur ses pieds.

Shûichi se tordit soudain de rire.

― Qu'il y a-t-il donc de si amusant, monsieur Shindô ? lui demanda Tohma.

― Fujisaki… T'as la marque d'un piano sur tes joues !

Tout le monde – excepté Tohma et Shûichi, toujours occupé à rire – se retourna vers le jeune claviériste.

― C'était toi qui jouait, hier soir ? firent-ils de concert.

Suguru regarda de tous les côtés. Il n'était pas toujours modeste, mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise qu'on le regarde avec autant d'attention. Il tenta donc de changer de sujet.

― Hum… Et si on allait manger ? dit-il, plein d'espoir.

Silence. « Raté. »

**oOo**

Après un délicieux petit déjeuner composé de fruits frais – « ARGH, non, pas des banaaaaanes ! » avait hurlé Shûichi en se cachant derrière son amant –, de pain frais – « On a pas de biscottes ? » avait demandé Tatsuha –, de marmelade et autres confitures délicieuses – « Beurk, c'est immonde la confiture de fraises » avait déclaré Suguru, écœuré –, de chocolat au lait, de café et autres boissons chaudes – « Mais vous êtes vraiment _sûrs _qu'on a pas de jus d'orange ? » avait fait Ryûichi –, les huit compagnons se sentirent rassasiés.

― J'ai encore faim, dit K.

― Vous avez _toujours _faim. On pourrait vous appeler Obélix, railla Suguru.

K rigola et déclara que « c'était une very good joke, hahaha ! ».

― Bon, et sinon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? s'informa Tatsuha.

― Eh bien…

Tohma fut coupé par son meilleur ami, très enthousiaste, qui s'exclama :

― On va faire du cheval !

Un borborygme ressemblant à « HEEEEIIIIINNNNN ? » jaillit des gorges des huit compagnons, Tohma et Ryûichi excepté.

― En réalité, nous allons visiter la Hofreitschule de Vienne, précisa Tohma.

― Mais c'est en Autriche, argua Hiroshi.

― Et alors ?

― Ben… on est en Suisse, là. Vous avez l'intention de nous trimballer en Autriche pour faire du cheval ?

― Exactement.

― Mais, Tohma-san… Je ne sais pas monter ! s'exclama Suguru, horrifié par la perspective de devoir affronter un animal.

― Tout se passera bien, le rassura Tohma.

A ce moment là, une sonnerie affreusement ringarde retentit dans la salle à manger.

― Je vous demande de m'excuser, c'est mon portable.

Tohma porta l'objet à son oreille. Après une conversation de dix secondes, il déclara :

― Tout le monde dehors ! J'espère que vous êtes près, l'hélicoptère arrive dans moins de cinq minutes.

― Youpiiiiii ! hurla Ryûichi en entraînant un Tatsuha médusé à l'extérieur.

Les autres personnes se regardèrent. Quelles nouvelles mauvaises surprises cette sortie allait-elle annoncer ? Eiri sourit dans sa barbe en pensant aux magnifiques photos de Tohma qu'il allait pouvoir faire et publier en même temps que celle qu'il avait prise quelques heure auparavant...

**~ArTiChAuT~**

**

* * *

**

**(1**) _Ca, c'est parce que sur un site – gamaniak – il y a une vidéo avec un esprit qui poursuit un homme et qui veut l'achever… à l'aide d'une petite cuillère… C'est un peu gore, mais c'est marrant ^^ Surtout la fin. ^^_

**(2) **_Je n'en REVIENS PAS d'avoir écrit un truc comme ça. Je suis obscène. T.T (Tout ça, c'est à cause de ce FOUTU STRIP-TEASE que je n'arrive pas à terminer d'écrire T.T) _

_**oOo**_

Voili voilou, ceci est la fin de notre 26ème chapitre ! *applause* C'est quand même vachement plus long que ce à quoi j'avais pensé, ce truc...

DONC, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! (même si ça ne bouge pas beaucoup... JE M'EN VEUUUUUX !)

Dans le prochain chapitre, à la Hofreitschule de Vienne, je vais M'ECLATER, je vous le jure ! (Tohma qui se casse la figure dans la fange... *rigole toute seule* **TOHMA :** A quoi pensez-vous ? *sourire aimable qui fiche la trouille* Gloups.)

J'ai eu cette idée... Grâce à **_Alice-chan_ **en fait. Il y a peu, la majorité des filles de la classe - moi exceptée, entre autres... - ont fait un voyage à Vienne, et **_Alice-chan_** a sorti (avant le voyage) que ça serait marrant que les personnages de Gravitation se retrouvent dans un école de monte.  
Bon, ben... si tu veux, écoute ! *grand sourire carnassier, à la muahahaha méchant*

Tiens, et dans une piscine comme dans celle où on est allées pendant l'échange en Allemagne ? C'est une idée à creuser... ^^

Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter. (De toute façon, je suppose que vous avez déjà fermé cette page depuis longtemps ^^)

Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir lu ! (J'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu votre cerveau en chemin)

Ashura.


	27. Shûichi le meurtrier

**Titre : **Des "vacances" en famille

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Titre du chapitre : **Shûichi le meurtrier

**Genre : **... (points de suspension)

**Rating : **Entre K+ et T. (En fait, je ne sais pas. ^^)

**Nombre de mots : **Environ 2900.

**Notes : **Encore une fois, j'ai mis longtemps. TRES longtemps. (Je n'en suis pas fière) En plus, j'ai moins écrit que d'habitude... Je voulais écrire plus, mais quand j'ai écrit la fin de cette partie, je me suis dit : "Non, il _FAUT_ que je termine le chapitre là-dessus". (Vous allez voir pourquoi... Huhuhu) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que vous verrez l'ILLUSTRE Tohma Seguchi (_Tohma : C'est quoi, cette voix pleine de sous-entendus ?)_ couvert de fange, vous le verrez bientôt ! (Ou pas. ^^)  
J'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre... Je ne veux pas mettre aussi longtemps que pour celui-là. Mais j'ai dû faire quelques recherches sur cette fameuse Hofreitschule, pour ne pas écrire d'imbécilités. (Parce que, EVIDEMMENT, lorsque je suis allée à Vienne, je ne l'ai pas vue... Mon seul support fut les photos prises par mes amies ^^) (Et on est surchargés de travail en ce moment. Et il faut que j'augmente encore ma moyenne. (Et là, je me fais lyncher par ceux et celles qui savent qui je suis ^^))

BREF.

Merci énormément d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, croyez bien que je vous en suis EXTRÊMEMENT reconnaissante ! (Je ne serais jamais écrivain... je me ferais tuer par mon éditeur pour n'avoir pas respecté mes délais au moins une centaine de fois... ^^')

Merci aussi à vos reviews, ça donne du courage pour continuer. ^^

Je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps. ^^ Je tenais simplement à vous remercier du fond du coeur ! (Arigatou, kokoro kara =p)

* * *

**~ArTiChAuT~**

Le voyage en hélicoptère fut horrible. Déjà, K dut s'y prendre à quatre fois avant de pouvoir enfin monter dans l'engin – bien que le verbe « sauter sauvagement » aurait sans doute mieux convenu. Les trois premières fois, il avait mal équilibré son poids et le bel appareil rouge et flambant neuf avait failli se renverser. Avec les pales qui tournaient à toute vitesse, ç'aurait pu être très dangereux. Ensuite, Tohma refusa catégoriquement de se hisser dans l'appareil avec la seule force de ses mains. « Je risque de me salir ! » avait-il donné pour seule explication. K avait fini par l'attraper par les aisselles pour le monter dans l'hélicoptère. Tohma n'avait pas été très content, mais seul le résultat comptait. Enfin, Shûichi et Suguru n'étaient pas très doués en escalade – surtout pour monter dans un truc qui se tenait à moitié en apesanteur – et Suguru était très moyennement motivé pour faire le voyage dans cet engin volant. Cela lui rappelait amèrement le temps du management de Rage**(1)**, et il n'en avait pas de très bons souvenirs.

K réussit finalement à les convaincre en annonçant en hurlant à moitié à Seguchi que les Bad Luck travailleraient à fond pendant toute la journée du lendemain, pour rattraper ce temps perdu.  
Un regard assassin de Hiroshi et Eiri – ce dernier n'arrivait à rien lorsque la musique produite par son bien-aimée résonnait dans son espace de travail – les firent tout à coup changer d'avis. Ils réussirent à monter dans l'hélicoptère en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire – même s'il s'étalèrent très peu dignement sur le plancher – et la grosse bête rouge put enfin s'envoler dans le ciel clair du matin.

**oOo**

― A propos, Tohma-san, pourquoi allons-nous visiter cette école d'équitation ? Nous pourrions très bien aller dans un endroit proche de votre résidence, vous ne croyez pas ?

― C'est Ryûichi qui me l'a demandé. Il avait tellement envie de faire du cheval. Je n'ai pas pu refuser ! répondit Tohma avec un petit sourire angélique.

Suguru secoua la tête. Evidemment, lorsqu'il s'agissait de MÔSSIEUR Eiri ou de MÔSSIEUR Sakuma, Tohma-san acceptait tout : les insultes comme les bêtises dignes d'un gamin de primaire. Mais alors, quand il s'agissait de lui, qui faisait pourtant partie de sa famille… Il avait l'air de s'en moquer royalement. Le jeune homme soupira d'agacement et détourna la tête. Il ignorait que Tohma prenait soin de lui autant que possible, sans toute fois le lui montrer. Le coup de la couverture en était un bon exemple, tout comme son arrivée au sein du groupe Bad Luck.

Voyant que son cousin ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis cinq bonnes minutes – Suguru était claustrophobe sur les bords et supportait difficilement les voyages en avion ou tout autre appareil volant. Pour se calmer, il avait pour habitude de parler à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, pour ne pas péter les plombs –, Tohma se retourna vers lui.

― Ca ne va pas, Suguru ?

L'adolescent sursauta.

― Hein ? Heu… Oui. Si ! Je vais bien.

― Tu es sûr ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, argumenta Tohma.

― Qui parle beaucoup parle souvent pour ne rien dire, comme monsieur Shindô. Me compareriez-vous à lui ? fit hautainement le garçon.

― Mais absolument pas ! s'exclama Tohma en agitant les mains.

« Flûte, je l'ai vexé », songea-t-il.

― Je voulais simplement dire que, d'ordinaire, tu parles beaucoup lorsque nous sommes en l'air, rattrapa le blond.

― Eh bien, à présent, je ne parle plus, déclara Suguru, ce qui mit fin à la conversation.

Tohma était contrarié. Il avait vexé son cousin – c'était normal, personne n'aimerait être comparé à Shindô –, et celui-ci avait l'air de lui en vouloir pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. La famille était sacrée chez les Seguchi. Il devait aider son cousin et en savoir plus sur les raisons qui le poussaient à se renfermer sur lui-même. Mais pour cela, il fallait instaurer un dialogue entre eux-deux. Or, Suguru n'avait manifestement pas envie de parler pour le moment. C'était un problème.

Suguru était contrarié. Non seulement, Tohma-san préférait ses amis à sa famille – ce qu'il pouvait tout à fait comprendre – mais en plus, il le comparait à Shindô ! Bien sûr, ce sont souvent les amis qui font ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Suguru comprenait cela. Mais pour lui qui admirait son cousin depuis tellement longtemps, il était frustrant de se sentir rejeté au second plan de ses préoccupations. Et puis, en ce qui concernait le chanteur de Bad Luck… Suguru préférait ne rien dire. Un grand silence éloquent aurait été bien plus suffisant que quelques mots inutiles.

― Hé, Fujisaki, ça va ?

― Vous, monsieur Nakano, ne m'adressez plus la parole de la journée. Je vous en veux encore pour hier ! déclara très peu gentiment le brun.

― Mais…

Suguru foudroya le garçon aux cheveux rouges du regard. Il s'apprêta à répliquer, lorsque…

― Abruti ! Lâche-moi, nom d'un chien ! Va plutôt ennuyer tes amis ! Dégage ! Hors de ma vue !

― Ouuuuiiiiinnnnnnn, Yukiiiiiiiii !

― La ferme. Crève, sale bestiole.

― Waaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla le chanteur.  
Il sauta sur la fenêtre de l'hélicoptère et tenta de l'ouvrir en tapant dessus de toutes ses forces.

― Schwichi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'informa Ryûichi, qui, à l'instar des autres personnes présentes, n'avait rien suivi.

― Je vais sauter ! brailla Shûichi, en larmes. Yuki ne m'aime plus, ça ne sert à rien que je viiiiive !

Le jeune garçon était en train de piquer une crise d'hystérie sous le regard médusé de Suguru, Hiroshi et Ryûichi. Tohma, K et Tatsuha étaient plus amusés qu'autre chose. Quant à Eiri, il s'en fichait royalement.

― S'il vous plaît, monsieur Shindô, ne sautez pas, commença calmement Suguru.

Shûichi se stoppa immédiatement dans son élan. Fujisaki, ce sale mioche et clone de Seguchi lui intimait de ne pas sauter ? Il avait soudain des poussées de tendresse envers lui ? Etait-il malade ? Un grand silence s'installa dans l'engin.

― Fujisaki… Je croyais que tu ne t'entendais pas avec Shindô ?

― Mais je ne m'entends pas avec Shindô, monsieur Uesugi. Simplement, perdre le chanteur de Bad Luck mettrait tout le groupe en péril ! termina-t-il tout aussi calmement.

Le regard révolté de Tohma laissa place à un regard rassuré. Suguru était toujours le même. Les autres arborèrent un air choqué. Tatsuha éclata de rire en déclarant que, décidément, tous les Seguchi étaient les mêmes. Suguru eut alors une idée machiavélique. Puisque son cousin ne l'estimait pas, il avait le droit de blesser son amour-propre.

― Monsieur Uesugi, je ne _suis pas_ un Seguchi. Je vous prierais dorénavant de ne plus confondre leur nom et le mien.

Le sourire bienveillant qui flottait sur le visage de Tohma laissa aussitôt la place à un air sombre de fierté mortifiée. Celui-ci était extrêmement vexé. Mais il n'en voulait pourtant pas à son cousin. Pour qu'il ait dit une chose pareille, il y avait deux possibilités. Soit quelqu'un la lui avait mise en tête – ou l'avait menacé pour qu'il l'exprime à haute voix –, soit Tohma avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait vraiment mis en colère, et là, ils devaient s'expliquer. On ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi.

― Suguru, j'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec toi, au sortir de ce véhicule, déclara Tohma d'une voix glaciale.

Suguru ne répondit pas et se rassit. Shûichi recommença à hurler.

― Ouvrez cette porte ! Je veux mourir !

― Non, Shwichi ! Ne meurs pas seul ! Je viens avec toi si tu veux ! s'exclama le chanteur des Nittle Grasper dans un élan de gentillesse.

Il sauta sur Shûichi qui tentait maladroitement d'ouvrir la porte de l'hélicoptère. Le garçon aux cheveux roses chût sur le sol, écrasé par le poids – pourtant peu conséquent – de son idole.

― Nooooon, Sakuma-san, ne sautez pas ! hurla à son tour Tatsuha en se jetant sur Ryûichi, désespéré. Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez ! Surtout pas pour…

Le jeune moine s'interrompit. Ses yeux venaient de rencontrer son reflet dans un petit miroir accroché sur la paroi métallique de leur véhicule volant. Il se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

― Mais… j'ai les cheveux plus courts d'un côté que de l'autre ! C'est sûr que c'est qu'un ou deux centimètres, mais…

― Bah oui, c'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, Tat-chan.

Tohma sembla soudain absorbé par la lecture de son guide touristique qu'il tenait à l'envers. Chose dont il s'aperçut un peu tard. « Tant pis », songea-t-il. « Faisons semblant. »

― Seguchi… ce ne serait quand même pas vous qui…

― Bien sûr que non ! le coupa hautainement Suguru, qui se rendait bien compte que les mots qu'il avait lancés à son cousin n'étaient pas particulièrement sympathiques, et qui tentait donc de se rattraper un peu. Croyez-vous un seul instant que Tohma-san soit animé d'une débilité à ce point profonde pour faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot ?

Tohma grimaça.

― Suguru, tu y vas un peu fort, lui souffla-t-il.

Son cousin se retourna vers lui d'un bond.

― Tohma-san… Ne me dites pas que…

― Eh bien si. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, justifia-t-il devant le regard mi-choqué mi-amusé de Suguru.

Celui-ci arbora un sourire aussi grand qu'un croissant de lune.

― Suguru, je t'interdis de rire, murmura Tohma, peu fier.

― Mais… je ne ris pas. Pff… hihi. Excusez-moi… C'est juste que j'essaie de vous imaginer en train de…

― Suguru, il suffit ! s'offensa le directeur de NG Productions.

― Hihi… Bien sûr. Hihi.

Suguru plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Il essayait d'imaginer son cousin avec une tondeuse à cheveux, tentant de se faire discret pour couper la chevelure de son beau-frère… Il regarda Tatsuha qui l'observait, dubitatif, et rit tout haut. Tatsuha _chauve_. Tohma-san avait eu une excellente idée. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de l'exploiter en entier.

**oOo**

L'hélicoptère se posa en plein milieu de la place centrale de la _Spanische Hofreitschule _viennoise. Les passants regardèrent d'un œil étonné, parfois revêche, l'immense libellule rouge qui tournoyait dans les airs, au dessus de l'école de cavalerie dont l'accès n'était pas autorisé ce jour-là, ni par le sol, ni par la voie des airs.

Le pilote de l'engin déclara qu'il ne se poserait pas, au risque d'avoir du mal à redécoller. Et puis, cela ne servirait à rien de toucher le sol pour ensuite remonter directement dans le ciel. Tohma n'en fut pas très heureux, mais, l'homme qui conduisait étant réputé pour avoir un sale caractère, il jugea préférable de ne pas insister. L'envol définitif de l'appareil aurait été assez gênant pour rentrer en Suisse. Non pas que Tohma n'eut pas les moyens de se payer un autre tour en hélicoptère. Simplement, il aimait bien la couleur de celui-ci.

― Bien, alors nous vous laissons, dit-il sans une once d'amabilité.

K fit un bond impressionnant pour sortir de l'engin, Hiroshi le suivant de près. Shûichi, voulant imiter son meilleur ami, décida de faire de même. Il se prit les pieds dans un sac à dos, se rattrapa par un malheureux réflexe à la chose qui se trouvait le plus près de lui, à savoir Tohma Seguchi, actuel directeur de la plus grosse société de production du Japon, qui se trouvait aussi être son supérieur. Le blond, pris par surprise, n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et les deux hommes churent au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

― Tohma-san ! s'écria Suguru.

« Aïe… » pensa-t-il. Tohma-san n'allait vraiment pas être content. « Monsieur Shindô risque encore de faire les frais de sa colère… »

― Mais quel crétin, soupira Eiri.

L'écrivain, son éternelle cigarette à la bouche, sauta souplement hors de l'hélicoptère, les mains dans les poches, et se réceptionna parfaitement sur ses pieds.

― Lève toi, boulet, ordonna-t-il à son amant qui, sous le choc, ne réagit pas.

― Oh là là ! Schwichi, tu as fait une grosse bêtise ! s'exclama une voix enfantine. Tohma est tout écrabouillé ! Pauvre Tohma ! Il va être très fâché…

Le chanteur des Nittle Grasper sauta à son tour et courut auprès de son ami. Il lui tapota sur la tête.

― Tohma ! Ca va ? Tu n'es pas mort ?

N'obtenant aucune réaction de la part du claviériste, il le frotta avec son Kumagorô. Il tenta ensuite de l'extirper de sous le derrière de Shûichi, mais celui-ci était trop lourd pour lui.

― Shwichi, pousse-toi de Tohma, il va finir par être tout mort !

Et il frappa la tête du chanteur à coups de lapin rose. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer en gémissant des « Sakuma-san m'a touché avec sa peluche… Quel bonheur ! Mon idole ! » et autres phrases incohérentes du même acabit.

― OOOOOOOOOHHHH, SAKUMA-SAN, FRAPPEZ MOI AVEC KUMAGORÔ, MOI AUSSI ! hurla une voix de psychopathe hystérique et masochiste.

Tout le monde se retourna, pour apercevoir un Tatsuha aux sentiments déchaînés voler littéralement hors de l'hélicoptère. Malheureusement, à cause de ses piètres talents en matière de vol, le moine ne continua pas sa course dans les airs, mais atterrit brutalement sur sa divinité de chanteur, qu'il plaqua violemment au sol.

― Tat-chan… j'étouffe !

Tatsuha n'était malheureusement plus en état de répondre. Il était parti dans un autre monde, un monde dans lequel Ryûichi et lui gambadaient follement dans les prés verts, faisaient des couronnes de fleurs – Ryûichi était d'ailleurs extrêmement adorable avec l'une d'elles sur la tête –, mangeaient des gâteaux à la cerise et au chocolat, parlaient avec des peluches, se couchaient tous les deux dans un grand lit aux draps bordés de dentelle, se déshabillaient l'un l'autre, se… _La suite a été censurée pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes._

Ryûichi commençait à avoir sérieusement du mal à respirer. Et il craignait pour la vie de Tatsuha. Si jamais Tohma se réveillait, il risquerait d'avoir des ennuis. « Désolé, Tat-chan », murmura-t-il.  
Il saisit son Kumagorô et l'abattit vivement sur la tête de l'adolescent.

― Aïeuh !

― Désolé, Tat-chan, fit Ryûichi en souriant. Je peux plus respirer, mais sinon je ne t'aurais pas tapé. Enfin, Kumagorô ne t'aurait pas tapé, se reprit-il.

Tatsuha ne comprit pas tout, néanmoins, il se releva et tendit galamment sa main au chanteur, qui l'accepta de bon cœur.

Pendant tout ce temps, Suguru avait peur de sauter. Il était d'une nullité totale en sport – l'un des seuls domaines où il éprouvait des faiblesses – et craignait de ne pouvoir se rattraper. En fait, il ne craignait pas. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à retomber sur ses pieds. Eh bien quoi ? C'était un homme, pas un chat !

Le pilote, manifestement énervé par le temps que prenait l'adolescent, monta vivement et descendit aussi brusquement dans les airs, histoire de déséquilibrer Suguru. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille. L'hélicoptère put donc prendre de la hauteur et s'éloigner dans les cieux.

Suguru ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas assister au spectacle de la collision entre le sol et son honorable postérieur… qui n'arriva pas. Il fut rattrapé au vol par deux bras puissants.

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux. Des cheveux lui fouettaient le visage dans le déplacement d'air créé par l'envol de la libellule. Des cheveux qui n'étaient pas les siens. C'étaient des cheveux longs… soyeux… qui sentaient bon, d'ailleurs… Il en était sûr… Cette odeur… c'était…

― Mister K ! Voulez-vous bien me déposer par terre ! s'exclama-t-il. **(2)**

Il était gênant pour lui de se retrouver dans une telle posture, dans les bras de son manager, façon femme tout juste mariée que le mari porte devant le parvis de l'église.

― Of course, little mister Fujisaki ! rit l'Américain.

― Et arrêtez avec ce surnom ridicule. Cela met ma fierté à l'épreuve.

Le géant blond déposa délicatement Suguru sur le sol. Celui-ci grommela un vague « merci » avant de se précipiter vers son cousin.

― Oh mon Dieu. Monsieur Shindô, je pressens que vous allez…

― Je sais, merci ! marmotta-t-il. Hiro, tu viendras à mon secours, hein ? Je ne veux pas me faire tuer !

― Désolé, Shû, mais moi aussi j'aspire à une longue vie, répondit indolemment le guitariste.

― Hirooooo, t'es pas sympa ! râla le chanteur.

― Je ne veux pas vous affoler, guys, mais mister Seguchi ne bouge pas beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure… dit soudain le manager de Bad Luck.

Tout le monde se retourna d'un même mouvement vers le directeur de NG Productions.

Une personne en particulier commença à avoir des sueurs froides, et à se sentir mal à l'aise. _Très _mal à l'aise. Shûichi Shindô.

**~ArTiChAuT~**

**

* * *

**

**(1) **_Rage est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans le manga papier. C'est la fille du président d'XMR (la plus grosse boîte de production des Etats-Unis). Elle s'est éprise de Shûichi – au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, vous vous en doutez… c'est de l'ironie – et l'a donc suivi au Japon. Elle est devenue le manager de Bad Luck à la suite du renvoi – heureusement non définitif – de K. _

**(2) **_Je PARIE que vous avez TOUS cru que c'était Hiro ! (Huhuhu ^^)_

**_oOo_**

Eh oui, je suis une sadique de terminer sur une fin pareille. Je vous avais prévenus ! ^^ (Pas très explicitement, j'avoue.)

Je suppose que vous comprenez à présent le choix du titre du chapitre ? =D

En fait, la raison de mon retard est aussi parce que j'écris de plus en plus de Oneshots assez... sombres... glauques aussi. Pas très drôles, ou alors ironiques et cyniques. J'aime beaucoup, personnellement, écrire ce genre de choses. (Parfois complètement incompréhensibles aussi ^^') Mais... il a fallu que je me remette dans l'ambiance de cette fiction. ^^ Je ne peux plus écrire lorsque je ne suis plus dans l'ambiance. ^^

Je me tais. ^^

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ! =D

Ashura. =3 (Et excusez moi, je vous en prie, pour mon retard... T.T)


	28. Des chevaux multicolores !

**Titre : **Des "vacances" en famille...

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Titre du chapitre : **Des chevaux multicolores ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, et c'est bien dommage... MUHUHUHUHU ! (^^')

**Nombre de mots : **6473 avec mes bavardages, et sans cette ligne. ^^

**Notes : **Je pense terminer cette fiction bientôt... Dans 4 ou 5 chapitres maximum sans doute... En fait, je ne sais pas. ^^ Mais je veux la terminer bientôt. ^^

Je suis désolée, j'avais encore dit que je ferais vite... Eh ben non. J'ai donc terminé ce chapitre aujourd'hui, donc il y a quelques enchaînements assez rapides, et ça ne ressemble pas trop à ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais quand on est pressé par le temps... Vu que je ne pourrais pas peut-être pas poster quand je serais en Belgique (à moins qu'il y ait un accès à Internet dans le Center Parc)... Je le fais maintenant ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

**_Juste une annonce comme ça. Vous voyez, les chapitres précédents ? En fait, ils étaient en plusieurs parties, séparées par des étoiles. Sauf que FFnet ne détecte pas les étoiles... Donc j'ai séparé les parties avec des oOo pour faciliter la lecture. Voilà, c'est tout. =) _**

* * *

**~ArTiChAuT~**

Six paires d'yeux passèrent successivement du corps de Tohma Seguchi étendu par terre au chanteur de Bad Luck, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ; au fur et à mesure que la pression de ces douze regards combinés se faisait plus forte.

― Euh… C… C'est pas moi ! bégaya-t-il à tout hasard.

― Oh mon Dieu.

Suguru tomba à genoux dans la poussière, le regard vide, choqué. Hiroshi s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule. Shûichi recula de plusieurs pas et leva sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. K pencha la tête sur le côté et se demanda s'il devait rigoler ou non. Tatsuha s'assit en tailleur, ferma ses yeux, joignit ses mains et commença à prononcer une litanie incompréhensible à une vitesse phénoménale. Eiri resta debout, les mains dans les poches, impassible. Ryûichi, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, continua à tapoter son ami avec un bâton trouvé sur le sol.

― Euh… Je…

Shûichi fut coupé dans son élan par un regard foudroyant de son claviériste.

― Monsieur Shindô, je vous jure que… que si vous avez… que si vous l'avez… Je vous jure que je vous étriperai de mes mains ! s'exclama-t-il, la voix tremblante, les yeux mouillés, ne parvenant pas à prononcer ce mot de mauvaise augure.

Le chanteur eut instantanément les larmes aux yeux.

― Mais… mais… Je… je voulais pas le tuer, moi !

Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Eiri s'avança vers lui en soupirant et lui enfonça la tête dans sa chemise. Le garçon aux cheveux roses se colla instantanément à son amant comme une moule à son rocher.

― Fujisaki… Tu pleures ? s'étonna Hiroshi.

Suguru devint aussitôt aussi rouge qu'une tomate et, pour cacher sa honte d'avoir affaire à des choses aussi triviales, se laissa tomber sur le dos de son cousin étendu par terre. Celui-ci tressauta. Etonné, le jeune claviériste se décala subrepticement, de façon à ce que sa joue soit en contact avec l'oreille du blond.

― Vous… vous n'êtes pas mort ? lui chuchota-t-il discrètement à l'oreille, la bouche cachée par son bras droit.

― Non. Mais je ne peux me mouvoir pour l'instant.

L'adolescent, soulagé, se rejeta en arrière et tomba à plat dos dans la poussière, sous les regards étonnés d'Eiri, Hiroshi et K. Il se mit à rire de façon presque hystérique, le regard tourné vers le ciel bleu clair. Un grand silence s'installa, silence pendant lequel tout le monde observa Suguru avec des yeux presque effrayés, silence troublé uniquement par le retentissement de ce rire de forcené. Même Shûichi se décolla de son Yuki d'amour pour observer la scène, pétrifié.

Le claviériste cessa enfin de s'esclaffer et se redressa, essuyant les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

― Excusez-moi… je suis tellement soulagé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il avait simplement oublié que, hormis lui, personne n'était au courant que le directeur de NG Productions était toujours en vie. Ce qui expliqua sans doute les regards ébranlés que lui jetèrent ses six autres compagnons.

― Fujisaki… Are you all right ?

― Fujisaki… T'es horrible… murmura Shûichi, plus pour lui-même que pour son camarade.

― Monsieur Shindô, je vous en prie !

― Attend, ton cousin est mort, et toi, tu te marres ? Mais tu es horrible ! répéta le chanteur.

Suguru fut pris au dépourvu.

― Mais…

― T'es _abominable _! le coupa Shûichi.

Hiroshi, en observant le claviériste de plus près, vit son air déconcerté. La lumière se fit dans son esprit en moins d'une seconde. Ainsi donc, Seguchi n'était pas mort… Tant mieux, dans un sens. Par contre, Shûichi risquait de se faire salement amocher… Puis, une idée germa dans l'esprit du guitariste. Il n'était pas d'un naturel méchant, mais il trouvait totalement injuste que son meilleur ami s'acharne sur Fujisaki, alors que celui-ci n'avait rien fait. Donc, il allait…

― Et toi, Shû, t'es pas abominable ? T'as tué un homme, quand même, dit-il, décontracté.

― Mais… tenta d'argumenter Suguru.

― Oui, mais moi, il est pas de ma famille ! explicita Shûichi. T'y crois, ça ? Son _cousin _meurt, et lui, il trouve rien de mieux à faire que de se _marrer_ ! continua-t-il en regardant Suguru d'une manière très peu amène.

― Mais… Je… – Suguru perçut un clin d'œil de la part de Hiroshi. Il comprit immédiatement. Embêter monsieur Shindô, n'est-ce pas ? – Ah… Oui, effectivement, c'est regrettable, conclut-il d'une voix peu concernée.

Eiri en fut abasourdi. Où allait le monde, si même les Seguchi se dénigraient entre eux ?

― Peut-être qu'il faut faire comme dans la Belle au Bois Dormant… lâcha soudain Ryûichi, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent immédiatement dans sa direction. Tatsuha ouvrit des yeux exorbités et regarda son idole avec étonnement. S'apercevant que tous les regards étaient focalisés sur sa personne, Ryûichi se leva et expliqua son point de vue.

― Ben, si ça se trouve, il est même pas mort, il est juste endormi comme la Belle au Bois Dormant… Enfin, sauf que Tohma c'est un garçon, alors il serait plutôt une sorte de « Beau au Bois Dormant »… Quoique... Tohma est pas super beau non plus, alors… Ah… Et on est même pas dans un bois… Alors dans ce cas, il serait un…

― Monsieur Sakuma, l'interrompit Suguru qui se sentait trop fatigué pour devoir encore supporter les divagations de son aîné, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous entendez par là ?

Ryûichi regarda Suguru avec stupeur.

― Bah ! T'es trop bête, Fujisaki ! s'exclama-t-il, comme si son « explication » avait été des plus claires.

― Moniseur Sakuma, je ne vous…

― Fujisaki ! Parle pas comme ça à Sakuma-san ! braillèrent de concert Tatsuha et Shûichi.

― Vous, monsieur Shindô, je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole, rétorqua Suguru.

Hiroshi, pressentant que toute cette histoire allait encore se terminer par un pugilat général, changea de sujet.

― Sakuma-san, vous vouliez dire par là qu'il faudrait que Shû réveille Seguchi ?

― Bah oui ! T'es intelligent, Hiro ! sourit Ryûichi.

Tatsuha lança un regard effrayant au guitariste, qui recula.

― Tatsuha, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas après Sakuma-san que j'en ai, lui dit-il.

― Ouais, mais fais gaffe quand même. C'est ma propriété privée.

Tohma se dit que, décidément, il allait un jour ou l'autre engager quelqu'un pour casser la figure au sale pervers qui lui servait de beau-frère et qui tournait sans arrêt autour de son meilleur ami. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se contenter de l'étrangler virtuellement.  
Non, le grrrrand Tohma Seguchi ne faisait pas le mort par jeu. D'ailleurs, cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose d'être étalé dans la poussière comme il l'était maintenant. Non, il voulait simplement savoir si ses compagnons tenaient à lui ou s'ils se réjouiraient de sa mort quand elle arriverait. Il fallait dire qu'il avait entendu des échos de ce que pensaient de lui certains membres de certains groupes, par exemple, les ASK – l'un d'eux était d'ailleurs en ce moment même entre la vie et la mort, dans un hôpital sordide de Tokyo – et cela ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Il voulait donc savoir. Et pour cela, il se devait de faire le clown, allongé sur le sol humide. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se relever.

― Et, euh… je dois faire comment pour le « réveiller », l'autre idiot chapeauté ? s'informa Shûichi.

Ce qui, bien entendu, ne fit pas plaisir du tout à « l'idiot chapeauté » en question. Il se retint tout de même de répondre au chanteur avec l'une de ses remarques glaciales et désagréables dont il avait le secret. Il voulait savoir si celui-ci était prêt à le sauver si un jour il se trouverait en danger de mort.

― Monsieur Shindô, modérez vos paroles ! Je vous interdis d'insulter mon cousin !

― Oh, toi, le salsifis, tais-toi. Et puis, on s'en fiche, puisqu'il est mort. Il peut pas m'entendre.

― Même, ça ne se fait pas d'insulter les morts.

― Fujisaki a raison, Shû. C'est pas très sympa envers l'âme de Seguchi, ce que tu viens de dire.

Hiroshi avait deux raisons de prendre le parti de Suguru. Déjà, Shûichi était toujours après lui, alors il fallait bien que quelqu'un le défende, ce pauvre petit garçon ! Et ensuite, lui savait aussi que Tohma jouait la comédie, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de quitter ses bonnes grâces. Même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit dedans.

Shûichi leva les yeux au ciel.

Ryûichi le regarda avec attention, l'oreille droite de son Kumagorô dans la bouche.

― Bon, ben maintenant, tu réveilles Tohma, Shû-chan ! s'impatienta-t-il.

― Mais comment vous voulez que je fasse, Sakuma-san ? s'écria Shûichi, les larmes aux yeux.

― Comme dans la Belle au Bois Dormant, je t'ai dit ! Faut que tu lui fasse un gros bisou d'amour ! conclut Ryûichi avec un sourire enfantin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chanteur aux cheveux roses. Celui-ci, une expression d'horreur indéfinissable plaquée sur le visage, recula de deux pas et se cogna contre Eiri, dont les cheveux commençaient à former des épis. Dans les yeux violets du garçon se lisait sans peine la répulsion la plus profonde qui ait jamais existé.

― Que… que je _quoi_ ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux hallucinés.

― T'as très bien entendu, Shû-chan, répliqua Ryûichi, l'air boudeur.

Shûichi, dégoûté, se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. D'un côté, il était trop gentil pour souhaiter vraiment la mort de quelqu'un – même si le quelqu'un en question était Tohma Seguchi – et il souhaitait vraiment faire plaisir à son idole, mais en même temps… il s'agissait de Seguchi… Et pour tout dire, il avait déjà un amant qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, il n'avait donc pas vraiment envie d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre – son propre beau-frère d'ailleurs – sous son nez… Le chanteur, en proie à un vrai dilemme, les larmes perlant au coin de ses charmants yeux couleur d'améthyste, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Devant la tête que faisait son aîné, Tatsuha éclata d'un rire moqueur, bien vite suivi par K, dont les hurlements de bête sauvage retentirent longuement dans le quartier, faisant sursauter tous les habitants de la ville. Un sourire goguenard se peint sur le visage de Suguru, qui tentait pourtant tant bien que mal de rester impassible. Le simple fait d'imaginer l'imbécile qui servait de leader au groupe Bad Luck embrasser son cousin était pour lui quelque chose d'étonnamment drôle. Hiroshi devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, se plaqua une main sur la bouche et se détourna bien vite de Shûichi. Ca n'aurait pas été très gentil de sa part de rire de lui alors qu'il paraissait totalement désorienté. Et puis, il s'agissait avant tout de son meilleur ami. Eiri ne dit rien. Il se contenta de jeter un regard furieux à Ryûichi, qui se demandait quelle était la raison de toute cette joie moqueuse et passagère. Tohma, allongé par terre, les genoux en compote, devint tout pâle. Shindô n'allait tout de même pas oser…

Ryûichi se mit soudain à pleurer à chaudes larmes, trempant au passage son Kumagorô et les habits de Tatsuha qui le prit aussitôt par les épaules.

― Sakuma-san ! Que se passe-t-il ? fit le jeune moine, affolé.

― C'est… c'est Tohma ! sanglota le plus âgé. Il va être tout mort si Shûichi ne le réveille pas !

Tatsuha lança un regard assassin au chanteur. Celui-ci, affolé, ne savait plus que faire. Il perçut soudain l'air narquois qu'arborait Suguru.

― Ca t'amuse, Fujisaki ? l'agressa-t-il, ne sachant sur qui déverser sa colère – en même temps, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de toucher son directeur.

― Oui, répondit celui-ci sans la moindre gêne.

Hiroshi pouffa de rire, rien qu'en s'imaginant la scène qui allait suivre.

― Hiro ! Même toi, tu me soutiens plus ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? se lamenta-t-il.

Tatsuha, les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites, les bras passés autour des épaules de Ryûichi en larmes, lui lança un « il _faut_ que tu fasses ce qu'a dit Sakuma-san » avec l'air d'un fanatique forcené et shooté à la fumée de pots d'échappement. Eiri haussa les épaules comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Suguru se contenta de lui lancer un petit sourire sarcastique, auquel il répondit par un tirage de langue, marque incontestable d'une maturité très évoluée chez lui. Hiroshi lui conseilla de faire comme bon lui semblerait, mais ajouta quand même que, s'il ne le faisait pas, « il risquait d'avoir la mort d'un homme sur la conscience ». Une suggestion aussi transparente ne pourrait agir que sur un esprit extrêmement faible. Même Shûichi, dans un état normal, aurait compris l'allusion.

Le chanteur soupira et essuya ses larmes.

― Bon… mais c'est bien pour Sakuma-san que je le fais !

Les rires se turent aussitôt. Tohma se raidit. S'il le pouvait, il aurait bougé, vu la tournure que cela prenait, mais ses genoux lui faisaient vraiment trop mal. Shûichi, les poings serrés, le regard déterminé, se dirigea vers le directeur de NG Productions. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés… et lança un regard suppliant à Eiri, cherchant le réconfort dans ses yeux mordorés. L'écrivain ne répondit pas à ses suppliques muettes et se contenta de détourner le regard.

Tohma, ébloui par le soleil, ne pouvait même pas tenter d'ouvrir les paupières.

Shûichi se pencha vers lui et s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage. Il soupira, inspira un bon coup, fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Il se pencha, jusqu'à être presque en contact avec le visage du claviériste. Celui-ci remarquant le changement soudain de luminosité, se dit qu'il pourrait sans doute ouvrir les yeux sans risquer d'être ébloui.

― J'y arriverai pas… gémit Shûichi.

Il inspira de nouveau et se pencha encore un peu vers Tohma.

― Shindô, si votre infâme corps a le malheur d'entrer en contact avec le mien, je vous jure que vous en subirez les conséquences, énonça soudain une voix encore plus glaciale que l'hiver.

Le chanteur aux cheveux roses ouvrit immédiatement les yeux… et se retrouva « nez à nez » avec ceux verts et glacés de son directeur.

Il hurla et courut se réfugier dans les bras d'Eiri, qui ne lui prêta aucune attention.

― Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider à me relever ? Une personne très obtue m'a – sans doute volontairement – fait tomber au sol, et je ne parviens plus à me lever… dit Tohma en jetant un regard qui en disait long à Shûichi.

**oOo**

Après que Tohma se soit fait relever par K, se soit épousseté bien consciencieusement et ait récupéré l'usage de ses jambes meurtries, les huit compagnons se retrouvèrent dans une sorte d'immense étable. Une dizaine seulement de box à chevaux courraient le long des murs, mais cela prenait tout de même toute la place de la pièce. Les boxes étaient extrêmement grands, et les chevaux qui les habitaient paraissaient tout regarder d'un air hautain.

Shûichi se réfugia derrière Eiri, après avoir croisé le regard menaçant d'un animal particulièrement élancé, et qui semblait particulièrement antipathique à son égard. Suguru se moqua de lui en esquissant un semblant de sourire en coin devant son expression terrifiée. Shûichi se vexa et eut l'envie soudaine de lui balancer une grosse motte de crottin bien frais dans la figure. Hiroshi, pressentant l'arrivée imminente d'un désastre, se plaça discrètement entre son meilleur ami et Suguru. Au cas où.

― Oooooh ! Tohma ! Un cheval violet ! Je le veux ! s'écria soudain le chanteur des Nittle Grasper.

Tohma le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou, mais consentit à porter son regard sur le soi-disant cheval violet… qui était effectivement violet. Le blond se passa une main sur les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Les chevaux ne _pouvaient pas_ prendre des teintes de ce genre. Suguru non plus n'en crut pas ses yeux.

― Mais… mais… c'est impossible ! bégaya-t-il.

― Oh ! Moi, je veux le rose ! s'exclama Shûichi en lâchant son amant pour se diriger en courant vers un box occupé par un joli petit poney, dont la couleur de la robe était assortie à celle des cheveux du chanteur.

Tatsuha, qui était déjà arrivé au fond de la salle, éclata soudain de rire.

― Excellent ! Je prends ce vert fluo, là !

Les yeux de Tohma et Suguru manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. D'abord, un cheval violet. Ensuite, un rose. Et maintenant, un vert fluo. Mais où avaient-ils encore atterri ?

― Dites-moi, Tohma-san, vous êtes _certain_ que nous sommes à l'école de cavalerie royale de Vienne ? Non pas que je mette votre parole en doute, ajouta précipitamment Suguru devant le regard noir que lui lança son aîné, simplement…

― J'en suis certain.

― Ah bon. Mais vous êtes sûr que l'hélicoptère…

― Ooooh, Hiro, viens là ! cria soudain la petite boule de nerfs rose.

Hiroshi se retourna et courut en direction de son ami. Celui-ci pointa le box adjacent à celui où se trouvait le poney qu'il avait adopté.

― Regarde ! Il a la même couleur que tes cheveux ! Il te ressemble trop ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! s'extasia-t-il.

Le guitariste jeta un coup d'œil au cheval rouge. En le regardant, il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire grande ouverte, avec de la bave qui perlait au bord de ses lèvres. En fait, il lui faisait vaguement penser à un psychopathe qui souriait.

― Ah, euh… Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais prendre le… le… – Hiroshi chercha désespérément du regard un cheval qui avait l'air sympathique – le bleu, là-bas.

― Mais ça va jurer avec tes cheveux !

Hiroshi haussa les épaules. Mieux valait que la robe de son cheval jure avec ses cheveux plutôt qu'il se fasse dévorer par un cheval à l'air de psychopathe doublé d'un sadique. Il aurait juré avoir entr'aperçu dans les grands yeux noirs de l'animal une envie folle de le piétiner avec ses sabots.

― Suguru, il va falloir que nous choisissions nos montures, dit soudain le directeur de NG Productions.

Suguru, voyant son cousin se diriger vers un magnifique pur-sang noir, s'exclama immédiatement qu'il « prenait le cheval noir, là-bas ». Tohma lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais se résolut à aller à la rencontre du cheval rouge, délaissé par Hiroshi. Celui-ci se crispa quand il vit son directeur marcher en direction du box du dangereux animal.

Suguru, content de ne pas hériter d'un cheval à la couleur spéciale, mais tout de même désolé pour son cousin, se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait le grand cheval noir. Celui-ci le dépassait de plusieurs bonnes dizaines de centimètres, et le regard peu amène qu'il lui jeta le refroidit aussitôt. Cet animal lui faisait peur. Il courut vers son cousin.

― Finalement, je vous le laisse. Vous l'avez vu le premier.

Tohma sourit et donna la bride du cheval rouge à Suguru qui crut mourir d'effroi en croisant l'œil éteint et empreint de cruauté de l'animal. Il devint tout pâle. Hiroshi vit toute la scène et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Qui saurait ce que cette maudite bête serait capable de faire à Fujisaki ? Il marcha à grands pas en direction du jeune claviériste et lui arracha les rênes des mains.

― Je vais le prendre. Il a la même couleur de robe que moi. Enfin, que mes cheveux, se rattrapa-t-il. Bref, je le prends, ajouta-t-il devant l'air sceptique de Suguru.

Le visage de celui-ci reprit des couleurs.

― Merci, monsieur Nakano, souffla-t-il, reconnaissant.

Entretemps, Ryûichi avait pris la tête de son cheval entre ses bras et était en train de le câliner, Tatsuha mettait en pratique ses cours d'auto-relaxation en se répétant « non, je n'assassinerai pas cette sale bête qui _ose_ faire un câlin à _mon _Sakuma-san » en boucle ; K avait trouvé chaussure à son pied et tentait d'ouvrir le box dont la porte était coincée, et Eiri s'en fichait et restait dans un coin à observer Shûichi se débattre avec une imposante selle, certainement plus lourde que lui.

― Mister K ! Remettez immédiatement cette girafe là où vous l'avez trouvée ! s'exclama soudain Suguru, l'air furieux.

― But, little Fujisaki, this is a cheval, not a giraffe ! **(1)**

Suguru écarquilla les yeux.

― Vous êtes sûr ? Pourtant, son cou est immense…

― Yes, yes ! This is a cheval ! **(2)**

― Ah bon… Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit alors… Monsieur Shindô, arrêtez de vous esclaffer !

Shûichi adressa un large sourire moqueur à l'adolescent, mais reprit un air sérieux lorsqu'il sentit posé sur lui le regard glacé de son directeur.

Finalement, chacun finit par se soumettre aux ordres de Tohma et Ryûichi, et les huit cavaliers purent entrer dans une arène rectangulaire, avec des lustres qui pendaient du plafond et des colonnes en marbre tout autour de la piste.

**oOo**

― Hiiii !

― Monsieur Shindô, cela vous dérangerait-il d'arrêter de m'hurler dans les oreilles ? demanda Suguru d'une voix inamicale.

― Mais-euh ! C'est pas ma faute si ce cheval passe son temps à passer de pas à galop et que ça me fait peur ! On crie, quand on a peur !

― Cela fait quand même la neuvième fois que vous attentez à mes tympans. Vous devez être un très mauvais cavalier. Moi, je n'ai aucun problème avec mon cheval, et c'est la première fois de ma vie de j'en monte un, répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix hautaine.

― Et gna gna gna… grommela Shûichi dans sa barbe en s'éloignant. Moi, au moins, je sais différencier un cheval d'une girafe…

Malheureusement pour lui, il serra une fois de trop un peu trop fort les reins de sa monture, qui partit au triple galop à travers la salle.

― Gyaaaah ! Mais arrête-toi ! Stop ! hurla le chanteur en tapant du plat de la main sur l'encolure de l'animal. Celui-ci pila net et Shûichi bascula cul par-dessus tête par-devant la tête du cheval. Il se retrouva allongé dans la poussière, juste devant le cheval de Tohma Seguchi.  
Il se releva en gémissant, et croisa le regard de glace du blond.

― A charge de revanche, Shindô, fit celui-ci avant de s'éloigner au pas de parade.

Pour toute réponse, Shûichi lui tira la langue. Puis il chercha soutien auprès de son meilleur ami.

**oOo**

Celui-ci était justement, depuis le moment où il avait enfourché sa monture, en train de résister du mieux qu'il pouvait aux coups cruels que lui infligeaient l'animal, à savoir, des ruades, des passages de pas à triple galop sans prévenir, bref, tout un tas de joyeusetés destinées à faire tomber le cavalier à terre. Pour l'instant, Hiroshi se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais il craignait le moment où il succomberait sous les assauts du cheval rouge, hostile à son égard.

Dans le coin gauche de la salle, K semblait être en train d'apprendre à son cheval-girafe – surnommé ainsi par Shûichi – à faire le beau. A côté, cela devait être la douzième fois que Tatsuha tombait de cheval juste sous le nez de Ryûichi, cela devait faire douze fois qu'il se tordait de douleur sur le sol, puis, voyant que le chanteur ne regardait toujours pas dans sa direction, il remontait pour la douzième fois consécutive sur son cheval vert fluo et recommençait la même scène.

Au bout d'un moment, Ryûichi s'aperçut de son manège et se mit à rire.

― Mais… qu'ai-je fait, Sakuma-san ?

― Tu n'arrêtes pas de te casser la figure juste devant moi ! C'est tellement drôle !

Exactement le contraire de la réaction qu'espérait Tatsuha. Le chanteur se tordit de rire, et commença à glisser doucement de son cheval.

― Oooh… fit-il alors qu'il était trop tard pour lui de se rattraper.

Il tomba… pile dans les bras du jeune moine qui s'était relevé pour l'attraper au vol.

― Tat-chan ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! s'exclama le chanteur, toujours dans les bras du plus jeune. Il entoura son torse de ses jambes, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Tatsuha devint plus rouge que le cheval de Hiroshi. Un immense sourire niais se peignit sur son visage, et il tomba à la renverse.

― Oh non… Tat-chan ! Tat-chan ! Réveillleeeeuuuuuhhh-toooiiiii ! s'époumona Ryûichi.

Du haut de son fier destrier, Tohma surplombait toute la pièce et observait les évènements qui s'y passaient d'un regard hautain.

― Aaaaah ! Attention, monsieur Seguchi !

Tohma tourna la tête si brusquement qu'il se tordit à moitié le cou. Tout en se le massant, il aperçut… quelque chose foncer vers lui à toute vitesse. Le quelque chose en question était rose, et avait un Shindô paniqué accroché à lui. Tohma n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste. Le cheval de Shûichi s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sien, et le chanteur fut projeté sur lui. Déséquilibré, Tohma tomba au sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée… sur un excrément de cheval bien frais.

― Euh, je suis désolé, monsieur Segu…

Tohma, n'en pouvant plus, saisit Shûichi par les cheveux, et lui appuya la tête sur le crottin sur lequel il était tombé. Shûichi hurla. Eiri accourut, lui tendit un mouchoir en papier et attendit près de lui qu'il ait fini de s'essuyer. Tohma, vert de rage, ôta sa veste et la jeta sur le sol. Il essuya ensuite ses mains gantées sur un autre mouchoir que lui tendit son beau-frère.

Suguru, intrigué par toute cette agitation, relâcha sa concentration… et tomba à son tour par terre lorsque son cheval, désireux de se détendre un peu les pattes, eut un sursaut magistral.

Hiroshi, déconcentré par la chute de Suguru, se fit désarçonner avant d'avoir eu le temps de crier « Fujisaki, tu vas bien ? ». Le cheval rouge l'observa avec des yeux de dément. Il hennit et essaya de le piétiner.

― Monsieur Nakano ! cria Suguru, à genoux, les yeux exorbités, une main sur la bouche, l'air inquiet.

― Ca va, ça va ! fit le guitariste en levant le pouce et en se roulant par terre pour échapper à un second coup de sabots de l'animal enragé. Je maîtrise la situation !

Un troisième coup de sabots retomba juste à côté de sa tête. "Pfiouh", pensa Hiroshi.

Suguru commença à se ronger les ongles. Tohma, qui s'était rapproché de lui, lui frappa la main avec force.

― Aïe ! Tohma-san, vous…

― Un pianiste ne doit se ronger les ongles sous aucun prétexte. C'est la première chose que je t'ai apprise, le coupa-t-il.

― C'est vrai… fit Suguru en reportant sa main à sa bouche.

― Suguru… dit Tohma d'un ton menaçant.

― Pardon.

Il baissa aussitôt sa main vers le sol.

― Oh mon Dieu, monsieur Nakano va se faire écrabouiller… gémit-il.

Tohma le regarda, étonné. Shûichi aussi.

K délaissa soudain son travail de domptage et alla se placer devant le cheval rouge, les bras écartés. Celui-ci, furieux, tenta de l'écraser aussi, mais K était plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. Il attrapa l'animal par-derrière – après avoir échappé à un coup de sabot – et le reconduisit à son box, sous les vivats de ses compagnons. En fait, surtout sous ceux de Shûichi ; Tohma et Eiri s'en fichant complètement, Suguru étant trop chamboulé et trop bien élevé pour se mettre à hurler comme cela sans raison, Tatsuha et Ryûichi étant toujours à terre, le second essayant de ranimer le premier.

Hiroshi se redressa et se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

― Tu l'as échappée belle, Hiro ! s'exclama Shûichi. Ca a dû être trop flippant…

Le guitariste hocha la tête, essoufflé.

― J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, confirma-t-il.

Suguru soupira de soulagement, une main pressée sur contre son cœur. Tohma leva les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête, puis posa une main sur la tête de son cousin.

― Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer, déclara-t-il.

― Ah, non, on va à la piscine ! s'exclama Ryûichi. Tu m'avais promis… Tohma…

Tatsuha se réveilla enfin.

― Je sais que j'avais promis, mais…

― Seguchi, si vous avez promis quelque chose à Sakuma-san, il _faut _que vous teniez votre promesse !

Tohma soupira.

― D'accord, d'accord. Retournons à l'hélicoptère… Nous aviserons ensuite.

Ryûichi sauta de joie, et s'apprêta à prendre Tatsuha dans ses bras pour la lui faire partager, mais Tohma bloqua son geste. Devant l'air boudeur du chanteur, il lui déclara qu'il prendrait Tatsuha dans ses bras autant de fois qu'il le voudrait, mais pas avant d'être arrivés à l'hélicoptère. Tohma ne connaissait que trop bien la réaction de Tatsuha lorsqu'il venait à être câliné par Ryûichi : il s'évanouissait systématiquement. Ryûichi adressa un immense sourire à son meilleur ami, se précipita vers Tatsuha, le prit par la main, et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

― Euh… Tohma-san, nous n'allons pas laisser les chevaux en plan dans la salle, si ? s'informa Suguru.

― Bien sûr que si. Où veux-tu que nous les rangions ?

― Eh bien… dans leurs maisons…

― Suguru… Cette phrase était réellement digne de Shindô… dit Tohma.

― Je sais, mais… je ne suis pas très calé sur tout ce qui concerne les chevaux…

― Je vois. Eh bien, nous allons les laisser ici parce que je ne veux pas que l'on sache que je suis parfaitement incapable de « ranger » un cheval dans son box, s'expliqua le blond, ses yeux traduisant pour lui le « si tu te moques, je t'envoie en Enfer » qu'il ne prononçât pas.

Suguru, compréhensif, hocha la tête. Il vit K passer à sa hauteur.

― Mister K, lui glissa-t-il, je vous suis très reconnaissant. J'ai une énorme dette envers vous, je vous offrirai tout ce que vous me demanderez.

En voyant les yeux de l'Américain briller, Suguru se reprit.

― Enfin… tout ce que je suis capable de vous offrir.

― Eh bien… Please, stop to agress Shindô during the répétitions.

― Je vous le prom… Je ferais tout mon possible, rectifia Suguru.

― Thank you. But… why do you have a « dette » envers me ?

― Euh… parce que j'ai envie.

― Ah bon.

Le manager s'éloigna d'un pas souple et lent.

Devant lui, Shûichi se cramponnait à Eiri, qui, étonnamment, lui caressait les cheveux de sa main libre, l'autre ayant élu domicile dans la poche avant gauche de son pantalon. **(3)**

Suguru sentit soudain une main posée sur son épaule. Il sursauta nerveusement.

― Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi, Fujisaki, dit le propriétaire de la main, à savoir un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges. **(4)**

― Ah, euh, mais, euh… je… – Suguru inspira longuement pour cacher la rougeur qui s'installait sur ses joues – Je vous en prie, monsieur Nakano. Mais c'est de ma faute : si je ne vous avais pas laissé me prendre cet animal...

― Il en aurait eu après toi, et il n'aurait pas été sûr que tu en réchappes.

― Vous me l'avez pris exprès ? s'étonna Suguru.

Hiroshi sourit, lâcha l'épaule de l'adolescent et s'en alla rejoindre K, qui lui faisait signe depuis plusieurs minutes.

― Suguru, tu as le visage écarlate, constata Tohma, sans que sa voix ne trahisse ses pensées.

― Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Suguru en rougissant encore plus.

Le blond refoula un sourire malicieux qui tentait de s'installer sur ses lèvres et ne dit rien.

― Oh, non, Seguchi ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama une voix irritée au-dehors.

Tohma se précipita à l'extérieur, un sourire aimable fixé sur le visage.

― Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai, mon petit Eiri ? s'informa-t-il.

― Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule, grinça l'écrivain. L'hélicoptère n'est pas là.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon petit Eiri ? Bien sûr que l'hélicoptère… – Tohma promena son regard sur l'esplanade déserte – … n'est pas là ?

Un magistral « Oh nooooon… » désespéré et prononcé à l'unisson jaillit simultanément de la gorge de chacun des huit compagnons.

― Euh, Tohma, puisque l'hélicoptère n'est pas là... Je peux faire un câlin à Tat-chan ou pas ?

Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la journée, Tohma Seguchi eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

**~ArTiChAuT~**

**

* * *

**

**(1) **_NON, je n'ai pas fait de faute ; en anglais, « girafe » prend bien deux « f ». (enfin je crois) (Je dis ça parce que je pressens les commentaires de certaines personnes qui ne voudront pas me laisser m'expliquer et ne me lâcheront plus à propos d'une faute d'orthographe qui n'en est même pas une…) (En plus, ça m'a déstabilisée cette histoire : j'ai mis un « f » à « orthographe » lorsque je l'ai tapé… T.T Honte à moi.)_

**(2) **_Je sais, je sais, « This is a cheval », ça sonne très mal – même pire que très mal –, mais je ne sais pas comment on dit « cheval » en anglais… ^^' Et je n'allais pas mettre « Pferd », ça l'aurait encore moins fait. (il y a Internet, bien sûr, mais ma ligne a sauté) En fait, je m'en suis souvenu après (horse), mais j'ai eu la flemme de changer ^^'  
_

**(3) **_« de son pantalon. » sous entendu, de son pantalon A EIRI. Pas à Shûichi. (Enfin, pas pour l'instant, muhuhu 3 ^^)_

**(4) **_Ca n'a rien à voir, mais quand j'écris cette phrase, ça me fait penser au prince Ludwig… (Dans __Ludwig Revolution__ de Kaori Yuki) Non non, il s'agit bien de Hiroshi ! ^^'_

**_oOo_**

Voici la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre qui arrivera... quand il arrivera... -_-' Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ce soit un peu plus rapide ! ^^'

Ashura.


End file.
